Survivor Dingo Canyon
by TJBambi93
Summary: 20 castaways will be dropped off in the middle of Dingo Canyon; a former race track in the Crash Bandicoot world! With Veteran's Island, and a secret alliance unsuspectingly being formed Day 1, who will outwit, outplay, and outlast the other 19 players to become the Sole Survivor? The winner has been crowned! Rated T for language.
1. Cast List

Jeff Probst walked onto a helicopter, with a pleased look on his face.

"It's been a long 29 seasons, and everyday we keep saying each one will be the last. Season 21, Season 26, but now we're going as far as Season 31! But until then, we have Survivor Dingo Canyon to get to!" smiled Jeff.

The contestants started to be lead out, by producers, onto a nearby plane.

"Last one remaining, as usual, wins a special prize; $1,000,000! Let me give you my perspective of each castaway as we begin the second battle of the sexes!"

– – – – –

 **Name** : Quistis Trepe

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Teacher

 **Tribe** : Brio

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Quistis is young, but she has a lot of experience in life as a teacher. She reminds me a lot of Raine Sage, the winner of Survivor Redemption Island. She could definitely pull out a win, but she can be naive, due to her age. We'll have to see what happens, because she has potential.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Erron Black

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Gunslinger

 **Tribe** : Cortex

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I love Erron Black. He's calm, he's cool, and he's very collected. He doesn't take any crap from anyone, and will go as his alliance wants him to go. I believe Erron has a good chance to win the game. However, if he can improve his social skills, he can do even better.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Meloetta

 **Species** : Legendary Pokemon

 **Job** : Pokemon

 **Tribe** : Brio

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Meloetta is our second genderless pokemon, and in a battle of the sexes its definitely weird to have a genderless player. But we had room, and it definitely fits in with the women over the men compared to Orbb. Also our first legendary pokemon to play the game, so it'll be fun.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Dr. Mario

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Doctor

 **Tribe** : Cortex

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Back in Lake Hylia, Dr. Mario was the second one eliminated in the Veteran's Island twist. As Veteran's Island is coming back for the second time, Dr. Mario is coming back as a full player. He's pretty arrogant as he claims to be, and that could either hurt him or help him in this game.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Juli 'Inkling'

 **Species** : Squid Girl

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Brio

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Inkling is a rather strange newcomer. She's tough, she's brash, and she's full of sass. My worry for Inkling is her mouth. She can say things out of context that could hurt her game or someone else's game. I have faith in Inkling to put on a good show for us in the end.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Pikachu

 **Species** : Pokemon

 **Job** : Pokemon

 **Tribe** : Brio

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Pikachu's younger sister Pichu played this game in Kattlelox Island. Didn't last too long, but that didn't discourage neither sister from enjoying the show itself. Pikachu is a fashion model, and loves to cosplay. She's spunky, sweet, and straight to the heart. I think she'll be a fan favorite.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Zoe Trent

 **Species** : Dog

 **Job** : Pet

 **Tribe** : Brio

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Zoe reminds me a lot of Rarity in Prison Island. Rarity was somebody nobody liked at all, and it showed in the Finale where she got zero votes. I think the main difference between Zoe and Rarity is that Zoe is willing to get her hands dirty. She's not annoying and she's here to play.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Henry

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Dark Mage

 **Tribe** : Cortex

 **Jeff's Assessment** : We had Henry on a lock for Season 29, because we were going to have a parents vs children season with Fire Emblem characters. He and his son Gerome were part of it. Thankfully, Henry still wanted to play, and here he is. He's funny, weirdly clever, and someone who is a big threat.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Sunset Shimmer

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Student

 **Tribe** : Brio

 **Jeff's Assessment** : In my opinion, there's only ever been one good My Little Pony contestant; Twilight Sparkle. She's the prodigy of Equestria's princess! In their alternate universe, that's Sunset. There, she's the prodigy and Twilight's someone different! I think Sunset has a great chance to do very well.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Lord Shinnok

 **Species** : Elder God

 **Job** : Ruler of the Netherrealm

 **Tribe** : Cortex

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Shinnok has to be embarrassed that all contestants from the Netherrealm have barely ever made it to the merge. Scorpion, Noob, Quan Chi three times. This time, it's Shinnok's turn, and he's definitely no push order. The guy was a God! A God! He's going to be tough to bring down.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Rayman

 **Species** : Ray-Person

 **Job** : Hero

 **Tribe** : Cortex

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Rayman's one of the nicest guys on this season. He's a hero, and that's what he does for a living. Kind, heroic, and has a big heart. In Survivor, big hearts aren't usually good for the game, as it has cost many players the game. Rayman will need to lay low, and play a good game to win.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Dark Pit

 **Species** : Angel

 **Job** : Angel

 **Tribe** : Cortex

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Dark Pit is a clone of Pit, and I think that's very clear to everyone here. He was created by a mirror, and now he's acting on his own. Dark Pit is a large longer, and in Survivor that can't always work in your favor. For Dark Pit he needs to man up and get into a good alliance.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Maxwell

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Drawer

 **Tribe** : Cortex

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Maxwell competed on Veteran's Island back on Lake Hylia, and he almost made it into the game itself, but failed against Chun-Li as part of the Test of Endurance. I believe Maxwell has a big heart, and while a good thing, he might be seen as a large social threat. He's very likable.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Jason Voorhees

 **Species** : Undead

 **Job** : Killer

 **Tribe** : Cortex

 **Jeff's Assessment** : On one hand, you take one look at Jason Voorhees, and immediately say 'Nope, sorry, wouldn't wanna be ya, byebye'. But I look at him and go 'I don't like you, but I'll drag you around as a pet'. Just don't tell it to his face. He may not like it. He's silent, strong, but totally in danger.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Marge Simpson

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Housewife

 **Tribe** : Brio

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Marge is going to have a tough time out there in the game. She's the oldest woman, and she's a housewife. Perfect fitting for a housewife to get off the couch and play Survivor. But Marge.. I don't know if it'll work for her or against her. She'll have to lay low in the beginning.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Mileena

 **Species** : Mutant

 **Job** : N/A

 **Tribe** : Brio

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Mileena is the daughter of Shao Kahn, the ruler of Outworld. She was named the new empress, but was dethroned by Kotal Kahn. She's still got her loyal subjects in Prince Rain and Tanya, however. I wonder if Rain taught her anything about Survivor before she came on...

– – – – –

 **Name** : Yuffie Kisarugi

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Ninja

 **Tribe** : Brio

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Yuffie's got a lot of energy in that young body. She's young, hip, and a thief to put it lightly. She'll look you right in the eye and tell you what you want to hear. The next minute, you're wondering where your wallet went. I think she'll go far, but it'll depend on how she plays the game.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Nigel Uno

 **Species** : Human

 **Job** : Numbuh 1 of Kids Next Door

 **Tribe** : Cortex

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Two seasons ago we had Numbuhs 4 and 3 compete together. Wally did okay, Kuki not so okay. Nigel is the leader of Kids Next Door, and stands for no nonsense. He will get the job done, and effectively. I see Nigel doing very well in the game of Survivor. I have high hopes for him.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Toy Foxy "Mangle"

 **Species** : Animatronic Fox

 **Job** : Kids Entertainer

 **Tribe** : Brio

 **Jeff's Assessment** : Mangle is a clone, or remake, of Foxy the Pirate. She's also Freddy Fazbear's woman. When we last saw her, she was a mangled mess of parts. Freddy fixed her up, and I'm interested to see what Mangle does. Freddy could have taught her a lot of tricks and tips.

– – – – –

 **Name** : Larry Koopa

 **Species** : Koopaling

 **Job** : Koopaling

 **Tribe** : Cortex

 **Jeff's Assessment** : I gotta say, I believe we picked the wrong koopalings for Beach Bowl Galaxy. I mean, Roy and Iggy just weren't competent enough players to survive more than 14 days. Larry, while young and immature, has more of a brain and common sense. I have better hope for Larry this time.

– – – – –

Jeff smiled brightly, "Survivor Dingo Canyon will premiere some time after the Finale of Survivor Battle Royale, so it should be a good ending to a great season! What should you expect to see this season? Well, Veteran's Island is back. The brand new twist known as the "Chosen One's Alliance" has been talked about in a previous episode, and no immunity idols... mostly. Prepare for the premiere of Survivor Dingo Canyon in several weeks!"


	2. Episode 1 For Money, Not Fame

Along the many canyons of Lost Ruins in Crash Bandicoot's home world, Survivor host Jeff Probst was walking along the edge of a sharp cliff, with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Dingo Canyon! Years ago, this hot, deserted canyon was the home to one of Crash's enemies; Dingodile, and used as a race course in Nitrous Oxide's race for Earth's survival!" explained Jeff, "Today, we're using it for our 29th season of Survivor!"

Two trucks were making their way towards an open area. One truck had a red canopy, and the other had an orange canopy.

"These twenty characters are about to begin the adventure of a lifetime!" smirked Jeff, "For the second time in Survivor history, we're dividing the tribes men versus women!"

On the red tribe, you could see a black colored angel with a grim look on his face, a young cocky looking doctor, and a cowboy with a serious look. On the orange tribe, there was a young plucky girl carrying a strange looking boomerang, a white and pink colored fox animatronic, and a green anthropomorphic squid girl.

"Even though the games haven't started, first impressions are always important! And this season, first impressions will matter more than ever!" grinned Jeff.

" _Wow! Here I am on Survivor! Pika! My little sister got to play in Kattlelox Island, but she wasn't fit for the game. She and I have been training together and while she's not yet a Pikachu like myself, I'm prepared to play and compete! And hey, we have another pokemon here; a legendary!" - Pikachu_

" _Roy, Iggy, I hope you idiots are ready to see what I'm made of! King Dad is proud of me for many reasons, and despite being the youngest of the Koopalings, I'm a toughie! Unlike you bozos, I will be responsible for winning the game! I will crush many dreams, like that red, ghastly fellow's!" - Larry_

" _I've been, like, trying to get on Survivor for the last couple of seasons, but they kept telling me, 'Yuffie, calm down, we are saving you for something good'. Well, here I am! No more stealing materia for me! I know one thing's for sure; there's an animatronic on my tribe, and I know that's not good!" - Yuffie_

" _Hmph. Being an inferior clone means nothing to me. So what if I'm just a mirrored version of that happy go-lucky Pit? I'm here to tell you that I'm going to make him and his little Goddess watch in agony as I succeed where they failed. Hmph... and look at that. Another clone is here." - Dark Pit_

"First impressions will mean a lot, as there's a brand new twist waiting for the Survivors the minute they get off that truck!" explained Jeff, "To add to that, they will also learn of Veteran's Island's return to the game! But we'll get into that a little later."

"It's the ultimate challenge! 20 strangers forced to work together to create a new society, while battling the elements and eachother. They must learn to adapt, or they'll be voted out of the tribe. In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize! 39 days! 20 people, 1 Survivor!" yelled Jeff.

 **Brio: Inkling, Mangle, Marge, Meloetta, Mileena, Pikachu, Quistis, Sunset, Yuffie, and Zoe**

 **Cortex: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Henry, Jason, Larry, Maxwell, Nigel, Rayman, and Shinnok**

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The two trucks arrived at the open area of sand and dirt. All twenty players got off each truck and stepped onto their tribe mats.

"Welcome to Survivor Dingo Canyon; the second ever gender war in Survivor history!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"So let's get down to business, shall we? Woman in the green dress, what's your name?"

"Marge." replied the older woman.

"Marge. Give me your take on the men vs women aspect this season. Think you have a strong tribe of women?" asked Jeff.

Marge nodded softly.

"Hmm, well I must say just based on impressions," began Marge, "We have a good balanced group of women. At least, I think we do."

Jeff pointed at the floating pokemon behind her, "Name?"

"Meloetta." smiled the pokemon.

"Meloetta. Do you agree with Marge's assessment?" asked Jeff.

Meloetta smiled and nodded after giving it a small thought. "Yes. Yes, I do believe she's on point about our tribe. We have a good balance of strength, brains, and social appearance."

"I like that attitude," smiled Jeff, before pointing over at Larry, "Now onto the men. Larry, you look like you got a lot to say. Speak your mind!"

Larry snickered a little, "Don't mind if I do! Listen, we got the brawn over here! I have no doubt in a physical challenge we'll dominate!"

Both Inkling and Mileena glanced over at the red tribe, with the former smirking and the latter glaring.

"Dark Pit, fair to agree with Larry's words?" asked Jeff.

Dark Pit crossed his arms, and shrugged, "Who cares? I think it comes down to the challenges. If they win, they earn my respect. I know what I'm capable of."

"Very well then. I think it's time we get into our very first twist of the season," explained Jeff, reaching down onto the ground to grab several pens, and parchments of paper. Everyone looked confused as Jeff started to hand them out, "I would like each of you to make an important decision right now."

Everyone listened carefully.

"On your parchment, you must write down the name of one player you think is your strongest, one you think is your smartest, and one you think is the nicest. Three names, and you cannot vote for yourself," explained Jeff, "The player with the most votes for each category will be elected to make an important decision back at camp."

Everyone nodded and split off to begin writing down their choices.

" _I've been attempting to regain the throne of Outworld since my father's death. I am clearly the strongest person on the women's tribe. I will not accept anyone else as the strongest but myself. If I'm not, I will feel threatened." (She snickers) "That person may have to go..." - Mileena_

" _What pains me is that I can't vote for myself. Clearly you see our tribe and you see three strong men; myself, Jason, and Shinnok. I don't want to give Shinnok the satisfaction of power, since I want him out, and I want the others to see that. Other then that, I don't care about this vote." - Erron Black_

" _I've been a Survivor fan since Day 1, dude! I want to be involved in this important decision so that I can get into a good position right off the bat! I think I have a good shot to be the strongest so... hey, I hope I win that! I'll accept nicest player as well, so whichever I win I'll be happy." - Inkling_

After all the votes had been written out and casted to Jeff, he looked through all of them and figured out the tallies. He then turned to face the others.

"Okay, we'll start with the men. For the strongest... Jason, Erron Black, Rayman, and Shinnok. All of you got votes. In a 5-3-1-1 vote..."

…

…

"...Erron Black. You are deemed to be the strongest member of the men. Come stand over by me."

Erron Black nodded, placing his hands in his pocket like a cowboy and walked over to stand near Jeff. He looked satisfied. While Rayman looked happy, Jason and Shinnok were not.

"Now for the smartest player... Dr. Mario, Henry, and Nigel. All of you got votes. In a 6-3-1 vote..."

…

…

"...Dr. Mario, you are deemed the smartest man on the tribe. Come stand by Erron and I."

Dr. Mario nodded, quite impressed with the vote as he stood next to Erron Black. Neither Henry or Nigel looked upset.

"Finally, the nicest player on the tribe. Rayman and Maxwell are the only one to get votes. Dr. Mario got one vote, but it doesn't count anymore. In a 5-4 vote..."

…

…

"...Maxwell, congratulations. You are deemed to be the nicest player on the men's tribe. Come over here, please."

Maxwell smiled and joined up with Dr. Mario and Erron Black. He high fived Dr. Mario, and shook Erron's hand. Rayman wasn't too upset to not be picked, as he did come close.

"Now for the ladies' turn. Strongest women... Yuffie, Mileena, and Inkling. In a 5-4-1 vote..."

…

…

"...is Mileena! Mileena if you would, come stand by me on the opposite side of the men."

Mileena grinned, swaying her hips as she arrogantly strode her way to Jeff's side. Both Inkling and Yuffie appeared to be annoyed at the choice.

"Smartest woman... comes down to Quistis, Sunset, and Meloetta. In a strong 7-2-1 vote..."

…

…

"...it goes to Quistis Trepe. Congratulations, come stand over by me and Mileena."

Quistis nodded, tipping her glasses up as she walked over to stand by Mileena. She didn't greet Mileena as she was still trying to figure things out. Neither Meloetta or Sunset were upset.

"Finally, the nicest woman on the tribe... it comes down to Pikachu and Marge. In a close 6-4 vote..."

…

…

"...it's Pikachu! Come over here Pikachu, you're the final woman picked for this job!"

Pikachu giggled happily as she ran over to greet Mileena and Quistis with a happy smile on her face. Marge clapped for Pikachu, clearly happy for her.

"So that means Erron, Dr. Mario, Maxwell, Mileena, Quistis, Pikachu, you have been selected to make an important decision back at camp. To make this decision, you will get a truck ride to camp before the others."

Some of the others appeared really jealous when the two trucks returned to the area to pick up each trio. Jeff watched all six players step onto the trucks, and soon the trucks were on their way to camp early.

Jeff then tossed out maps to Dark Pit and Mangle.

"Men, you are Cortex, and you will wear red. Women, you are Brio, and you will wear orange. It will be a long, hot trek to camp. Hopefully by the time you get to camp, the players you voted for will have made a home for you to live in, and perhaps some food or water for you to digest. What you do from here on out is up to you. Head on out, and have a fun 39 days!"

– – – – –

Cortex Day 1

Erron Black, Dr. Mario, and Maxwell each got off the truck once they arrived at the Cortex camp site. Each camp site was basically a guarded off area similar to the camps in the real season _Survivor: Africa_. Like Yoshi Desert before them, there was also one oasis for them to swim in, refresh themselves in, and get water.

They had to go to tree mail first to get the instructions on what to do for the tribe. Dr. Mario reached in to find a wrapped up note.

"What's that?" asked Maxwell.

Dr. Mario opened it up, "Now, now, I'm reading it. Give me a minute... 'Congratulations, the three of you have been chosen to be a part of the Chosen One's Alliance. This is an alliance that if held to the merge three-strong, could grant you great rewards with long term benefits. If one of two of you get the boot, you will not get your reward.'"

Both Erron and Maxwell looked at eachother, with Maxwell biting his lower lip, "Okay, uhh... that's strange to say the least."

" _So not only were we selected to make a huge decision, but the three of us are now forced to be in one single alliance! While there are benefits to us working together with a reward to follow at the merge, I don't know if it's the right thing. I mean, right now, neither player seems like a good ally." - Maxwell_

Erron tipped his hat down a little bit, "So that's it? That's the big decision we have to make? Pretty lackluster if you ask me."

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Not only that, but we have to decide what is the most important to us as a tribe; food, water, or shelter. On a scale from most important to least important." He placed the note to the side, having read and stated everything in it.

"I think we're going to need water the most right now," suggested Maxwell, "I mean, yeah there's an oasis, but that's our only water source from what I can see. Not to mention we'll be.. err.. swimming in it."

Erron nodded, "That's not a bad thing. You boil it and it won't be an issue. But I suppose it might ease everyone's nerves."

" _I make important life decisions everyday! I am just another Mario of course, but I have a PhD in medicine! Can the real Mario or the metal Mario say that? Of course not! The Chosen One's Alliance will succeed, whether they like it or not! I am here to win, after all." - Dr. Mario_

"Shelter doesn't seem that important right now... I mean what can they possibly give us, right?" noted Dr. Mario.

Erron looked around the area, shrugging, "You tell me, doc. See any place to protect us from the sun?"

Dr. Mario shrugged, "Oh well. We'll find a way. So water is the most important, food is second, and shelter is least. Okay! What do we get?"

A few minutes later, the truck driver returned with two gallons of fresh water, and one bag each of rice and beans. With that delivered, the truck drove off, never to be seen again.

" _I just hope we know what we're doing. I mean, I want to trust Dr. Mario since we were both losers on Veteran's Island and we came to redeem ourselves like Gardevoir did. Both she and Chun-Li made it to the merge, so I think we both have a strong chance of repeating their performances." - Maxwell_

– – – – –

Brio Day 1

Mileena, Quistis, and Pikachu got off of the orange truck, and made their way towards tree mail like instructed to. They did take note of the guarded area of their camp, and the single oasis nearby. The single difference between Brio's camp and Cortex's camp is that Brio's area looked a little smaller, but with a larger oasis compared to Cortex's, which had a bigger area, smaller oasis.

Mileena got to tree mail first, and opened up the rolled up note inside, reading it out loud to Quistis and Pikachu, "'Congratulations, the three of you have been chosen to be a part of the Chosen One's Alliance. This is an alliance that if held to the merge three-strong, could grant you great rewards with long term benefits. If one of two of you get the boot, you will not get your reward.'"

"Wooow, pika! An alliance already?" questioned Pikachu, a little surprised herself.

Quistis crossed her arms, "Do they expect us to work together Day 1 without getting to know eachother?"

Mileena crossed her arms as well, glaring at Quistis, "Do you have a problem with that? Don't you see the benefit in working together for those rewards, my dear?"

"Of course I do. But you cannot just pair people together and expect them to work together coherently." replied Quistis, sternly.

" _I came here to play the game, and show that I'm not just a young looking teacher, but rather a young genius. This Chosen One's Alliance could ruin my entire game if I'm not careful. Who knows, there might be someone in the group of seven I may like better than Pikachu or Mileena." - Quistis_

Pikachu looked at the note once again after Mileena placed it off to the side, "Oh! Pika! It also says here we need to decide which is the most important to the least important! Food, water, or shelter?"

"Ah! That's extremely easy to decide," grinned Mileena, "Food, shelter, water in that order. With food in our systems, and a place to live under, we'll beat those pathetic men easily and prove them wrong after they mocked us."

Quistis shook her head, "I think we need water more than shelter right now. We may not have a place to live under out here, but without both food and water in our bodies we won't win many challenges."

" _Already off the bat, I am annoyed by Quistis. She thinks she can stand up to me, the true Queen and Kahnum of Outworld! I will not back down for a fight, just to let you know. It would be a shame to give up my precious reward just to teach that teacher a lesson in respect..." - Mileena_

Pikachu stood back in silence as she watched Mileena and Quistis discuss the important of either shelter or water.

While not getting into a large argument at all, Quistis eventually backed down from Mileena, "Very well Mileena, we'll do it your way. Is that fair?"

"Yes! Very fair indeed!" grinned Mileena. A few moments later, the truck driver returned with two bags each of rice and beans, plus one stack of dry wood for shelter. This would be the only stack of wood they would get in 39 days.

" _I don't think we're off to a great start as the Chosen One's Alliance. I mean, I don't think Mileena and Quistis like eachother very much, and it's making me worried that one or the other will betray the alliance just to satisfy their own hunger for dominance. I don't want to lose yet, pika!" - Pikachu_

– – – – –

Rest of Cortex Day 1

The rest of the Cortex tribe was making their trek towards the area marked on their map. In charge of said map was Nigel. Although keeping a sharp eye on him was Shinnok.

"I do hope you know where you're leading us, dear boy," remarked Shinnok, hands behind his back, "We could be lost for all we know..."

Nigel scoffed, "Please, know who you're talking to. You're speaking to Numbuh 1 of Kids Next Door. If I can't read a simple map, I should resign."

Shinnok snickered quickly, "Better get those resignation papers ready then."

" _I am an Elder God, a fallen one to be exact. The others didn't approve of my devious ways so they kicked me out. Yet I get to keep my powers as a God, and I have all the power in the world. My servants embarrass me time and time again on Survivor. This time, I will make sure we win." - Shinnok_

Up ahead of Shinnok and Nigel were Dark Pit, Henry, and Jason. Henry was chatting up a storm with the silent Jason.

"That's quite the mask you got there!" giggled Henry, "Mind if I wear it sometime?"

Jason looked over at Henry, glaring at him through the hockey mask.

Henry giggled again, "Nya ha ha! Only kidding! A mask always helps hide the ugly ones from view, which I have no doubt you are."

Jason looked about ready to strike him down, but he looked up a little ways from Henry, appearing to be listening to something. He then turned away from Henry to continue walking.

"Oh, was that your mother talking to you? Hi Mrs. Voorhees! Say hello to my ancestors up there for me! Nya ha ha!" called Henry, waving up at the sky.

" _I'm on Survivor to have all the fun in the world! Nya ha ha! But all that fun comes at a dastardly price; drawing blood and making Survivor the blood bath it was meant to be! Mm, blood... and I can't wait for that day when I get to ruin someone's dreams. I got a family to support ya know!" - Henry_

Dark Pit rolled his eyes at the exchange, carrying the Silver Bow in his hand, "Children. You remind me of my lesser clone."

"That would be impossible, you know," reminded Henry, "For I am not a clone. I am what you see!"

"That's not what I... whatever." muttered Dark Pit.

" _The social part of Survivor is what will bug the hell out of me for days. I can't socialize well with other people. Either they're too stupid, too childish, or just... friendly. I prefer to play the game my way, and if that's by not making friends, then that's totally fine with me." - Dark Pit_

"I do wonder what those three are doing without us right now." noted Larry.

"Oh! Oh! I know! They have an alliance going right now," confirmed Henry, "Yep. That's what my prediction is! And it makes sense, for there are two Veteran Island losers there."

"Wow, I think you might be right! We gotta take them both out!" declared Larry, "And then maybe the cowboy if he doesn't submit!"

" _I think Henry's right! There's totally an alliance going on between the three players we voted for this morning! Dr. Mario and Maxwell are people who were on Veteran's Island together, so it makes perfect sense to believe an alliance between them! I won't let them get away with it!" - Larry_

– – – – –

Rest of Brio Day 1

The remaining seven orange-buffed women were walking along the trail towards the Brio camp. Leading the way were Yuffie and Inkling. The map duties were given to Marge and Meloetta.

"You know what, let's talk about something," brought up Inkling, "Because I gotta say it's awfully suspicious that we had to send three people off on a 'secret quest' or something like that."

"You're telling me!" laughed Yuffie, "Although I won't be so quick to judge until proven guilty."

" _As I mentioned before, I'm a big Survivor fan. In between Splat-fests, I would spend my nights watching Survivor and studying up the game. If you're asking me, I have a big suspicion that those three? Mileena, Quistis, Pikachu? They got to have an idol. One of them." - Inkling_

"That would definitely suck," remarked Sunset, "I mean, it's not fair to the rest of us if they get something cool and we don't."

"Like an immunity idol perhaps?" suggested Inkling.

"Yeah, exactly like that." replied Sunset.

" _Inkling was the first one to start the charge against the three players we sent to camp early. I don't really care if it's for the better or worse they go home, but from what I can see it's majority favor, and I don't want to be on the bad side right now. So.. I'll agree to anything." - Sunset_

"Okay, so from weakest to strongest it's Pikachu, then Quistis, and then Mileena. Or maybe Mileena before Quistis," explained Inkling, "So who's in with me to make this work?"

Both Sunset and Yuffie raised their hands. Shortly followed by Meloetta and Mangle.

Zoe shrugged, "Honestly darling I don't really care. But if it gets me farther in the game..." She raised her paw up in the air.

" _I wouldn't even bother with the game of Survivor if it didn't mean I could potentially become famous one day. Have my own fashion show every week with that kind of money... ohhh it'd be amazing! They compared me to Rarity awhile ago, but.. pssh, I'm not that prissy, darling." - Zoe_

Marge was the only one who didn't agree right off the bat, as she didn't really like the idea, "I don't know about that. I think like Yuffie said, maybe we shouldn't judge right away. Maybe they have something good for us."

Inkling shrugged, "So what? It's three easy targets right off the bat. For someone like you, Marge, I expected you to automatically agree to avoid being out early like most older women."

Marge didn't reply, but Meloetta whispered something to her, "Oh I wouldn't worry about it too much, Marge. I think Inkling's concerns are... not to be worried about too much."

"Oh, well that's a relief. We should just wait until we meet them." smiled Marge.

" _I am the first legendary pokemon to compete on this show. Quite strange as to how I got onto the show. I was told I took the spot of a fairy type pokemon, but they switched me out with her for reasons I may not explain right now. I will lay low, and observe everything, for it may help me." - Meloetta_

– – – – –

Cortex Day 1

Eventually the seven remaining members of the red Cortex tribe arrived at camp. Dr. Mario, Erron Black, and Maxwell had set up what they could up camp. They had a fire pit with coconut husk and tumbleweed set up near a formation of rock.

"Wow, it looks like quite the start," remarked Nigel, setting his stuff on the ground, "But where on Earth are we going to live and sleep?"

"We were waiting for you to arrive, because I know of one person who can give us what we need for 39 days." replied Erron Black, eyeing up Shinnok.

Shinnok grinned, "I suppose you mean me, gunslinger? Well then, I suppose I can make myself useful, hmm?"

" _The only other one who can make us a fire is Henry. However, being a former God I have those powers to make such a flame appear in that spot they call a fire pit. If I can appear to look useful from the beginning, they will see reason to keep me around.. and that will be their mistake." - Shinnok_

Shinnok raised his hand up, and chanted out a few words. From the sand appeared a giant skeleton hand. Everyone stood back as the skeleton hand mimicked everything Shinnok's hand did. He lifted the hand towards the formation of rock, and proceeded to punch at it with his boney fist, cracking the rock a little bit. After a while, Shinnok used the hand to take out a huge chunk of rock from the wall, and tossed it over his shoulder. Right where the rock used to be was a nicely sized hole.

"Wow! That's impressive!" said a surprised Rayman.

"You're amazing Shinnok!" cheered Larry, hopping up and down from the ground.

" _Hmmm. Impressive. Shinnok's got the right powers for a God of his stature! Nya ha ha! But I outclass him as a dark sage! I mean if he can turn that bone into flesh he'd be more impressive in my eyes! Just bones? Really? That's really the best you can do as a God? That's just sad." - Henry_

Shinnok snickered silently, before turning to face the fire pit, "And now for the fire itself... wait, what?"

He looked down as the fire was already made. Henry was crouched down near it, casting the Elfire spell into the fire pit, lighting everything in it on fire.

"Oh! Sorry, I just got impatient waiting for you!" giggled Henry as he poked at the fire with his finger.

Shinnok grumbled under his breath a little bit, a tad jealous that Henry beat him to it.

" _Shinnok and Henry are already proving to be useful around camp, and I absolutely love that! Maybe Shinnok isn't all that bad like I expected him to be, being the ruler of the Netherrealm. I think right out of the gates, Cortex is off to a good start. I wonder how the Brio tribe is coming along.." - Dr. Mario_

With little left to do, Maxwell was helping Jason and Dark Pit clean out the newly created cave that Shinnok created. There was rubble everywhere, and since they were going to live in it, they needed room for 10 people to sleep.

"Just out of curiosity," said Dark Pit, looking at Maxwell, "What exactly did you guys have to do while we were gone?"

"Oh yeah, we never did quite say, huh?" chuckled Maxwell, "We had to pick what was the most important to us as a tribe. So we have two gallons of fresh water, and one bag of rice and beans."

"Is that it?" asked Dark Pit. Jason was walking by carrying a giant rock, and he stopped to listen.

Maxwell shook his head, "Yeah, that's about it. I think we made the right decision."

" _I want to keep my Chosen One's Alliance a secret. I think the other members in the alliance will keep our deal to the merge, but I really don't want to keep it past that. I think we all want that reward, so as long as we remain true and loyal to one another, we'll be just fine." - Maxwell_

– – – – –

Brio Day 1

When the other seven players arrived at the Brio camp, they noticed that Mileena and Pikachu have just gotten started building their shelter using the stack of wood they were given earlier.

"Wait, what? How did you even get wood?" said a surprised Yuffie.

"That was our decision," grinned Mileena, walking over to greet the women, "We had to decide what we needed the most of, so we chose food and shelter. Pikachu already made our fire using her electricity."

"What about water?" asked Zoe, panting a little from the heat.

"We will boil it right out of that oasis right over there." said Mileena, motioning over towards the big oasis.

" _Are you people insane? Water's not important out here in this sweaty, hot environment? Especially for a dog of my size and frame. You don't think we can find shade somewhere in this canyon? Why is shelter that big of a deal over water? Honestly I will never understand..." - Zoe_

Quistis was sitting by the fire, already cooking some rice and beans for the tribe. Inkling and Sunset walked over to see her.

"So that's all that happened here? Just a decision on what we needed out here?" asked Inkling.

Quistis nodded, "That's the jist of it, yes. Mileena was a little.. err... irritable to be honest. I don't think we made the right decision."

"Zoe's already not happy about the lack of water, so I can definitely agree on that." replied Sunset.

" _So it's interesting that Quistis already doesn't seem to like Mileena. Aha! That's our little crack that we needed to search for! If something is already going on between Mileena, Quistis, and Pikachu, a crack can break it open. Maybe I'm playing too early, but it's fair game right now, dude." - Inkling_

"Once I finish cooking dinner, I will boil some water," replied Quistis, "I personally don't think we needed a shelter, but it seems like they did a good job building it."

Sunset nodded, "The shade is all we need right now in this hot canyon. Although I wonder what the boys picked out."

"Probably food and water," shrugged Inkling, "I think that's just how boys are. They can sleep in the dirt and sand and be satisfied."

" _I don't want anyone believing there's any sign of a Chosen One's alliance becoming true. Right now, I don't know where my head is at regarding the alliance. I don't care for Mileena right now. I feel as though she's too pompous. For now, I'll make my distaste of her known, and throw them off." - Quistis_

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Mangle, Marge, and Pikachu were sitting outside of it, talking about how it looked.

"Well I must say with only one stack of wood you put together a decent home for our tribe." smiled Marge.

Mangle nodded softly, "Yeah, she's right. I mean, just looking at it, it may not look like much, but it looks good."

Marge nodded, taking note of how Mangle's voice wasn't distorted like other animatronics, before looking at Pikachu again.

"Aw, thanks guys! I tried the best I can, I mean, that's what I like doing back home; designing things! Pika!" smiled Pikachu brightly.

" _Pikachu's got so much energy, and I find it really hard to believe that our tribe wants to vote her off just because of something she may or may not have. I won't stand for it really, and I want to be honest with her the moment I get the chance. I believe Survivor can be won by playing honest." - Marge_

– – – – –

Unknown Area Night 1

Over at an unknown location, a truck settled off near another closed in area similar to that of Cortex's and Brio's camps, and dropped off four players. The silhouettes showed a tall woman with a ponytail, an oddly shaped creature, a young looking boy with a backpack, and a tall looking man.

Nothing was known at the time, but through voices, it seemed clear that this was the return of the Veteran's Island twist...

– – – – –

Cortex Day 2

Dark Pit crawled out from the cave after waking up early on Day 2. He looked up as he felt a pebble bop him on the head, grumbling a little. He grabbed the Silver Bow from his bag and walked out towards a steep cliff. He started to practice his archery on several flying birds.

"Hmph. They said Survivor would be tough? Figures..." laughed Dark Pit arrogantly as he shot arrow after arrow.

" _I came out here for the money, not fame. I could care less about being a celebrity out in Skyworld or any crap like that. I just want the money to start a new life. To make myself a name outside of being a clone. For anyone who says Survivor is tough... you're too weak. It's easy." - Dark Pit_

As Dark Pit shot arrows out into the sky, he heard a voice approaching him, "My, my, such skills you possess for a clone."

Dark Pit immediately turned around with a scowl on his face. He came face to face with Shinnok, whom had his arms crossed and a devious grin on his face.

"Hmph, what do you want?" asked Dark Pit.

Shinnok smirked, "Only your trust and loyalty... I can promise you, I can become your best friend."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure. And how many people have you told that to?"

"Just you and Jason Voorhees thus far," smirked Shinnok, "What? Do you expect me to be a liar? Such trust issues.."

" _One thing I never taught Quan Chi is how to be subtle. He's got a big head for such a great sorcerer. Plus he didn't make himself useful to the tribe. I have proven to be quite the asset around camp, and now it's time to start my grand plan. Jason is already involved.. and now so shall Dark Pit." - Shinnok_

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow, "A rather honest answer. What's in it for me?"

"What do you think, boy?" asked Shinnok, "I can't tell this to Jason's face, but he's rather the best goat in the game wouldn't you agree... a Final 3 of us... would turn into a Final 2 easily. You came to win... you only have to defeat me."

"Heh... that's worth the challenge!" smirked Dark Pit.

" _A Final 3 of me, Shinnok, and Jason? Heh, they might as well just give me the money right there! Jason... who gives a crap about him? And Shinnok... he's going to fall just like Quan Chi did before him, and I will sit back, reap the benefits, and win. I like this already." - Dark Pit_

"I will bring in Larry and Henry as fourth and fifth members of the alliance," explained Shinnok, "All we have to do is vote off a former Veteran's Island player, and we hold majority. It will be a glorious season, and you will return home more than just a clone. My promise."

"Looking forward to it." grinned Dark Pit, shaking Shinnok's hand.

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire were Rayman, Maxwell, and Dr. Mario.

"Honestly, I got good vibes from both of you," explained Rayman, "Maybe it's just that we all got voted at least once as the nicest, but I feel like you two are already aligned."

"Wait, what? Really?" replied Maxwell, "Just because we're Veteran's Islanders? It's crazy to assume so, but I get what you're saying."

" _I think it's pretty clear that Maxwell and Dr. Mario could become allies in the long run. I mean I don't know what went on back here while we were away, and even if that didn't happen, they still have that connection. I know they have a target on their backs, but I want to get in good with them." - Rayman_

"Even so, we should protect eachother like this," reminded Dr. Mario, "I think the three of us working together could be a good idea. I mean, none of us deserve to be out first."

Rayman nodded, "Who were you thinking first out?"

"It's gotta be Jason, but at the same time, he's as strong as an ox! He's bulky and strong," remarked Dr. Mario, "If there's a weak link, I think it's between Henry and Larry."

Maxwell nodded, "We'll have to see what happens at the challenge, but yeah, I'm okay with this alliance. I'll be loyal to you both."

All three players shook hands with one another.

" _This is perfect for the Chosen One's alliance! While the cowboy may not be involved with us, we have a fourth player on our side, and that's Rayman! Rayman's a hero, so he's loyal, kind, and has good intentions. For me, that's perfect! As long as we play the cards right, we'll go far!" - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Brio Day 2

Inkling was walking down towards the oasis with the intention of swimming around. She morphed into a squid and started to splash around in the water. While she could swim faster in ink, she wasn't bad in actual water. She was waiting for two others to join her.

" _The entire trip over here after Jeff sent us off, as well as the whole Day yesterday, I was making mental notes about everyone, dude! I want to make a solid yet creative alliance that nobody would ever suspect of being formed. I found the right two players to work with, honestly..." - Inkling_

A few moments later, Zoe and Mangle walked down to the oasis. Mangle stayed out of the water, while Zoe jumped in with Inkling.

"Perfect! Glad you both showed up to the party," grinned Inkling, "This group right here... this is perfect. Nobody will suspect a thing."

Mangle looked over at both Inkling and Zoe, appearing to be observing them, before nodding her head, "Yes, so do I in fact. Both of you are good people in my eyes, and I know I can trust you."

" _The one thing Freddy told me to do before I left the pizzeria was to take full advantage of my facial recognition software. I was built with this software to be able to detect a predator a mile away. In Survivor, it's perfect for me to learn who to trust and who not to trust." - Mangle_

"She's got a good," remarked Zoe, "You have me, a doggy diva. You have Mangle, the animatronic girlfriend of Freddy Fazbear. And you, Inkling, an athletic squid girl. Quite the trio if you ask me, darling."

Inkling grinned, nodding her head, "Absolutely! And I'm going to bring in one of my favorite TV shows of all time into this alliance... see... our name for this alliance is going to be... The Zim Invaders! Z for Zoe, I for Inkling, and M for Mangle."

Zoe giggled, "It is rather silly, but a name is a name anyway."

" _I told myself that I will align with the first person to approach me with an alliance in order to avoid being the backstabber. If Inkling and Mangle prove to be loyal, I will stick with them. Otherwise, I shall find better allies. After all, a dog like myself can't be bothered with dishonesty." - Zoe_

"And if it helps," continued Mangle, "I have facial recognition, so I can tell you guys exactly who to trust and who not to."

"Who's your radar on right now?" asked Inkling.

"For right now, the two players I'm most suspicious of being on the untrustworthy side are Mileena and Sunset." confirmed Mangle.

Zoe blinked, "Sunset? Why I didn't see her as a villain..."

"She could probably be hiding it behind a false persona," shrugged Inkling, "Oh well, I guess we'll just have to deal with Mileena first, rather than Pikachu. Fair enough?"

Both Zoe and Mangle nodded before shaking hands with her.

" _Zoe's a little prissy, but I'll deal with her. Besides she's my best attempt at an ally. Yeah, I like Yuffie and all, but... we'll get pegged as allies right out of the gate, man. She's a little like me, after all. Athletic, quirky, and cute. With these two, I know we'll be invading the competition, baby!" - Inkling_

Meanwhile, Marge was sitting in the shelter with both Pikachu and Meloetta. Marge had just finished telling Pikachu about what everyone was planning to do.

"Wait, what? Pika?" asked Pikachu, a tad surprised, "They want me out first?"

"They think you may have a hidden immunity idol," replied Marge, "Or at least one of you. They don't want to vote off Mileena or Quistis since have strengths and you don't. I don't believe that."

" _I knew something bad was going to happy about that Chosen One's alliance! I already have a target on my back for really no reason at all. I think it's totally unfair that I'm being marked as the weakest link in the tribe! Pika! I don't want to disappoint my sister by being first out like she was!" - Pikachu_

"What do you think we should do then, pika?" asked Pikachu, pouting a little.

"I suppose we just try and get votes to get someone else out to save you?" suggested Marge, "Maybe like... Mangle. I would say Inkling or Yuffie but we may need them."

Meloetta nodded, "Yes, that is best. I will vote with you two, for I believe it is in my right to save a fellow pokemon."

"Aww, thank you, Meloetta!" smiled Pikachu. Marge smiled at the two of them.

" _Didn't think I would become the mole on Day 2 now, huh?" (She laughs) "I suppose there's a first for everything. I believe Pikachu deserves at least a chance. She didn't do anything wrong. She gave us fire as well, and she's very nice like we voted her to be. I believe she needs to stay." - Marge_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"For today's challenge, two people will be holding a drainage pipe, and another player will be pouring down water through the pipe, attempting to fill up the bucket on the other end. When your tribe has filled up the bucket to a certain point, that'll drop a bag of puzzle pieces. Then three other players will attempt to finish the puzzle. First tribe to complete the puzzle, wins immunity and reward."

Jeff reached into his pocket to reveal a bar of flint.

"Like I always say from season to season, flint cannot be voted off the island. Some of you have players who can bring fire easily with their powers, but with flint you don't need to rely on them. To make it more interesting, the losers will not gain fire at tribal council. They will have to earn it by winning one challenge. Let's get started."

Cortex

Pouring Water: Rayman

Holding the Pipe: Erron Black and Shinnok

Puzzle: Dr. Mario, Henry, and Nigel

Brio

Pouring Water: Yuffie

Holding the Pipe: Inkling and Mileena

Puzzle: Meloetta, Quistis, and Sunset

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Rayman and Yuffie got straight to work with the water as Erron Black, Shinnok, Inkling, and Mileena held the drainage pipes together for them. Rayman had the upper hand over Yuffie as he didn't have to move very far for the water. He stood by the water and extended his limbless fists out to pour water down the pipe. This gave Cortex an early lead.

However this, by no means, meant that Yuffie wasn't trying her hardest. She noticed how well Rayman was doing, and started to work a little faster, trying to catch Brio up to Cortex. Still, they were behind Cortex the rest of the way through.

To add to Brio's troubles, Inkling and Mileena were having a tough time cooperating with the pipes. Which meant less water running down the drains and more seeping through the cracks between. Thanks to Rayman's efforts, the bucket for Cortex dropped to the ground, releasing the bag of puzzle pieces.

With Henry, Nigel, and Dr. Mario beginning work on the puzzle, Yuffie was trying to work faster for the Brio tribe. She noticed the bucket getting heavier and heavier, and she barked orders at Inkling and Mileena to keep in sync with her.

Eventually, Yuffie whipped Brio back into shape when the bucket tipped onto the ground, releasing Brio's puzzle pieces. With Quistis, Sunset, and Meloetta beginning work on the puzzle, it would come down to who had the better puzzle makers on the tribe. Brio had a lot of ground to make up for, as Cortex had a slight lead.

Quistis was running the charge for the puzzle for Brio, while Nigel and Dr. Mario were taking turns for Cortex. While Cortex had a lead, they were slowly but surely losing it as Quistis was gaining ground for Brio. They were even up and Cortex's lead was lost.

Nigel got a little frustrated at how they were losing now at the puzzle portion. Quistis took a calm approach and both Sunset and Meloetta appreciated her work. Nigel mostly too command for Cortex trying to gain back the lead, but was seemingly getting flustered by losing their strong lead.

In the end...

…

…

…

"Jeff! We're done!" called Quistis.

Jeff ran over to confirm the victory.

"It's right! BRIO WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Brio hugged and cheered.

"A nice comeback from the ladies of this season! Despite a poor start, you came back together with the help of Quistis. Great job, and now you have immunity and flint for fire. Congratulations. Cortex, sadly, not the same news for you. You will attend tribal council to vote out the first person from this game. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Cortex Day 3

With tribal council looming for the men, someone was going to have to take the reigns as the first person voted off the tribe. But who would it be?

Standing by the cave, Dr. Mario, Maxwell, and Rayman were having a quick chat.

"So... still want to vote Jason off tonight? Especially after losing a challenge like that?" asked Dr. Mario. He leaned against the cave wall, but moved back a little when some of the rocks he leaned on fell off.

Rayman shook his head, "I mean... I want to, but we're going to need him. I can't believe I'm saying that."

" _We lost today at the challenge. Definitely brings back some PTSD after I lost the Test of Mentality at Veteran's Island two years ago. We should have had it in the bag, but the girls were just better than us. Tonight, we need to make a decision, and it's going to be a hard one." - Dr. Mario_

"So if it's not going to be Jason, then who are we sending home? And will we have the votes?" asked Maxwell.

"I say we just... get rid of Larry tonight. Not the strongest member on the tribe, and unlike Henry he doesn't have any strengths. For votes, we'll just talk to Nigel, the cowboy, and... either Dark Pit or Henry." suggested Dr. Mario.

"Sounds like a plan." smiled Rayman with a thumbs up.

" _I wasn't really fond of Larry from Day 1, so I don't really mind voting him off first just to get through the first vote unscathed. We have three votes, and Dr. Mario claims he can get three or four more, so I'll leave it in his hands to make it happen. I don't want to be scrambling right now.." - Rayman_

As the trio shook hands and separated, one person was listening in behind some rocks, snickering quietly to themselves.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit, Henry, Shinnok, and Jason were all standing by the oasis talking about the vote.

"So what's your grand plan?" asked Dark Pit, crossing his arms, looking at Shinnok.

"Like I've stated time and time again these past three days, we're going after the Veteran Islanders. As long as nothing out of the ordinary happens, we should be-" explained Shinnok before he was rudely interrupted by a voice.

"Shinnok! I got some news for ya!" called out Larry, running over to join the others in the discussion, "They're totally voting me out tonight for being weak! It's not going to be Jason tonight! Plus, Rayman's with them!"

" _Something that Roy and Iggy failed to do is spy on others! You don't get far in Survivor if you don't spy and snoop on others, and that's what I did today! Rayman's totally acting chummy with the Veteran Islanders, and he really shouldn't be, as those are the main targets!" - Larry_

Jason looked down at Larry for a moment, before looking back up at Shinnok. Shinnok snickered, "Oh? Is that so, then? Be glad it's not Jason. He wouldn't be very happy about that, now would he?"

Jason gripped his machete tighter in his hands.

" _I don't believe it's very smart of Rayman to be working with those two. Those two are going home very quickly, and soon he'll be found on the outside and nowhere else to run. Perhaps tonight we shall give him an early present and vote him off first. Watch the hero fall first. Glorious." - Shinnok_

"They're also going to try and sway Dark Pit and Henry over!" continued Larry.

Dark Pit laughed, "Hah! Not in a million years. I'm comfortable with this alliance, and I'm not leaving for any reason."

"Nya ha ha!" laughed Henry, "You just don't like weighing out your options. I, for one, actually like having to see what options I have before I make the vote!"

Shinnok glared at Henry, "Don't you dare do anything stupid, dark mage. Vote Rayman tonight. I will attempt to talk to Nigel and get his vote. That's all we'll need."

"Okie dokie! You can rely on me!" giggled Henry.

" _Henry's a lunatic. Why ever we decided to trust him I'll never know. You don't trust crazy, and I think Shinnok is insane for thinking we can trust Henry. He'll go with whatever pleases him the best, and I swear if it's not with us, I'm going to be so pissed off.." - Dark Pit_

Moments before tribal council, after a lot of scrambling and conversations went on, Henry and Nigel were talking to one another before the vote.

"Hmm. Doesn't look like Dark Pit's voting against Larry tonight!" confirmed Henry, "Yup yup, the crows told me everything!"

Nigel raised an eyebrow, "I see... what are the benefits to keeping Larry around over say Rayman?"

"Well getting rid of Rayman could hurt the Veteran Island players! I would love to see the looks on their faces! Nya ha ha!" laughed Henry.

" _I haven't been approached with any deals or alliances since the moment I stepped into the canyons. I suppose I should go into this vote a little uneasy, for there may be a target on my back. No, I shall not fail my operation! Operation S.U.R.V.I.V.O.R. will be fulfilled!" - Nigel_

Henry continued, "And as for Larry, he's not very useful in challenges! Plus you can't trust a koopaling!"

"Perhaps we can't..." replied Nigel.

After a little more discussion, the two agreed to a plan.

" _Nya ha ha! I love being the Henry in the Middle! That means I get all the power in the world, and boy I love that power! I wanna be Henry in the Middle every vote! Oh! Oh! I know what I wanna do! I want to have this vote come down to rocks! Yeah! Or... wait, can it even be rocks at the first vote?" - Henry_

– – – – –

The Cortex tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

Everyone did so, and took a seat on the stools.

"So let's talk about the first three days of this gender war. Erron Black, what was your impression of being voted the strongest member out of the men?" asked Jeff.

"I'm flattered that I'm seen as the strongest. Of course that means nothing when it puts a bullseye right on your back. Guess I'll continue what I have been doing; watching both shoulders." replied Erron.

"Larry, talk to me about your strategy. Last time we saw your brothers, they completely sucked. What do you offer that Iggy and Roy do not?" asked Jeff.

Larry laughed.

"Easy question! I'm calmer, a little more adaptable, and quite reasonable! Roy's too much of a hard ass, and Iggy's just crazy! I think for us koopalings, you can only get good things out of me, Ludwig, and Lemmy!" replied Larry.

"Shinnok, how about for you? Your subordinate Quan Chi has played this game three times and never once made it to the jury phase." reminded Jeff.

"Please, Jeff, we all know that Quan Chi can't play Survivor as well as I can. For you see, I'm already proving to be quite the asset around camp. Giving them fire and a home all in minutes." replied Shinnok.

"Nope! I got fire, but he got shelter!" retorted Henry.

Shinnok rolled his eyes, "In any case, I can also give fire. Henry just happened to get to it before I could."

"Henry, what do you bring to the men's tribe?" asked Jeff.

"Nya ha ha! Why I bring magic to the table, of course! Doy! I can cast fire magic, wind magic, thunder magic, and I can also place curses on you to make you feel so many beautiful things! Wanna try? I got myself the Boston Curse for ya." replied Henry.

Jeff shook his head, chuckling, "Nah, I'll pass up on that. Although I've been told I have that curse in an alternate universe."

Henry snickered a little.

"Maxwell, how different is the game now compared to how you played on Veteran's Island?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's different in that we're already here on Day 1, and there's so much going on from the get-go. You got deals and alliances flying everywhere! I don't even know where I stand right now. I think my name might be on the parchment tonight." replied Maxwell.

Shinnok smirked.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Dark Pit, you're up."

– – –

Dr. Mario's Vote: Even as a clone and a PhD in my pocket, I win any day. (Larry)

Henry's Vote: (Hums Id Purpose as he writes down a name) Bye! (?)

Nigel's Vote: I believe the tribe will be better off without you around. Farewell. (?)

Shinnok's Vote: Your time has run short, hero. I hope your friends accept your fate. (Rayman)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Larry. (He nodded, a tad surprised.)

…

Larry. Two votes Larry.

…

Larry. That's three votes for Larry. ("What?" blurted Larry.)

…

…

…

Rayman. One vote Rayman. (Both Maxwell and Rayman were surprised.)

…

Rayman. Two votes Rayman, three votes Larry.

…

…

Rayman. Tied three votes Rayman, three votes Larry.

…

Rayman. That's four votes Rayman, three votes Larry. (Rayman shook his head. Shinnok smirked.)

…

…

…

Larry. Tied again, four votes Larry, four votes Rayman.

…

…

Larry. Five votes Larry, four votes Rayman, one vote left. (Henry smiled cheekily, while Shinnok lost his smirk.)

…

…

First person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, Larry. That's six, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

Larry was completely shell shocked at the vote, shaking his head as he gathered his things. Henry kept the cheeky smile, which gave him away to Shinnok's alliance.

"Larry, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Larry held his head down as he somberly walked out of tribal council.

"Well, you all survived your first vote of the game. Because you have yet to earn fire you will not return to camp with flint. You will have to win one challenge in order to earn it. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Unknown Location Day 4

Jeff returned from tribal council with a smile on his face. He had come to the secluded part of Dingo Canyon where a few nights ago four people were dropped off alone.

"Alright! Come on in you guys!"

The four players arrived at the location, fully visible now. The tall woman had one eyeball and purple hair, looking very fit. The weird looking creature appeared to be a black and yellow pokemon. The young boy had a red cap and backpack, fit with a big smile. Finally, the tall man had glasses, blond hair, and a serious look on his face.

"I'm sure you've been wondering why you're living here with no buffs, and no idea what's going on. Let me just say... welcome to the second rendition of Veteran's Island. On Veteran's Island, you will be competing to earn a spot as the 21st contestant this season. Each challenge, we will lose one person. After three people have been voted off from the main game, the winner of those challenges will join the game. Now, please, introduce yourselves."

"My name's Turanga Leela, but call me Leela," smiled the woman, "I work as a captain of a delivery company called Planet Express. I'm here to kick as much ass as possible!"

"Well hello there. My name is Mawile!" smirked the pokemon, "I am quite the diva if you've ever heard of me. I like getting what I want from male pokemon, and Survivor will be no different."

"Hi! My name is Ness!" introduced the boy, "I have some great psychic powers and skills that will come quite in handy out here! But I intend to not use my powers for bad, but for good!"

"I'm Eiri Uesugi, but call me by my pen name; Yuki," greeted the tall man, "Women all around the world fall for me through my romance novels and good looks. Turns out I got stuck with a brat."

Jeff nodded, "Glad to hear it! You'll have your first challenge in a few days, so be prepared. These challenges will test your strength, mentality, and endurance. Good luck, and may the best veteran win."

– – – – –

 **Larry's Final Words**

"Agh! Come on! I came here to make the koopalings look better in Survivor! Now look at me.. first one out just like Roy! That means Iggy's the best koopaling to play the game, because at least he made it to the Top 14! Whatever, I knew that Henry was not to be trusted, so I hope he's next to go! Bye!"

VOTE

Larry – Erron Black, Nigel, Maxwell, Rayman, Dr. Mario, and Henry

Rayman – Shinnok, Jason, Dark Pit, and Larry

And thus, the first episode is over! I really hope this season turns out great! ^^

Favorites:

Okay:

Eh:

Go away:

Who do you like, hate, don't care for? Please review and tell me! :D

Once again, Veteran's Island will span through Episodes 2 and 3, and the live duel will be done on Episode 4 when the winner will enter the game. They will get one scene before each immunity challenge for some development, so don't worry. And yes, despite not being an Island it will still retain the name of Veteran's Island. XD

Of course, the three losers will partake in the 30th season of Survivor! Oh! Time to reveal a little bit of information about it!

The twist for Season 30 is going to be one even the real show hasn't done before. Let's introduce the context of all three tribes...

Humaria, wearing orange! This tribe will consist of humans, humanoids, aliens, and anyone who looks remotely human. As an example, we have Tanya, the edenian traitor! She will be one of seven members of this tribe.

Ani Mani, wearing yellow! This tribe will consist of animals, anthropomorphic animals, pokemon, and anyone who looks remotely animal-like. As an example, we have Wolf O'Donnell, the leader of Star Wolf! He will be the first of seven members of this tribe.

And finally, Robotok, wearing whitish gray! This tribe will consist of robots, cyborgs, animatronics, and anything that resembles a robot of any kind. As many of you can tell, Bender Rodriguez, the alcoholic robot, will be the first member of this tribe!

Regarding the Veteran's Island losers and the unknown Survivor player, all of them minus Mawile will be members of Humaria if they lose, whereas Mawille will join Ani Mani if she loses.

A name hasn't been decided yet, but we should have one ready by the time the whole cast is confirmed! Stay tuned for more information! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	3. Episode 2 What A Worthless Crew

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _20 players were stranded out in the middle of Dingo Canyon to begin the second Gender War of the series. They came from all walks of life; from a mercenary cowboy, a dark sage, a housewife, and a doggy diva._

 _From the beginning, the two tribes had to make a difficult decision; vote for three of their own players based on first impressions as either the strongest, smartest, or nicest. For the men, Erron Black, Dr. Mario, and Maxwell were chosen, while Mileena, Quistis, and Pikachu were chosen for the women._

 _Both groups of men and women were actually involved in a brand new twist in the game; the Chosen One's Alliance. This alliance was meant to bring together players that would normally never align under circumstances. With this comes reward if 3 or 2 players made the merge. While everyone seemed on board, only Quistis was concerned about it backfiring on her game._

 _As the rest of each tribe made their trek to camp, there were concerns of either early alliances or even hidden immunity idols at play. It seemed that on both tribes the Chosen One's Alliances were in trouble. Only Marge on Brio questioned the decision as she believed it was in their right to not assume right out of the gate._

 _At Cortex, Shinnok and Henry got the tribes off to a good start, giving them a cave for shelter and fire in the form of magic. Prior to them arriving, Erron, Dr. Mario, and Maxwell had to decide what the men needed overall. In the end, they got extra water, and a little bit of extra food._

 _At Brio, they got extra food, and wood to build a shelter. No water was chosen, much to Zoe's dismay. With Pikachu, they were able to get a fire going with her electricity. While Mileena was clearly leading the women, Quistis didn't seem all that keen about her automatic decision of no to water, but yes to shelter._

 _Alliances on both tribes were forming outside the Chosen One's Alliance. For the men, Shinnok gathered Dark Pit, Larry, Henry, and Jason Voorhees into an alliance, while Dr. Mario and Maxwell partnered up with Rayman. For the women, Inkling formed a strong trio with Mangle and Zoe known as the Zim Invaders, and Marge aligned with Pikachu and Meloetta after warning them of what she heard on the trek._

 _At the immunity challenge, the men took an early lead, but the women came back from behind to win the first immunity challenge, earning them flint for fire._

 _Before tribal council, while Jason was a target for being anti-social and creepy, Dr. Mario insisted that they needed Jason for his brute strength, and that Larry was considerably the weakest link. Larry caught the conversation from behind some rocks, and warned his alliance about them, as well as telling them that Rayman was acting chummy with them. While the two Veteran Islanders were targets initially, Shinnok switched the target to Rayman. It would come down to Nigel and Henry's decision._

 _At tribal council, both Nigel and Henry voted against Larry instead of Rayman, sending the koopaling home as the first boot in a 6-4 decision. With Veteran's Island back in play, anything would be possible! 19 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Brio: Inkling, Mangle, Marge, Meloetta, Mileena, Pikachu, Quistis, Sunset, Yuffie, and Zoe**

 **Cortex: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Henry, Jason, Maxwell, Nigel, Rayman, and Shinnok**

– – – – –

Cortex Day 4

Shinnok kept his cool on the way back to camp after he was surprised at the outcome of Larry being voted out as opposed to Rayman.

" _Perhaps I should have given Nigel a reason to vote with us... no matter. I'll deal with him a little later. I cannot blame him for this. I can, however, put the blame on that idiotic sage. He cannot be trusted one bit, and I will make sure of his impending failure at the next vote..." - Shinnok_

With everyone else hanging out around the cave and fire pit, Shinnok and Jason followed Henry down to the oasis to confront him.

Jason grabbed Henry by the neck and held him up off the ground. Shinnok held his arms behind his back and spoke sternly, "Speak, fool. Jason will dare kill you here right now and take the ejection.."

Henry giggled, not phased at all at being killed nor being choked by Jason, "Oooh! Yes please! Don't forget to sign your name in my blood. It makes it a little more... amazing!"

" _Nya ha ha! I wanted to see a 5-5 tie, but I figured it would be pretty boring if I did. I think it would have come down to fire making and uhh... nobody wants to see two people strike at flint for four hours! So I went with Larry when Nigel said Larry! Shinnok seems angry about it... and that's okay!" - Henry_

"Dear boy, do you realize with this vote not a single person here trusts you?" said Shinnok, walking in a circle around Henry and Jason like a true villain would, "Once I expose you, you will be nothing."

"Try your worse, I would love to see it! Also, Jason, you're doing the choking method all wrong! I can still talk, see!" giggled Henry. This only made Jason tighten the grip on his throat, which then made Henry cough, "Oof! Point taken!"

Shinnok grinned, "Let him go, Jason. I won't let you get ejected now. After all, why leave the game now when there's revenge to be had?"

Jason tilted his head a little, before dropping Henry onto his feet, causing him to tumble back a little, coughing for air to enter his system again.

" _Henry crossed the wrong line last night. While I didn't care that it was Larry who took the fall, I am still ashamed to see such ignorance. Within one vote, he became the most untrustworthy person in the Cortex tribe, and if the men don't see it my way... they surely will soon enough." - Shinnok_

Meanwhile, back at camp, Dark Pit was leaning against the wall near the entrance to the cave. Sitting around the fire were Nigel, Erron Black, and Dr. Mario. They were discussing the previous vote.

"Everything went according to plan," said Erron, crossing his arms, "Let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"Larry needed to go as it is! He was only going to hold us back in the challenges, and I am no loser!" declared Nigel. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and looked away from the commotion. He only turned his head back when he noticed a few more pebbles drop from the top of the cave entrance.

" _I had a chance to make a move, but I wanted nothing to do with a koopaling. Larry was in a league of pathetic losers like his brothers before him, and his own father. We didn't need that on our tribe, and frankly I'm glad he's no longer here. Makes things smoother from here on!" - Nigel_

Dark Pit called out to the group, "Yo. Think the cave is getting a little unstable. Pebbles are dropping, cracks are appearing."

Apparently none of the three heard him, or were paying any attention, as Dr. Mario continued the conversation, "I suppose the next to go should be Henry or Jason. I say Henry, I mean.. clearly I am the smartest person here, so.. not like we need him around!"

"He's squishy too, like most mages are. None of the mages I've met in my travels were anything of the muscular kind." replied Erron Black.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, sighing, "Fine, whatever. Guess we'll just ignore it..."

" _Larry's gone, and I don't give a %#%# what happens right now. If the next vote goes in my favor, I'll be happy again. I figured Shinnok had a great plan, but as it turns out, we picked out the worse allies ever. Henry is nothing but trash at this point. Just toss him out and move on." - Dark Pit_

– – – – –

Brio Day 4

Sitting outside the shelter eating some beans and rice were Zoe, Sunset, and Yuffie. They were talking about the last four days.

"I'm so glad we didn't have to go to tribal council last night!" smiled Yuffie, "I didn't want that horrible record on my Survivor resume!"

Sunset nodded softly, "Oh yes, I completely agree. I wasn't really looking forward to voting anyone off yet."

" _Right now, my strategy is to just lay low, and try to stick to the majority as possible. As it has shown in the past, jumping ahead into the main battle as the brainiac leader makes you a big target. I'm pretty smart as it is, so for the time being, I'm going to stay out of it, and vote with the majority." - Sunset_

"But we're still sticking to what we discussed on the way over here, right?" asked Sunset, "Voting out the three outsiders one by one?"

Yuffie nodded, while Zoe stayed quiet. Yuffie responded, "Yeah, of course. I mean, it's not fair, but it's three easy votes. That's saying a lot because I adore everyone here, man!"

"That's true, I suppose. I think Pikachu's the weakest of the three, so I understand why she'd have to go first. I was thinking... Quistis before Mileena, though. Thoughts?" wondered Sunset.

Yuffie shrugged, "I dunno. Mileena's a hard ass as it is. I mean... shelter over water? Really?"

" _Quistis is from a similar world like mine, so I think we could click together very well. I understand where Sunset is coming from with Quistis before Mileena, but I'm not going to stop her from such thoughts. In fact I was thinking Mileena before Pikachu. Pikachu's too cute to vote off first!" - Yuffie_

"I honestly think Mileena needs to go first," muttered Zoe, "She's too stern for my tastes. We should be making decisions together, and not let her do it all for us."

Yuffie nodded, "Yeah, I totally agree with you. Fact is, we don't need a leader. We're women. We can do it together without someone bossing us around!"

Sunset nodded silently, eating her beans while Zoe and Yuffie talked.

" _I kinda want Mileena around because if she's still around, she's a target. Pikachu and Quistis can get by easily because they're not as intimidating. Especially Quistis. She's.. giving me Raine Sage vibes. Smart enough to see your BS. That's why I sort of want her gone early in the game." - Sunset_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Pikachu and Mileena were having a small chat.

Mileena had her arms crossed, "So, that's what was going on, hmm? Those bitches think they can dethrone me?"

"Well, not you, but me! They want me out first because I'm the weakest out of the three of us! Pika!" said Pikachu.

" _At first I didn't like the Chosen One's Alliance, but I now see the benefits of having such an alliance. Pikachu is coming to me, and she's not the kind to approach a woman like me. If those foolish girls think they have a chance to take us out, they're sadly mistaken." - Mileena_

"Thankfully Meloetta and Marge have my back, and that means they indirectly have your back in return!" smiled Pikachu, brightly, "So now we just gotta keep it that way, pika!"

Mileena rubbed her chin a little, "Hmmm... you're saying Mangle first... and then any combination of Zoe, Inkling, or Sunset?"

Pikachu nodded softly, "Yuh huh! Pika! Inkling and Sunset were the two most vocal about us having some sort of secret power! And Zoe because... well she is one of our weaker players."

"I see. Thank you, Pikachu. I believe we will have the last laugh soon enough." grinned Mileena, patting the pokemon on the head.

" _I don't really like Mileena so far, but like, she's one of my allies, and with this Chosen One's Alliance being a thing, I kinda want that reward at the merge, whatever it may be! Pika! I can deal with her until then, because at least she has my back and will protect me as far as she can!" - Pikachu_

– – – – –

Cortex Day 4

Down by the oasis, Nigel was having a swim all by his lonesome. He was enjoying the warm waters of the oasis, and humming a tune.

Just then, two boney hands appeared in the sand and dirt in front of where he was swimming. The hands unclasped, revealing Shinnok as the bones disappeared.

"Nigel..." grinned Shinnok.

Nigel blinked at the sight before him, "Ah! Lord Shinnok! I was wondering when we would have our own discussion!"

"As was I, my dear boy," smirked Shinnok, stepping towards him, "You see... I clearly didn't give you an offer to ignore yesterday, did I?"

" _I need to give Nigel an offer he can't refuse. You see, he has a sense of justice himself, being a young man against senseless adults. However, he knows just as well as I do that this game is quite serious. If he wants to win, perhaps he needs to side with my alliance..." - Shinnok_

"Forgive me, Lord Shinnok," replied Nigel, being courteous, "But I couldn't trust Larry 100%. We needed a strong tribe, and had I thought about it, I would have told you."

"No need to apologize, Nigel. I can forgive and forget. What I want to offer you, in return for the termination of that insane dark sage, is your loyalty." grinned Shinnok.

"Give me a good reason." replied Nigel, crossing his arms.

" _I haven't trusted a single person in this entire game. Shinnok is one of those people that I cannot trust for the life of me! He's got the darkness thing about him, and he's also quite sinister in his ways. However, I like his idea of 'give me what I want, and I'll give you what you want'." - Nigel_

Shinnok held his hands behind his back, "You see, dear boy, I'm running an alliance with two people that, shall we say, cannot play Survivor very well. That would be Jason and Dark Pit. You join us, vote off Henry, and I'll make sure you don't regret it."

Nigel raised an eyebrow, "Elaborate."

"You can win easily against Jason.. you can win easily against Dark Pit.. and who knows.. you can win easily against me. While it's quite a cheat in the game, if you take two goats to the end, you'll win the game and return home with enough money to fund your company." explained Shinnok.

" _Nigel's sense of justice is blinded by how much he wants to win this game. It's only Day 4, but if I can get his loyalty, then it'll be a clean ride to the end. The women won't give me much trouble anyway. They will only merely tear eachother apart like they did in the last gender war." - Shinnok_

Nigel grinned, "Deal. So, Henry first?"

Shinnok nodded, "Yes. That dark sage will do whatever he wants. If it's voting with the Veteran Islanders, he will. If it's voting with us, he will. I can't trust that."

"Absolutely." agreed Nigel, shaking Shinnok's hand.

" _Do I trust Shinnok? Hell no! Listen, my only reason for accepting his deal is to keep his sight and target off my back. If I do see reason to work with him, I will. For right now, I don't see a purpose. However, I will keep to my deal, and vote Henry off at the next tribal council." - Nigel_

Meanwhile, Dr. Mario was walking by the cave whistling a tune. Nearly everyone was busy doing other things. Only Jason was laying down in the cave, likely sleeping, but nobody knew for certain what he did.

Dr. Mario looked inside, and shook his head, "I have no idea what that guy is about..."

" _Jason has been a weird man from the beginning. Never says a word, always holds a machete in his hands, and according to Henry hears the voice of his dead mother. Now I may be a doctor and hold 12 years of medical school in my pocket, but I've never met a man like Jason." - Dr. Mario_

All of a sudden, Dr. Mario heard a rumbling sound, and watched in horror as the top of the cave caved in on itself, with little supports holding the cave together. With rocks falling down in all directions, and dust being formed. Everyone couldn't see a thing as the rumbling and crashing was going on.

"What's going on over here!" shouted Maxwell, running over to see the commotion. Following him were Henry, Erron Black, and Rayman.

As the dust settled, Shinnok, Nigel, and Dark Pit joined up with the crew.

" _Oh, look at that. The cave's ceiling collapsed. Whatever could we have done about it? Nyeh nyeh nyeh..." (He rolls his eyes after his sarcastic remark) "Whatever. We deserved it, because nobody gave a #%#% about it. I was the only one, and nobody did jack. What a worthless crew..." - Dark Pit_

"Is everyone alright?" asked Rayman, looking around.

Nigel did a head count, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm curious about all of yo-...wait, I counted eight of us. Where's the ninth?"

"Jason was in the cave when it collapsed!" called out Dr. Mario, "Oh goodness... is he dead?"

Henry fell down on his knees, "NOOOOO! JASON! How dare you leave us without your blood to examine!"

Everyone either ignored Henry or rolled their eyes as they somberly looked at the fallen rocks blocking the entrance to the shelter. Since none of them knew who Jason was, they all expected him to be crushed and dead.

"Guess that's it then. Cut the cameras. First Survivor death." muttered Dark Pit, turning around and walking away like he didn't care.

But before Dark Pit could walk away, a hand came out from underneath some of the rocks. Maxwell and Rayman jumped back a little as they saw Jason Voorhees himself crawl out from underneath the rubble. He didn't appear to be dead. A little hurt, but not dead.

Shinnok smirked, pleased to see Jason alive. Maxwell smiled brightly, "Jason! You survived that? But how?"

Jason reached up with his hand to crack his neck a little bit. He then turned around and walked away like nothing happened.

"Oh, well... bye I guess? Still though, that's just awesome!" shrugged Maxwell.

" _Jason somehow survived getting crushed by a lot of rocks! Sure, we need to figure out where we're going to live now, but yeah, I'm surprised Jason lived through that! I think it just proves that Jason is by far our strongest member. Any one of us, minus Shinnok, could have died in his place." - Maxwell_

– – – – –

Brio Day 4

It was an average evening for the women's tribe. With an immunity challenge coming later in the day, there wasn't a whole lot to do for the day.

Sitting by the shelter, Pikachu, Meloetta and Marge were having a conversation about a few things.

"Honestly, I think we can get the votes should we ever go to tribal council first," explained Pikachu, looking at both of her allies, "So I spoke with Mileena, who is clearly our leader, and she's totally on board! If we can get Quistis and Yuffie.. that's six!"

Meloetta nodded softly, looking over at Marge, who smiled and nodded as well, "I think right now that's what we need, right? Numbers matter after all."

" _Pikachu's trying so hard, and I really appreciate what lengths she's going at just to stay in the game. While I don't really agree with working with Mileena, a number is a number, and it's good to have her support, right? Quistis and Yuffie also seem like friends, and two people I can trust." - Marge_

"I think we need to send Mangle home first, like we already talked about, right? I mean, we don't need another animatronic making it that far." said Pikachu.

Meloetta nodded, "Indeed we can't. As we all know, I can't get a good view on Mangle myself, just like the psychic pokemon couldn't in Beach Bowl Galaxy. What a shame, really."

"Well, all the more reason to vote her off first, huh?" replied Marge with a soft chuckle.

" _While I do have my doubts as to being able to truly get the votes to get Mangle out, I wouldn't mind seeing her leave first. I can't read her mind, since she's a pure robot. Even more so that she's not possessed with a child's soul unlike the other animatronics. Just an obstacle, no pressure." - Meloetta_

"After Mangle's gone, we can focus on voting out people like Inkling and Sunset, who you said were the main people coming after me, right?" asked Pikachu, looking at Marge.

Marge nodded, "Oh, absolutely they were. Inkling was the one who suggested it, and Sunset thought you girls might have had an immunity idol."

"I can sincerely tell you both we don't, and if there is, I don't have one! Pika! I wouldn't keep that from you!" smiled Pikachu.

"I know you wouldn't." smiled Meloetta, knowingly.

" _I do think Pikachu has forgotten that I am part psychic. While not entirely a pure psychic pokemon, I still hold those powers. She should know that I am aware of her little game, but I believe her loyalty is just to Marge and I. She's naive, but she has a big heart, and that's what I like." - Meloetta_

Meanwhile, Quistis and Yuffie were taking a short walk along the dirt trail along the canyon walls to tree mail.

"So, Quistis! I gotta ask, do you think it's possible we can blindside Mileena at the vote tomorrow night if we lose? I am expecting to lose tomorrow, after all!" asked Yuffie, hands behind her.

Quistis crossed her arms, ignoring Yuffie's comment at the end, "I'm not entirely keen about her leadership, I'll say that. We definitely needed the fresh water instead of that horrible oasis water that we already swim in..."

" _Yuffie brought up that she wanted to blindside Mileena, and send her home. Honestly, it's not a bad idea. It would disband the Chosen One's Alliance, prevent Pikachu from getting a special power, and if I take her out, I get rid of it entirely. I don't think I need that burden on my shoulders." - Quistis_

"I know there's a target on all of your backs," explained Yuffie, "Y'know, the ones that we voted for on Day 1. Especially Pikachu since she's the weakest. However, I don't want her out first. I want Mileena out."

"What's in it for me then, Yuffie? Since once they're gone I'm the next target." asked Quistis sternly.

"Oh, uhh... well I think then we can get the votes to take someone like Zoe or Mangle out next? I dunno, but I want to be your ally! We're from similar worlds after all." giggled Yuffie.

" _Quistis is definitely my polar opposite. We're both young women, but I've got the spunk, the strength, and the skills as a thief! Quistis has the brains, the level headedness, and the ability to read people well like a book! We're definitely the Raine and Kasumi of this era of Survivor! Heehee!" - Yuffie_

"We'll have to see what happens, Yuffie," reminded Quistis, placing her hands on her hips, "Right now, I do trust you the most, but we'll need to see if it's worth voting Mileena off first or not. Also depends on who the other target is..."

Yuffie nodded in agreement, walking with Quistis to tree mail the rest of the way.

– – – – –

Veteran's Island Night 4

It was a rather small night for the Veteran Islanders. Leela, Ness, Mawile, and Yuki were all sitting around the fire they had built a few nights ago. They had the same supplies as the other two tribes.

"Isn't it weird that the twist is still called Veteran's Island, despite not being an island of any kind?" remarked Ness.

Mawile shrugged, "I really don't care what it's called. All I know is that I just want to gain my rightful spot in the game back."

"Get in line." replied Yuki, deadpan.

" _I'm still a little bit ticked that I was dropped from the main cast! Why, my replacement isn't even a woman! She's just... genderless! Does that even count? Hmph, whatever.. I'll win this. I know it." - Mawile_

Leela chuckled a little, eating some leftover beans, "So I assume the same tests will be back again. Strength, Mental, Endurance?"

Ness nodded, "Sounds like the plan, alright. Hey, I'm willing to give it my all!"

"I think both of you will be fine competition," remarked Yuki, looking at both Ness and Leela, "Compared to the likes of her." Referring to Mawile.

Mawile growled, "Really? You think I'm that weak?"

"I'm a good judge of character. And you? Definitely not the one who will re-enter the game. Guess you'll just have to be lucky another time." replied Yuki.

Mawile turned red at his remark and faced away from him.

" _My brat of a boyfriend signed me up for this, so don't think I'm a fan of the show. He wants me to do it because he thinks I'll be good at it or something. If I last eight days, he'll be happy." - Yuki_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Brio getting your first look at the new Cortex tribe; Larry voted out last tribal council."

No one seemed entirely surprised to see him out first.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Brio."

Sunset did so.

"For today's challenge, four tribe members, one at a time, will make their way through an obstacle course. You will go through a mud crawl, and attempt to find a ball in a stack of tumbleweed. Once you've collected all four balls, one tribe member will then be responsible for tossing all four balls into a basket. First tribe to get all the balls in the basket wins immunity, and reward."

Jeff revealed supplies to make a canopy.

"Just like in Yoshi Desert, there isn't much wood for shelter unless you got wood early on Day 1. However, it can get hot, and there won't be much shade. With this reward, you can build yourself a canopy to keep yourself cool and out of the heat of Dingo Canyon. In addition, Cortex, if you win the challenge today, you will win flint for fire. Let's get started."

Cortex

Obstacle Course: Dark Pit, Erron Black, Nigel, Jason

Tossing balls: Maxwell

Brio

Obstacle Course: Pikachu, Yuffie, Inkling, Mileena

Tossing balls: Marge

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Dark Pit and Pikachu dove into the mud crawl, and started to crawl through it to the tumbleweed stack. Dark Pit had a slight lead over Pikachu, as Pikachu was getting slightly stuck in the mud. Pikachu didn't want to do this challenge, as she thought Zoe would have done slightly better. Dark Pit dug through the tumbleweed stack to find the first ball for Cortex.

Erron Black was next up for Cortex as he dove into the mud crawl. Thankfully for Brio, Pikachu was not stuck long as she climbed out of the mud, and managed to find the first ball for Brio.

Yuffie was the next player up for Brio. She was doing her back to catch up to Erron Black, but Erron had a sizable lead thanks to Pikachu's slowness early on. Erron made it through the mud crawl, and managed to get the second ball for Cortex.

Up next was Nigel, and Nigel was showing no signs of slowing down from Dark Pit and Erron Black's performances in the challenge. While Yuffie was clearly giving it her all, she was getting stuck in the thick mud, and having a skinny body wasn't helping her in the slightest. Nigel passed Yuffie, extending Cortex's lead as he found the third ball for Cortex.

Jason Voorhees was all that was left for the men's tribe, and they were a little worried about him since he was very burly and big. He crawled into the mud, and wasn't going very fast. But fast enough to not be too slow. This gave Yuffie time to catch up, and get into the tumbleweed stack to find Brio's second ball.

Inkling was up next for the Brio tribe, and she had a few tricks up her sleeve. She was crawling through the thick mud and was getting just as stuck as Yuffie was. Jason was able to make up for his slow start at the beginning of the mud crawl, and made it out to find the fourth and final ball for Cortex. It was now down to Maxwell to score four points.

Inkling was still stuck in the mud, and wasn't making nearly as much progress as Yuffie was. Maxwell had pretty decent aim for a small guy like him. He landed two balls in the basket, and only needed two more. After landing his second ball, Inkling managed to finally get loose of the thick mud, and ran straight into the tumbleweed. She found the third ball for Brio.

Maxwell made his third basket and was one basket away from winning Cortex's first challenge. Mileena dove into the mud crawl as the last woman to go for Brio, and tore straight through it to make up for her tribe's lost time. She found the fourth and final ball in the tumbleweed and now it was down to Marge to make a come back.

Maxwell had three balls in the basket, while Marge made a good two baskets herself right out of the gates. Maxwell was missing the last couple of shots now that Brio had finally caught up to the ball tossing. But he was only one basket away.

In the end...

…

…

…

...despite Marge's best efforts, Maxwell still managed to land the final basket.

"He does it! CORTEX WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Cortex hugged and cheered.

"Great job today Cortex! You managed to make it through your first challenge, and prevented Brio from making another comeback. Great work, no tribal council tonight. Brio, sadly, not a good performance tonight. You will go to tribal council tonight to vote off your first member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Brio Day 5

On the way back to camp, Yuffie fist bumped Inkling behind everyone's back, snickering a little.

"That's how we do things, girlfriend..." grinned Yuffie.

Inkling smirked, "Now we just finish the job tonight, and send her packing back to Outworld."

" _Wanna know why I expected to lose the challenge? That's right. We threw it! Inkling and I threw the challenge for the sole purpose of getting Mileena out before a swap! Call me what you want, but I'm going to be the sneakiest player here, and I think I'm doing a darn good job at it so far!" - Yuffie_

" _I'm not one for throwing challenges, but in the case of this, I figured we had nothing to lose by doing it. While I would have preferred Pikachu to go, hey, we're still gonna get one of them out, dude, and that's all that matters. Yuffie did her part, and now the Zim Invaders will finish the job!" - Inkling_

Pikachu, Mileena, and Quistis were all standing together in an area behind a few rocks, discussing the vote.

"Honestly, originally I thought Mangle needed to go," explained Pikachu, "But like.. I looked over at Zoe, and I asked her to take my place, since I think she would do better at something like a mud crawl. But she didn't want to, since she didn't want to 'get dirty'."

"Definitely showing her true colors isn't she?" noted Mileena, "Well, there's always a first time for everything. Mangle isn't doing anything wrong at the moment... so we might as well just vote Zoe out and keep our strength, shall we?"

" _I wanted to like Zoe, but she kinda rubbed me the wrong way today at the challenge. I didn't think this would be a challenge for me, and I figured Zoe, being smaller and more nimble, could do it. Turns out, she's all about appearances, and I don't think I can put up with her much longer, pika." - Pikachu_

"Sounds good to me." agreed Quistis, keeping mostly silent aside from agreeing.

"Good, then. Make sure Yuffie, Marge, and Meloetta are on board with the plan to vote Zoe off, girls," grinned Mileena, "We have the numbers to keep our little secret running, and I love it."

All three members of the Chosen One's Alliance shook hands and split off in different directions.

" _Pikachu has her two allies on her side, and I believe Quistis can get Yuffie on her side. Quistis and I appear to be back on the same page after our disagreements in the first couple of days, so I expect to see that pathetic pup back at the pet shop where she belongs." - Mileena_

Down by the oasis, Zoe, Mangle, and Inkling were having a discussion. Inkling was cleaning the mud off of herself.

"Girls, the plan has changed. We were planning on booting Pikachu first, but I've been getting some inside information thanks to Yuffie, and it looks like we're going to put a blindside on Mileena tonight." grinned Inkling.

Zoe blinked, "Wait, what? Mileena? Our strongest player? The only one that didn't get stuck in that disgusting mud today?"

"Would you want to keep Mileena to the swap? Have her be on the opposing tribe and win everything because she's so strong? I sure wouldn't!" asked Inkling.

" _I wouldn't put it past myself to compete in a challenge where I would come out looking like... ughh.. a stray dog! But I do know Mileena did the best, even over Inkling! I don't really know why on Earth we would ever vote her off tonight. I don't think that's the right move.. then again, what is?" - Zoe_

Mangle nodded softly, "I think we need to vote her off. I mean, you know she's on my radar as being an untrustworthy player, after all. I think it's for the best, Zoe."

Zoe sighed, "Well, alright, maybe it is. I sure don't know who needs to go home tonight if it's not going to be Mileena. Fine, let's do it."

Inkling grinned, and high fived both Mangle and Zoe, confirming their decision.

Meanwhile, moments before tribal council, Yuffie and Quistis were weighing out their options behind the shelter quietly.

"I think we're the swing votes tonight, are you positive you have votes to take Mileena out?" asked Quistis.

Yuffie smirked, nodding her head, "Absolutely! Spoke with both Inkling and Sunset. I think they'll do the rest for us, girlfriend!"

" _So it comes down to this. Mileena is clearly our strongest player, and Zoe is clearly our weakest link, and kind of a diva when it comes to the outdoors. If I had my way, we'd send both of them home, but we can't. So what's better for me? Keeping the Chosen One's together? Or breaking it apart?" - Quistis_

Yuffie continued to talk, "Listen, I'll vote however you want to vote. We hold the power to do whatever. I don't mind playing dirty, and you know that."

Quistis nodded, "Of course you don't. I just want to make the move that's right for me."

"For us." quipped Yuffie, reminding her.

Quistis sighed. After a while of discussing the matter, they came to a decision and returned to camp.

" _Mileena and Pikachu both have ups and downs to working with them. Mileena is strong, but very unreasonable. Pikachu is kind, but lacks a strategic mind. There are benefits to working with them, but part of me doesn't really care about the benefits. Tonight, I will set my fate." - Quistis_

– – – – –

The Brio tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Behind each of you is a torch. I would like you to grab a torch, dip it into the fire, and get some."

Everyone did so.

"This is part of the ritual here at tribal council because in this game, fire represents your life. As long as you have fire, you're still in the game. If your fire is gone... so are you."

Everyone did so, and took a seat on the stools.

"So you girls definitely gave it your all at the immunity challenge, but clearly it wasn't enough. Meloetta, being genderless, what do you bring to a tribe full of women when you really associate with neither gender?" asked Jeff.

Meloetta giggled softly.

"Well, Jeff, I am the first legendary pokemon to play Survivor. I know a lot of things, so I can teach these women how to make a living out here in the hot canyon. I believe I'll have a lot on my shoulders, but also respect." replied Meloetta.

"Sunset, what do you think happened at the challenge today?" asked Jeff.

"I don't think we were prepared for a challenge like that. We have the brains, but the men do have a lot of brawn on their side, so if there's a challenge like what we just had, we're going to be hurting." replied Sunset.

"Zoe, if that's going to be the case, why not just vote off your weakest players and try to compete against the men with stronger players? Would that help?" asked Jeff.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Surely Jeff you know I'm one of the weaker players here. But darling, remember what my friends accomplished out here. They weren't very strong, but they tried their best!" replied Zoe.

"Then clearly you should have competed in the challenge today, rather then whine about the mud." muttered Mileena.

Zoe shook her head, not agreeing with her.

"Mileena, you think Zoe is the weakest link on your tribe?" asked Jeff.

Mileena nodded.

"Of course she is! You have the right idea, Jeffrey. We need our strongest women to go up against those men, and we all know Zoe can't do it clearly. She'd rather keep her precious fur clean." replied Mileena.

Zoe simmered a little bit, keeping herself from growling out loud. Quistis looked over at Yuffie, whom nodded.

"Yuffie, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think we need to vote based on what will help the women do well in not only challenges, but the game itself. What will bring my group to the next week of Survivor? We'll find out tonight, right?" replied Yuffie.

"We will indeed. It's time to vote, Inkling, you're up."

– – –

Inkling's Vote: Smell ya later, and don't let the door hit you on the way out. (Mileena)

Mileena's Vote: What a little bitch you are... (Zoe)

Pikachu's Vote: Survivor isn't about appearances, so you have to go tonight. Sorry! Pika! (Zoe)

Quistis' Vote: I'm sorry, but this is the right decision. (?)

Zoe's Vote: I didn't want to vote you out, but now you gave me a good reason. (Mileena)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Zoe. (She nodded, rolling her eyes.)

…

Zoe. Two votes Zoe.

…

Zoe. Three votes Zoe.

…

…

Zoe. That's four votes Zoe. (Inkling looked over at the others.)

…

…

Mileena. One vote Mileena, four votes Zoe. (She nodded, not surprised.)

…

Mileena. Two votes Mileena, four votes Zoe. (She straightened up a little, raising an eyebrow.)

…

…

Mileena. Three votes Mileena, four votes Zoe.

…

Mileena. We're tied four votes Mileena, four votes Zoe. (She growled a little bit. Quistis closed her eyes.)

…

…

…

Mileena. That's five votes for Mileena, four votes Zoe, one vote left. (She was not happy at all at this fifth vote.)

…

Second person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, Mileena. That's six, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

"How dare you! I'm your strongest woman! You will not last long against the men. I'm done with this..." growled Mileena as she angrily grabbed her things and gave her torch up.

"Mileena, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Mileena shook her head as she left the area.

"Despite the arguments she gave, you still went against her wishes and instead voted off the strongest member of the Brio tribe. Was this a good plan, a bad plan, or a confusing plan? We'll see the outcome shortly. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Veteran's Island Day 6

"Come on in guys!" called Jeff. It was time for the first Veteran's Island duel.

Leela, Yuki, Ness, and Mawile all arrived at the challenge area.

"It's time to take on your first duel. If you remember Lake Hylia's duels, these are the same exact ones from before. Budget costs are getting rough these days. This will be the Test of Strength. If you have the strength, you will have a chance to move on to the next duel."

Everyone nodded, ready to compete in the duel.

"For today's duel, you will face off against eachother man on man and woman on woman. In each match up, you will battle sumo style with heavily weighted bags. First person to hit the mud is out, winner stays on Veteran's Island. The losing man and the losing woman will then face off in one more battle and the loser goes home."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's get set up for the match ups. Ness and Yuki, you two are up first!"

Ness stretched his limbs out, ready to go toe to toe with Yuki. Yuki grabbed the weighted bag, and nodded at his competition. He was confident he would beat Ness.

"Okay! Survivors ready? GO!"

Ness was pretty nimble for Yuki's liking. Ness was shorter too, which gave him an upper hand in the duel against Yuki. Yuki was able to avoid his own pushes, and fight back against Ness easily. Just as he predicted from the beginning, Yuki was able to overcome Ness' size, and pushed him into the mud.

"Ness is in! Yuki wins and stays on Veteran's Island!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Yuki. Ness cleaned some of the mud off and shook Yuki's hand with a smile on his face.

Mawile and Leela were next up. Mawile's little fly trap on her head chomped out behind her, signifying that she was ready to fight. Leela grabbed her own weighted bag and was ready to show off against Mawile.

"Okay, now onto the woman vs woman round. Survivors ready? GO!"

Leela was not afraid of Mawile's fly trap, and was able to avoid it with her athleticism and well trained dodges. Mawile growled a little, but wasn't giving up. She tried to push Leela into the mud with one push, but Leela was able to hop right over her, and did the exact same thing to her. This time it succeeded.

"Mawile falls off! Leela wins and stays alive alongside Yuki on Veteran's Island!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Leela. Mawile growled, slamming her fist on the muddy surface. She cleaned herself off, and prepared for Ness.

Ness was a little nervous going up against Mawile. Mawile was tough, and proved to be just as tough as Leela, but Leela had the upper hand. Ness knew his speed and mind games would work against Mawile.

"Okay, it's time for the last round. Mawile, Ness, this is to stay on Veteran's Island. Lose, and you're going home. Survivors ready? GO!"

Just as he planned, Ness was reading Mawile like a book. He moved from side to side, and ducked underneath her fly trap to avoid getting bonked in the head by it on accident. Mawile was clearly stronger than Ness and was trying to shove him off with the bag. She kept missing, but was close.

In the end...

…

…

...After fooling around with Mawile for long enough, Ness came up from behind to shove her off into the mud just as Leela did before.

"And it's over! Ness stays alive on Veteran's Island!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Ness. Mawile was beyond upset she lost the duel. She didn't even look her opponents in the eye, just glaring at the ground in disgust.

"Congratulations Leela, Yuki, Ness? You all get to stay on Veteran's Island and continue your quest to earn a spot in the game. Mawile, sadly, your quest ends here. You must leave Veteran's Island immediately."

Gardevoir nodded, and walked down the path that led to the boats to take her away.

" _So that's it? I get kicked off the main game, put on this stupid twist, and now I'm gone? Seriously? I think it's compete bull#%## if I'm gonna be honest. I shouldn't of been replaced, and I should be in the game right now playing! Whatever... at least they have something for me." - Mawile's Final Words_

– – – – –

 **Mileena's Final Words**

"Absolutely disgusting at the vote. Why me? What the hell did I ever do to give them a reason to vote me off? Was I too threatening of a woman? Was I a poor leader? That wouldn't be the case. I am a great leader, and soon I will gain my throne back in Outworld. Kotal Kahn will be expecting me soon..."

VOTE

Mileena – Yuffie, Mangle, Zoe, Inkling, Quistis, and Sunset

Zoe – Mileena, Meloetta, Marge, and Pikachu

I do want to make something clear about the Chosen One's Alliance that I may have screwed up in the descriptions: If all three members make the merge, they'll get a great reward. If only two members make the merge, they'll get a smaller reward. If only one or none of them make the merge, they get nothing. I hope that clears things up!

Anyway, onto Season 30 news for new tribe members!

For the Humaria tribe. Obviously, we have Tanya as a representative for the tribe. But now I feel like it's time to add a few players that were planned to appear on Beach Bowl Galaxy, but were cut due to reasons. Those two men are Laurent and Ryu. Laurent was replaced by his father, Kellam, and Ryu was cut when Chun-Li won Veteran's Island.

For the Ani Mani tribe, obviously Mawile will be joining this tribe alongside Wolf O'Donnell, since all the Veteran Island losers will be playing in this season. Joining them will be the seductive, and very sexy mink, Minerva.

And finally, the Robotok tribe! Bender is already a member of this tribe! So let's add a few more faces onto the tribe, shall we? Jenny Wakeman and Springtrap will be joining the Robotok tribe as the two newest members! While Jenny is coming in alone, Springtrap may not be...

 **Hi!**

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	4. Episode 3 Mission For Information

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Henry betrayed his alliance, Jason and Shinnok confronted him about his decision, and Henry told them that he was trying to make things interesting. This didn't faze Shinnok in the slightest, and threatened Henry to change his act, or he was going home next. Meanwhile, Dark Pit tried to warn the others about the cave's status of falling apart, but nobody listened._

 _To begin his work, Shinnok made an alliance with Nigel, and gave him a similar reasoning to join him as he did with Dark Pit; because Nigel could win in a Final 3 situation against him and Jason. Nigel agreed, but he was still going to hold his trust until he can be proven. Later, Dark Pit's worries became true when the cave collapsed on itself, crushing Jason Voorhees inside! However, since Jason cannot be killed, Jason crawled out of the rubble like nothing happened._

 _Over at the Brio tribe, Sunset, Yuffie, and Zoe discussed what was really going on behind the scenes regarding the three players they voted for Day 1. With Pikachu being the original target, it shifted to Mileena for her brash decisions. Meanwhile, Pikachu warned Mileena that she was a target according to Marge and Meloetta._

 _Pikachu told Meloetta and Marge that she could get Mileena, Quistis, and Yuffie on their side to form a solid group of six. Their first target would be Mangle since she was an animatronic as well as Freddy's girlfriend. But Meloetta was herself worried that they couldn't get the votes. Meanwhile, Yuffie tried to see if Quistis was willing to make a move against Mileena._

 _At the immunity challenge, Cortex ended up winning their first challenge in the game. All in thanks to Zoe refusing to compete, and Yuffie and Inkling throwing the immunity challenge in an attempt to vote off Mileena._

 _Before tribal council, due to Zoe's refusal to compete in the challenge, the target switched from Mangle to her, seeing her as a weaker link. But with the target of Zim Invaders and Yuffie remained on Mileena, and after they got Sunset's vote, it would depend 100% on Quistis and if she wanted to betray the Chosen One's alliance early or not._

 _At tribal council, Quistis and Yuffie agreed on the plan to send Mileena home, sending her home in a 6-4 decision, leaving Mileena shocked, angered, and confused, and leaving Pikachu, Marge, and Meloetta on the outside. At Veteran's Island, Mawile was eliminated from the game. 18 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Brio: Inkling, Mangle, Marge, Meloetta, Pikachu, Quistis, Sunset, Yuffie, and Zoe**

 **Cortex: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Henry, Jason, Maxwell, Nigel, Rayman, and Shinnok**

– – – – –

Brio Day 6

The Brio tribe returned from a rather big blindside for the first vote on the women's tribe. Pikachu was utterly confused about the votes, and wonders what the heck happened.

"Huh...? Did... did Quistis flip on our alliance?" questioned Pikachu to herself, keeping quiet.

" _Officially the Chosen One's Alliance is dead on the Brio tribe. I think Marge and Meloetta voted with me, I'm very sure, so that makes me wonder what Quistis is thinking. She totally bailed on us, and put us in a bad spot. Now I don't know what's going to happen... but there's still two of us." - Pikachu_

Inkling shook Yuffie's hand firmly, off to the side, "Listen, you and I? We're good moving forward, dude."

Yuffie smirked, nodding her head, "Absolutely. Keep me posted, 'kay?"

" _I heard back over in Outworld Mileena was dethroned there as well. Hah! That's just classic, I'll tell you that! She didn't stand a chance out here, and I guess there's no way she can lead a team to victory. Too young, too inexperienced. Sure, that's what I am, but hey... am I leading? Of course not." - Inkling_

Pikachu pulled Quistis to the side to have a talk about the vote.

"Please, just... tell me. What happened?" asked Pikachu, looking up at her.

Quistis sighed, "Look, I did not like being forced into an alliance on Day 1. Even for a reward, it wasn't worth the effort. Not to mention, Mileena and I didn't click well at all. She was too... hasty of a decision maker."

"But what about me? Am I in trouble?" asked Pikachu.

Quistis shrugged, "I can't tell you if you are or not. Last I heard.. you were. You should have bailed like I did, Pikachu, I hate to be the bringer of bad news."

" _Pikachu did nothing wrong. She was forced into an alliance like I was, and our games are kind of ruined from here on out. She's had a target on her back because she was the weakest out of all of us. I've set up good with Yuffie, and she has good trust with Inkling, so... looks like I'm set." - Quistis_

Pikachu sighed, "That doesn't make me feel very good, Quistis... what am I supposed to do now?"

"I have no idea. You're a smart girl. I believe you can make something work. Especially with how kind you are to everyone." smiled Quistis, before leaving Pikachu by herself to think.

" _I don't think Quistis wants to keep me around. I need to protect myself, and I think she's coming after me if we were to lose another challenge. Surely we aren't as strong as the guys are, so like... what am I supposed to do? Pika!" (She sighed) "My lovers both know I won't quit but... it's hard." - Pikachu_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Zoe, Mangle, and Inkling were having a chat.

"Now that Mileena's gone, only Sunset remains for our distrust factor," explained Inkling, "So do we keep to the plan, or do we think about doing something else?"

Mangle shrugged, "I would say we just stick to the plan. You have something good with Yuffie right now, so use her and Quistis and we can take Sunset out now. She doesn't have any allies."

" _We threw a challenge to get Mileena outta here. That's the only challenge I'm throwing, man. We needed to because if Mileena made it to a swap or merge, it'd be tough to get her out then. Sunset? Nahh... she can wait her turn. But I don't wanna rush it, y'know?" - Inkling_

"I just don't get it, darling," muttered Zoe, "Sunset hasn't shown anything that proves she's on the side of bad. I think your software as you call it might be broken.."

Mangle shook her head, "No, I don't believe so. It's always been right before. After all, it allowed us to find... him."

Zoe blinked, "Oh, well... lovely."

" _I like Sunset as a friend. But darling, I also like having a million dollars for a fashion career more. I would try to keep Sunset safe, but... I recall getting four votes cast against me last night. Should I do something like that, I might get five, and that would be my end! No no, sweetie, you can go.." - Zoe_

– – – – –

Cortex Day 6

Dr. Mario and Erron Black were speaking behind a few bits of rocks. They were discussing matters of the Chosen One's Alliance.

"Don't be surprised when I tell you this, doc, but I don't seem to recall us talking in the last four days. I've been holding my ground, but now I'm getting a little concerned." explained Erron.

Dr. Mario chuckled, "Please, you have to understand! We're protecting you more than anyone by pairing up with that Rayman fellow. Maxwell and I already have a target on our backs for being a Veteran Island pair. You don't."

" _I've been hiding in the background observing the others. I've also been intentionally avoiding confessionals because of... one individual around here. But right now, Dr. Mario is making me suspicious. He might be dropping me soon. That a reward means nothing to him." - Erron Black_

Erron crossed his arms, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't turn my back on you, doc. Maxwell's been a fine boy, keeping me in the loop. You haven't, and being the brains behind the operation I expected more."

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes, "Maxwell just wants to play kind. I told him not to interact with you often. Listen, cowboy, I don't want our cover blown. You hear me?"

"No. You listen here, doc," replied Erron, hooking his hands into his belt, and glaring down at him, "You may need me in the future. I'm holding my word until the merge. If you want that reward, so should you."

"Of course I do, but don't threaten me like that." muttered Dr. Mario.

" _I'm stuck in an alliance with two freaks. Maxwell's too kind and too much of a nice guy to play this game, and the cowboy is getting on my nerves." (He sighs) "Oh well, gotta get it together. This reward better be worth 18 days of putting up with these two. I need that advantage." - Dr. Mario_

Suddenly, Erron noticed a maskless Jason slowly walking towards them. He blinked, unfazed, "I'm outta here. If you want my advice, you should too."

Dr. Mario shrugged, and parted ways with Erron Black. As they left the area, a figure poked his head out from behind a few rocks. It was Henry, and he was wearing Jason's hockey mask.

"12:42pm. Cowboy's working with the good doctor. Don't seem to be getting along. Oh goody!" giggled Henry as he took mental notes.

" _Oh this? I stole this off of Jason's head while he was sleeping in our new cave! Nya ha ha! Aww, don't give me that look, cameraman! I love having fun with Jason! I even said pretty please before I stole it! Right now, I'm on a mission for information. Mhm! I know I need juicy info to stay safe!" - Henry_

Henry noticed Jason following him slowly, likely wanting his mask back. So Henry high tailed it quickly, and since Jason never ran at all, Henry was able to get away to a safer location to spy on someone else.

He was behind a new pair of rocks listening in on a conversation between Dark Pit and Nigel.

"So Henry's got dirt on him as the next to go, 'kay?" explained Dark Pit, arms crossed.

Nigel nodded, "Indeed he does. Once we send him home, we'll just put our focus into splitting up the Veteran's Island players. Maxwell first?"

Dark Pit smirked, shaking his hand, "Deal."

" _So Nigel's in our alliance now. Perfect. Honestly, Shinnok, why even bother kicking Henry's sorry ass to the curb anyway? Use the idiot for the next vote, then kick his sorry ass out. We need Dr. Mario and Maxwell split up as soon as possible. But... whatever. If it's Henry first, then so be it." - Dark Pit_

Henry snickered softly, "Nya ha ha... what juicy news here!"

However, Henry had listened for a little too long as he felt a cold hand grab him by the neck. Barely choking at all, Henry was lifted up into the air as Jason simply pulled the hockey mask off of Henry's head, and threw him over towards Dark Pit and Nigel. Jason placed his mask back on his head, and simply returned to the cave.

"Oof! Oh uhh... nya ha ha... hey fellas!" chuckled Henry nervously.

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, before walking away, "You better not have been snooping..."

"Who me? Who do you think I am? Ricken's son Inigo?" snickered Henry.

" _Aww shucks, my fun was cut too short! Jason took his mask back, and I didn't look so cool anymore. But hey! I got information that I'm sooo going to exploit! Nya ha ha! Dark Pit and Nigel working together... Dr. Mario and Cowboy aligned but fractured... I'm so set to play Survivor!" - Henry_

– – – – –

Brio Day 7

Inside the shelter, Meloetta, Marge, and Pikachu were having a conversation about a few things.

"Alright guys, I need to come clean about something," began Pikachu, "Although I think Meloetta would know by now."

Marge nodded her head, "Of course, what's on your mind Pikachu?"

" _I decided that I cannot keep the secret any longer. I don't know if Quistis exposed us or not, but I just want to tell Meloetta and Marge about the Chosen One's Alliance. Meloetta already knows probably, but Marge does not. I just want them to trust me above all others in this game! Pika!" - Pikachu_

Pikachu cleared her throat, "Okay... Day 1, when you guys voted me, Mileena, and Quistis as the three players. Y'know, strongest, smartest, nicest... we were secretly being added into a forced alliance known as the Chosen One's Alliance. If 3 or 2 of us made the merge, we would get special powers."

"Oh wow... that's amazing..." replied Marge, listening carefully.

Pikachu nodded, "Yeah, if you really wanted to be apart of it, pika! But like, Quistis wasn't getting along with Mileena, and she even told me she didn't like the idea of a forced alliance. So she abandoned us."

Meloetta nodded softly, "I believe she's found allies she can rely on, and you cannot fault her for that."

" _I appreciate Pikachu coming clean about this alliance she was brought into. I do feel that we can trust her 100% now, and that the three of us can go very far in this game. Both she and Marge are my best two allies right now, and I feel like we have a good destiny ahead of us." - Meloetta_

"Here's what I want to do," explained Pikachu, "The three of us, once we get into a swap, we need to go to the three boys that were voted for the Chosen One's Alliance. Dr. Mario, Maxwell, and... that cowboy. Forgot his name."

"Erron Black," replied Meloetta, smiling softly, "But why them?"

"Well, I think we could use this information against them! Like... tell them that we will keep their secret for as long as we can, and we'll help you get to the merge to gain your reward!" smiled Pikachu, brightly.

Marge nodded, "That sounds like a delightful idea. And who knows, maybe we could get into a bigger alliance if it turns out well enough!"

" _Pikachu comes up with the best ideas, sometimes. She's just so genuine, and I think she needs more of a chance then what the tribe is giving her credit for. Why, I'd be willing to lay down my life in this game just for her. It's the younger ones that need the money more, in my opinion." - Marge_

Meanwhile, sitting outside of the shelter were Mangle, Zoe, and Quistis.

"I gotta say, how do you two put up with bratty children all day? Especially all at one time?" asked Zoe, looking over at the others.

Quistis chuckled, "Well, I suppose it's not children as it is young adults. I teach at Balamb Garden, and it's mostly fighting techniques. The only real problems were in Zell and Seifer. Zell was sometimes too much for me, but he means well. Seifer, well... he likes doing his own thing. How about you, Mangle?"

"Well I used to work with children, but then after Freddy and the crew rebuilt me, they put me to work with Foxy as a side act," explained Mangle, "I don't go near the kids anymore."

"Really?" asked Quistis, a little confused, "But.. didn't we see you in a mess of parts a year ago? As Freddy's loved one? Wasn't that the children?"

Mangle sighed mechanically, "Freddy doesn't like to admit the truth when cameras are rolling..."

" _He has come back. He has escaped. He's out there loose in the world. I was supposed to go out with Freddy to Survivor after he applied by himself. But... 'He' made sure I couldn't go, and he broke me into pieces. Bonnie had to replace me, and I told Freddy what happened after..." - Mangle_

"I won't go into details," continued Mangle, "It's hogwash you wouldn't want to hear about. I'll just say it wasn't kids that tore me apart when you saw me on the show before. Freddy just said that to not make it seem like a big deal."

Quistis patted Mangle's shoulder, "I just want to tell you I feel sorry for what you all have to go through. Being stuck with a child's soul isn't... pleasant. Although you smell better than what they say..."

Mangle shook her head, "I'm not possessed by a child, Quistis. I'm a pure animatronic of the toy brand."

" _Mangle's definitely not like Freddy or the others like we imagined her to be. She's definitely stronger and more durable than they are, and she's definitely easier to understand. I think we misjudged Mangle a little bit. But I have no idea if I can trust Mangle or not.. we'll have to see what happens." - Quistis_

– – – – –

Cortex Day 7

Sitting inside the cave, which had been cleaned out and restructured to ensure it didn't collapse again, Rayman, Maxwell, and Dr. Mario were having a chat about the game.

"What's the news so far? I haven't given the game much thought lately." asked Rayman.

Dr. Mario shrugged, "Well, I mean.. what is there to talk about? Henry and Jason. First two players out if we lose again. Henry first, Jason second."

" _I believe we hold all the power right now. Maxwell and Rayman are loyal to me. The cowboy is loyal to the Chosen One's Alliance, and right now we can get the votes to take out Henry and Jason easily. I don't think there's a possible way we can lose right now. Once we swap, the game begins." - Dr. Mario_

"You're not thinking about Shinnok before Jason? I mean, he's a fallen Elder God!" explained Maxwell, "Jason's stronger, yeah, but he's definitely not going to be a problem later. Shinnok will."

Dr. Mario scoffed, "Like I'm afraid of Shinnok. His little slave Quan Chi failed three straight times! Shinnok seems to be straight up like him. He won't last to the merge, guaranteed."

"I'm just saying," sighed Maxwell, "I just feel like it's the right move once Henry's gone."

" _On Veteran's Island it did get annoying to hear Dr. Mario gloat all the time about how he's got it in the bag. Here, it's no different. He's not seeing the bigger picture of potentially keeping Jason and voting off Shinnok. He's not Quan Chi. I think he's pulling the strings behind our backs." - Maxwell_

"Right now, I'm not seeing it so far," shrugged Dr. Mario, "Just leave the thinking to me boys. I think we can easily get Henry out next, and then Jason. I just feel like that's the boot list without having to majorly scramble."

Rayman shrugged, "I don't know, though. I mean, we're going to have to scramble at some point. At least to ensure we have the votes."

"We'll have the votes. Nobody trusts Henry and I think everyone's ready for Jason to leave. I mean, really. As long as everything goes to plan, I'm a happy man." smirked Dr. Mario.

Maxwell nodded quietly, and thought to himself a little bit.

" _I know there's a target on my back, and that's solely because of my association with Dr. Mario and the whole Veteran's Island thing. While I want the Chosen One's Alliance to work out, I don't want to keep onto it that far. I don't think I can handle Dr. Mario's arrogance for much longer..." - Maxwell_

Down by the oasis, Henry and Shinnok were having a chat about Henry's findings the other day.

"Oh Shinnok! I think you'll be pleased to know that your threatening ways a few days ago made me realize something," explained Henry, "And that's if I don't kiss your feet, I'm going home!"

Shinnok raised an eyebrow, "Is that so, boy?"

" _I'm listening very carefully to everything Henry tells me. Perhaps my words didn't go through one ear and out the other. But I can easily find the truth if he tells me a lie, so he better choose his words carefully, because one wrong word, and he will be sorry he ever spoke." - Shinnok_

"Mhm! Nya ha ha!" giggled Henry, "And ohhh, do I have the story for you! Mhm! See, I was doing my spy patrol yesterday. Silly little thing, don't ask. So, I figured out that the cowboy is working with Dr. Mario! And they don't like eachother very much!"

"Interesting... we should have suspected that," noted Shinnok, nodding his head, "He was with the Veteran Islanders from Day 1."

Henry nodded, "Mhm! Also! Dark Pit and Nigel shook hands, and I think they might be doing something behind our backs! Thankfully, if you, me, and Jason stick together, we can be the Final 3! Nya ha ha!"

" _I might have lied a little bit about Dark Pit and Nigel, but come on I like messing around! And it makes things a whole lot more exciting! Nya ha ha! I'm just trying to ensure that I'm not crowed off the stage at the end! Ooops! A crow pun! I better caw my way back to the top! Nya ha!" - Henry_

Shinnok brought his hand up to his chin, "Hmm, fascinating discoveries Henry.. I suppose threatening you is the best way to get your trust back, after all."

Henry nodded, "Mhm! Jason's grip is quite strong, and I think it might have rattled my brain!"

"Right." muttered Shinnok quietly.

" _I've made deals with Jason, Dark Pit, Henry, and Nigel... and so far only Henry's turned his back on me. If he's telling the truth about Dark Pit and Nigel planning a rebellion, he can earn his trust back. However, I must say that it is very unreasonable to see those two working together..." - Shinnok_

– – – – –

Veteran's Island Night 7

With Mawile gone, there seemed to be less complaining over at the Veteran's Island camp area.

Yuki was stirring up some beans in the pot while Ness and Leela watched him. Ness spoke up, "Hey, I just realized something. It's that thing they're doing next season. Y'know.. the one they promised us if we lost?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," replied Leela, "Humans, animals, and robots. Wonder if they'll finally accept Bender's application."

" _The producers of the show promised us that if we don't make it into the main game of this season, we would be allowed to compete in the next season in Pirate Lagoon. I like that. At least it's fair." - Leela_

Ness chuckled, "Well, I think it's good that Mawile lost. That means two of us will be on the same tribe, and one of us will be in the main game. I think that's fair, don't you think?"

Leela nodded, "Of course it is. I just hope that two of us being together won't make us automatic targets."

"Shouldn't. If you prove yourself here, I suppose they'll keep you around." replied Yuki.

" _I like Yuki, but he's been kind of a downer to be around. He's not mean or complains a lot like Mawile did, but he is kind of a sourpuss. I suppose all he can think about right now is winning." - Ness_

"I think the Mental Test is coming up next," said Ness, looking over at Leela and Yuki, "Are you both prepared for it?"

Yuki nodded softly, while Leela replied, "Of course I am! This may be my toughest challenge out of the three, so if I make it through here, I'll be fine."

" _I like to keep myself from getting attached to too many people. It is the game of Survivor, and once you go home, you'll likely never see these people ever again. What's the point?" - Yuki_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Cortex getting your first look at the new Brio tribe; Mileena voted out last tribal council."

The men were slightly surprised at this decision. Erron Black smirked, but nobody noticed due to the mouth mask.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Cortex."

Dark Pit did so.

"For today's challenge, two tribe members at a time will race out to roll four barrels from one area to the other and set them up on the platforms. Once you have all four barrels and they're set up on the platforms, two tribe members will take turns tossing sandbags onto each barrel. First tribe to finish this task wins immunity, and reward."

Jeff revealed a basket of fruit, spices, and herbs.

"So far you've only been feasting on rice and beans for the last eight days. Win today's challenge, you will get to add a little spice into your meals. Or even a little juice with fruits. I'm sure today's reward will please most of you. Let's get started."

Cortex

Rolling Barrels over: Dark Pit & Shinnok, Erron Black & Nigel

Tossing Sandbags: Maxwell and Rayman

Brio

Rolling Barrels over: Inkling & Yuffie, Quistis & Sunset

Tossing Sandbags: Marge and Pikachu

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Dark Pit, Shinnok, Inkling, and Yuffie were the first players running out to roll the first barrel from point A to point B. Dark Pit and Shinnok had more strength to roll the barrel, while Yuffie and Inkling had more speed. Despite the speed, Shinnok and Dark Pit were able to get their barrel to the platforms before Yuffie and Inkling.

Erron Black and Nigel raced out to get the second barrel for the Cortex Tribe. While they were clearly behind, Yuffie and Inkling were not giving up, and managed to get the first barrel set up on the platform for Brio. But Erron and Nigel were not two to mess around with. Their competence managed to get the second barrel to its platform to maintain their lead.

Quistis and Sunset ran out, and this is where the women were showing a little weakness in the strength department, thanks to booting Mileena. However, both Quistis and Sunset were not giving up, nor were showing signs of giving up as they rolled their second barrel to the platform. Dark Pit and Shinnok weren't showing any signs of slowing down, and they managed to get their third barrel to the platform.

Erron Black, Nigel, Inkling, and Yuffie all raced out to collect the next barrel, or last in Cortex's case. Inkling and Yuffie were starting to slow down a little, and this time they were not trying to throw it. Nigel was also starting to tire out, but Erron wasn't, and it was solely on Erron's shoulders to drag the barrel and Nigel to the platform, giving Maxwell and Rayman the go ahead to begin tossing sandbags.

There was a learning curve to throwing the sandbags and making sure they landed on top of the barrels. Because of this, Maxwell and Rayman weren't starting off on the right foot. This gave Yuffie and Inkling the time to bring the third barrel back for Brio.

Eventually they got the hang of it and managed to land sandbags on the two closest barrels. The two furthest ones were going to be a challenge. Quistis and Sunset ran out to get the last barrel, and just like Inkling and Yuffie they were exhausted and weren't athletic enough to maintain a decent speed compared to Yuffie or Inkling.

But just like them, neither Sunset or Quistis gave up and pushed on to drag the barrel all the way to the platform, setting up the challenge for Marge and Pikachu to perform a major comeback from behind if it was possible.

…

…

...but sadly it wasn't, as Rayman was able to land the last sandbag on the fourth barrel.

"He's got it! CORTEX WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

All of Cortex hugged and cheered.

"Strong lead Cortex, and you held it from beginning to end. Thanks to your efforts you will be safe from the vote tonight, as well as enjoy the comforts of fruit, spices, and herbs to spicen up your food. Brio, sadly, not a good night. You will attend tribal council where the third person will be voted off. See you all then."

– – – – –

Brio Day 8

Down by the oasis, Inkling was discussing a few things with Zoe and Mangle. With tribal council looming, anything was possible.

"So girls, are we still, like, set on trying to get Sunset out of here?" asked Inkling.

Mangle nodded, "If we can get the votes, I would absolutely love for it to happen."

" _With our second loss today, we need to vote out our second player. Getting rid of Mileena wasn't hard at all, but I fear that Sunset may be a little tough to take down. Might be her fake friendly persona she's using to gain friends that don't know what she's up to. I think Inkling can make it happen." - Mangle_

"Zoe?" asked Inkling, looking down at her.

Zoe nodded, sighing a little, "Yes, yes, I will vote Sunset tonight, darling. Not my finest moment, but it must be done."

"Perfect," grinned Inkling, "So I'll just... speak with Yuffie and Quistis. See if we'll get their votes to send her packing back to high school, 'kay?"

Both Mangle and Zoe nodded, watching Inkling run off back to camp.

" _To be honest though, Sunset's a free agent. If we can send her home, sure, let's make it happen. But I think tonight's the night to make a big move happen, y'know? If one pops up, I'm going to see it happen, 100%! Mangle and Zoe will deal with it, since I'm in control, after all." - Inkling_

A few moments later, behind a couple of rocks, Inkling was speaking with Yuffie and Quistis about voting off Sunset.

Quistis crossed her arms, "Does seem a little odd, don't you think? Clearly we needed Mileena at today's challenge, and you want to take out one of our better puzzle players?"

Inkling shrugged, "Well, I don't have many options in my head.. I know Pikachu's name has been thrown around, but I feel like Sunset can't be trusted."

" _Hey, I admit I was shocked when Inkling came up to us with the idea to blindside Sunset and send her home. The girl's a free agent, so why vote her off? We could use her in the end! But honestly, I gotta trust Inkling on this one. She's been my girl from Day 1, and I know she wouldn't lie to me!" - Yuffie_

"I guess I could spare Pikachu some dignity," muttered Quistis to herself, before sighing, "Alright, very well Inkling. I guess Yuffie has reason to trust you, and so should I."

Yuffie grinned, "Yeah! Tonight's gonna be so good! If Mileena getting blindsided was fun, I can't wait for Sunset's!"

Inkling nodded, "Alright, good to have you both on board." She then shook both of their hands.

" _I don't feel like pressured at all to vote off Sunset. I don't feel a target on my back, and Yuffie tells me that Inkling can be trusted. If the plan doesn't go through I imagine we'll just lose Pikachu, Zoe, or Marge I guess. Not my loss, I can lie my way around it to ensure I'm not in trouble after." - Quistis_

A couple of hours later into the day, Pikachu was sitting in the shelter with Zoe and Sunset. Pikachu had a lot on her mind.

"Honestly guys, I'm a huge Survivor fan," said Pikachu, "I've watched the show religiously with my boyfriend. One thing I've come to notice.. there's a lot of similarities between Quistis and Raine Sage."

Sunset blinked, "I kind of do see the resemblance... both are school teachers, and both were serious, stern, and intelligent players."

"That's why I'm not opposed to just... voting her off tonight. I think it's just easier than say vote off the weakest link! Pika!" replied Pikachu.

" _Since Quistis abandoned the Chosen One's Alliance, I don't want to be a part of it either! Meloetta and Marge are already on board with it, so now it's just time to get the votes! Pika! I don't care about the reward, so if Quistis goes, I don't get anything at the merge. It becomes totally fair!" - Pikachu_

Zoe perked up immediately, "Yes! I'll do it!...it's just that I don't want to be the next to go, darling... I'll do anything to stay." She said, realizing that she made an outburst.

"I understand, Zoe," smiled Pikachu, "And I'm sorry about writing your name down at the last vote. It's just that I felt we had the numbers. I didn't realize we were being played by Quistis.."

Zoe nodded, forgiving her with a gentle smile. Sunset looked over at Pikachu, "I'm willing to vote her off tonight, so that's three votes. I'm thinking you can get Meloetta and Marge for two more?"

Pikachu nodded with a big smile, "Mhm!"

" _Quistis is an intelligent player, and someone like her can be dangerous if she makes it a long way in this game. Miriel did good... Gadget did good.. and even the alternate Twilight Sparkle did good her second time! Laying low, I just want to stay safe and in the majority for as long as possible." - Sunset_

Hours before tribal council was set to begin, Zoe just finished telling Mangle and Inkling about the plan to blindside Quistis.

"Hmm... think about it, Mangle," explained Inkling, "Quistis has allies. Allies like Yuffie. Whom we can smooth talk into our alliance. Sunset has nobody. She'll be easy prey later."

Mangle kept quiet, not quite happy about the change in plans.

"Besides, Mangle, like I said before, maybe your software is broken! Perhaps you were wrong about Sunset after all." chuckled Zoe, softly.

" _I'm so jumping on this bandwagon, darling! I think Sunset would be a fine addition to our alliance, and Quistis... tch, the sooner she's gone the better. Mangle didn't seem entirely happy about it, but that's just the game, my dear. Don't judge others before getting to know them. Honestly." - Zoe_

"We'll just need to keep this on the down low," explained Inkling, "If we can take Quistis out, and snag Yuffie from her, we're golden with four votes! Sunset can be used for a fifth vote, and then we can scrap her. Final 4, ladies!"

She fist bumped both Zoe and Mangle, before leaving with the others to head to tribal council.

" _Of course, in order to make sure Yuffie is the least bit suspicious, we need to ensure her that last night didn't go as planned, and we didn't have time to convince her otherwise. At the same time though, can that plan actually work? Will Yuffie trust us after we vote off her best ally? Leave that to me." - Inkling_

– – – – –

The Brio tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Hasn't been a good eight days for the ladies so far, as now you will lose your second tribe member. Mangle, being different from the other animatronics, how are you doing overall?" asked Jeff.

"I think I'm doing fairly well. I feel like I might have been judged Day 1 simply because I was an animatronic from Freddy's, but I'm nothing like him or his crew, trust me." replied Mangle.

"Sunset, do you think this game will get a lot tougher for the women? Or do you think your prime will hit soon enough?" asked Jeff.

Sunset nodded her head.

"I feel like our prime will come soon. The men do look very strong, but it'll be soon where they'll begin to rip eachother apart, and that will be our time to shine against them." replied Sunset.

"Zoe, you got four votes at the last tribal council, so what do you do to prevent that from happening again?" asked Jeff.

"I have to lay low, of course. I don't like having to do so, but I suppose it's for the better, darling. After all, my fashion career is on the line out here in this dingy canyon. I got to make the most of it." replied Zoe.

"Meloetta, do you see a good future for the women's tribe moving forward? Or you can't tell us quite yet?" asked Jeff.

Meloetta giggled softly.

"Oh Jeff, you know I can't answer that yet. What's the fun in spoiling the results for you? What I will say is that the women need to believe in themselves more. If they can, we will do well." replied Meloetta.

"Pikachu, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I'm voting for the person that almost tried to ruin my game." replied Pikachu.

Quistis raised an eyebrow, looking over at Yuffie.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Inkling, you're up."

– – –

Mangle's Vote: I only hope that this is the right decision... (?)

Pikachu's Vote: I think this is a vote in Mileena's honor. The only honor she'll have. Sorry! (Quistis)

Quistis' Vote: I think you're a good student where you come from, but you're dangerous. (Sunset)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Quistis. (She nodded, expecting that after Pikachu said what she did.)

…

Quistis. Two votes Quistis.

…

…

Sunset. One vote Sunset, two votes Quistis. (Sunset raised an eyebrow, looking around.)

…

Sunset. Tied two votes Sunset, two votes Quistis.

…

…

Quistis. Three votes Quistis, two votes Sunset. (She shook her head, "You're kidding me.")

…

Quistis. That's four votes Quistis, two votes Sunset. (Yuffie shook her head.)

…

…

…

Sunset. Three votes Sunset, four votes Quistis. (Quistis perked up, seeing a third vote.)

…

…

Third person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, Quistis. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Quistis shook her head, grabbing her things and giving her torch up to Jeff. Yuffie and Inkling didn't look too happy.

"Quistis, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Quistis nodded, giving a silent nod to her former teammates as she left the area.

"Another player voted on Day 1 is now out of the game. Very interesting way on how the game is being played for the women. I hope this will play out well for you ladies. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

Veteran's Island Day 9

"Come on in guys!" called Jeff. It was time for the second Veteran's Island duel.

Ness, Yuki, and Leela all arrived at the challenge area.

"It's time to take on your second duel. This will be the Test of Mental. If you have the mind, and the brain, you will have a chance to move on to the final duel, which will actually be held later today."

Everyone was surprised at this news.

"That's right. Today will not only be your second duel, but also your last duel. The winners of this duel will compete in the final duel live in front of the remaining 17 players.

Everyone nodded, eager to compete.

"For today's duel, just like last season, it's what I call a puzzle race. You will have to complete three puzzles, and then cross the finish line. The puzzles are as following: building a tiki statue, a table maze, and a slide puzzle. The first two to finish the race stay on Veteran's Island a few more hours. The loser goes home."

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, let's get started!"

Yuki and Ness stretched out a little bit, knowing they had this challenge ready. Leela looked a little bit concerned, looking over at her competition.

"Okay! Survivors ready? GO!"

Leela, Ness, and Yuki all raced out to begin working on the tiki puzzle. This was the easiest puzzle out of the three. Ness was able to put it all together on the ground, while Yuki and Leela were working it up from the bottom up. Ness was able to get it right on the first try, and he raced out to the second one.

Ness began on the table maze, and he was working out the maze already in his head from the beginning. Both Yuki and Leela placed their tiki statues on the pedestals, but only Yuki was right, and he moved onto the table maze. Leela grumbled as she began to work on the puzzle again.

Yuki was making some good progress on the table maze, catching up to Ness, who was working slowly only because he was thinking about the right path in this head. Eventually both Yuki and Ness finished the table maze, and moved on to the final puzzle; a slide puzzle.

Leela finally got the tiki statue right and moved onto the table maze. She knew she was very far behind, and she was working hard and fast to try and finish in order to catch up to both Yuki and Ness.

Ness was working faster than Yuki was, but Yuki was getting his puzzle done more accurately. Ness was having to backtrack several times. Leela was halfway through the table maze, but was it going to be enough?

…

…

…

...it wasn't. Just as she finished the table maze, Yuki and Ness cleared the slide puzzle to stay alive.

"YUKI! AND NESS! STAY ALIVE ON VETERAN'S ISLAND!"

Both Yuki and Ness shook hands with one another, with Ness cheering happily in excitement. Leela shook her head, not entirely happy that she was totally unmatched.

"Congratulations Ness, Yuki! You both get to stay on Veteran's Island and continue your quest to earn a spot in the game. That quest will end sometime today, so rest up, you'll need it. Leela, sadly, your quest ends here. You must leave Veteran's Island immediately."

Leela nodded, shaking her head as she walked out of the area and towards the helicopter to take her home.

" _I don't think that challenge was fair. I'm not that good at puzzles, especially compared to a brainiac kid like Ness, and a poetic writer like Yuki. I know I still get to come back and play the following season, but does that make it any more fair? Of course not." - Leela's Final Words_

– – – – –

 **Quistis' Final Words**

"Pikachu tipped me off at tonight's vote, so now I'm not surprised to be sitting here. Otherwise I probably would be. I did make an impulsive decision to betray the Chosen One's Alliance, and now I paid for it. I wouldn't have predicted this outcome, though. Oh well, I had the most fun possible."

VOTE

Quistis – Meloetta, Marge, Mangle, Zoe, Sunset, and Pikachu

Sunset – Yuffie, Inkling, and Quistis

I might be a little late in updating the wikia!

Season 30 news for new tribe members!

For the Humaria tribe, right now we have Ryu, Laurent, and Tanya. Clearly Leela will be joining this tribe as the fourth member. But I feel like the tribe needs a little more spice in this tribe... and that spice will be the spicy yet tough nailed latina teenager Ashley Spinelli!

For the Ani Mani tribe, right now we have Mawile, Wolf, and Minerva. Let's add a few more characters into the mix. See, we needed TWO Sonic characters to enjoy the festivities on the Ani Mani tribe. Let's welcome Jet the Hawk and Sticks the Badger!

And finally, the Robotok tribe! Right now we have Jenny, Springtrap, and Bender. For the next two robots joining the tribe we're going to bring on a reformed cyborg, just like that of Sub-Zero, as well as a floating computer monitor! Let's welcome Cyrax and Monita!

I also want to make note that I apologize if I don't actively review your stories. Outside of when I can begin working on my writing, I don't have a whole lot of time to do both reading and reviewing. The same goes to responding to personal messages. I do encourage my readers to read other stories! And if you want to write your own Survivor season, go ahead! I love getting messages from people who say they get their inspiration from me. :)

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	5. Episode 4 Mommy's Little Boy

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _The Chosen One's Alliance on Brio was falling apart, as Quistis betrayed the alliance to take out Mileena. Pikachu didn't know where she stood anymore and was worried about being the next to go. Meanwhile, Mangle's sights were still set on Sunset, despite Zoe having no idea why Sunset was seen as a villain._

 _Pikachu later revealed the Chosen One's Alliance to Meloetta and Marge, telling them that they could trust her, and that they needed to work with the boys own Chosen One's Alliance, in order to give them the reward of making it to the merge together. Meanwhile, Mangle shared some of her history with Zoe and Quistis._

 _Over on the Cortex tribe, Henry was snooping around getting information about the game itself. Erron Black was concerned over where he stood in the tribe, and knew he couldn't entirely trust Dr. Mario. In addition to this, Dark Pit and Nigel were agreeing to a plan of their own, which Henry didn't get a lot of information on._

 _Both Rayman and Maxwell were getting fed up with Dr. Mario's arrogance. While Maxwell saw Shinnok as a bigger threat, Dr. Mario didn't agree as he believed Shinnok would bury himself in his own grave eventually. Meanwhile, Henry exposed his findings to Shinnok, but also made a lie about Dark Pit and Nigel potentially working together._

 _At the immunity challenge, once again the men dominated over the women and won spices, herbs, and fruit as well as immunity for the night._

 _Before tribal council, the Zim Invaders were planning on sending home Sunset, for being an easy vote and likely able to send her home. Inkling would get both Quistis and Yuffie on board with the plan. However, a counter vote was slowly made by Pikachu, who saw Quistis as a legitimate threat to win the game, given her similarities to Raine Sage. This put the Zim Invaders on hold, as they didn't know if they had the numbers to send Sunset home or not._

 _At tribal council, Inkling voted for Sunset, but her allies voted against Quistis, sending the teacher home to Balamb Garden in a 6-3 vote. On Veteran's Island, Leela couldn't solve the puzzle to save her life, leading to her elimination. Now only Yuki and Ness remain, and tonight, one of them will enter the game! 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Brio:** **Inkling, Mangle, Marge, Meloetta, Pikachu, Sunset, Yuffie, and Zoe**

 **Cortex: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Henry, Jason, Maxwell, Nigel, Rayman, and Shinnok**

– – – – –

Brio Day 9

With Quistis gone, the Chosen One's Alliance on the Brio tribe was all but dead. Pikachu was the last one standing and no longer eligible to win the prize.

" _Honestly, I don't need the prize anymore. I want to play this game as fair as possible. I have a good alliance right now, and when we meet the boys, I want to bring them in as well! Pika! Like, there's nothing that can happen now, unless... y'know... we don't get our act together soon." - Pikachu_

Inkling also felt good about the vote last night, since she casted a vote of her own to ensure loyalty from someone like Yuffie.

" _Last night, I got Zoe and Mangle on board to send Quistis home, and with the numbers guaranteed I wrote down Sunset's name. I want Yuffie's loyalty, and had I betrayed her, she'd never trust me again. I don't think she's that smart to realize I had a hand in Quistis' boot, so... I've got this handled." - Inkling_

Down by the oasis, Inkling was talking with both Yuffie and Sunset.

"Listen, we want to apologize about writing your name down last night," explained Inkling, looking at Sunset, "We were told by, um, Pikachu that you were her target, and since she had Mangle, Marge, and maybe more with her, I just went along with it."

"Turns out, we were the ones being played." shrugged Yuffie.

"I see..." noted Sunset, quietly.

" _I don't what Inkling is thinking, but maybe it'll work! Quistis may be gone, but like, I know Inkling has my back, and I think if we can spin this whole thing around on Pikachu, then maybe, just maybe, we'll be a-okay! But uhh... I don't know. Sunset is smarter than she looks..." - Yuffie_

Sunset continued to speak, "But Pikachu came to me and Zoe with voting off Quistis so..."

"She probably was contemplating both options and decided to bring you into the fold to make sure you feel comfortable." suggested Inkling, shrugging a little.

"All I know is that I'm sorry I wrote your name down," said Yuffie, "And I want us to be back on the same page as we were on Day 1! Together as a powerful group of three!"

"Right." nodded Sunset, in slight agreement.

" _I don't trust anyone right now in this game, and I don't think Yuffie or Inkling are helping. My name got written down three times. No matter what somebody told you, you still did it, meaning if I left, it wouldn't of mattered to you. It only does now because you were in the minority." - Sunset_

"We can be the YIS Clan!" grinned Inkling, "If we stick together, trust me, we can become the Final 3. Brio will be back on top over the boys, and we will dominate as strong women!"

"YIS Clan, hah!" giggled Yuffie, "For some reason I like that name. How clever of you, Inkling!"

All three girls shook hands with one another, although Sunset still seemed reluctant.

" _Yuffie and Sunset are my Plus 2 in my alliance. YIS Clan is only a side group to the Zim Invaders. I mean, c'mon dude. I can't win against Sunset nor Yuffie. Against Mangle and Zoe, I certainly can! Julianna Inkson will come home to Inkopolis a winner and a hero for generations!" - Inkling_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Pikachu was speaking with Marge and Meloetta.

"Well, do you two have any ideas as to what's next for us?" asked Pikachu.

Marge nodded her head softly, "Oh yes, I do believe we could perhaps make a move against those girls that were trying to get you out early on."

"Inkling, Sunset, and Yuffie?" asked Pikachu, tilting her head. Marge nodded in confirmation.

" _With Mileena and Quistis gone, there could be a target on Pikachu's back next if we're not careful. Back on Day 1, Inkling, Sunset, and Yuffie were the most vocal about voting her off first. While I know it won't make our tribe any stronger, I do want to make sure we're protected at all times." - Marge_

"Might I request starting with Inkling or Sunset?" suggested Meloetta, "I think we can gather more votes on either one of them compared to Yuffie."

Pikachu nodded, "Yeah! I was thinking about that, myself! I wanna get Inkling out before the merge! Pika! She's very athletic!"

Meloetta giggled softly, "Then Inkling first, it appears."

" _I know what's coming next; Veteran's Island, and I know exactly who wins. We'll be sharing a tribe with him, and thankfully it appears I won't be in any danger. I will have friends to turn to, after all." (It giggles) "Being mentally prepared has its benefits, but nobody needs to know that." - Meloetta_

– – – – –

Cortex Day 9

Inside the cave, Dr. Mario, Maxwell, Rayman, and Erron Black were talking to one another.

"I'm always happy to see a new ally join the alliance," smiled Rayman, shaking Erron's hand, "But why us? I figured you would be with Shinnok or even Dark Pit or Nigel."

Erron Black sniffed, placing his hands in his pockets, "Because I have a bone to pick with that Shinnok fellow. He has to be stopped before we let him go too far."

"That's what I've been saying, but it seems like everyone wants Jason out before him." replied Maxwell.

" _It was my idea to bring the cowboy into our alliance. He wasn't comfortable with where he stood with our Chosen One Alliance, so I brought it upon myself to add him to the main alliance with Rayman. Dr. Mario didn't want our alliance together, but it might earn us the cowboy's trust." - Maxwell_

"Don't forget about Henry," remarked Dr. Mario, rolling his eyes, "Listen. Henry is an imbecile. I don't think there's a single person here who trusts him. As for Jason, I mean, come on. Do I have to explain why?"

Erron Black nodded his head, "I can write Jason before Shinnok. Henry as well. But once those two are gone, it has to be Shinnok."

" _Shinnok is clearly playing a better game than Quan Chi, that much is certain. What I do know is that he has a meatshield in front of him, and that would be Jason. Nobody wants the hockey mask freak around, so Shinnok can use it to his advantage. Quite the dirty tactic for an old man." - Erron Black_

"Once those three are gone then," said Rayman, "Who goes next? Dark Pit or Nigel?"

"Dark Pit does nothing but bitch all day, and lay around camp," muttered Dr. Mario, "So Nigel. That way the better player doesn't slip by our radar. Dark Pit won't be a problem, but Nigel will be."

"Sounds fair enough to me." agreed Erron.

" _My only real issue with this alliance is really Dr. Mario and the cowboy guy. I mean, Dr. Mario is super arrogant, and thinks highly of himself in ways I can't even imagine. And the cowboy is somebody that I can't trust. He's cool and smooth, but... he might abandon us if we don't impress him." - Rayman_

Meanwhile, far, far away from the camp site of Cortex, Shinnok was walking out towards a largely abandoned area of Dingo Canyon.

Shinnok smirked when he noticed a transparent spirit floating towards him, holding his hands out to greet the spirit once she touched down.

"Pamela Voorhees!" grinned Shinnok, "I believe you wanted to see me, did you not?"

Indeed, Shinnok was speaking to none other than Pamela Voorhees, the mother of Jason Voorhees. She was beheaded years ago when trying to get revenge for her son. She was just as much a murderer as her son was.

"Yes I did!" snapped Pamela, "And I can't believe the words that come out of your mouth! Treating my baby boy like some sort of dog.. a pet! How dare you!"

Shinnok chuckled, "I must admit Pamela, you don't see it, do you? Your son cannot win this game. He is nothing but a dog. Such a shame that you have no choice but to deal with it, or I revoke our agreement."

" _Back on Day 2 I had a lovely conversation with Jason's deceased mother, Pamela. Since Jason only takes orders from his mother, I had to get special permission from her. Since I am ruler of the Netherrealm, I can speak with the souls of the dead. Pamela is no exception to this." - Shinnok_

Pamela grumbled, "Oh don't you dare! We made this promise together seven days ago! Do not break it now!"

"Oh, I won't be the one breaking it, my dear," grinned Shinnok, "But as I promised.. should Jason remain loyal to me until the end of the game... I will return you to life as a revenant. Otherwise, you will rot in hell like you already are."

"... very well Lord Shinnok. Just treat my baby boy like I would. He's not some dog for you to tame for your own personal needs." said Pamela, glaring at him.

"Don't worry my dear, for I am not responsible for how your son plays this game." grinned Shinnok.

" _Now listen Jason. You be a good little boy and listen to the nice demon man, okay? Listen to Lord Shinnok for Mommy." (Jason nods his head, groaning.) "That's Mommy's little boy! You have my word if he betrays you, kill him. Kill him and anyone who votes you off, my son!" - Jason via his mother_

– – – – –

Veteran's Island Day 9

Ness and Yuki were sitting around the camp fire discussing the upcoming challenge. Just a few hours ago they had just competed in the Test of Mentality, and lost Leela. Now they were going to leave to compete in their final duel; the Test of Endurance.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting for all this to be over within one single day." noted Ness quietly as he ate his last meal of beans and rice on Veteran's Island.

Yuki shrugged, "For what it's worth, the less time we spend here, the more time we spend in the game."

"That's true. Only 9 days on Veteran's Island compared to Chun-Li and Maxwell," smiled Ness, "They had 12 days."

" _I think I have a really good shot of making it into the main game! It's the Test of Endurance, and I think I have a lot of endurance for being such a small kid! With all my PSI powers, I'm sure I can find a way to get into the game. Plus I think I have a better chance of going far compared to Yuki." - Ness_

"Leela would have been challenging here, I think," replied Yuki, taking a bite of beans, "So for us, I'm glad we don't have to go up against her."

"You're telling me. Look, Yuki, good luck. No matter what the outcome is. Regardless of who stays here, and who goes to Pirate Lagoon, we have potential to go far." smiled Ness, shaking Yuki's hand.

Yuki nodded, shaking Ness' hand back, "I agree. Don't lose sight of your goals, kid."

" _I'm not scared of facing Ness in an endurance competition. I come from a traditional Japanese family, and we do a lot of meditation back home. So I don't feel the least bit worried. Ness is young, but he can definitely beat me if I let my guard down. Let us hope age beats brains today." - Yuki_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Cortex, getting your first look at the new Brio tribe; Quistis voted out at the last tribal council."

The men were slightly surprised. Maxwell gave both Dr. Mario and Erron Black a worried look.

"Alright guys, today we have a big day, so let's not waste anytime in getting through it all, okay?"

Everyone nodded, curious as to what Jeff had to say.

"First off, we have a twist to reveal to you all. It's a returning twist; Veteran's Island."

There were a few people excited to hear about it, some groaned, and some didn't care at all. Dr. Mario and Maxwell perked up, having been through it before.

"Dr. Mario and Maxwell know this twist well, as they were originally part of this twist in Lake Hylia! There, Chun-Li managed to win the challenges and entered the game. Out here... we had four newbies on Veteran's Island, and this morning we're going to have our final duel right now. Bring out the competitors now!"

Everyone turned their attention to a truck coming in. On it were Yuki and Ness, the final two players from Veteran's Island. Everyone applauded on their arrival. Ness waved at everyone with a big smile, while Yuki nodded his head calmly.

"Please introduce yourselves." smiled Jeff.

"My name is Eiri Uesugi, but I will be going by my pen name, Yuki," greeted Yuki, "I'm a serious author and take pride in my work. If I enter this game, and you have me on your tribe, you will have a hard worker, and you will not be disappointed."

Ness waved at everyone, "Hiya! My name is Ness, and I'm a boy from the town of Onett! I have PSI powers and telepathy, but don't worry! I don't use it for the bad things! If I enter the game, I promise not to abuse my powers and won't even read minds!"

"Okay guys, it's time to get to the final duel. The Test of Endurance! Here's how it'll work; you will perch yourself between two big walls, resting your feet between two tiny pegs. The last one standing will earn the right to enter the game. Only rule, you cannot take your feet off the pegs unless I tell you to. Both of you understand?"

Both players nodded.

"Okay, let's get you situated!"

Both Ness and Yuki were ready to take eachother on, both believing in themselves to win the duel and enter the game. They got in between the walls, and placed their feet on the pegs.

"Okay! This challenge is officially on!"

– 10 minutes in... –

Both Ness and Yuki looked pretty comfortable for the time being. While the walls were situated and built to the heights of both Ness and Yuki, Ness was only struggling slightly due to his shorter stature.

Yuki took a deep breath and looked out towards the contestants on the wooden bleachers. He gave them a friendly nod, making some of the women swoon a little; namely Pikachu, Zoe, and Yuffie.

"One wrong move, and you could be out of this game. Shot at a million dollars gone..."

– 20 minutes in... –

Yuki adjusted himself a little bit to gain a little more comfort to his body. He wasn't feeling numb in his legs compared to that of Ness, but he was beginning to feel it.

Ness channeled in some of his PSI energy to help him focus on winning the challenge. He knew this was one advantage he had over Yuki, and that was the fact that he was gifted in powers, whereas Yuki is a normal human.

– 30 minutes in... –

Most of the players started to get bored on the bleachers, some beginning to fall asleep since it was taking so long. Accountable for this were Inkling, Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, and Yuffie.

Yuki's knees and feet were numb from standing still for too long, while Ness was struggling a little bit, but his PSI energy was helping him just a little bit.

At this point it was anyone's game.

– 40 minutes in... –

In the end, one person fell off...

…

…

…

…

...and it was Ness. He panted a little from all his channeling, feeling a little weak.

"Ness drops out. YUKI WINS AND ENTERS THE GAME!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Yuki. Ness got up from the ground and shook Yuki's hand weakly.

"Congratulations Yuki! You have seized the moment, and you will enter this game as a full player! Ness, sadly, your quest ends here. You must leave the area immediately."

Ness nodded, waving goodbye to the others as he left the challenge area.

– – – – –

" _You know what? I'm not mad that I lost. It was a fair competition, and I feel like I psyched myself out with my powers. I've still got a lot to learn, and hopefully in the next season I can prove myself once more to become the Sole Survivor. For my last words... rest in peace, Satoru-san." - Ness' Final Words_

– – – – –

"Alright! Yuki has now joined the game as the 18th player!" smiled Jeff, "Why don't you join the others Yuki. However, it doesn't matter what mat you step on because... drop your buffs!"

Everyone was not expecting this tribe swap, since they were expecting it after another vote happened, but since Yuki was there, it didn't seem AS unexpected. Yuki stood between both red and orange mats as red and orange buffs fell to the ground.

"Right in front of you are 18 discs with a number on each. I want you all to pick one at random. Doesn't matter, this is how your tribes will be picked."

Everyone did so, stepping onto a disc, preparing themselves for the swap.

"Okay! Let's start off with number 1! Sunset Shimmer! Lift up your disc to reveal your buff."

Sunset nodded, pulling the disc off to reveal an orange buff. She would remain a member on the Brio tribe.

"Number 2! Shinnok! Which tribe will you be on?"

Shinnok flipped over his disc to reveal an orange buff. He wasn't entirely happy with the buff choice, but he didn't appear to be upset as he walked over to join the Brio tribe.

"Yuffie, you're number 3!"

Yuffie flipped over the disc to reveal a red buff. She would become the first member of the Cortex tribe.

"Okay Dark Pit, you're up next as number 4!"

Dark Pit flipped over his disc and smirked upon seeing an orange buff. He slipped it on and nodded at Shinnok as he joined the Brio tribe.

"Meloetta's turn! Its number 5!"

Meloetta knew what buff color it would have, so when it flipped over the disc to reveal the red buff, it showed no surprise as it floated over to join Yuffie on the Cortex tribe.

"Alright, number 6 is Mangle!"

Mangle flipped over her disc to reveal a red buff. She nodded her head as she joined the Cortex tribe with the other two women.

"Number 7 belongs to Pikachu!"

Pikachu flipped over her disc, and was a little disappointed to see the orange buff. She placed it on her head as she joined the Brio tribe.

"Alright Zoe, make number 8 shine with your presence!"

Zoe giggled at Jeff as she looked under her disc to reveal a red buff. She didn't have much of a reaction as she joined the Cortex tribe.

"Okay Maxwell, it's your turn as number 9."

Maxwell nodded, flipping over the disc to reveal a red buff. As the first male to join the Cortex tribe, he greeted the women with open arms.

"Nigel, you may not be number 1 here, but you are number 10!"

Nigel held back a laugh from Jeff's remark as he flipped over the disc to reveal a red buff. He nodded firmly as he walked over to join the Cortex tribe.

"Alright number 11 belongs to Erron Black!"

Erron kicked over his disc with his foot, and took the orange buff underneath. He tipped his hat at the two ladies there as he joined the Brio tribe.

"12 happens to be your lucky number Henry!"

"Only on Tuesdays Jeff!" giggled Henry as he placed off the disc to reveal a red buff. He placed it on and ran over to meet the others on the Cortex tribe.

"Only six more buffs out to give. Two red, four orange. Number 13 is newcomer Yuki."

Yuki nodded, lifting up the disc to reveal a red buff. He took it and walked over to greet the Cortex tribe. Yuffie and Zoe fawned over him like fangirls.

"Only one Cortex buff remains. Who will get it? Rayman, could it be lucky number 14?"

Rayman moved his limbless hand down to bring the disc up without bending over. It was an orange buff, and Rayman walked over to join the Brio tribe.

"Alright Dr. Mario, number 15 happens to be your number!"

Dr. Mario smirked, lifting the disc over to reveal an orange buff. He took it with pride and joined the Brio tribe.

"Alright Inkling, it's your turn to join a tribe as number 16!"

Inkling flipped the disc over to reveal an orange buff. She nodded, looking over whom was on the tribe, and smirked, walking over to join the Brio tribe.

"One Brio buff and one Cortex buff remains. Number 17, Jason Voorhees, it's your turn. Decide the fate of you and Marge..."

Jason kicked the disc over to reveal the last orange buff, which meant that Marge had the final red buff. Jason groaned a little as he slowly walked over to join the Brio tribe. Both Shinnok and Dark Pit were happy about this.

"Which means that Marge, as number 18, will become the final member of the Cortex tribe!"

Marge smiled, already flipping the disc over to take her red buff. She placed it on her arm with pride and joined the Cortex tribe.

"We have our two new tribes! Cortex will consist of Zoe, Henry, Mangle, Yuki, Marge, Yuffie, Nigel, Maxwell, and Meloetta. Brio will consist of Sunset, Dark Pit, Shinnok, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Rayman, Inkling, Pikachu, and Jason."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You can head back to camp, and enjoy your new tribe members! Have fun, and we'll see eachother tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

 **Brio: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Inkling, Jason, Pikachu, Rayman, Shinnok, and Sunset**

 **Cortex: Henry, Mangle, Marge, Maxwell, Meloetta, Nigel, Yuffie, Yuki, and Zoe**

– – – – –

Brio Day 10

The new Brio tribe arrived at their new home. Off the bat, Dark Pit was impressed they had a shelter from the get go.

"Well I'll be damned," noted Dark Pit, "How the hell did you actually get wood for a shelter? We just lived in a cave for 9 days."

Pikachu giggled, "Well, the decision we made on Day 1 gave us the choice of free wood, so we took it!"

" _Heh. I find it interesting the men populate the Brio tribe, and vice versa for the Cortex tribe. Not like it matters in numbers. The three gals aren't in danger. Pikachu might be, but hey, we got two girls in Inkling and Sunset around, and.. ugh, might have to pull out the romantic card here." - Dark Pit_

Dark Pit leaned gently against the shelter, looking over at Inkling and Sunset. They were the only ones around, as Rayman was tending to fire, Shinnok and Jason were nowhere to be found, and Erron Black, Dr. Mario, and Pikachu wandered down to the oasis.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to be around some women," muttered Dark Pit, "Being around guys all day just... actually being around people bothers me."

"Then why are you hanging around us?" giggled Inkling, poking his shoulder.

Dark Pit shrugged, "I dunno really. Guess I'm a sucker for cute girls like you two?"

" _Dark Pit is hot, but his personality is a major turn off. I don't know, something about the emo, edgy, dark guys really isn't exactly my type. In fact really I haven't had a boyfriend in years, and I'm not really looking for one. I think I know what Dark Pit is playing at, at any rate." - Sunset_

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm a sucker for the bad boys," smirked Inkling, leaning against the shelter next to Dark Pit, "And you know what, I think I like you already."

Dark Pit smirked, "Good. Then we'll have no issues working together? Listen, I'm with the villains... and let's just say a free million dollars is waiting for you if you take Shinnok and Jason to the end. You wouldn't just throw it away, would you?"

"Sure doesn't sound like a good idea." commented Sunset to appear interested.

Inkling nodded, "Hey, I'm all for it. Sunset and I are together after all, and if we combine forces we'll be unstoppable."

" _Dark Pit does remind me of my ex-boyfriend. Black ink was his game, and being a troublemaker was his name. Hey, I go for the bad boys because I'm a bit of a tomboy myself! Listen, Sunset and I joining him would be an alliance of five. That's all I care about right now; numbers!" - Inkling_

Dark Pit nodded, "Were you ladies going after the first three players from Day 1 or something? If you were, let's continue that trend, shall we?"

"We sure were," grinned Inkling, "And yeah, I'm down for that. We can do Pikachu first, followed by the doc and cowboy. Should be easy from straight on."

"Deal." smirked Dark Pit, shaking Sunset and Inkling's hands.

" _Blech. That's enough social life for me for one day. It's better if I make the deals rather than Shinnok scaring off the poor girls. I think Inkling is interested in me, so whatever. I'll let it slide. Besides, that's all the manipulation I'll need to ensure she's loyal to me, as well as Sunset." - Dark Pit_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Pikachu was speaking with Dr. Mario and Erron Black. She had just finished telling them about her plan that she conspired with Marge and Meloetta.

"That's quite the offer, Pikachu. But why do you want to help us? The reward benefits us, not you." reminded Dr. Mario.

Pikachu shrugged, "So what? I want to give! And I want your help in the near future! The three of us, Maxwell, Meloetta, Marge? Final 6. I think we can make it happen! Pika!"

" _I'm so thankful that we were split up, because now we have a chance to get all three boys from the Chosen One's Alliance on board with our alliance! I think Marge and Meloetta will talk with Maxwell, and if they do, awesome! Pika! We'll be set to go to the merge without any issues!" - Pikachu_

"Are you confident they'll approach him?" asked Erron Black.

Pikachu nodded, "Absolutely 100% confident. They've had my back from Day 1."

Erron shrugged, "You know there's no guarantee those three survive if Cortex loses a challenge. We have Rayman, and if you have both girls we'll be fine here. We can't tell if Maxwell will be safe."

"True... well, what about throwing the challenge? At least the first one as a new tribe? Just to see where things stand?" asked Pikachu.

" _Pikachu came to us with a boatload of information that even I can't process! It was that much! Not only does she want to help us get our reward for sticking together as the Chosen Ones, but she also wants to throw the challenge to keep Maxwell safe! Oh ho, we have a player here!" - Dr. Mario_

"We are already a strong tribe as it is..." remarked Dr. Mario.

Erron Black nodded, "Quite so. We throw the challenge, vote off Jason? Might just be weak enough to not have to throw any more challenges."

"Sounds good to me, pika!" smiled Pikachu brightly.

" _Pikachu better not be leading us into a trap. Without Maxwell around I know if the gunslinger or I become the targets I'm the one they want out more. You could say for once in the game, I am not confident the plan will go as followed. But if it does, ha ha! In your face!" - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Cortex Day 10

As soon as the new Cortex tribe arrived at camp, they immediately saw the cave. Zoe didn't look impressed at all.

"Blech. You cannot be serious, darling," muttered Zoe, "A cave? We had a shelter for goodness sake!"

Henry giggled, "Hey, once you sleep in a cave, you can never go back! Nya ha ha!"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Still... I suppose it's worth the trade. For we get this hunk of a man on our tribe!" She giggled like a fangirl, looking up at Yuki. She and Yuffie were still the only ones hanging around Yuki like he was a ladies man.

" _Let me just say, darling, if that Yuki hunk was a dog, and I was his type, I would be all over him! He's absolutely gorgeous and I bet if he was a dog he would look just as stunning, darling! I don't mean to be rude but... Shuichi? Really? Oh darling... you can do much better than that." - Zoe_

Yuki didn't crack a smile, "You realize you're barking up the wrong tree, miss?"

Yuffie playfully tapped his shoulder, smirking, "And he's got the puns! Haha! We're definitely happy to have you here on the tribe, Yuki."

"Appreciate the kind words." nodded Yuki.

" _Being a romance author, you'd expect the women to be all over a guy like me. I am bisexual, so it doesn't bother me in the slightest. The brat expects me to be flirting my way into the million dollars, so I suppose I have nothing to lose out here. Granted, the only two interested in me... not my types." - Yuki_

Minutes later, Marge was cooking up a meal of rice and beans while throwing in a little bit of spice and herb from the reward Cortex won previously.

Maxwell and Meloetta were sitting nearby watching her. Maxwell smiled, "Wow! I'm really happy we share a tribe! You can actually cook! None of the guys could cook well."

Marge chuckled softly, "Just call it a common housewife skill!"

" _It's true, the men are outnumbered by the women here, but I don't think we're in any danger really! The women are all over Yuki, and I think they like me as well. The only man in real danger is Henry, and maybe Nigel. Then again, Nigel is pretty likable, so... just Henry for now." - Maxwell_

Meloetta looked around the area, and noticed they were alone by the fire. It then looked over at Maxwell, "So, Maxwell, how are you enjoying this Chosen One's Alliance?"

Maxwell jumped a little when he heard Meloetta say it out loud, "W-Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't be so worried, Maxwell," smiled Meloetta, "Pikachu told us both about the twist, so we can only imagine you, Dr. Mario, and Erron Black share it as well."

Maxwell sighed, "Well I... but... fine, we do. Guess I can't fight it, can I?"

"It's not worth your interest to fight it, dear." giggled Meloetta.

" _Maxwell is a young boy, so I can imagine he'll have a tough time playing this game with all the lying and deceit. But deep down I know he can do it. Hmm.. I'm also aware of that little notebook he carries around. Doesn't look like he's used it one time, though, which might be for his own good." - Meloetta_

Marge smiled softly as she handed meals to both Maxwell and Meloetta, "Pikachu also wanted us to make an alliance with you guys. I imagine she's already talking to your allies right now about it. We can work together, so you can enjoy your reward."

Maxwell nodded softly, "Alright then, I can't refuse that, and to be honest I could use a little help, seeing as though all my allies are on Brio as we speak."

"Never fear, Maxwell. We're your friends." smiled Meloetta, gently hugging him. Maxwell gently hugged back.

" _It's actually pretty nice to see Marge and Meloetta come to me with an alliance, and even see my Chosen One's Alliance as a threat! It's that kind of loyalty that makes me really appreciate them a lot more than someone like Dr. Mario, for instance. He would probably never thank them." - Maxwell_

A few minutes later, Nigel and Yuki were speaking near the oasis.

"Finally managed to shake those girls off of you?" asked Nigel.

Yuki nodded softly, "Wasn't too hard. They're not as bad as the girls from back home. If you're popular in Japan, you better lock yourself up in your house."

"Fair enough." nodded Nigel.

" _Veteran's Island came back for another season, and from it we get Eiri Yuki! With all the villains on the other tribe, it's time for me to find a new partner in crime! Yuki is perfect for that! He's coming into this game without a single ally! None whatsoever! That's so utterly perfect for my game!" - Nigel_

"Assuming those girls haven't roped you into some alliance, let's you and I take things from here?" grinned Nigel, holding a hand out to shake.

Yuki looked at the hand for a few minutes, before nodding and shaking his hand firmly, "You got yourself a deal, Nigel. Hope your word is good."

"Hah!" laughed Nigel, "Being the head of Kids Next Door, I have no reason to betray anyone in this game!"

" _So the first alliance I made was with Nigel. Could have surprised me, I figured I'd be with the girls. I suppose it is for the best. If people assume I'm working with the girls, they won't suspect my alliance with Nigel. For now, I'll take what I can get. I got 8 to 9 free days of survival, after all." - Yuki_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Cortex."

Yuffie did so.

"For today's challenge, one tribe member will be your eyes and guide today. They will be leading two sets of two blindfolded tribe members out to collect pairs of block puzzle pieces; eight all together, but paired in twos. Once you have all eight blocks you can begin assembling the puzzle. First tribe to get the puzzle right, wins immunity. Losers go to tribal council where the fourth person will be voted off. Let's get started."

Cortex

Caller: Nigel

Pairs: Henry & Yuki, Marge & Maxwell

Brio

Caller: Dr. Mario

Pairs: Erron Black & Pikachu, Dark Pit & Shinnok

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Nigel and Dr. Mario started to bark out orders for their tribe members. Dr. Mario volunteered to compete as the caller over someone with a louder voice like Inkling or Shinnok since he was hoping to throw the challenge. With Erron Black and Pikachu out first, and completely pretending to not hear Dr. Mario's calls, Nigel was able to steer Henry and Yuki to the first set of puzzle blocks, bringing them back to the mat.

Marge and Maxwell both walked out to go collect the second set of puzzle blocks, following Nigel's orders well. While they were able to do so, in order to hide the attempt at throwing the challenge, Erron and Pikachu both got the first set of puzzle blocks for Brio, and brought them back to the mat. Cortex still had a slight lead as Marge and Maxwell brought back the second set.

The third and fourth sets for Cortex were far away from where Nigel was, plus there were a lot of obstacles in the way. Henry and Yuki kept running into them by accident, despite hearing Nigel a lot more clearly than Dr. Mario was for Brio. Since neither Shinnok nor Dark Pit were throwing the challenge, Dr. Mario's orders were given well and Brio tied it up when the second set was brought to their mat.

Henry and Yuki were banging into a bunch of objects as now they were losing track of Nigel's voice. Dr. Mario looked over and saw Cortex screwing up. He cursed to himself, as he didn't want to look like an idiot as his ego took control instead of throwing a challenge. While Erron Black and Pikachu were moving sort of slow, Dr. Mario's orders gave them the third set of puzzle blocks, giving Brio the lead over Cortex.

With Dark Pit and Shinnok back in control of the blind following, they were able to finish off Dr. Mario's orders and collect the final set of puzzle blocks for Brio. Dr. Mario had completely abandoned the plan to throw the challenge as now he really wanted to win the challenge. Henry and Yuki were going in circles at this point, despite Nigel's best efforts.

Dr. Mario, Erron, Pikachu, Dark Pit, and Shinnok all got to work on the eight piece puzzle. This was going to be a difficult one, so this was going to be Cortex's time to catch up from their great disaster on Nigel's behalf. Henry and Yuki finally found the third set of puzzle blocks, and managed to make their way back to the mat.

Erron Black and Pikachu were still in the mode of throwing the challenge, placing pieces in random spots by pure accident. Dr. Mario and Shinnok were running the show, each working hard to solve the puzzle. But Erron and Pikachu's efforts were not helping them. Without Dr. Mario's voice interrupting Nigel's, he was able to guide Marge and Maxwell all the way to the fourth and final set of puzzle blocks, now putting the tribes at an even split. It would all come down to the puzzle.

Nigel, Marge, Maxwell, Yuki, and Henry were all working hard on the puzzle. Unlike Brio they were working hard together, and nobody was left out and doing nothing or anything wrong. But Brio had the lead over Cortex. Would it be enough?

In the end...

…

…

…

…

"Done!" yelled Nigel.

Jeff ran over to confirm Cortex's victory.

"Correct! CORTEX WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Cortex hugged and cheered.

"A strong come back from behind victory! Great job Cortex! You definitely know when to bounce back when the time calls for it! Once again, the Cortex tribe is safe from the vote. Brio, sadly, not the same news. Another tribe member going home, and with a new tribe, comes new potential voting patterns. See you all then."

– – – – –

Brio Day 11

It was going to be a big day. With the challenge thrown, and someone going home tonight, the Brio tribe was in scramble mode to get the votes they needed to win.

Shinnok, Jason, Sunset, and Inkling were all talking about the vote.

"If I didn't know any better, I believe we had some saboteurs in that challenge," remarked Shinnok, "Notably the gunslinger and Pikachu. They didn't give a damn during the challenge!"

"You're telling me," muttered Inkling, crossing her arms, "Like, come on, they didn't even try to hide that fact!"

" _If you're trying to throw a challenge, you have to make it look subtle. Look and Yuffie and I in the second challenge! That was subtle, this was not. Because of whatever reason they had, we lost, and someone has to pay the price. Given all the variables, I think I have a plan..." - Inkling_

Jason and Sunset kept quiet, looking at both Shinnok and Inkling as they spoke. Shinnok smirked, "Might you have any plans, Inkling? After all, a superfan such as yourself would know of one..."

"Well, yeah, yeah I do! See, like, one of the main suspicions I had about the first vote is that... maybe they got a hidden immunity idol!" explained Inkling, "Clearly they might have one otherwise they may not have thrown the challenge!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." murmured Sunset.

" _Inkling is a very smart woman. Dark Pit chose the right allies for the right job, as I suspected he would. Doesn't mean we'll be keeping her around forever. Once the time is right, we will send her home. But for now, she will come in handy in many, many ways..." - Shinnok_

Inkling nodded, "Exactly! So it's a good idea to vote for someone who will NOT get a potential idol! Like say... Rayman! He didn't get voted on top like the other three did, so let's just do him in tonight."

"I suppose voting Rayman will do good tonight, again. What do you say Jason?" grinned Shinnok, looking over at Jason. Jason merely groaned, not seeming to agree to disagree. Shinnok just took that as a yes.

"...very well then. Rayman it is." agreed Sunset.

" _I still don't trust Inkling a whole lot. I don't really think they have a hidden immunity idol, otherwise Pikachu, Quistis, or Mileena might have played one. Then again... I don't know. Anything can happen. All I know is that, I don't know what I'm doing tonight." - Sunset_

A few minutes later, Rayman and Dr. Mario were having a quick chat in the shelter.

"Listen, tonight, we're sending Jason home," explained Dr. Mario, "Pikachu and the cowboy are already on board. Pikachu will be working her magic on the girls. Are you good?"

Rayman nodded, "Of course I am. Just... were you guys throwing the challenge?"

"Who me? Hah! I would never dare throw a challenge! Although Pikachu said she wanted to, I couldn't dare let my pride get ruined." smirked Dr. Mario.

" _I had a feeling someone was trying to throw the challenge. I'm a little bummed that I wasn't told about it but... oh well. What can you do. As long as they keep me informed, I'll be a happy guy. Also... Dr. Mario is a terrible liar. He was leading players away from puzzle blocks early on..." - Rayman_

Hours before tribal council was to start, Pikachu and Sunset were having a talk.

"So Inkling isn't on board with the plan, then?" asked Pikachu.

Sunset shook her head, "Not really. She wants to work with the villains, since she thinks they'll be easier to beat than the other guys."

" _Well, even if I can't get Inkling, I can try and get Sunset! If we can send Jason home tonight, that would be sooo awesome! He's very creepy, stalks us like we're his prey, and like... ugh! I don't care if he's strong, pika! If we can send him home, then we no longer have to worry about him." - Pikachu_

"We're voting Jason off tonight. I know, I know! He's our strongest player and from what I heard he survived rocks falling on top of him," explained Pikachu, "But if we can get him out now, we no longer have to worry about him at the merge! Pika!"

"Well true, I suppose. I just don't want to worry about losing challenges. I don't like Jason either, but we need his strength. Especially after our performance today." reminded Sunset.

Pikachu giggled, "Don't worry about the performance today, Sunset. I promise at the next one I'll do a lot better."

"I figured." chuckled Sunset, lightly.

" _My strategy was to lay low and vote with the majority whenever possible, so it really sucks that I'm the swing vote tonight. Do I vote off Jason, who could keep our tribe afloat in challenges, or do I vote off Rayman, and keep my word to Inkling who may or may not be keeping it? We'll see..." - Sunset_

– – – – –

The Brio tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Despite what appears to be a much stronger tribe, the Brio tribe continues to fail in challenges, even when they had the lead in their pocket. Inkling, what happened at the challenge from your point of view as an outsider?" asked Jeff.

"I think it was pretty apparent that someone was throwing the challenge, Jeff. I won't name names, but I think they know who they are tonight. Well, I'm not going to stand for it, so we'll be making sure it never happens again." replied Inkling.

Pikachu looked a little worried. Erron Black looked unfazed.

"Rayman, what do you think this tribe needs more than anything to stay alive against Cortex?" asked Jeff.

"We need a more stable tribe. I mean, we have a strong tribe, it's just being able to work together and cooperate like we did before. I mean, we have most of the Cortex tribe here, and now we're losing." replied Rayman.

"Are you suggesting we're the problem?" asked Inkling, looking over at Rayman.

"No no! That's not what I'm saying. Sorry, for not making myself clear. It's just that I didn't expect this group of men to be on the losing side." corrected Rayman.

Inkling nodded, still not buying it.

"Erron Black, how do you plan on voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"...ask someone else that question." replied Erron.

"Very well then... Pikachu, how do you plan on voting tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Like what Rayman said, Jeff. We need a stable tribe, and I plan to vote tonight to make sure we can get that sorted out." replied Pikachu.

Shinnok looked over at Jason, and shook his head, mouthing out, "She's insane..."

"Dark Pit, are you surprised to be sitting here tonight after your strong lead?" asked Jeff.

Dark Pit scoffed.

"Surprised? No. Disgusted is more the word I'm looking for." replied Dark Pit.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Dark Pit, you're up."

– – –

Erron Black's Vote: Wrong reference, but you're one ugly mother#%##er. (Jason)

Inkling's Vote: Even if there is no idol, I'll be happy to see your goody two shoes go home. (Rayman)

Pikachu's Vote: You don't talk to anyone, you're creepy, and you're too strong. Sorry. (Jason)

Shinnok's Vote: Second times quite the charm, isn't it, hero? (Rayman)

Sunset's Vote: I'm sorry about this, but I'm prepared to accept the consequences. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Jason. (He didn't make a reaction. Just stared at Jeff.)

…

Jason. Two votes Jason.

…

…

Jason. Three votes Jason.

…

Jason. That's four votes for Jason Voorhees. (Shinnok raised an eyebrow.)

…

…

Rayman. One vote Rayman, four votes Jason. (He sighed, not happy to see his name again.)

…

Rayman. Two votes Rayman, four votes Jason.

…

…

Rayman. Three votes Rayman, four votes Jason. (Dr. Mario looked over at Sunset and Inkling.)

…

Rayman. We're tied four votes Rayman, four votes Jason, one vote left. (Sunset closed her eyes.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon...

…

…

…

…

…

…is Jason Voorhees. You need to bring me your torch.

Both Dr. Mario and Rayman sighed of relief as Shinnok watched in anger as Jason brought his torch up, groaning the whole way up.

"Jason, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Jason walked right by Jeff and walked out of tribal council. A faint whisper could be heard around the remaining members of Brio, "A storms a coming on the 13th day..."

"Well, you just voted off your strongest member. Not the first time the Brio tribe did that, after all. I just hope it was the right decision, because it could always come back to haunt you. And knowing Jason's story, it just very well might. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Jason's Final Words**

"How dare they vote off my baby boy! Jason, sweetie, don't be mad, you were a good little boy, following Mommy and Lord Shinnok's orders. The deed is not done yet, my darling boy! When the time is right, we will come back, because you cannot be stopped, my son! Kill them for Mommy!"

VOTE

Jason – Erron Black, Rayman, Dr. Mario, Sunset, and Pikachu

Rayman – Inkling, Shinnok, Jason, and Dark Pit

Double boot coming in Episode 5! I might be a little late in updating the wikia! Need to catch up on Big Brother 17!

Season 30 news for new tribe members!

For the Humaria tribe, right now we have Ryu, Leela, Laurent, Tanya, and Spinelli. Ness will of course be joining the human tribe as the sixth member... and of course the Survivor player! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our Survivor player...

 **JONATHAN PENNER**

That's right, Jonathan Penner will become the first ever real Survivor player to play in my series. :D

For the Ani Mani tribe, right now we have Mawile, Jet, Wolf, Sticks, and Minerva. Of course, I know one face is recognizable from the two blanked out photos. It's Littlefoot from Land Before Time! A dinosaur from far back then, he will come out here to play the game! For the final player... it's Roxanne from A Goofy Movie! Hopefully she will continue the trend that Danielle and Isabelle set before her.

And finally, the Robotok tribe! Right now we have Jenny, Monita, Springtrap, Bender, and Cyrax. Please welcome our final member of the tribe... Arcee from Transformers! She can transform into a motorcycle, but will it come in handy on Survivor? We'll have to see!

As you may have noticed I said 'last member'. That's because we had to make one final cut for the show, sadly. Here to make that announcement is a pre recorded message from Jeff Probst!

" _Hey guys, this is Jeff Probst talking to you from my office. I made a call to Fazbear Entertainment about the whereabouts of Chica the Chicken, as she had applied to play the game, but hasn't shown up since we signed her up. The employees told us that Chica had been broken up into pieces, similar to Mangle. They didn't have a replacement for her since Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Mangle have all played, and Balloon Boy works for us, so... we'll be starting the game with 20 players as opposed to 21. Producers still want to keep the three tribes and Day 2 elimination, though so... gotta do what they want! Again, Chica will not be playing the game in Season 30, Pirate Lagoon, and I wanted to come out and tell you all that. I'm sorry if you were excited for her, but cuts had to be made. Have fun enjoying the rest of Dingo Canyon and Pirate Lagoon when it airs. Thank you!"_

 _ **HELLO?**_

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	6. Episode 5 Girls Rule, Boys Drool

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Inkling made a second alliance known as the YIS Clan with Yuffie and Sunset. She used her hickey vote for Sunset to her advantage by apologizing to Sunset and say that Pikachu was the one that planned her elimination, but flipped. Despite her efforts, Sunset wasn't buying any of it._

 _Over at the Cortex tribe, Erron Black was added into the alliance between Dr. Mario, Maxwell, and Rayman per Maxwell's request to help him feel comfortable with the Chosen One's Alliance. Meanwhile, Shinnok spoke with Jason Voorhees' mother, confirming a deal to return her to life for her son's loyalty to him._

 _At the final Veteran's Island duel, Yuki outlasted Ness to enter the game. Following the duel, the tribes were mixed up into two new tribes of nine. Cortex gained Yuki, Marge, Mangle, Meloetta, Yuffie, and Zoe, while Brio gained Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Shinnok, Dark Pit, Rayman, and Jason._

 _At the new Brio tribe, Dark Pit managed to bring in Inkling and Sunset into the villains' alliance. Still, Sunset was weary of Inkling as well as Dark Pit. Meanwhile, Pikachu explained her plan of helping the male Chosen One Alliance gain their reward. To protect Maxwell, she wanted to throw the immunity challenge, to which both Erron Black and Dr. Mario agreed to._

 _At the new Cortex tribe, Marge and Meloetta did the same thing Pikachu did with Maxwell, and Maxwell easily agreed, afraid of his own safety on the new female-dominated. Meanwhile, Nigel took the quickest opportunity to pick up Yuki as a potential ally, and Yuki agreed to work with Nigel._

 _At the immunity challenge, despite wanting to throw the challenge, Dr. Mario's ego took control over his pride and he helped Brio to a slight lead. However, at the puzzle, Erron Black and Pikachu screwed around to give Cortex the win and immunity for the vote._

 _Before tribal council, while the original target for the villains was Pikachu, Inkling brought up the fact that there could be an idol won by one of the three people voted up Day 1. To counter that, they targeted Rayman. Sunset was still in the middle, and with Jason Voorhees being the target for the other side for being a major threat and distraction, she had a lot to think about._

 _At tribal council, Sunset decided to vote off Jason instead of Rayman, seeing him as more of a threat, and sending him home in a 5-4 decision. With Shinnok's biggest meatshield gone, is the Elder God in danger, or will he fight back harder than ever? 17 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Brio: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Inkling, Pikachu, Rayman, Shinnok, and Sunset**

 **Cortex: Henry, Mangle, Marge, Maxwell, Meloetta, Nigel, Yuffie, Yuki, and Zoe**

– – – – –

Brio Day 12

Shinnok was beyond furious upon returning to camp. However, he kept his rage to himself and in his interviews to avoid looking desperate.

" _Miserable wretches! Insignificant specks of feculent scum! How dare they vote off one of the biggest goats in the history of the game!" (He takes a deep breath) "However, I have no time to complain. I will fight to ensure I get what I want. Just like Henry, Sunset will suffer for betraying me.." - Shinnok_

At camp, Shinnok kept a straight face, and didn't seem to be seething in front of the tribe. The others found this quite odd.

" _Looks like we have Shinnok right where we want him. Good enough for me, as he's next on the hit list. Of course, I won't fight the system if it changes, lest my name goes on that parchment." (He twirls his revolvers.) "Still, only a matter of time before we send the Elder God back to hell." - Erron Black_

Sitting inside the shelter, Dark Pit was speaking with Inkling, shaking his head in pure anger.

"How can Shinnok not be pissed off right now?" muttered Dark Pit, "I would be too if my million dollars was thrown into the fire carelessly like that."

"I know right?" sighed Inkling.

"No, I won't even stop there," snapped Dark Pit, frustrated, "I came into this game to win the money! We have a couple of saboteurs on the tribe, and we lost our strongest person? Guess what Juli, you, me, Shinnok? Gone. And that #%#%ing sucks."

" _With Jason gone, there's an up side and a down side. The up side is that he's gone and no longer stalking us around camp. See, now that's also the down side; which is that he's gone! I know without a doubt had I been in that Final 3 with him and Shinnok, I'd be a millionaire! %#%#ing hell." - Dark Pit_

"I just don't get it, why the hell would Sunset flip? She has no reason to," said Inkling, "Pikachu doesn't have her back at all. I had her back. She just screwed her entire game up."

Dark Pit nodded, leaning back a little, "I guess a good thing that could happen is if the thing that happened to Henry happens to Sunset. Being the swing vote earns you no favors. Shinnok was responsible for turning everyone against Henry back after Larry left."

Inkling smirked, "Dude, if that happens. Straight up karma."

" _Sunset, while a side alliance, was still in my grand plan! Final 5 was her, me, Zoe, Mangle, and Yuffie, and now I don't know where she stands. She should have stayed loyal to us, and now the YIS Clan is done. What's worse is that I didn't give Zoe or Mangle advice to work with Yuffie." - Inkling_

Meanwhile, behind a few rocks, Shinnok was speaking one on one with Rayman.

"So wait, you're not mad at all about Jason leaving?" asked Rayman.

Shinnok shook his head, "Not at all. However, while I'm sure my name has come across your alliance for some time now, you need to rethink yourselves. Don't you see.. it's just like with what happened with Henry."

"What do you mean?" asked Rayman, confused.

" _Shinnok comes to me, randomly, and decides to plead his case with me. Honestly with Jason gone, Shinnok is definitely the next one voted off, and... honestly I don't really think it's in our best interest. We just voted off our strongest player. Voting Shinnok off would kill us in challenges." - Rayman_

"Henry couldn't be trusted," explained Shinnok, "He made his bed and laid in it when he aligned with me. He had no reason to flip and vote off Larry. Sunset is no different. Only, shall we say, she's a little more tolerable."

Rayman nodded, "Yeah no kidding. So you're saying Sunset could be playing both sides?"

"Exactly my point, young man," nodded Shinnok, "Even Inkling said she was more closely aligned with her over Pikachu. It would make zero sense for her to flip."

"Wow, that is true. Are you sure Inkling isn't lying?" asked Rayman.

"She'd have no reason to." shrugged Shinnok.

Rayman nodded, and gave it a little bit of thought.

" _I can't take my frustrations out on Sunset like I did with Henry. Henry is... shall we say... not of the brainiac group. Sunset is, and that's a threat to me. If I can spread that she can't be trusted, perhaps we can buy some much needed time. After all, we need to make up for the strength we lost..." - Shinnok_

– – – – –

Cortex Day 12

Enjoying a little bit of breakfast in the morning were Marge, Henry, and Maxwell. Henry smiled as Marge passed him his fruit and beans.

"Nya ha! Thank you Marge!" smiled Henry brightly, eating right away.

"You're quite welcome Henry," smiled Marge in return, "Boy, the rumors about you seem far off."

"Oh, don't worry! Anything you might have heard is quite true!" giggled Henry, "But I don't mean any harm, trust me!"

" _Marge reminds me of my wife, Cherche! Sweet, stern, and oh so loving! I guess one thing she doesn't have is a dragon named Minerva, but that's besides the point! Nya ha ha! Honestly, I'm glad we had the tribe swap! It gives me more Henry time to spill blood! Mmmm, blood!" - Henry_

Henry looked up at Marge, "Oh! Marge! I also want you to know I'm glad we share a tribe. You are so similar to my wife! Gives me all the comfort I need out here!"

Marge smiled warmly, "Aww, why thank you, Henry. Anytime you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

Maxwell kept quiet, listening to the conversation without speaking or making a face.

" _Back when we were all men, Henry was the next one to be voted off. I'm a little worried that Marge and Henry are getting a little too close. I mean, it's sweet that they share a little emotional connection for Henry's sake, but uhh... it might be cut short soon. I'm just saying.." - Maxwell_

"How are you enjoying your meal, Maxwell?" asked Marge, looking over.

"I'm enjoying it. Thank you for making it." replied Maxwell, smiling softly.

Marge chuckled, "I know how to feed a family after all. Just leave it to me to feed our tribe!"

" _That said, I don't think Marge is really playing the game. I think she's here to see how far she can go, being the older housewife type. She and Meloetta made a promise to me to protect me to ensure my Chosen One Alliance gets the reward, and honestly? They're better allies than Dr. Mario." - Maxwell_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Yuki was sitting down next to Mangle, while Zoe was soaking in the warm oasis water.

"Come down here, Yuki," giggled Zoe, batting her eyelashes cutely, "The water is sooo perfect...!"

Yuki blinked, shaking his head, "That's okay. I'm fine right where I'm at."

Zoe huffed a little, acting a little dramatically on purpose, "Hmph. Fine, leave me out here to swim alone."

" _If only Yuki could crack a smile, then I'd say he's the best looking man here. Oh well, what's a dog to do to get a man? Especially when Maxwell and Nigel are too young... and Henry's just... ugh." (She shudders.) "At least it's Henry and not that horrid Jason man. I suppose I'm better off." - Zoe_

Mangle looked over at Yuki, "I must ask, what's your opinion on Henry?"

"That weird guy with the white hair with that constant bratty laugh?" asked Yuki, before nodding, "I say he's the perfect pawn here. Why?"

"It's just that I don't think he can be trusted out here. I just have a bad feeling." noted Mangle quietly.

" _When I first got to the Cortex tribe, the first thing I did was scan the men that we got. Maxwell, Nigel, and Yuki all came up as positive, while Henry was negative. I think, just like with Mileena and Sunset before, we cannot trust a word he says. Based on rumors I heard, he may not last long here." - Mangle_

"Besides, I think you two could appreciate him staying here," explained Yuki, "I mean, you two are the weakest links here. If Henry stays, he'll always have a target on his back over you."

Zoe blinked, "Huh, never thought of that. But what if those targets still happen to be us, huh? Are you saying one of us is going home next?"

Yuki shrugged, "Who knows. I just got here. I haven't exactly picked out my target. Would it make you feel better if I said it wasn't you? For now? Just don't piss me off, and we'll be good."

Zoe grumbled a little at Yuki under her breath, "Oh very well..."

" _I believe he also needs a little bit of training in manners! Yes, I am weak, but I do not need that shoved in my pretty face! Insult me, and you don't like what you see. At least he's not coming after me, just as long as I don't get on his bad side. If it's not me, Mangle, or Henry... then who is it?" - Zoe_

– – – – –

Brio Day 12

Down by the oasis, Rayman and Pikachu were skipping some rocks calmly by.

"How's your day been, Rayman?" asked Pikachu kindly, watching him skip one rock pretty far across the oasis.

"Oh pretty good, pretty good," smiled Rayman, "Had an interesting talk with Shinnok yesterday. Mind if I tell you?"

"Sure, go ahead." replied Pikachu, tilting her head a little.

" _I like Pikachu. She's pretty nice, and very easy to talk to. Unlike Dr. Mario who's just arrogant beyond words can explain, and the cowboy who I can't really trust, I think Pikachu is pretty favorable like Maxwell. I feel like I can tell her something, and know she'll take me seriously." - Rayman_

"Well, Shinnok said that Sunset can't be trusted. She was close with Inkling, and she flipped right on her to vote off Jason," explained Rayman, "I mean... I don't trust or like Shinnok but we just voted Jason off. We need the strength, otherwise we're going to be dead."

Pikachu sighed, "I know, I know... well, then what? Vote off Sunset?"

Rayman nodded, "Well I mean, it would be the reasonable option. She's smart, she's going to make the decision that benefits her over anyone else's. We need the strength. Sunset doesn't have the physical strength."

" _With Jason gone, I believe the outsiders are Shinnok, Dark Pit, and Inkling. All three of them are really strong, really athletic players. We just voted off a brute of a competitor in Jason. While he didn't compete often, when he did, he was unbeatable! Pika! Rayman might have a point..." - Pikachu_

"I mean, yeah we'll be low in the brains, but honestly what are we going to do? We have the numbers if we take out Sunset. We don't need her." reminded Rayman.

Pikachu nodded, "I know. Sunset's really nice, but yeah you have a point. Back with all women, I don't think she had a solid alliance. She did hang out with Inkling, Zoe, and Yuffie often, but I don't think that was an alliance. I think she was also coming after me, according to Meloetta..."

"Now see, there you go. I mean we still have a few days to think about it. If you guys really want Shinnok to go.. Shinnok will go. I just don't think it's in our best interest." noted Rayman quietly.

Pikachu nodded softly, "Yeah, of course."

" _I'm a believer in giving and receiving. But while Sunset gave us the numbers, she could also turn right back around and vote me off next! Rayman has a point in that she can't be trusted after she boldly turned her back on Inkling the way she did. But... we'll have to see what happens." - Pikachu_

Meanwhile, nearby the shelter, Inkling and Sunset were having a conversation.

"I just want an answer, Sunset," sighed Inkling, "I had your back from Day 1. Yes, I wrote your name down, but I didn't have a choice! I thought you were gone that night."

Sunset rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Listen Inkling, you can be a bad liar. I know you and Yuffie were leading me on because you knew your backs were against the wall."

" _I had to talk to Sunset today about why she betrayed me. Man, it still bugs me. I suppose it is karma that I wrote her name down, but I figured we had her fooled! Turns out I'm not as sleazy as I thought I was, huh? Now my back is really against the wall, and I don't know who's to blame." - Inkling_

"Listen, my back has never been against the wall since the beginning. Only now has it been against the wall," said Inkling, crossing her arms, "But why? Because of me, because of Shinnok and Jason?"

Sunset shook her head, "No no, not them. You were right the first time; because of you. I never trusted you after you admitted to writing my name down. I don't care what you offer me. If you were willing to accept me being voted off, how will you have my back ten seconds later when the vote backfires?"

"Well who else are you supposed to trust? From what I saw, you didn't have a single ally." replied Inkling.

" _Inkling's game blew up in her face when she started playing way too hard. I saw it coming honestly from the beginning. Being a super fan she was eager to jump into the fray and begin playing the game. I'm not sure what the others are planning, but I think it's a smart move to send Inkling home." - Sunset_

"Just... it's over now Inkling. You sealed your fate. Your only hope now is to either throw Dark Pit or Shinnok under the bus, or pray they do something stupid." sighed Sunset, walking away from the shelter, towards the tree mail trail.

Inkling shook her head, laying down in the shelter next to a sleeping Dark Pit.

"Move over. I need snuggles. Just deal with it." grumbled Inkling as she wrapped her arms around Dark Pit. She didn't realize he was asleep, however, so he never noticed.

" _That's the thing that scares me about Sunset. She's highly intelligent. Is she going to be loyal to the other side? Hell no, man! If she finds out her neck is on the chopping block, she is totally going to save herself!" (She sighs) "God, I hope Shinnok does his magic to turn the tables on her..." - Inkling_

– – – – –

Cortex Day 12

Yuki and Nigel were heading towards the tree mail area having a talk.

"Okay, but are you serious about this idea?" asked Nigel.

Yuki nodded, "Couldn't hurt. If he turns his back on us, we'll drop him. I don't take kindly to betrayal. But if we can drag him along, let's take the chance."

" _Yuki seriously wants to bring Henry along into our little alliance. Now, having spent 12 days with Henry, I know for a mere fact that he can't be trusted one bit. I can see the advantage of using Henry as a pawn, but at the same time, he's going to do what is best for Henry. Not Numbuh 1!" - Nigel_

Nigel nodded, noticing Henry up ahead waiting for them, whispering to Yuki, "Fine, let's pray it works, alright?"

Henry waved happily at them, "Oh! Hello gentlemen! Nya ha! A little crow told me you would meeting me here!"

Yuki nodded, placing his hands in his pockets, "Errm, yes. We were. Convenient you were here already. From what Nigel here told me, you have no loyalties to anyone."

"Nope! Zero! Zilch! I'm a free Henry in the middle! Nobody promised me a thing in this game!" giggled Henry with a big smile on his face.

" _Did I have an alliance? Hmm... nope! I didn't! Shinnok never promised me anything, so why should I promise him my loyalty? I told myself when someone promises me a good deal, I'll work with them! The loudest CAAWW for help gets my services! Could that be Nigel and Yuki? We'll see!" - Henry_

Nigel crossed his arms, "But can you really be trusted? You quickly turned on your old alliance, did you not?"

"Oh them? Nya ha! They just didn't make me any offers. Just told me to 'listen to us and do as we say'!" replied Henry, doing a poor Shinnok impression, giggling afterwards, "If you have something to offer me, I'll do it!"

Nigel raised an eyebrow while Yuki nodded, "Well then, then here's my offer; Final 3. As far as we can go."

"Oh! Oh! I'll take it!" smiled Henry, "Now that you promised me something, you have my word that neither of your names will meet my parchment! Nope nope! I will not learn how to spell your names! Nya ha ha!"

Nigel nodded, still unsure, "Very well Henry. But if you betray us, then we will learn to spell your name! Got that?"

"Mhm! Heard that right! Oh, and it's not H-E-N-R-Y! The truth... I won't tell you. Nya ha!" snickered Henry, before shaking both Yuki and Nigel's hands.

" _I still won't trust Henry, but I trust Yuki's instincts. He's a pretty smart man, and for an adult he's pretty clever in his ways. No matter, as long as he keeps me in the loop and doesn't bounce me in favor of Henry, we'll be good for this. Operation S.U.R.V.I.V.O.R is still on a strong path!" - Nigel_

Meanwhile, Yuffie, Zoe, and Mangle were having a chat about what Yuki said this morning.

"Really? So who do you think he's targeting? Me?" asked Yuffie, a little nervous.

Mangle shook his head, "I'm not so sure. Perhaps he might be going for one of the two other girls? Marge and Meloetta?"

" _I'm not sure if Yuki is hinting at his first target or if he's trying to bring together an alliance of Zoe, Mangle, Henry, and himself. I have no freaking clue! But I sure don't want it to be me, and I'm glad Zoe and Mangle came to me with this information, because if I come in, we're five votes!" - Yuffie_

"Well duh! It would make sense to go for them! Meloetta is a legendary pokemon, and Marge is the oldest member here!" exclaimed Yuffie, "So I think it would make the most sense."

"To be quite frank dear, I don't think either of them are playing the game." shrugged Zoe.

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips, "True, you have a point. Then it's either me, Nigel, or Maxwell."

" _I do believe Yuffie is someone I can rely on for the time being. I do fairly remember her and Inkling being good friends, so maybe we could work something out. Do I trust her? Heavens no! But I do believe Mangle and I can rely on her until we can return to the Zim Invaders." - Zoe_

"Well I don't think we can afford to vote you or Nigel off darling," remarked Zoe, "So if I had to make a guess, we should vote for Maxwell, Marge, or Meloetta."

Yuffie smirked, "I was thinking more along the lines of Maxwell. Y'know, to keep the dreams of bringing as many women as possible to the end, eh?" She gave a thumbs up.

Mangle nodded, "Could be a nice thought. Let's just see where this plan goes, alright?"

"Glad to be on the same page with you, Mangle." smiled Yuffie, offering her a high five, which Mangle took after a small bit of hesitation.

" _Coming out here, my goal was to just prove myself. I mean... being a toy animatronic, we were almost all scrapped because of me. I was the reason we were scrapped. If it weren't for Freddy coming in to save me and bring me back, I would be dead and destroyed just like the other three toys..." - Mangle_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Cortex, getting your first look at the new Brio tribe; Jason Voorhees voted out at the last tribal council."

While there was a few who weren't surprised that it was Jason, some were shocked he was gone this early.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Cortex."

Yuffie did so.

"Okay, tonight will be a big one, because two players will be voted off. One from Cortex, and one from Brio. However, all 17 of you will get a chance to fight for individual immunity, and give yourselves safety at tribal council."

Everyone nodded, some excited, and some worried about the double tribal council twist.

"For today's challenge, you will play a Survivor version of pinball. We've set up a really cool pinball game made out of stuff you see out here on Dingo Canyon. Complete with rock flippers, coconuts for balls, and much, much more. You will face off against eachother in a knockout round. If you win, you eliminate the loser, and send two new players up to play against eachother. The last one standing for both tribes wins individual immunity. If there is a tie, if someone has hit the hard-to-hit bonus star at the very top, you will break the tie. We will play in rounds. Brio will get a turn, someone will win immunity, then Cortex will get a turn, someone will win immunity. In addition, the two immunity winners will then play in one final round for tribal reward."

Jeff pulled off the blanket covering what appeared to be stacks of letters.

"The winning tribe will earn letters from home. Sure it's only been 12 days out here, but it doesn't help to hear from the people who love you back home. Let's get started. Brio, your tribe will go first, so get into position."

The eight members of the Brio tribe got prepared to play, while members of the Cortex tribe sat on the sidelines.

"Okay, starting off with the random draw we have Erron Black and Inkling! Highest score wins the round and eliminates the loser! Survivors ready? GO!"

This was certainly going to be a weird challenge. What with the aboriginal design of the arcade machine, yet it surprisingly worked like a real one. Erron Black was doing surprisingly well for someone like him, while Inkling was getting distracted by how weird the flippers responded.

…

"Erron Black wins the round! 11,000 to 6,000 points! Pick the next two to face off Erron!"

"Shinnok and Dark Pit." replied Erron quickly.

Both of them sneered as they stepped up to the plate.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

While it was certainly unclear of how Shinnok's scrambling had paid off, he was going to pull out all the stops to win this immunity challenge. Dark Pit was also putting up a good fight, scoring some neatly sized points to combat against his alliance partner. Although Shinnok wasn't giving up.

…

"Shinnok wins the round! 9,000 to 8,000 points! Good round, pick the next two people to face off."

"Hmmm... the gunslinger and Sunset, please." replied Shinnok with a smirk on his face.

Both Erron Black and Sunset walked up and prepared for the next round.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Having been told about the plan to potentially blindside Sunset, Erron was trying his best to score as well as he did the first time around. However there he was able to rack up a lot of points by exploiting a glitch in the machine. This time, he couldn't make it work, and therefore gave Sunset more time.

…

"Sunset wins the round! 7,000 to 5,000 points! Pick the next two people to face off."

"Uhh... Shinnok and Dr. Mario." replied Sunset rather quickly.

Dr. Mario rubbed his nose at Shinnok arrogantly as they stepped up.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Both Dr. Mario and Shinnok were making some good progress on the arcade machine, racking up a ton of points each. Shinnok however slipped up with the rather weird responding flippers and lost a lot of time where he could be getting more points. Dr. Mario also was confident he won, slowing down.

…

"Dr. Mario wins the round! 8,000 to 7,000 points!" Alright Doc, pick the next two to face off."

"Simple enough; Sunset and Pikachu." replied Dr. Mario.

Both girls stepped up to the machines and nodded to note that they were ready.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Sunset and Pikachu were both equally good at this game. Pikachu wasn't still sure if she should win the competition or throw it to give Sunset a good fighting chance to stay. She was still caught in the middle over the idea Rayman gave her. Despite this, Pikachu as well as Sunset gave it a good effort.

…

…

"Both of you scored 10,000 points! However, the bonus star was indeed hit by Pikachu. Meaning she wins by default as per the rules. Sunset is out. The next pick has been made for you; Rayman and Dr. Mario come on up!"

Dr. Mario and Rayman shook hands before preparing to play.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Dr. Mario was playing very hard, making sure to hit the bonus star using a tactic he studied from Pikachu's game against Sunset. Rayman noticed this, and tried to do the same while trying to take the lead from Dr. Mario as to null the bonus star entirely. Dr. Mario, however, was too good for him.

…

"Dr. Mario wins the round! 6,000 points to 5,000! It's time for the final round between Dr. Mario and Pikachu. Let's get ready."

Dr. Mario adjusted his headgear a little, smirking at Pikachu. Pikachu gave a playful smirk back, ready to play.

"For immunity, survivors ready? GO!"

Dr. Mario went into the final round feeling super confident about his ability to win immunity. However, unlike the other opponents he faced, Pikachu was giving him a run for his money, racking up points consistently as opposed to Dr. Mario. However, Dr. Mario was hitting some big targets.

In the end...

…

…

…

"With 7,000 points as opposed to 4,000 points... PIKACHU! WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Pikachu.

"Congratulations Pikachu. You are now guaranteed a 1 in 15 chance at becoming the Sole Survivor. Your chances of winning have gone up by 1%. It's time for Cortex's turn. Let's randomly draw for the first round, and get started."

The eight members of Brio sat down on the bench, and watched as the Cortex players got ready to play.

"Okay, starting off with the random draw we have Henry and Marge! Highest score wins the round and eliminates the loser! Survivors ready? GO!"

Henry was eager to play a game, and he was immediately going for the bonus star. Just as he planned, he smacked the bonus star in the face with his ball. Marge was doing okay, but she also wasn't trying very hard as to not put a target on her back. However, she did better than expected.

…

"Both of you each scored 7,000 points. However, since Henry hit the bonus star, he automatically wins the round. Marge is out, Henry pick the next two to face off."

"Oh! Zoe and Yuffie! Nya ha!" giggled Henry.

Both Yuffie and Zoe ignored him as they walked up to compete.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Yuffie started with a good lead over Zoe, with Zoe catching up over time. Yuffie was racking up a ton of combos, and getting one of the highest scores in the game thus far. Zoe was not giving up though, as she didn't want to fear getting voted off. But then Yuffie accidentally hit several negative bumpers, lowering her score.

…

"Zoe wins the round! 10,000 points to 9,000 points! Please pick the next two to face off."

"Hmm... Nigel and Meloetta, please." replied Zoe.

Nigel nodded confidently, while Meloetta smiled sweetly as it followed Nigel up to play.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

This round was one of the weakest yet. Nigel was hitting a lot of negative bumpers, and Meloetta was trying to, like Marge, throw the challenge. Every step of the way, Meloetta was hitting negative bumpers in order to keep behind Nigel's score. Nigel was convinced he lost until...

…

"Nigel has won the round! 4,000 points to 3,000 points! Pick the next two players, Nigel."

"Oh uhh... wasn't expecting that. I pick Maxwell and Mangle, Jeff." replied Nigel, rubbing his head.

Both of them nodded as they walked up to play.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Maxwell was having horrible luck in this challenge. Like several players in the Cortex rounds, he was hitting a bunch of negative bumpers. Mangle was doing surprisingly well, keeping her hands on the flippers and having better luck controlling them over the others.

…

"Mangle has won the round! 7,000 points to 3,000 points! Who's up next, Mangle?"

"I'll send Henry and Nigel up to play." replied Mangle.

Nigel dusted his hands off, while Henry merely giggled at his opponent.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

This round Nigel was having plenty better luck. He managed to hit the bonus star unlike Henry who wasn't having the luck he did in his round against Marge. Nigel smirked as he avoided the negative bumpers and focusing on achieving a pretty good score over Henry.

…

"Nigel wins the round! 9,000 to 7,000 points! Pretty good round. Nigel, who's going up next?"

"Mangle and Zoe." confirmed Nigel quickly.

Both Mangle and Zoe walked up, not entirely happy to knock one or other out.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Mangle looked over at Zoe, and nodded to herself about what she planned to do. For Zoe's sake, she decided to let Zoe have the round. She figured it would help Zoe feel comfortable if she won immunity as opposed to Mangle winning it. With Yuki and Nigel left, Zoe might get lucky.

…

"Zoe easily wins that round! 8,000 to 2,000 points! Zoe, your picks have already been made. Nigel and Yuki are up next."

Yuki and Nigel both shook hands as they walked up to compete.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Being his first round, Yuki flexed his fingers and started to play the aboriginal pinball game. Having spent a lot of time with Shuichi on dates, he was learning the ropes about arcade games. Nigel looked over and cursed as he saw Yuki's score raise higher and higher. He lost his focus.

…

"Yuki wins the round! 8,000 points to 4,000! It comes down to Yuki and Zoe for individual immunity. Come on up for the last game for Cortex."

Zoe giggled bashfully at Yuki, hoping to show him what she was made of. Yuki didn't make a reaction at her as he flexed his fingers again.

"For immunity, survivors ready? GO!"

Both Yuki and Zoe were playing very well right out of the gate. Racking up points on both ends of the spectrum, this was one of the closest matches of the challenge. Zoe was racking up points steadily, but not making large combos. Yuki was making combo after combo, but was making them quite slowly.

In the end...

…

…

...by 1,000 points apart...

…

…

"IT'S YUKI! YUKI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Yuki.

"Great job today Yuki! You came into this game from Veteran's Island and you're making yourself worth while for Cortex! You are safe tonight from the vote. But before you go, it's time for one last challenge. You and Pikachu will play in one final game to win tribal reward; letters from home. Let's get started."

Both Pikachu and Yuki walked up to the pinball game one last time.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Pikachu immediately went for the bonus star, as did Yuki. Both of them were racking up a ton of points and combos one after the other. Both Pikachu and Yuki got the bonus star, but unless they tied, it wouldn't matter. Both got a bunch of points, and soon the game would be over...

…

…

…

…

...with 10,000 points to 8,000 points...

…

…

"The winner is Pikachu! PIKACHU WINS REWARD FOR BRIO!"

All of Brio hugged and cheered for Pikachu.

"Great job Pikachu! You put on a great show today in the pinball game! Because of your efforts, you are safe from the vote tonight, as well as Yuki for the Cortex tribe. In addition to immunity, Pikachu has also won letters from home for Brio. Here's how the vote will go tonight; Cortex will go first, and vote somebody off. Then Brio will come to tribal council, and vote the sixth person off. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Brio Day 12

As tribal council for the Brio tribe was going to be delayed, the eight remaining players of the tribe all wandered off to read their letters.

Shinnok's letter was from Quan Chi, D'vorah, and a few of his loyal subjects in the Netherrealm. He smirked evilly reading the specially crafted letter which looked like it was written from Hell.

Inkling smiled, reading her letter from her ex-boyfriend. He was a black ink squid, a rare one since you don't see many of them in the Turf Wars. She also noticed the small ink bomb that was snuck into the letter.

Rayman was reading a letter from his friends back home; Globox and Barbara. He also noticed that while he didn't get a letter from him, Tarayzan also marked his signature on Globox's letter.

" _I am the standard everyday hero. I kinda just got signed up for the job to stop Mr. Dark, and save all the electoons to save the world. You know, I'm fine with that. Being a hero is what I live for. I will fight to the last breath to make sure my friends and family are safe from bad guys." - Rayman_

Dr. Mario's letter was from his brother. Just like Metal Mario, Dr. Mario's brother was a clone of Luigi; Dr. Luigi. He chuckled at a few jokes Dr. Luigi made in his letter.

Pikachu was the only one out of the eight players in tears after reading her letter. It was from both of her lovers; Plusle and Minun.

" _I am in a polyamorous relationship with a boy and a girl. I started dating Minun for a few years, and later fell in love with another girl in Plusle. Minun and I talked about it, and even he started to have feelings for Plusle. So it worked out pretty well for us. My game is dedicated to them, pika!" - Pikachu_

Sunset was reading a long letter from her five Canterlot High friends. This included _Survivor: Singapore_ player Pinkie Pie, and the alternate universe versions of Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack.

Erron Black's letter was written by the new emperor of Outworld, Kotal Kahn. Erron was an Earthrealmer who signed a contract with Outworld, and became a bounty hunter for the emperor.

Dark Pit didn't crack a smile while reading his letter. The letter was from Palutena, Viridi, and his clone Pit. He really only liked Viridi's part, since she was the only one not to use his nickname, Pittoo.

" _Listen, the name is not Pittoo. It's Dark Pit. I don't care for cutesie, babyish nicknames, got that? Pit knows it gets under my skin, so he uses it whenever he possibly can. If I win the million dollars, I'm escaping Skyworld with Viridi, and moving on to do my own thing; away from Pit." - Dark Pit_

– – – – –

Cortex Day 12

With tribal council looming, there seemed to be a lot of scrambling going on to ensure the votes went in the direction everyone wanted them to.

Yuki, Henry, Yuffie, and Zoe were sitting near the oasis discussing the vote.

"Trust me, we can get Mangle on board, making us a group of five," explained Zoe, "And I believe we should send Maxwell out tonight, darling."

"He's too likable for my tastes. Besides, I think Maxwell is bound to have ties on the Brio tribe that Nigel doesn't have." suggested Yuffie.

" _I gave it some thought, and I decided that it would be best to go with keeping the girls around and voting off Maxwell tonight. I mean as the old saying goes; girls rule, boys drool! Haha! But I won't let Yuki or Henry know my intentions of course, and hey, they might change!" - Yuffie_

Yuki crossed his arms, nodding, "I was originally thinking about voting Marge off tonight. Being the oldest one out here doesn't help her case. But if you want Maxwell out, we can work out a deal."

Henry giggled, "Nya ha! Oh can we! I like Marge anyway Yuki, let's do it! After all Maxwell is only five letters different from Marge!"

"That's the spirit Henry!" laughed Yuffie, high fiving him, "Let's make tonight simple, easy, and send Maxwell out the door."

" _I always found Maxwell to be a little goody two shoes anyway, so I won't be shedding a tear to watch Maxwell get his torch snuffed out! Nya ha ha! At least it's good to know I'm not going home tonight! The next step is getting the votes! And who knows, maybe it'll change by tribal council!" - Henry_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Marge and Meloetta were having a quick talk about the vote.

"So I was doing a small little meditation by my lonesome earlier today," discussed Meloetta, closing its eyes, "And I believe we should make good on our plan from earlier."

"Oh? What do you mean?" asked Marge.

Meloetta smiled, "Well, we did discuss voting off Inkling and Sunset before we got all mixed up, correct? Well, Yuffie's still here... mind writing her name down tonight?"

" _I believe tonight would be a great night to send Yuffie home. I don't believe we can trust her, and she's still probably an enemy in regards to Pikachu. She's also a strong, fierce, plucky woman, and those kinds of players have a strong future in Survivor. I'm sure Pikachu will appreciate it." - Meloetta_

Marge thought about it, "Oh dear, I almost forgot she is all by herself over here, isn't she? But it doesn't seem like Pikachu is in any danger. I mean, that Jason man left."

Meloetta shook its head, "I honestly believe that if we send home Yuffie, we will give Pikachu a sense of security once we come back together at the merge."

" _I was quite surprised when Meloetta told me she wanted to vote off Yuffie. While I didn't have a name in mind for the vote tonight, Yuffie was not one I would have expected to write down. Sure Zoe or Mangle maybe, but not Yuffie. But I know Meloetta has her reasons, and I will follow them." - Marge_

"What do you think about votes? Can we even get the votes?" asked Marge.

Meloetta nodded, "Positively sure we can. Maxwell is on our side and.. oh, we can even get the other boys on board. Oh! Here comes Maxwell now."

Maxwell crawled into the shelter and sat down, Marge smiled at him and spoke to him, "The plan tonight is to send Yuffie home. Are you okay with that, Maxwell?"

Maxwell blinked, "Oh, well uhh.. I thought we were sending Henry home first."

"I believe that was the original idea," explained Meloetta, "But things have changed I believe. Henry has become a little more valuable now, being a good listener and pawn."

" _I was a little surprised to know that Yuffie is the target tonight and not Henry. I don't think we can trust Henry, and I think he could screw us all over. Oh well, I just home Marge and Meloetta are playing smart and not emotionally. I need to rely on them, since they know my secret." - Maxwell_

Maxwell sighed, "Okay, very well. Yuffie it is tonight. Have the votes?"

Marge shook her head, "No, not yet, but we will talk with the other boys and see what they think about it? Okay?"

Maxwell nodded softly, and shook the hands of both Marge and Meloetta.

Hours before tribal council, Marge had just spoken with Henry, Yuki, and Nigel about voting off Yuffie, putting the trio in the middle of the tribe.

"Oooh! We're in the middle again! Oh how I love being in the middle of things!" giggled Henry, "After all, that means you can get every piece of information, and then use it against those you don't vote with! Nya ha!"

Yuki ignored him, "Either way, we'll be assisting what could be an alliance of three. No matter which way we vote."

" _Originally, I had Maxwell down as the one that needed to go home. But now there's Yuffie as a potential target. I do believe Yuffie is stronger in challenges, and she does seem to have a liking to me. I could use that to my advantage. But at the same time, female power is a scary thing..." - Yuki_

"What are the pros and cons to keeping either of them?" asked Nigel.

Yuki shrugged, "Well, Yuffie might be an asset to our alliance. She has a thing for me, just like Zoe does. At the same time though, I don't want to think about what female power can do to our alliance."

"Female power is quite scary!" remarked Henry, "After all, remember the Bad Girls Syndicate? The Triple Ds? Scary alliances that made it all the way! ...mostly that is. Nya ha ha!"

After a long discussion, the three men came to a decision and left for tribal council with the rest of the tribe.

" _I firmly believe we made the right decision. We're the ones in the middle, and I personally like being the one that decides who goes home. It gives me an idea of what could my game be like if X left or if Y left? You know what I mean? Tonight, I feel 100% confident we will make the right choice." - Nigel_

– – – – –

Brio Day 12

Erron Black, Pikachu, and Rayman were standing around behind some rocks, waiting for Dr. Mario to come and join them.

"Where is he?" asked Rayman.

"Running late, as usual." muttered Erron, leaning back against the rocks.

A few minutes later, Dr. Mario eventually caught up with them, turning his face sour at something he noticed upon arrival.

"Whats with the face, doc?" asked Erron.

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Oh, it's nothing. Just think someone threw up behind some rocks. All green and... oh it's nothing important! We have a vote to get to!"

" _Last tribal council we totally took the majority once again! We blindsided Jason and now we have all the power in the world to do whatever we want! We can send home Shinnok, Dark Pit, Inkling, or hell, even Sunset! It's not like we need her anymore! She's totally useless to us now!" - Dr. Mario_

Pikachu nodded, "Rayman was approached by Shinnok earlier today. Care to tell us all?"

Rayman nodded, stepping forward, "He told me that his group of three is putting Sunset's name down tonight. I think it's worth our while. We just voted off Jason, so we need to counteract it with someone physically weaker."

"So you think it's a good idea to let the fallen Elder God run rampant longer?" asked Erron Black, a little annoyed.

Rayman shrugged, "I just think it's a good idea, you know? Even if Sunset leaves, we're still four against three. The numbers aren't bad."

" _I don't trust Shinnok as much as the next guy, but once he's gone, we're going to be lagging in challenges. We were the physically dominant tribe, and that was mostly due to Shinnok, Jason, and the cowboy. Once two of the three are gone, we're not going to last long, and that scares me." - Rayman_

"You know what? Who cares about Sunset? I'm with Rayman tonight," declared Dr. Mario, "All in favor of voting off Sunset raise your hand!"

Both Pikachu and Rayman raised their hands. Erron Black did not.

Erron scoffed before tipping his hat down, "3 against 1. Guess I don't have a choice. Let's see where this goes, gentlemen."

Dr. Mario smirked, "Good! We can't possibly fail this!"

" _Cowboy will deal with it. Shinnok staying is perfect because he attracts all the attention to him. He's a FALLEN Elder God for a reason! So that means we'll be able to take him down easily enough! Besides, Sunset wasn't even that smart anyway. Does she have a PhD? Of course not." - Dr. Mario_

While the alliance spoke, the puddle of green fluids that Dr. Mario mentioned earlier bubbled a little, and a small squid poked it's head out of it. Soon the squid morphed into what appeared to be Inkling. She was spying on the alliance.

"Heh... gotta hand it to Zack. He thinks of the best ways to cheat." grinned Inkling, picking up remains of the ink bomb, which provided a puddle for Inkling to swim in and hide.

" _My ex-boyfriend hid a small ink bomb in my letter, and it came in great handy today to spy on the others about what the hell they're doing tonight. Turns out Sunset is their target! With that in mind, it's time to see if Dark Pit and Shinnok are brave enough to do the ballsiest thing in Survivor!" - Inkling_

A few minutes later, Inkling walked into the shelter where Dark Pit and Shinnok were sitting in. She explained to them both about what she heard.

Shinnok grinned, "Excellent. Turns out my plan is working."

Dark Pit shrugged, laying down, "You sound surprised. You got people against Henry. You got people against Sunset. Didn't think you were a master manipulator?"

Before Shinnok could respond, Inkling spoke up, "Listen! I thought of something. Let's tell Sunset! Let's tell her that she's going home unless we work together to tie it up 4-4! It'll come down to a purple rock."

" _Okay, Inkling is insane if she thinks it's a brilliant idea to go to rocks. I'd say screw the odds, but Pikachu won immunity, so what's the point? It's a 60% chance one of us goes home. It's just safer to vote Sunset off, because I am not drawing rocks to determine my fate. End of story." - Dark Pit_

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "No. I'm not drawing rocks. We have Sunset where we want her. Just vote her off."

"Now now, Dark Pit. Perhaps we need to think about this," replied Shinnok, "Even if one of us takes the fall, we might just be able to stir up some trouble. We'll have Sunset's vote back."

"That's what I'm saying!" replied Inkling, holding her hands out, "I'm going to talk to her about the vote, okay? I'll ask her whom she wants to vote out between Rayman, Dr. Mario, or the gunslinger, and I'll get back to ya."

She ran off from the shelter to go find Sunset, leaving Dark Pit and Shinnok to discuss this plan of hers.

" _Inkling is indeed a clever woman. If we can somehow get Sunset's loyalty back, then it matters not if one of us gets a purple rock, now does it? All it will take is one person to flip. Thanks to Henry, I am aware of a conflict between Dr. Mario and the gunslinger. I shall use that to my advantage." - Shinnok_

Down by the oasis, Inkling walked over to speak to Sunset. Sunset didn't seem willing to talk, but she allowed Inkling to speak her case.

"Hey Sunset, I know you're not too happy with me, but you're going to have to trust what I tell you. You're going home tonight. I listened in on those four talking, and... dude I swear to you you will see your name written down four times." warned Inkling.

Sunset blinked, turning her head around to face her, "Wait what..? Are you being serious? Or is this another lie?"

"No, dude, I'm totally telling you the truth!" exclaimed Inkling, "If you write down Shinnok's name tonight, you'll be going home 4-3-1. I swear to you that's the truth."

" _So Inkling comes to tell me that my name is being written down by the alliance I sided with yesterday night. I don't know if I can trust Inkling, but I feel like if she's telling the truth, I can test her loyalty. This sounds like a risky move, but if my head's on the chopping block, I need to save myself." - Sunset_

Sunset sighed, looking away, "I can't believe they would turn on me so quickly..."

"Well, Sunset, for one thing you turned on me.." replied Inkling, shrugging her shoulders.

"If you seriously want me to trust you, I want to pick the target." said Sunset, looking up at Inkling.

"Of course! Go ahead, that's what I was going to tell you anyway!" laughed Inkling, nodding her head.

Sunset nodded, "Good answer. Uhh... I want to put Dr. Mario's name down tonight. I would say Rayman, but I feel like he needs a break from seeing his name. Dr. Mario is so cocky... I wanna knock him down a peg."

" _I know if we can get a purple rock tiebreaker going, then I know Rayman would be the best possible vote, as both the cowboy guy and Dr. Mario are very much bigger threats. I just feel like Rayman doesn't need another four votes, so... Dr. Mario will get the votes. Fair enough right?" - Sunset_

Inkling nodded, "Fair enough, Dr. Mario it is. I don't even know how to spell the cowboy's name anyway. Is it A-A-R-O-N? Or A-R-I-N? Or even E-R-I-N like the girl's name?" She giggled softly.

Sunset smiled and shook Inkling's hand.

" _I think I got Sunset back on our side. However, it's all a matter of how Shinnok or Dark Pit want to play this game. I know either way we could end up at a 4-3 disadvantage compared to an advantage. So... we'll see what happens. I want to take the risk, but do they want to take it?" - Inkling_

Later before the vote, Dark Pit and Inkling met again and discussed a few things, before splitting up. It seemed to be confirmation on how the vote was going to go.

– – – – –

The Cortex tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Yuki, behind you is a torch. I want you to take it, dip it into the fire, and get fire."

Yuki nodded softly, doing so.

"This is part of the ritual at tribal council, because fire represents life in this game. As long as you have fire, you will still be in the game. If its gone, so are you. Tonight, you will not have to worry about that."

He then took his seat.

"Been awhile since the Cortex tribe actually had to attend tribal council, dating back to Larry's elimination on Day 3. Meloetta, what have the dynamics been thus far since the tribes mixed up?" asked Jeff.

"I do believe it's been rather interesting. Brio seems to be playing a little too hard for my tastes. While disturbing, I wouldn't know if I had it in me to vote off a brute like Jason Voorhees." replied Meloetta.

"Yuki, being the Veteran's Island winner, I'm sure you were feeling the heat coming into camp. What's it been like for the last 3 days?" asked Jeff.

"It went like I expected it to. The girls flocked to me like schoolgirls, and the guys looked up to me as an asset in challenges. I hope to continue to impress them in the future." replied Yuki.

Both Zoe and Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"Maxwell, looking at the numbers we can clearly see five members from the original Brio tribe, and three members of the original Cortex tribe, and Yuki. Do you feel nervous about the vote?" asked Jeff.

Maxwell shook his head.

"Uhh.. not really. I mean I know there's fewer men than women, but I really don't think it's going to be a gender war. I don't get that feeling from this group of nine." replied Maxwell.

Marge nodded in agreement, smiling softly.

"Zoe, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I do believe we should vote the way our alliances want to vote, darling. Isn't that the purpose of any tribal council? Surely you know better then to ask that question, Jeffrey." replied Zoe.

Some players snickered at her remark.

"Nigel, think tonight's vote will end in a shocker for someone?" asked Jeff.

"I think no matter who is voted off tonight, that person will be shocked. That's just how it is." replied Nigel.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Henry, you're up."

– – –

Marge's Vote: Sorry, but I'm making this vote for Pikachu. Good luck in your future, okay? (Yuffie)

Yuffie's Vote: Sorry kid, you're pretty likable and sweet, but that's a threat. Bye bye! (Maxwell)

Yuki's Vote: I made my decision, and it was a rather easy one to tell you the truth. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Maxwell. (He nodded, a little nervous.)

…

Maxwell. Two votes Maxwell.

…

…

Yuffie. One vote Yuffie, two votes Maxwell. (She raised an eyebrow, not expecting that.)

…

Maxwell. That's three votes Maxwell, one vote Yuffie. (Marge looked a little concerned.)

…

…

Yuffie. Two votes Yuffie, three votes Maxwell.

…

Yuffie. We're tied, three votes Yuffie, three votes Maxwell. (Yuffie looked around, surprised.)

…

…

…

Yuffie. That's four votes Yuffie, three votes Maxwell. (Marge sighed of relief, while Yuffie shook her head.)

…

Fifth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, Yuffie. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Yuffie sighed, shaking her head as she gathered her things and her torch, "What the heck happened there?"

"Yuffie, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Yuffie nodded, walking out of tribal council without saying goodbye.

"Clearly Yuffie did not see that one coming, and hopefully it's the right vote for the Cortex tribe. You're only 12 days into the game, and with 27 days to go, you need to go into challenges prepared for anything. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

The Brio tribe arrived at tribal council.

"I hope the letters from home were a great morale booster for the Brio tribe, because from the looks of it, you might need it soon. Dark Pit, do you think last night was the right move for the Brio tribe?" asked Jeff.

Dark Pit shook his head.

"Absolutely not. While I did not write Jason's name down, I think it's a terrible move. The dude #%#%ing survived rocks falling on top of him, for crying out loud. If he wasn't our strongest member I don't know who is." replied Dark Pit.

"Inkling, so what do you do to counteract Jason being voted off? Do you vote off one of the weaker players, or is it still game on?" asked Jeff.

Inkling smirked.

"Come on, it's always game on in Survivor. While we all want the tribe to get stronger, there's still a sense of wanting to take out the best before they become the best. Perhaps they wanted Jason out before he dominated?" replied Inkling.

"Don't mind me, ma'am, but Jason wasn't winning anything here." remarked Erron Black.

Inkling shrugged.

"Sunset, are you feeling the heat tonight? Do you think there's a chance that you're going home?" asked Jeff.

Sunset didn't know how to respond, so she just shrugged.

"If I go home tonight, I'll be shocked. I think I bring a lot to this tribe, honestly. I'm smart, I'm respectful, and I think I can be trusted if you show me that I can trust you." replied Sunset.

Inkling nodded softly, while Dr. Mario made a few faces of annoyance.

"Pikachu, how about you? You're safe tonight, but did you need immunity tonight?" asked Jeff.

Pikachu shook her head.

"No I really don't think I did. I just like to compete, you know? I don't really care if it puts a target on my back because I can't stop my competitive edge from coming out when it's time to compete! Pika!" replied Pikachu.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Shinnok, you're up."

– – –

Dr. Mario's Vote: You have a superiority complex. Get it checked out. I'll be waiting. (Sunset)

Inkling's Vote: I've done what I could, so... sorry dude! (?)

Sunset's Vote: Would it kill you to just have an ounce of modesty? Hope it works out. (Dr. Mario)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Dr. Mario. (He perked up, shocked to see his name written down.)

…

Sunset. One vote Sunset, one vote Dr. Mario. (She nodded, clasping her hands together.)

…

…

Sunset. Two votes Sunset, one vote Dr. Mario.

…

Sunset. Three votes Sunset, one vote Dr. Mario.

…

…

Sunset. That's four votes Sunset, one vote Dr. Mario. Three votes left. (Inkling closed her eyes.)

…

…

…

Sixth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, Sunset. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Sunset sighed softly as she gathered her things and brought her torch up, "Well, that didn't go as planned did it?" She gave her torch to Jeff.

"Sunset, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Sunset didn't wave goodbye as she left the area.

"Let's hope this vote makes up for the last vote in which you voted off your strongest player. But this game isn't over, and none of you are safe from what could be coming up in the near future. All you can do is win challenges, and stay alive. Grab your torches and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Yuffie's Final Words**

"Well I have to give them credit for blindsiding me! I did not see that one coming! Doesn't mean I'm happy about it because Yuki lied right to my face! They probably offered him a better deal, but why me and not Zoe or Mangle? I'll just never understand, huh? Oh well! Back to stealing materia for me!"

VOTE

Maxwell – Yuffie, Mangle, and Zoe

Yuffie – Meloetta, Marge, Yuki, Nigel, Maxwell, and Henry

 **Sunset's Final Words**

"Once again, Inkling lied to me, and I paid the price for falling for it. I don't know how they managed to turn everyone against me, but they succeeded. I guess my strategy of laying low didn't work out the way I wanted it to. Oh well, I'm sure Inkling will get her comeuppance. She's playing way too hard."

VOTE

Dr. Mario – Sunset

Sunset – Inkling, Erron Black, Shinnok, Rayman, Dr. Mario, Dark Pit, and Pikachu

 _ **Ch ch ch... ah ah ah...**_

If you en **J** oyed what you re **A** d, why not follow me, or write up a review about the epi **S** ode or predicti **O** ns about what might happe **N** next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	7. Episode 6 Friday The 13th

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Jason gone, Shinnok was beyond furious about how the vote went down for the Brio tribe. He knew he needed to save himself, so he planned to get Rayman to see reason. He told Rayman that Sunset couldn't be trusted, and unlike Henry could sneak by to the end. Rayman didn't trust Shinnok, but wanted a stronger tribe._

 _Rayman later told Pikachu what Shinnok told him. Rayman wanted a stronger tribe, while Pikachu wanted to keep Sunset around since she had helped them gain the numbers, despite Sunset being one of the players trying to get her out from Day 1. Meanwhile, Sunset told Inkling off and told her she sealed her fate._

 _At the Cortex tribe, Henry bonded well with Marge since she reminded him so much of his own wife, Cherche. While Marge enjoyed Henry's endearing personality and comments, Maxwell didn't like how she was getting close with Henry. Meanwhile, Zoe and Mangle were told by Yuki he had a target in mind, but wouldn't say who. This made both of them paranoid._

 _Yuki and Nigel would later add Henry into their alliance despite Nigel's concerns. Yuki saw potential in Henry to be a strong goat to use in the end. It was actually good for them, since Henry's loyalty was sealed. Zoe and Mangle later told Yuffie about Yuki's words, and she figured he might be going after Maxwell, Marge, or Meloetta._

 _At the immunity challenge, it was confirmed that two players would be voted off tonight; one from each tribe. Pikachu and Yuki would win individual immunity for each tribe, and then Pikachu would win letters from home for the Brio tribe._

 _Before Cortex's tribal council, Yuffie and Zoe managed to make Maxwell a target after speaking with Henry and Yuki, seeing him as too likable. But Meloetta had a trick up its sleeve; targeting Yuffie as a means to keep themselves as well as Pikachu safe in the near future. Although Maxwell didn't agree, he went along with the plan. Yuki, Nigel, and Henry were the swing votes, not sure if they should vote off Yuffie or Maxwell._

 _Before Brio's tribal council, Rayman and Pikachu told Dr. Mario and Erron Black about a plan to vote off Sunset, and immediately Dr. Mario agreed to the plan, while Erron disagreed with it. Despite Erron's words, they agreed to the plan regardless. Inkling caught the whole conversation and told Dark Pit and Shinnok that maybe they could do a 4-4 split and force the rocks. After she told Sunset about it herself, it seemed as though her plan would be in fruition!_

 _At Cortex's tribal council, the three men saw Yuffie as a larger threat than Maxwell, and sent her home in a 6-3 decision, leaving Zoe and Mangle confused as to where they stood. At Brio's tribal council, Dark Pit talked Inkling out of the split vote plan, and ultimately Sunset Shimmer was voted out in a 7-1 vote. 15 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Brio: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Inkling, Pikachu, Rayman, and Shinnok**

 **Cortex: Henry, Mangle, Marge, Maxwell, Meloetta, Nigel, Yuki, and Zoe**

– – – – –

Cortex Day 13

Upon returning to camp, both Mangle and Zoe were feeling a little out of the loop due to voting Maxwell while everyone else voted for Yuffie.

" _I can't really imagine what happened last night. I was told Maxwell was going home, and yet here I am as someone who voted against Maxwell when Yuffie went home instead. If someone had told me or Zoe, I would have voted her off. It doesn't settle well with me to be out of the loop." - Mangle_

To get some answers, Zoe and Mangle both approached Yuki off to the side about what happened at the last vote.

Zoe shook her head, "Just tell me straight up, darling. Why did you lie to us about the vote?"

Yuki shrugged, "I didn't lie. Just didn't have the time to tell you the change in plans. We were a half hour from leaving anyway. Don't feel worried, okay?"

" _Of course, I imagined Zoe and Mangle wouldn't be too pleased with our idea to go for Yuffie instead of Maxwell like I promised. Here's the way I look at it: Yuffie was a threat in challenges. Maxwell isn't a threat to me right now. But if the girls want him out next, I'll follow along." - Yuki_

Mangle looked him over for a few minutes before shrugging, "I believe we can trust you, but... how can we be so sure we can rely on you?"

"Look. I promised you girls that I wouldn't put your names down. I never promised that to Yuffie," explained Yuki, "Marge came to me, gave me a convincing reason, and I followed through."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Typical Marge. Oh well, that certainly cannot be fixed now can it? What do you suppose we do then?"

"Stay close to me, Henry, and Nigel," explained Yuki, looking down at Zoe, "The five of us are strong together. I apologize for leaving you out of the loop. That will not happen again."

" _Now darling I am not mad at all that Yuffie is gone. I never trusted a word she spoke, after all. But it just would have been nice of Yuki to tell us about the plan so we don't seem like dummies out here. He at least apologized, and that's how I expect a gentleman to treat a lady, darling." - Zoe_

After Yuki left the area, Zoe looked up at Mangle, "What are your thoughts on what he said, darling?"

Mangle shrugged, "We can still trust him. It's Henry I'm concerned about. I'm going to keep an eye on him."

Zoe nodded in agreement, and the two split up in different directions moments later.

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire were Maxwell, Marge, and Meloetta.

"That kinda scared me last night," remarked Maxwell, eating some beans, "Seeing my name come up three times? Is the game already being played that hard?"

Meloetta giggled softly, "For some that appears to be the case. Playing slow and steady like the three of us are is much better, wouldn't you agree?"

" _Never would I have imagined to see my name get written down on like Day 12! I figured my social game would be good enough to keep me around to at least the merge. But as it turns out, there was an alliance trying to get me out, and I can't figure out who's behind it." - Maxwell_

Marge stirred at the pot a little bit, "Now now, let's not get too hasty. Maxwell, you're safe with us. I believe my little talk with Yuki and Henry might have saved you."

"So probably Zoe and Mangle wrote my name down, then?" asked Maxwell.

Marge nodded, "Sure sounds like it. I believe Nigel voted for Yuffie last night, but I could be wrong. Zoe and Mangle hang out an awful lot..."

" _I have three children to raise back home. I know I need the money more than anyone else out here, but the motherly side of me kicks in, and I just want to help the younger people out here win instead. Pikachu and Maxwell have really big hearts out of anyone. I want to help them succeed." - Marge_

"So I suppose we can work on voting them off next, perhaps?" suggested Meloetta.

Maxwell shrugged, "I wouldn't be against it, but I really want to send Henry home. He's just one of those players that you can't predict. Maybe it was he and Nigel that wrote my name down instead."

Meloetta smiled softly, "I believe our initial prediction is more inclined to be correct, dear."

" _I just need to remain calm, really. Henry, Zoe, Mangle.. all three of them could be the next to go. I just feel safer if it was Henry that left instead, honestly. I know Marge likes him or at least respects him, but I don't think it's worth our time to drag Henry around when he could potentially hurt us." - Maxwell_

– – – – –

Brio Day 13

Everything went according to plan for all seven remaining players. Although Inkling wasn't too happy about the decision she made, she knew it was for the better.

" _Dark Pit pulled me aside before the vote and he said that it's not worth causing a purple rock tiebreaker. He had a good point. Without Shinnok, we'll be a mess. Without Dark Pit, I won't be able to rely on Shinnok, and without me around, Sunset probably wouldn't trust either of them." - Inkling_

But one person who was steaming mad was Dr. Mario. He was not expecting to see his name come up on the parchment, and even though it was Sunset's alone, he was still furious she found out about the plan.

"Okay! What the #%#% happened last night?" shouted Dr. Mario, stomping off towards the oasis where the rest of his alliance was located.

Rayman blinked, "What do you mean?"

"How the hell did Sunset find out about us turning on her? No other reason why she would have written my name down!" growled Dr. Mario.

" _We told Sunset last night that we were going to vote off Shinnok, but apparently she found out and my name got written down! That just pisses me off, because someone in my alliance has to be a snitch. And I know exactly who the snitch is; none other than the cowboy himself!" - Dr. Mario_

Pikachu shook her head, "Dr. Mario, please, calm down. She's smart enough to figure us out.."

Dr. Mario shook his head as well, "No! I know exactly what happened! It was you! You told her!" He pointed a finger at Erron Black.

Erron Black blinked, "Really? You think I would just tell her? For no reason?"

"You were the only one who was against writing her name down!" declared Dr. Mario, "You just wanted to play a little goody two-shoes and make sure she knows she's going home."

Erron smirked underneath his mask, "If you know me, you know I'm not a little goody two-shoes. That's the last thing anyone would call me."

" _Dr. Mario has a massive ego problem. He goes all boneham on you if you write his name down or give him the idea you instigated it. I did no such thing. Pikachu had it right from the beginning. Sunset's just a smart young woman. We can't lie to her no matter how hard we try." - Erron Black_

"Oh stop it, Dr. Mario," sighed Rayman, "He didn't do anything wrong. She probably was just spying on us, or figured it out on her own."

Dr. Mario shook his head, "No, that's impossible! First off, Sunset is only a high school student, and doesn't have a PhD like myself. Second off, I made sure nobody was listening in! All I saw was a green vomit pile behind some rocks."

Pikachu blinked, "Wait... green? Like a puddle?"

Dr. Mario nodded, "Yeah, why? Was that you?"

"No! Pika! It was Inkling!" explained Pikachu, "She's a squid girl, and told us she can swim in ink. She must have found a way to use what little ink she had! She was probably hiding in that puddle!"

" _Whew! I'm so glad I listen to people when they talk about themselves, pika! But I should have figured that! Only Inkling or Shinnok are smart enough to listen in without getting caught, so it had to have been one of them, or Sunset being clever enough. Turns out it was Inkling!" - Pikachu_

"Well then, uhh... well I feel stupid," muttered Dr. Mario, shaking his head, "Still. I'm watching you, cowboy. You need to be on the same page as we are."

Erron Black rubbed his thumb against his nose, shrugging, "I'm on the same page Doc. Just feel like there's more important things to do."

Rayman shook his head, "We can't let this ruin our alliance, so let's just... keep ourselves together. Listen, it's us against them! Four against three! We can do this as long as we can believe in ourselves!"

The other three players agreed with Rayman.

" _Shinnok, Dark Pit, and Inkling really can't hurt us if we stick together. My only concern is Dr. Mario because his ego and arrogance worries me to no end. He might jump ship only to take down the cowboy, and we can't have that happen! We can't lose thanks to some personal issues." - Rayman_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Dark Pit and Shinnok were sitting down and discussing a few things.

"You hear that, boy?" noticed Shinnok, motioning over towards the group down by the oasis, "I could of sworn I heard Dr. Mario screaming."

Dark Pit nodded, yawning a little, "That's our ticket to the majority, Shinnok. We need to feed Dr. Mario his ego medicine, and potentially get him to vote off that gunslinger."

" _Dr. Mario, like myself, is an inferior clone. We both strive to be better than our counterparts. For me, that's Pit, and for him, it's Mario. If I can feed into his ego, and make him strive to be the best, and the only way to be the best is to take out those better than him. Such as the gunslinger." - Dark Pit_

Shinnok smirked, "Then please, do what you need to do, Dark Pit. Get the doctor on your side, and make sure he sees the right path to victory. At least, the right path in his own mind."

Dark Pit grinned, "With pleasure. It's a piece of cake, just watch me."

" _Dr. Mario is our best bet to turn the tides in our favor. We managed to get rid of Sunset thanks to my careful planning and precision, and now we're going to get rid of that retched gunslinger. I already forgotten his name, the poor fellow. Not that that matters for much longer..." - Shinnok_

– – – – –

The two tribes arrived at the challenge area to notice a shocking disappearance of Jeff Probst.

Both tribes got a first look at the other tribe to see whom was voted off. Cortex was a little surprised to see Sunset gone from the tribe, while Brio was also shocked to see Yuffie gone.

"Okay so... what the hell do we do?" asked Dark Pit, looking around.

Zoe grimaced a little, "Surely there's instructions somewhere, darling... not often we see Jeff Probst missing."

Erron Black and Nigel approached the two cages waiting for them near the challenge area. Inside each cage was a single egg laying hen. Erron noticed a note on top of them and read it out loud to the tribes.

"Dear castaways, I apologize for being away on such short notice. My attention is required at Ponderosa investigating something odd. I cannot say at this time what it is, but please, please be on high alert. Because of this, the reward challenge is canceled, and both tribes will win one egg laying hen. Thank you, Jeff Probst." read Erron Black to the others.

"What the heck is Ponderosa?" asked Dark Pit, looking to the others.

"Isn't that the location where booted players go after they were voted off?" asked Marge, "Oh dear, I sure hope nobody got sick.."

Henry snickered, "Ooooh! Maybe Jason escaped!"

"Nah that's impossible," replied Dr. Mario, shaking his head, "I think something happened over there that just requires their attention. Nothing too serious I'm sure."

"Well I hope you're right," sighed Rayman, "Because if Henry's right, Jason's coming for Brio, not Cortex."

"Have fun! Nya ha ha!" giggled Henry, waving to the Brio tribe as his tribe carried away their caged hen.

Most of the Brio tribe looked worried as they returned to camp with their own caged hen.

– – – – –

Cortex Day 13

The Cortex tribe returned from the rather strange occurrence at the reward challenge, and stood around wondering what the hell was going on.

"Henry, are you sure that's what really happened?" asked Marge, looking over at him quite concerned.

Henry giggled, "Nah! Nya ha ha! I was just teasing them. Psh! Jason breaking out of Ponderosa... that's so unlike him! Nya ha!"

" _That's so like Jason! Nya ha! Quite frankly I hope he deals quite a bit of blood if I'm right! The less of them on Brio, the more chances of Cortex winning, right? Besides, it gives me time to begin turning the tables around here! Yuki and Nigel won't mind if I start spreading some lies, right? Nya ha!" - Henry_

Yuki took the hen out of the cage, and held it while he spoke, "Regardless of what happened, we have protein. Let's not let it go to waste."

"Who's going to have the honor of slaying it?" asked Maxwell, looking around.

Meloetta giggled, "Oh don't worry. It's already dead. I believe Henry put a death curse on it while on our way back."

Henry snickered, "And best of all, you won't be able to catch the curse! It's a specific curse I made for chickens! None of us can catch it! At least, I hope we don't! Nya ha ha!"

" _I'm a little bit paranoid about what's going to happen over at Brio. Henry's talking about Jason breaking out and attempting to get revenge or something... and while Henry can be insane, he has a strange way of being right in some instances. So... I just hope nothing bad happens.." - Maxwell_

A few minutes later, down by the oasis, Nigel and Yuki were plucking the feathers off of the dead chicken, discussing a few things as well.

"Should we be at all concerned about why Jeff was missing?" asked Yuki.

Nigel shook his head, "I think it matters not. If Henry is indeed correct, then it only concerns Brio, not us."

" _I believe it is time to bring Yuki into the villain's alliance. I have a little something going on with Dark Pit back on old Cortex, and we were really the ones pulling the strings behind the alliance. Shinnok was merely thought to be our leader. If I can convince Yuki he can trust them, we're golden." - Nigel_

Nigel looked up at Yuki for a moment, "I must ask, would you like to join a villain's alliance, by any means?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Before the swap, I was aligned with Shinnok, Dark Pit, and Jason. With Jason gone, it's only down to those two," explained Nigel, "But trust me, they only don't trust Henry. With you, I can convince them otherwise."

"I've heard rumors about Shinnok being one of the most powerful beings out here," replied Yuki, "Is it wise to bring him along?"

" _I wasn't surprised to know Nigel had an alliance prior to the swap. He seems like a calculating young man, so I expected he had more contacts and alliances. Turns out, he's aligned with villains like Shinnok and Dark Pit on the Brio tribe. I'm skeptical, but also quite curious." - Yuki_

Nigel nodded his head, "Shinnok thinks he's the one controlling everything. In reality, Dark Pit and myself took the reigns behind the scenes. We just never had a chance to do anything since we won everything after Larry left."

"I see... and what about Dark Pit?" asked Yuki.

Nigel shrugged, "He's cool once you get to know him, but he won't win a dime out here. Nobody appreciates his laziness, and loner attitude. In my mind, he's quite clever, though."

" _We might have to drop Henry soon because I know for a fact Shinnok and Dark Pit don't trust him a bit. Neither do I, but Yuki seems to, so that might be tough to get him to drop Henry with me. Ah well, even Yuki will need to go at some point. Operation S.U.R.V.I.V.O.R doesn't need him for long!" - Nigel_

"We'll see how it plays out, okay?" agreed Yuki.

Nigel nodded, and shook Yuki's hand before focusing back on the chicken.

Meanwhile, behind a few rocks, Henry was speaking with both Zoe and Mangle about a few things.

"You can't be serious. Are you telling the truth, darling?" asked Zoe, confused after hearing what Henry had to say.

Henry nodded, "Mhm! Absolutely! If you girls don't do anything, you're the next two voted off! Nya ha!"

" _So Henry came up to us today, and warned us that our names are being thrown about by Marge, Meloetta, and Maxwell. Now, being that both of us voted with Yuffie last night, it makes sense, but why us? We were just poor innocent souls who were out of the loop! We didn't do anything wrong!" - Zoe_

"It does sound reasonable," replied Mangle, "I mean, you and I are the weaker members of the tribe, Zoe."

"So what? We pull more weight into these challenges than Marge ever has!" growled Zoe, crossing her tiny arms, before sighing, "Appreciate you telling us Henry, dear."

Henry giggled, "Aw, it's nothing! Nya ha ha! I'm talking to everyone anyway! Need to keep everything nice and orderly! Oh! But don't worry, you're the ones we're siding with! Mhm! I mean, why bother keeping around a legendary pokemon?"

" _You know, I always found it quite odd Meloetta is still here on Day 13. I didn't expect a legendary pokemon to last that long! Maybe the ladies just don't quite get the game well enough! Nya ha ha! You need to take your threats out, not keep 'em! But will they learn? Oh, probably not!" - Henry_

Mangle eyed Henry weirdly after he spoke, before nodding, "...I don't know either. I haven't been involved in major decision making. I believe as a result of what happened Day 1, it and Marge have both gotten a free ride, and they're enjoying the game a lot longer than they should of."

"Exactly! Then we'll just vote them off! Nya ha! I love Marge, but I love money a whole lot more! I'm sure you two do too, right?" smiled Henry, brightly.

Both Zoe and Mangle agreed with Henry. They shook his hand, and he left them to their own devices.

Mangle looked down at Zoe, "Do you trust what he's saying? Because I sure don't."

Zoe shrugged, "Henry's always been a little quirky since we met him. I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if he's lying, dear."

" _While I would like to vote off Meloetta and Marge myself, there's something about Henry I just can't put my finger on. Like my beloved Freddy would say; "He isn't following the rules". He's also wearing the color purple, and unlike Zoe, is human. He brings back harsh memories of... "him"." - Mangle_

– – – – –

Brio Day 13

(A/N: Some bloody content will be shown here. You have been warned.)

Down by the oasis, Dark Pit, Shinnok, and Inkling were hanging out and talking about things.

"So give us the scoop, Shinnok," muttered Dark Pit, "Do you know anything of what's going on out there?"

Shinnok blinked, "...I haven't the slightest clue, boy. Jason's out of the game. How should I know what he's up to?"

Dark Pit shrugged, "I dunno, 'cause you're a damn God and all?"

" _Ever since Jason was voted out of the game, I haven't once seen the likes of Pamela Voorhees since. Guess she doesn't want to honor her end of the bargain and return to life. What a pity. She could have made my revenant army strong with her murderous ways. Alas, she doesn't seem to want it." - Shinnok_

Shinnok shook his head, "Well I know nothing of it, so stop asking. Anyway, have you made good on your word to speak with Dr. Mario?"

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "Dude, come on. It's been less than 24 hours. Give me time to actually get off my ass and speak to him. Besides, we should be on guard, if what Jeff said is true."

"Please! Nobody's gonna hurt us!" grinned Inkling, "If someone does, Shinnok will beat their ass into oblivion!"

" _Jeff warned us to be on guard today, but I'm not scared! You wanna know why? We've got a kick ass team! Shinnok's practically a God, Pikachu has electricity, we have a gunslinger, and Rayman, Dark Pit, and myself are pretty nimble fighters! Nothing can hurt us if we're on guard!" - Inkling_

Shinnok grinned, "Just as I have before, my dear. You see, nothing can come between us once Dark Pit works Dr. Mario's ego."

"It'll be a cinch, trust me," grinned Dark Pit, laying down against the sand, "He wants to be the best Mario, right? The only way he will is if he wins the game. He can't win against any of them, hence, he'll have to vote them off to maintain his path to victory."

Inkling fist bumped Dark Pit, "Well said, dude!"

" _It's 4 against 3, and right now our best bet is to get Dr. Mario to flip. Listen, the man's ego is more apparent compared to his PhD. If he votes off the gunslinger, we'll be four against two, majority wise. Pikachu and Rayman won't know what hit them, and it'll be satisfying to me..." - Dark Pit_

Meanwhile, inside the shelter, Rayman, Pikachu, Dr. Mario, and Erron Black were laying around talking.

Erron looked outside and noticed the hen walking around outside of it's cage, raising an eyebrow, "So we're just gonna let it run loose? Who's bright idea was that again?"

Dr. Mario shrugged, "It must have broken out of it's cage. The structure wasn't very strong anyway."

" _Do I care what's going on and why we didn't have a reward challenge? Of course not! We won a hen by default, and even if we're on safety precautions, I'm not at all worried. We've got cameras everywhere, if something snuck in, they would know before we would." - Dr. Mario_

Rayman looked around as he laid down on the floor of the shelter, "Hey, I almost forgot, it's the 13th day! Shame Jason isn't here. Then again I don't think he would like the jokes."

"Friday the 13th..." noted Dr. Mario out loud, before shrugging, "I wonder if it's an actual Friday for the 13th day?"

"We don't exactly have a calendar out here, Doc. Not like it matters. So what if it's a Friday on the 13th day? It doesn't mean anything." shrugged Erron Black, before closing his eyes and leaning against the wall gently.

" _Right now, we're just relaxing. We didn't have a reward challenge today, so I wonder if there's even going to be an immunity challenge. I just hope whatever is going on out there gets settled quickly. I can't afford to lose any more challenges because we're already one member down." - Rayman_

Pikachu's ears were twitching a little, looking around curiously, "Does... anyone hear something nearby?"

Dr. Mario, Erron, and Rayman looked around at Pikachu's request, and they also heard nothing.

"I don't really hear anythin-" began Erron before someone let out a lot scream of pain.

The scream came from Rayman. All three players looked over and noticed blood trickling down from the side of his chest. It looked like he had been stabbed.

"Rayman!" shouted Pikachu, rushing over to look him over, pulling him over towards her. Dr. Mario ran over to assist as well, being a doctor. Erron didn't join them. Instead he noticed another cut right where Rayman was laying originally.

"What are you looking at?" asked Dr. Mario, sort of in a rush as he inspected Rayman, using his doctor's coat to wrap around Rayman's chest to prevent him from bleeding out.

Erron pulled out his revolver, "Something's underneath the shelter. Stand back."

Suddenly, what appeared to be a machete shot up through the wood. What seemed like Rayman's blood was coating the machete as the plank of wood broke apart as the person underneath pushed it up. Appearing from underneath the shelter was Jason Voorhees. He had returned to get revenge.

"It's Jason!" squeaked Pikachu, jumping back a little, her cheeks charging with electricity.

Erron twirled his revolvers around, and pointed both at Jason, "Get any closer and you'll be breathing through a new hole in your head."

Jason didn't appear to be threatened. He held his machete a little tighter and walked towards them. A voice rang out in his head; his mother's. "Kill them, Jason. There's a good boy..."

While Dr. Mario attended to Rayman, Erron and Pikachu were trying to fend off Jason. Erron began shooting bullets into Jason's chest. All of them embedded into his skin, but since Jason was undead to begin with, it didn't appear to stop him.

"Damn!" cursed Erron as he stepped back a little more. He allowed Jason to get a little closer to him. He then swung his machete at Erron, who managed to dodge it and roll out of the way. The machete cut through the shelter wall, and Jason pressed his foot against the wall to pull his machete out, knocking the wall of the shelter over. The shelter was close to collapsing.

Pikachu turned to Dr. Mario and Rayman. Rayman was still breathing but was almost ready to pass out despite Dr. Mario's efforts. Pikachu called out, "Get out of here before the shelter falls over! Get Shinnok and the others! Hurry!"

Dr. Mario nodded, and lifted Rayman up into his arms, running slowly out of the shelter. Erron looked up at the shelter roof, and ran out of there himself, dragging Pikachu by the tail with him.

"Eeep! Err-!" yelped Pikachu as Erron pulled her out of the soon to collapse shelter. The shelter was not able to keep up much longer with the wall knocked over. All of the wood fell on top of Jason.

Pikachu panted a little, shaking her head as she charged her electricity. Erron shook his head, "It's not going to stop him."

Indeed Erron Black was correct. Jason brushed the wood off of him. He gripped the machete tighter as he approached both Erron and Pikachu still.

"I think I can stun him!" noted Pikachu, looking up at Erron.

"Do what you need to do, sport." replied Erron, keeping his revolvers aimed at Jason.

Pikachu nodded, running forward towards Jason, yelling out, "Peeeka-CHUUUUUUUUUU!" A large bolt of electricity was aimed at Jason. Unlike the bullets or the wood, Jason was stopped in his tracks, being shocked by the bolt of lightning.

"That might have worked..." noted Erron quietly, putting his revolvers away.

Just as Pikachu was electrocuting Jason, Shinnok, Dark Pit, and Inkling ran into view. Dark Pit had his Silver Bow prepped in his hand, and Shinnok's hands were glowing with magic.

After the electricity was over, Jason groaned a little, and fell over towards Pikachu. Pikachu tried to get out of the way, but then she yelped with pain, rolling over.

"Pikachu!" shouted Inkling, running over to see what happened.

Inkling rolled Pikachu over onto her back, and noticed a large gash across the left side of Pikachu's face. Jason's machete had fallen on top of her a little, cutting into her skin just like it did Rayman's.

When it looked like Jason was about to get up again, Shinnok raised his hand into the air, forming a bone shaped hand with his magic, grabbing Jason with it, grinning softly.

"Back to sleep with you, young man." smirked Shinnok as he held him tightly within the boney grasp. Minutes later, cameras were cut.

– – – – –

Medical Camp Day 13

Hours after the big fight at Brio's camp. Dr. Mario was told by the cameraman to bring both Rayman and Pikachu to the medical camp where the staff doctor, JD, would look over them.

Dr. Mario gently placed Rayman and Pikachu onto two different benches, and then looked up at JD, "I'm a certified doctor like yourself, please let me help."

JD shook his head, "I don't need you telling me how to do my job, sorry. Don't need to be a Tarzan. Just leave it to me, okay? You need to wash off your coat anyway from all the blood."

Dr. Mario grumbled as he took his coat back and traveled back to camp, leaving JD alone with both Rayman and Pikachu. Both had stopped bleeding, but were not looking too good, with Pikachu looking better than Rayman. That wasn't saying much.

A few minutes later, Jeff arrived at the camp via a truck. He shook his head as he stood by JD, looking down at Rayman and Pikachu, "I'm so terribly sorry about what happened guys. Never once did we suspect a serial killer would take being voted out so seriously."

"No kidding," replied JD, nodding his head, "Sweet Tooth, Dexter... neither of them went on a killing rampage!"

"So what's their status?" asked Jeff.

JD sighed, "Well, we may need to keep them here overnight, and obviously stitch up their injuries. From what I gathered from Dr. Mario, Rayman was stabbed through the chest and luckily his heart was fine. Pikachu was slashed across the face when Jason fell over." He looked down at the two, "How are you both feeling?"

Pikachu groaned a little, tears in her eyes, "It really hurts... b-but nothing hurts as much as having to leave the game... I don't want to leave like this.."

Rayman nodded gently in agreement, "Y-yeah... ughh... it's really... really hard to breath but... I'm managing..."

"Well right now, we're going to do a little more testing, stitch your injuries up, and then come back and let you know if we have to pull you, or let you continue in the game." replied JD, solemnly.

Both Rayman and Pikachu nodded sadly, as Jeff left the area to go speak with the Brio tribe.

– – – – –

Brio Day 13

Sitting around the campfire was the rest of the Brio tribe. With Pikachu and Rayman gone for the time being, nobody was happy. Not even Shinnok was cracking a grin. To be fair, he was grinning in his mind.

Dr. Mario looked at his coat, "It's still got blood stains on it... this is going to last the rest of the game isn't it?"

Inkling rolled her eyes, "That's all you care about? Really? Two of our tribe members are in critical condition, and one could have died! And you care about your stupid coat?"

Dark Pit placed a hand on Inkling's shoulder, shaking his head, not speaking a word.

" _Listen, I don't advocate violence or injuring others to get what you want. Rayman and Pikachu getting injured in many ways is good for my alliance, but it's not how I wanted it to happen. If they're both gone, I will feel like it was too easy. Not worth celebrating about in the end." - Dark Pit_

Erron Black shook his head, "Who would have thought Jason would hold a grudge for what happened?"

Shinnok sighed, "I should have seen it coming. His mother was quite a... overprotective one. She might have had something to do with this."

Erron eyed Shinnok suspiciously, "You... wouldn't have anything to do with this, would you, demon?"

"Of course not! Yes, I might have spoken with Pamela Voorhees, but that utterly means nothing!" growled Shinnok, crossing his arms.

" _Blaming me for Jason coming back... typical humans. They will always look at me as if I do every bad thing in this game. While that might end up bring true in the near future, I had nothing to do with Jason Voorhees coming back and injuring players. You have my word on that." - Shinnok_

A few minutes later, Jeff arrived at camp, and sat down with the others, "Hey guys! I think you know why I'm here."

"Yes, please tell us what the hell's going on." replied Dr. Mario.

Jeff nodded, "Okay... Rayman and Pikachu are doing fine right now. JD, our staff doctor, is working with them, and stitching them up at the medical camp with the other doctors. After that, tests will be done to make sure they can either continue in the game, or if they have to be moved to a hospital for further treatment."

Everyone nodded in confirmation.

"Jason is out of the game for good now, we have extracted him out of Dingo Canyon, and back at Camp Crystal Lake where he belongs. Hopefully he will no longer bother you for as long as the game continues." explained Jeff.

Everyone felt relived to hear that.

"I will fill in the Cortex tribe at the immunity challenge tomorrow, and depending on what happens with Pikachu and Rayman, we may or may not end up holding it." finished Jeff.

"Alright. That sounds fine with me." replied Erron Black.

Inkling nodded as well, "Same here! Thank you, Jeff!"

Jeff nodded, waving goodbye to the others as he left the Brio camp.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Cortex, as you can see, the Brio tribe is missing two more members from last time you saw them; Rayman and Pikachu."

Everyone was greatly surprised to see both of those players missing. Immediately Marge, Meloetta, and Maxwell were worried.

"There was a large fight over at the Brio camp," explained Jeff, "Jason Voorhees had escaped from Ponderosa, and attacked the players who voted him out. Rayman and Pikachu were two of them. He stabbed Rayman through the side of his chest, and Pikachu across her cheek."

"I was right!" giggled Henry. Most of the players rolled their eyes in disgust, and Yuki slapped the back of his head to shut him up.

Jeff continued, "Both Rayman and Pikachu are in fine condition as we speak. However, while one was cleared to return to the game, the other was not. We will bring in that player."

It was…

…

…

…

…

...Pikachu! Pikachu had a scar over where Jason had slashed her across the face, and she looked very happy to still be around. She hugged Dr. Mario and Inkling tightly upon returning to her mat. Erron Black and Dark Pit patted her head gently.

"Pikachu is holding up very well. Unfortunately, Rayman was in worse condition, and while he will live, he will not be returning to the game and is the seventh player out of the game. It is very unfortunate, and I hate for him to go out in the way he did, but there's nothing we can do about it. He sends his wishes to the Brio tribe as well as the Cortex tribe."

Everyone nodded, sad to hear Rayman was being removed from the game. Marge looked a little concerned, looking at the Brio tribe once more, before whispering something to Maxwell and Meloetta.

"However, the game will go on regardless. Rayman told me that he didn't want his injury to get in the way of the game, and so it shall be. Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from both Yuki and Pikachu."

Both Pikachu and Yuki did so.

"For today's challenge, three tribe members will be strapped to a wheel, which one tribe member will be spinning rapidly. At the bottom of the wheel is a tub of water. Every time a tribe member's head is dunked underwater, they must grab a mouthful of water, and spit it into a tube. Once enough water has been spit into the tube, a ball will drop to the ground, signifying the last half of the challenge; a slide puzzle, which one tribe member must solve. First tribe to solve their puzzle wins immunity, safe at the vote. Losers will go to tribal council tonight where now the eighth person will leave the game. Let's get started."

Cortex

Spinning: Marge

Wheel: Henry, Maxwell, and Yuki

Puzzle: Nigel

Brio

Spinning: Pikachu

Wheel: Dark Pit, Erron Black, and Inkling

Puzzle: Dr. Mario

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Marge and Pikachu immediately started to rapidly spin the wheels over and over and over again. Despite her scar, Pikachu wasn't willing to back down from a challenge, and she was doing a lot better than Marge was with the spinning. To make matters worse for Cortex, Henry and Maxwell were messing their aims up with the spitting. Brio had a good lead thanks to Inkling and an unmasked Erron Black.

Marge looked over at Pikachu and felt a little worried about her safety on the other tribe. Especially now due to her injury. Yuki was really doing most of the work for Cortex now. While Henry would get a few spits of water in here and there, Maxwell was not doing well at all. Even Marge was beginning to slow down due to her arms getting tired. Pikachu was keeping up a good pace, and Erron and Inkling were doing very well. Dark Pit was missing his spits.

With Brio close to finishing the first half of the challenge, and Cortex nowhere near close to filling up their tube, the Brio tribe regained their confidence. With Rayman gone, Jason attacking them, and being down two members, it was clear their tribe unity was bigger now than ever. Inkling let out the final spit of water that was needed for the ball to be dropped for Brio. Now it was all down to Dr. Mario to solve the slide puzzle.

Marge nodded softly as Brio finished the wheel section, and started working a little harder with what energy she had left in her. Dr. Mario cracked his knuckles, and was determined to win the challenge to shove it in Jason's face. Maxwell finally got the hang of spitting, and started to make steady progress alongside Yuki for Cortex. But was it going to be enough to catch up to Dr. Mario...?

…

…

…

…it wasn't.

Dr. Mario finished the slide puzzle and slammed his fist on the table, "THAT WAS FOR RAYMAN! %#%# YOU JASON! WOOO!"

Jeff ran over to confirm victory for Brio.

"WHAT A VICTORY CRY! BRIO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Brio hugged and cheered.

"Brio, that was one hell of a day you had yesterday. I assume that fight with Jason brought you all closer together, and I think you won today's challenge in honor of Rayman. Great job today, no more salt in the wound, as nobody's going home. Cortex, sadly, first immunity loss since Day 3 for the tribe. But tonight, you will vote off another member. See you all then."

– – – – –

Cortex Day 14

With tribal council looming, Henry was continuing his little scheme that, so far, nobody had any idea about aside from himself.

Henry was busy speaking with Marge and Meloetta about the vote.

"Don't be worried about the vote, Marge," smiled Henry, "I know you and I didn't do so well today, but I think Brio had a lot more confidence. We overestimated them!"

Marge nodded softly, "Maybe we did. I know we could have done better but... well Henry, we tried."

" _I'm so relieved to know Pikachu's okay. Seeing that scar on her face made my motherly instincts go haywire, but I kept to myself. I can't let myself get caught associating with the other tribe. So I.. did what I had to do. I'm not proud of it, but I think it's best to keep Pikachu safe." - Marge_

"Oh yes! Besides, I've heard your names come up on the chopping block!" explained Henry, "Yep! Zoe and Mangle! I was already going to write Zoe's name down tonight. Mind if you join me? Nya ha ha!"

Meloetta didn't seem fazed by Henry's words, although Marge was a little surprised, "Oh my, uhh... well, Zoe is one of the weaker players on our tribe so... I guess we will."

Henry smiled brightly, "Nya ha! Okay! Zoe's an easy name to write down anyway! Only 3 letters! You have my word, Marge!" He giggled again as he left the area.

" _My goal is to get the two sets of women against eachother! Zoe and Mangle against Marge and Meloetta! Who will my alliance vote for? Nobody knows! Nya ha ha! Could it be Zoe, could it be Marge, could it be Meloetta? Find out tonight, ladies and gentlecrows! Nya ha ha ha!" - Henry_

Marge turned to look at Meloetta, "Hmm, well what are you thinking?"

Meloetta giggled softly, "I think you should let her answer your question for you." It pointed over as Zoe approached them to speak about something.

Zoe sat down next to Marge with a smile, "Please Marge, darling, I wanted to talk about the vote. I don't feel safe at all."

"I believe she's thinking what I'm already thinking anyway." smiled Meloetta, sitting down next to Zoe as the three of them discussed the vote quietly.

" _This vote right now is crucial. I don't trust a word Henry is telling me! I need Marge and Meloetta on my side to take Henry out! If I don't get their votes, then for sure I'm the one going home! I did not come out here for 14 days to have my fate decided by some weird white haired giggly fool." - Zoe_

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Henry was talking with Yuki and Nigel about the vote.

"What did you do, again?" asked Yuki, trying to comprehend what Henry was saying.

"Easy!" giggled Henry, "Pin those four girls against eachother, and then the three of us are the swing votes! Meloetta, Marge, or Zoe! I would personally like to keep Marge around, so... Meloetta or Zoe? Nya ha!"

Nigel crossed his arms, "Fair enough Henry, but for God's sake, let us do the strategizing. You risk exposing us."

" _Henry has a big mouth, and I know this quite well from my days on old Cortex! This is why I was skeptical of Yuki bringing him into the alliance to begin with! Of course, maybe if his plan works, perhaps he's more intelligent then he lets on. Otherwise, he's a fool and always has been." - Nigel_

Henry pouted, "Aww, okay. But I just wanted to help, for I am helping our alliance out by being the swing vote!"

Yuki sighed, "Very well. Then let's just stick to the original plan, alright?"

After a little more talk, the three of them agreed on who to vote out between Meloetta and Zoe. Henry then left the cave to go swimming.

" _I like having the game in the palm of my hand! Every chess piece falling into my hands like a slave or a pet! Now, you see, I think having those girls against eachother is a good thing! Keeps a target off me, off Yuki, and off Nigel! The three of us will decide the fate of this game! Nya ha ha!" - Henry_

After Henry was gone, Mangle approached Yuki and Nigel for a quick talk.

"Do you guys mind if I say my peace?" asked Mangle.

"I'm always open for a chat. What's up?" asked Yuki, crossing his arms.

"We would like to send Henry home tonight," explained Mangle, "He said to us that he's going around to everyone, talking to everyone, and I get the feeling he's spreading lies, rumors, and playing a really dirty game."

Both Nigel and Yuki looked at eachother oddly.

" _I don't know how good Zoe is doing convincing Marge and Meloetta to vote Henry off, but I know if I can get the boys against Henry, then it doesn't matter. That's at least four or five votes if Maxwell joins in. If this doesn't work, then I think Zoe might be going home tonight." - Mangle_

Yuki spoke up, "So you want Henry out of the game when... Meloetta's still around and a threat if she goes to the merge?"

Mangle sighed robotically, "Yes, I am aware of that. This might be a fair chance to get her out tonight... I just don't know if it's worth keeping Henry around."

"Still, Henry can't be trusted, and I know that for a fact." replied Nigel, nodding his head.

" _I still believe Henry is the best goat to drag through the sand and dirt to the end. For someone like myself who has the stigma of being a Veteran's Island player, and nine free days, I need someone like Henry sitting next to me. My chances of winning can increase by a long shot." - Yuki_

After a little more discussion, Mangle left the conversation, and Yuki and Nigel made up their minds.

On the way to tribal council, Marge was still thinking about the vote.

" _Oh dear, I just don't know what's best for my game. Let alone my alliance's game. I think Henry's a nice boy, honestly. He would never do my game any harm. But.. I can't be selfish. I will speak my mind, and what's done will be done. I'll just feel totally upset with myself if I'm wrong..." - Marge_

– – – – –

The Cortex tribe arrived at tribal council.

"What a strange last couple of days, and it didn't even involve the Cortex tribe at all! Meloetta, what are your thoughts as to what happened at Brio?" asked Jeff.

"Hmm, I believe it was totally wrong of Jason. I can understand his pain of being voted off, but I find it horrifying that he had to force Rayman out of the game. What a selfish man." replied Meloetta.

Marge, Zoe, Yuki, and Maxwell all nodded their heads.

"Zoe, do you take what happened at Brio into consideration? You'll be one up on them still, but had you won today's challenge you'd be three up! What are your thoughts on that?" asked Jeff.

Zoe shook her head.

"It's just absolutely horrible. Surely they were the stronger tribe and then they voted off Jason... lost Rayman... they're growing weaker. But that fight must have brought them closer together, darling." replied Zoe.

"Mangle, with that in mind, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"I think it's about keeping the team I can trust the most. It's about trust tonight, for me." replied Mangle.

Zoe nodded softly.

"Yuki, do you feel safe tonight, despite being the new guy on the block?" asked Jeff.

Yuki nodded confidently.

"Yes. I think it's fair to say tonight that I am not going home." replied Yuki.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Meloetta, you're up."

– – –

Henry's Vote: Sorry! We chose this side, but it was fun while it lasted! Nya ha ha! (?)

Marge's Vote: I'm so sorry, I wish things could have been different between us. (?)

Yuki's Vote: Might regret this vote, but I think it's the right one, given the situation. (?)

Zoe's Vote: You cannot be trusted, and I hope you learn something about yourself. Hmph. (Henry)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Henry. (He nodded, smiling.)

…

Henry. Two votes Henry.

…

…

Zoe. One vote Zoe, two votes Henry. (Zoe closed her eyes. Marge looked over at her.)

…

…

Henry. That's three votes Henry, one vote Zoe.

…

…

Henry. That's four votes Henry, one vote Zoe. (Henry was surprised, shaking his head. Yuki closed his eyes.)

…

Eighth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, Henry. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Henry pouted, "Awww, come on! I was doing so well too... what a shame!" He took his torch up to Jeff.

"Henry, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Henry nodded, waving goodbye as he skipped out of tribal council, humming Id Sympathy.

"You just voted out the colorful dark mage himself; Henry. Not sure if that was the right move, or the wrong move. Either way, it seemed to be the unified decision for Cortex. Maybe that's a sign of things to come. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Rayman's Final Words**

"I hate this is how I leave the game. Cut through the chest by some psychopathic murderer and his ghostly mother. At least I took the fall for my team, being the hero that I am. I just wish I put up more of a fight against Jason, rather then fall over and almost die. I hope my friends are proud of me."

 **Henry's Final Words**

"Aww, and I was doing so well too! I thought I had everything under control, and then BOOM! Big blindside! Fireworks everywhere, and I had no idea it was coming! I thought for sure we had those girls in our sights! Guess Yuki and Nigel will go on without me. I'll see them soon anyway! Nya ha ha ha!"

VOTES

Henry – Meloetta, Marge, Mangle, Zoe, Yuki, Nigel, and Maxwell

Zoe – Henry

The reason I chose Rayman to be Jason's victim was because he wasn't getting much of an edit to begin with, and I figured it wouldn't make TOO many people upset like it could of with Pikachu or even Sunset for that matter. Sorry to Rayman fans!

By the way, I hope you all liked that fight scene! It was something I'm not used to writing, and really only wrote one other notable time; Edenia with Sektor.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	8. Episode 7 The Inferior Clone

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Mangle and Zoe felt on the outskirts of the Cortex tribe, and asked Yuki why he flipped to vote off Yuffie instead of Maxwell. Yuki merely told the girls that he saw Yuffie as a bigger threat than Maxwell, and didn't have time to warn the girls of a change in plans. Meanwhile, Marge, Meloetta, and Maxwell set their sights on Zoe and Mangle._

 _At the Brio tribe, Dr. Mario lost it over receiving a vote at the previous tribal council. He blamed Erron Black on letting loose the information that made Sunset flip to vote for him rather than Shinnok. It wasn't until Pikachu realized it was Inkling who snuck in to learn information about what they were doing. Meanwhile, Shinnok and Dark Pit planned to use Dr. Mario and Erron's rivalry to their advantage._

 _There was no reward challenge, due to confidential things going on behind the scenes. Both tribes won a single egg laying hen for their reward. Both tribes were warned to be on high alert back at camp._

 _Back at camp, Nigel told Yuki about his alliance with the villains, and told him that he and Dark Pit were the ones controlling the game back on old Cortex, and not Shinnok. This made Yuki feel a little more comfortable about the idea in general. Meanwhile, Henry was attempting to turn the girls against eachother, and pin Mangle and Zoe against Marge and Meloetta. However, Mangle wasn't buying any bit of it._

 _Tragedy then struck at the Brio camp. Jason Voorhees, who was voted off at least two nights ago, returned to the Brio camp to get his revenge. He brutally stabbed Rayman through the side of his chest, as well as slash Pikachu's face a bit. Both Pikachu and Erron Black fought him off, and Shinnok held him down long enough for production to get him out and bring Rayman and Pikachu to medical._

 _At it turned out Rayman's injuries were too much for him to return to the game, but Pikachu's injury was mostly minor, and she was allowed to return to the game. The lost of Rayman gave Brio a large boost in morale and inner strength to completely wipe out Cortex during the immunity challenge, giving Brio immunity, and sending Cortex to tribal council once again._

 _Before tribal council, Henry spoke with Marge and Meloetta about potentially voting out either Zoe or Mangle. Compared to the other set of girls, Marge and Meloetta seemingly believed his words, and agreed to go along with him. Zoe, later on, approached the girls with a different offer. Mangle would approach Yuki and Nigel with the intent of voting off Henry, seeing him as a large distraction and someone whom they couldn't trust a bit. This left Yuki, Nigel, and even Marge concerned about what to do._

 _At tribal council, Henry's vote went to Zoe. However, the other seven votes were all for Henry, sending him home in a 7-1 decision. 13 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Brio: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Inkling, Pikachu, and Shinnok**

 **Cortex: Mangle, Marge, Maxwell, Meloetta, Nigel, Yuki, and Zoe**

– – – – –

Cortex Day 15

There was seemingly a sense of relief to return to camp without Henry around. Although for the most part Marge and Yuki weren't too happy about the vote.

" _In the end, I took what Nigel said about his alliance on the other side to heart, and figured they wouldn't like Henry around. I still feel like Henry would have been a good goat to drag to the end. But there are always other methods of achieving your goals in Survivor, and I intend to do so." - Yuki_

Maxwell sat down on a log near by the fire, sighing happily, "I'm so glad to see Henry gone. I feel like it's been too long with him around."

Meloetta nodded in agreement, but Marge wasn't entirely happy, "I still feel like that was a mistake. I mean, Henry voted for Zoe in the end, and not us like she said."

" _I don't think Henry needed to be voted off last night. I made my decision wanting to be safe with my alliance. But now I feel so horrible about it... and now I don't know if we even have the numbers to make it through another vote. I think if we had Henry we had at least a group of four." - Marge_

Meloetta shook its head, "Don't be so sad, Marge. I believe we made the right decision. Besides, I think Henry's loyalty was to the two boys, so it's all fair."

"My fear is that Zoe is awfully close with Yuki, or at least admires him," worried Marge, "So if those two get Mangle and Nigel... the three of us are goners."

"We just have to offer one pair, either the men or the girls, and give them a sweet deal. I mean, we're nearing a merge soon." explained Maxwell.

" _With Rayman gone, I have no idea if we're going to be able to do well once we merge. We had a solid seven, and Rayman was the knot keeping us together. Now that he's gone, we're really going to hope for a miracle once we enter the merge. Trust me, I think we're seriously in trouble." - Maxwell_

"I believe that's all we will need to do." smiled Meloetta. Marge agreed, nodding her head in agreement.

Meanwhile, Yuki, Zoe, and Nigel were out behind several rocks, discussing a new plan in the making.

Zoe smiled brightly, "Oh my goodness, I never felt so comfortable since we swapped, darlings!"

Nigel crossed his arms, "Listen, Mangle offered us a sweet deal if we wrote Henry's name down. I pray hope you keep your end of the bargain."

" _While I am glad to send Henry home, I fear we may have lowered our defenses a little. Henry was a such a good shield now that I gave it some thought. Even with Zoe and Mangle around, there's still a slight chance of girl power, and Yuki and I aren't in good graces like Maxwell is." - Nigel_

"Oh yes, darling, I am in your debt," replied Zoe, giddily, "Do you, by any chance, happen to have one person on the other side you trust a lot?"

"Dark Pit," replied Nigel, "The two of us were in control for the most part over on old Cortex. What about you?"

"Mangle and I were in an alliance with Inkling. I have no doubt that Inkling would love this Final 6 deal," grinned Zoe, "She's a big Survivor fan, so I expect her to take it!"

" _With Henry gone, I feel like I can speak with Yuki and Nigel without fearing about Henry finding out in the process!" (She sighs happily) "And being near Yuki more makes me giddy enough! If Inkling and Dark Pit get on board with this deal, our Final 6 will be utterly perfect, darling!" - Zoe_

Yuki looked over at Nigel, and gave him a face as if to say "Go on", but Nigel waved him off, and spoke more, "Fantastic. Seems like we have a deal here, don't we?"

Zoe nodded, "Oh definitely, darling! I believe that the six of us will go far in this game together! Don't you agree, Yuki dear?"

"Sure, why not." replied Yuki with a nod.

" _I'm not sure why Nigel left out Shinnok and not bring him into the alliance as well. I feel that Shinnok, being that he's a dastardly God according to Nigel, might scare off the women as they may not trust him. I'm not going to jeopardize it though. Perhaps Nigel leaving him out of the plan works." - Yuki_

– – – – –

Brio Day 15

Dr. Mario and Dark Pit were assigned with the task of rebuilding the shelter using what supplies they had left from the fight with Jason.

"I'm surprised the girls had enough wood to build a shelter in the first place," muttered Dark Pit softly, "The cave offered us more shade and warmth."

Dr. Mario nodded, "I completely agree with you on that, but Pikachu and Inkling wanted the shelter rebuilt, and the Lord as my witness, I will see it done!"

" _It was complete chaos two days ago. Jason Voorhees came back, almost killed Rayman and Pikachu, Rayman was removed from the game, and... Jesus, we're running low on options! There was no way we could have predicted this 3-3 split happening. But what is there to do about it?" - Dr. Mario_

Dark Pit rolled his eyes out of sight of Dr. Mario's vision, before speaking, "...listen, less talk and more action for now. I'm trying to think here."

Dr. Mario nodded softly, and continued moving the structure into place with Dark Pit's assistance.

After finishing the shelter for the most part, Dark Pit shook it a little, and noticed it was pretty sturdy, "Looks like it's done. Finally."

" _Now that the Jason bull#%#% is done, we can finally get to playing the game. It's me, Shinnok, and Juli on one side, against Dr. Mario, Pikachu, and that cowboy. Per Shinnok's request, I need to sway Dr. Mario into blindsiding the cowboy. Just need to stroke his ego, and we'll be just fine." - Dark Pit_

Dr. Mario yawned and laid himself down in the completed shelter, "Now we can just lay back, relax, and cream the other tribe one more time. The merge is a-coming!"

"Sure looks like it, and I want to go into it prepared, don't you?" grinned Dark Pit, crossing his arms, "I don't want to be leaving this game like the inferior clone I am back home."

"I know what you mean!" smirked Dr. Mario, "I want to be the best Mario to ever play Survivor!"

Dark Pit grinned, knowing he was getting somewhere, "Well good, then take my offer into consideration, Dr. Mario. You want to win, you cannot let Pikachu, Maxwell, or even that cowboy into the Final 3. They will whoop your ass without even trying."

" _Dr. Mario lives off of his ego. From Day 1 he's been blabbing on and on about how he's the greatest doctor in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the finest doc by far. If he wants to win, he needs to join our alliance. Make him think he stands a chance against Shinnok and myself." - Dark Pit_

"Please, I think the jury will respect my game!" declared Dr. Mario, "If a jury can reward winners like Aladdin, Hyde, and even Zatanna, then they'll respect my game too!"

"And then there's the winners like Isabelle, or Garrus, or Tatsuki. #%#% strategic games, but strong social games," reminded Dark Pit, "What if you end up just like Villager, or Kitana?"

Dr. Mario blinked a little, listening closely to Dark Pit's words.

" _Dark Pit's right! I know my strategic game is strong enough, but if I keep the social players around, then I won't be able to win the game! Everyone loves Pikachu, and everyone loves Maxwell, so they'll have to go at some point! There's also that damn cowboy trying to screw my game up!" - Dr. Mario_

After Dr. Mario didn't response, Dark Pit smirked, "Listen, you stand a much better chance going up against myself and Shinnok. Nobody will vote for Shinnok. They'll catch onto his bull#%#%. My social game is crap. You? Well... you'd be the only option for the jury to vote for."

Dr. Mario leaned up a little, imagining in his head that Final 3 situation, "Yes... yes it's perfect... ha hah! I'll give it some thought, okay, Dark Pit? You've given me plenty to think about."

"I figured." snickered Dark Pit.

" _The bait has been launched, and I think I've caught the big fish. There's absolutely no way Dr. Mario can win this game. Once he betrays his former alliance, he loses all credibility. I won't be crying any tears of sorrow when I'm returning to Skyworld with my million dollar check." - Dark Pit_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Erron Black and Pikachu were having a chat.

"How's your scar holding up?" asked Erron.

Pikachu nodded softly, "It's okay. Still stings a little, but I think I'll live!"

" _I'm just so happy to still be in the game! Pika! I thought for sure my injury would force me out of the game like it did for poor Rayman, but... Dr. Dorian told me I was going to be A-okay once he stitched my wound! I just need to take it easy, and I'll be just fine!" - Pikachu_

"I'll say we make quite a good team, don't you think?" asked Erron.

Pikachu nodded with a big smile, "Mhm! I've kinda grown to respect you since we started working together! I mean, Dr. Mario is sort of a pain in the butt, but you're pretty cool!"

Erron Black nodded a little, "Glad to hear it."

" _With Rayman gone, I did feel a little alone, but after the fight with Jason, I think I've grown closer to the cowboy guy! He's pretty sweet and respectful if you show your worth in challenges. He's a bit rough around the edges, but he definitely pulls through when duty calls! Pika!" - Pikachu_

"I'm just worried now," sighed Pikachu, "We're three against three. I think you and Dr. Mario need to come back together and stop fighting."

Erron nodded softly, "I've been trying. He's the one instigating all of these fights. Blaming me for #%#% I didn't do. We're supposed to be a team, not enemies."

"Well, hopefully once we merge, Marge, Meloetta, and Maxwell will definitely bring us closer together!" smiled Pikachu, brightly.

" _Pikachu's definitely proven herself to be a worthy opponent, and one I am glad to have on my side. However, that makes her a threat once it gets to crunch time. Assuming our Chosen One's Alliance holds true, we should immediately take her out. Nothing personal. Just came to win." - Erron Black_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Brio, getting your first look at the new Cortex tribe; Henry voted off at the last tribal council."

Shinnok and Dark Pit were glad to see Henry gone from the game. Dr. Mario and Erron also looked pleased.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, one member from each tribe will be a defender, standing on a perch in the middle of this oasis. One at a time, members from the opposing tribe will be attempting to throw a ball into a net behind the defender. Each time you get the ball in the net, you score a point. First tribe to three, wins reward."

"For your reward, you will leave here, and be taken to a Dingo Canyon styled barbeque, hosted by the owner of this area; Dingodile. You will enjoy a nice barbeque breakfast, and return to camp later in the afternoon. Let's get started."

Cortex

Defenders: Nigel and Yuki

Throwers: Maxwell, Meloetta, and Zoe

Brio

Defenders: Erron Black and Shinnok

Throwers: Dark Pit, Inkling, and Pikachu

"Going up for the first round! Nigel and Erron Black will be defending! Maxwell and Dark Pit will be the first throwers. Survivors ready? GO!"

Maxwell threw first, hopping off of the board, and towards the goal. Erron quickly caught his ball, negating any points. Dark Pit faked Nigel out, and sharp shot his ball into the net behind, scoring for Brio.

"Dark Pit scores a point! Maxwell does not! Brio leads 1-0!"

Maxwell shook his head, while Dark Pit high fived Inkling as she went up to play.

"Second round! Yuki and Shinnok are the new defenders! They will have to deflect shots from Meloetta and Inkling! Survivors ready? GO!"

It was a legendary pokemon up against an Elder God. Meloetta tried its best, but Shinnok easily deflected the shot from it. Inkling tried to copy Dark Pit's style of throwing the ball, but Yuki was quick on his feet to catch Inkling's ball. Nobody caught a point.

"Both Yuki and Shinnok prevent any scoring! We remain at 1-0 in favor of Brio!"

Meloetta nodded softly, not feeling bad about missing the point since Brio also missed. Inkling was a little pouty, but was over it quickly.

"Nigel and Erron are back up to defend for round three! This time Zoe and Pikachu are shooting! Survivors ready? GO!"

Both girls were nimble and fast on their feet. Pikachu zipped the ball right past Nigel's defenses, managing to score Brio's second point. Zoe bounced the ball right on her head, since it was soft enough, and it went right over Erron's head and into the goal.

"Both Pikachu and Zoe score! Brio still maintains a 2-1 lead, but Cortex is gaining ground!"

Zoe was pretty giddy after scoring her point, while Pikachu cheered to herself as she returned to the mat.

"Yuki and Shinnok are going back up to defend as we enter the fourth round! Dark Pit and Maxwell are getting their second shot of the challenge! If Dark Pit scores, Brio wins reward. Survivors ready? GO!"

Maxwell was not feeling good about his chances to fake out Shinnok, and right he was. As he threw the ball in a curved way, Shinnok managed to catch it easily. Dark Pit tried to fake out Yuki, and sharp shoot it into the goal...

…

…

…

...but Yuki slapped it away rather quickly, preventing Brio from winning.

"Once again Yuki and Shinnok prove to be the best defenders this challenge! Neither tribe scores, but Brio leads 2-1!"

Dark Pit grumbled a little, crossing his arms as he walked back to the mat, while Maxwell shook his head, hoping for Meloetta and Zoe to win it for Cortex.

"It comes to the fifth round. Inkling and Meloetta are going up for their second shot of the challenge, while Erron Black and Nigel are defending for the third time. Inkling needs to score to win, while Meloetta needs to score to stay in this. Survivors ready? GO!"

Meloetta timed its shot a little better than it did against Shinnok, and since the defender was Erron, it found it a little easier to get around him compared to Shinnok. It managed to score the second point for Cortex as Erron failed to slap the ball back. As for Inkling, she ran forward, and planned to throw a strong curve ball towards Nigel...

…

…

…

...Nigel missed it as the ball landed in the net.

"Both Meloetta and Inkling score, but it matters no longer! BRIO WINS REWARD!"

All of Brio hugged and cheered.

"Cortex came close to catching up, but it was just too little, too late for them. Great shooting and defending from all of you! You will be able to enjoy a nice breakfast barbeque cooked personally by arsonist Dingodile. Have fun. Cortex, sadly, got nothing for you, head on back to camp. See you all for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Brio Day 16

The six remaining members of the Brio tribe arrived early in the morning at the designated location marked on their map.

Waiting for them was Dingodile himself, using his own flamethrower to cook their breakfast on the grill.

"Oy! Welcome, mates!" greeted Dingodile, "You've come just in time for breakfast! Gotcha some bacon and garlic bread all lined up for ya!"

"Impressive. I'll wait to see what else you'll be cooking." replied Shinnok, a tad snobbishly.

" _I am of the Netherrealm. Earthrealm food does not please me in the slightest, but I must admit there are a few of their food that I will eat. Having spent 16 days out in this canyon, I believe some sort of food would be manageable for the time being. After all, I will need the energy, don't I?" - Shinnok_

Everyone sat at the picnic table, and plated their dishes up with food as Dingodile continued cooking more and more. Eventually the picnic table was filled with bacon, toast, garlic bread, Dutch pancakes, and plenty more. To drink there was red wine, Coca-Cola, and beer.

Dr. Mario grinned widely at the beer, "Hoo baby! This brings me back to my med school days! Drinking all night, partying!"

Inkling giggled a little, "Gonna get tipsy out here, Doc? Don't hurt yourself, we don't have a doctor to replace you!"

Dark Pit smirked, "Actually Dr. Mario, why don't you save the beer for tomorrow. Too early to get drunk off your ass."

"Oy! That's my beer, mates!" snapped Dingodile, snatching the beer before Dr. Mario could grab it, "Y'all can have the red wine if ya want."

" _I noticed the beer, and Dr. Mario's already looking at it with hearts in his eyes. I'm like... 'perfect'. Unfortunately, that croc-dingo thing had his grubby little hands on it. If I can sneak that back to camp, and get Dr. Mario drunk as an ox in the event we go to tribal council... heh. I'm terrible." - Dark Pit_

Dr. Mario pouted a little, "Ah well, guess it's for the best. Don't really have the best tolerance level anyway. I need to look professional."

Dark Pit took note of that while Pikachu giggled, "That's the spirit! Drinking is terrible anyway... you're supposed to be a good doctor, right?"

"Of course I am!" grinned Dr. Mario, "Finest in the Mushroom Kingdom by far, Pikachu! I've got brightly colored pills, and they'll cure all your ills. Haha!"

" _Today was an amazing reward! We're building up our team morale heading into the next immunity challenge because I want to just cream the Cortex tribe! We lost Rayman, and we're not losing another player! This breakfast is just what we needed to make it through to the merge!" - Dr. Mario_

Shinnok rolled his eyes quietly as he ate some plain toast, "...quite the gloater you are, Dr. Mario."

Dr. Mario shrugged, "So what if I am? I know what I'm capable of, and I'll continue to be kickass! My PhD proves my right to gloat!"

"After a while it does get bat#%#%ingly annoying." quipped Erron Black, leaning back in his seat.

" _Dr. Mario is a pretty strange fellow. He definitely reeks of more Mario than Metal Mario, that's for sure. I think the difference I've noticed with him is that he's definitely a lot more intelligent than the real Mario. And probably just as cocky. If Dark Pit finishes what he started, he's done." - Inkling_

When Dingodile had his back turned, Dark Pit swiped an unopened bottle of beer into his bag.

– – – – –

Cortex Day 16

While the Brio tribe was having a fun morning, the Cortex tribe was slightly feeling down about losing back to back challenges.

Marge was sitting down in the cave next to Maxwell and Meloetta, and she was still feeling a little down.

"I know your morale is low Marge," smiled Meloetta, "But we will make a come back. I have faith that everything will turn out just fine for us."

"Well I sure hope so. I just don't like being on the losing tribe all the time. Makes it feel like I'm the reason we're here." frowned Marge.

" _I know I'm not the strongest member of the Cortex tribe, so when we lose a challenge, I know I could be blamed for not giving it my all, or not being strong enough to compete. I didn't compete today, but I felt that if I was stronger, I could have. If we go to tribal council, I'm worried that I'm next." - Marge_

Maxwell shook his head, "No, it's not. We're all accountable for our actions, not just you. We're a team, so we win and lose as a team. Remember that, Marge."

Marge nodded her head, smiling softly at Maxwell, "Yeah... I guess you're right, Maxwell."

"In the event we do go to tribal council, I do have a little plan in mind to keep the three of us safe." explained Maxwell.

" _While I think the right move would be to vote off Mangle or Zoe since there's a chance they are not on our side, I think a smarter move is to go for the two men in Nigel and Yuki. Both are intelligent, good players. Nigel especially. I always had a bad feeling about him since Day 1." - Maxwell_

"I think we need to convince Mangle and Zoe to potentially vote off Nigel," continued Maxwell, "While I know Yuki's the new guy on the block and definitely stronger, I know more about Nigel, and I think there's a chance he may be rolling with the wrong crowd in this game. The villains."

"Like Shinnok for instance?" asked Meloetta.

"Precisely," nodded Maxwell, "Mangle and Zoe are not threats at the merge, but Nigel is. If we can get Nigel out before a merge, we're better off moving forward."

" _I viewed Maxwell as a smart young man. Definitely knows a lot, and can come up with ideal scenarios on how to effectively move forward in the game. He's just a little too quiet and he needs to emerge in order to become a solid contender to win. Today, I was impressed by him." - Meloetta_

"Hmm, well maybe it could work. I just don't think we can get the votes." noted Marge.

"Worth a try." smiled Meloetta.

" _I'm looking at the merge coming any day now. I know Mangle and Zoe won't be as threatening of a pair compared to Yuki and Nigel. If we can split up Nigel and Yuki now, then we're ten times better moving forward as an alliance. I can feel it in my soul that this is the best move." - Maxwell_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Zoe and Mangle were talking about the deal Zoe made with Yuki and Nigel.

"So that's the plan!" smiled Zoe, "You, me, them, Dark Pit, and Inkling! Final 6, darling, and I can't hardly wait! Just to clarify, are you going to scan them when we merge?"

Mangle shook her head, "No, not really. I believe I've let my scanning ability control my decisions in this game. Freddy even told me to use it only when absolutely required."

" _Freddy told me before I left to go play Survivor that I needed to use my facial recognition only when I absolutely needed to. I think I let it go to my head, and even Zoe told me that Sunset wasn't even evil like I scanned her to be. So I won't make that mistake again. If it gets me in trouble, oh well." - Mangle_

Zoe nodded a little, "That's quite alright with me, darling. Not like it served you any good to begin with. Like I said, it was probably broken."

"Maybe it is, but I've used it since the Toy animatronics were built, and it never did us any wrong." replied Mangle.

Zoe continued to talk, ignoring what Mangle said, "Anyway, do you suppose we're going to the Final 3 with Inkling, still? I fear she might have a new deal more impressive than us Zim Invaders."

" _I've grown close with Miss Mangle in the last seven days since the swap. We have no idea what's going on over at the Brio camp, so who knows if Inkling will still be on our side with the Zim Invaders or not. It was our plan on Day 1, and I promised my undeniable loyalty to it ever since." - Zoe_

"I trust Inkling will return to us," replied Mangle, nodding her head, "She's a superfan, so she's not going to flip on us at the merge."

"I sure hope not, darling." replied Zoe.

" _If all six of us make the merge, we'll have half of the numbers. We just need that golden number of seven. Perhaps Inkling or Nigel made some friends from old Cortex or new Brio they could pull over to make us a strong group of seven, and able to wipe out whomever remains." - Mangle_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Brio."

Dark Pit did so.

"For today's challenge, three players will be in charge of holding together a downward ramp, which is separated into three separate pieces. One player will then be in charge of calling the shots and rolling a ball down the ramp and hopefully into the tiles below. You'll have to adjust it in just the right manner to make sure each tile is able to be broken. First tribe to break all three of their tiles wins immunity, guaranteed a 1 in 12 shot at becoming the Sole Survivor. Losers head to tribal council, someone from their tribe going home after 17 days. Lets get started."

Cortex

Leader: Nigel

Ramp Holding: Mangle, Maxwell, and Yuki

Brio

Leader: Dr. Mario

Ramp Holding: Dark Pit, Erron Black, and Shinnok

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Nigel and Dr. Mario observed where they stood at the top of the tower, and started to bark out orders as to where to aim the ramp. All of the players listened to their orders, and after they rolled the balls down, Nigel's call was right, and he broke the first tile for Cortex. Dr. Mario's, on the other hand, was off by a little.

Yuki and Maxwell gave Nigel some hints for the second tile, since they had a closer view of it. Dr. Mario was convinced he had to roll the ball down a little faster. Shinnok disagreed, and without listening to Dr. Mario, adjusted his ramp section up a little to give it some air time and speed. Shinnok's timing saved Brio from missing a point, while Nigel misplaced his shot. Both tribes were tied 1-1.

Dr. Mario shook his head, and told all three of his players to aim a little higher for the second tile. Nigel told his players to readjust to the left a little, to make sure the blowing air didn't hurt them. Nigel's guess was correct as he broke the second tile for Cortex. Again, Dr. Mario's aim missed by a long shot. Cortex only had one more tile to break.

Dr. Mario didn't wait for his tribe to readjust and just rolled the ball down fast enough for them not to react. The ball did not hit the second tile, but rather the third tile instead. This still counted and was their second hit. Nigel copied Dr. Mario's method by a little bit, but asked his players to aim the ramp up high enough to gain some air. Sadly, he just barely missed the shot.

This gave Dr. Mario a large breather, since he was able to only focus on the middle tile, while Nigel had to worry about the farthest tile. Nigel told his players to aim just high enough, and he would roll the ball down slowly. Dr. Mario's players relied on him to roll the ball down as fast possible with low air time.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Nigel's ball chipped the tile but didn't break it, while Dr. Mario's ball broke the final tile for Brio.

"DR. MARIO DOES IT! BRIO WINS IMMUNITY!"

All of Brio hugged and cheered.

"You started out behind in the challenge but you got really lucky with a long shot, and Dr. Mario led the team to victory. Great job, Brio, no tribal council tonight. Cortex, sadly, not the same good news. Tonight you will vote someone out and these tribes will become even at 6 members each. See you all then."

– – – – –

Cortex Day 17

With the vote only hours away, there was a good amount of planning going into the night.

Nigel, Yuki, Zoe, and Mangle were all speaking about the upcoming vote.

"So, what were you girls thinking about the vote tonight?" asked Yuki, looking at Zoe and Mangle.

"Well, if you had to ask me, I think it's smart to eliminate Meloetta over Marge or Maxwell," explained Zoe, "After all, it's the strongest one here, and Mangle even said we're about to merge!"

" _We lost the immunity challenge, and I believe we hold all the numbers! Gah, I'm so happy about it!" (She giggles) "Now the big decision is to vote off someone out of the other three. My personal opinion is Meloetta, obviously. Being a legendary pokemon, it's going be tough to beat!" - Zoe_

Nigel shook his head, "No, I do not believe that's the right pick. From watching this show before, I've noticed that the stronger the player, the more likely they'll throw immunity challenges to avoid a target. Meloetta could do just that! So I say we vote off Maxwell."

Zoe blinked, "But Maxwell's hardly a threat, darling. Neither he or Marge will be difficult to get rid of later compared to Meloetta."

"Trust me, you'll thank me for it later," replied Nigel, "So I'm putting down Maxwell's name tonight. Everyone in on it?"

Yuki and Mangle both agreed to the plan, but Zoe was still a little peeved about it.

" _I do agreed that Meloetta is indeed the biggest threat out of that group of three. However, I do not think it'll be hard to eliminate Meloetta in the early merge. I do not think it'll win challenges early on, just to avoid the stigma of being a challenge threat. Maxwell is very likable, and needs to go." - Nigel_

Meanwhile, a quick conversation was being held between Meloetta, Maxwell, and Marge in the cave.

"Are we still voting for Nigel tonight?" asked Maxwell.

Marge nodded, while Meloetta smiled, "Yes, I do believe do. We need to persuade those two girls to join the cause. I believe they might vote with us if you convince them, Maxwell."

" _I've heard my name come up for elimination tonight, having read a few thoughts, but it's unclear as to whether or not I am the target. However, I do think if Maxwell tries his best, he will be able to get Mangle and Zoe on our side to blindside Nigel tonight. I will not be sad to see him leave." - Meloetta_

Maxwell placed his hands on his hips, "Well, okay. I suppose it is for the better, huh?"

"Just don't be forceful with them, okay? Give them some good reasons to vote Nigel off." suggested Marge.

Maxwell nodded in agreement, "I just hope this works. Because I think if it doesn't I'm going home. At least me or Meloetta at any rate."

" _My name was written down a few nights ago, and it very well could be written down tonight if I'm not careful. If I go, the Chosen One's Alliance loses their big advantage. They get a smaller one, but it may not be as cool as what we may have gotten. I just hope the girls make the right move." - Maxwell_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Zoe was still peeved over Nigel's assertive attitude, and was complaining about him to Mangle.

"Can you believe that boy?" huffed Zoe, "Trying to be the leader of our alliance? I can't really stand him, honestly."

Mangle shrugged, "Honestly, it's better to not ruffle feathers, Zoe. We made our alliance, and we might as well make him happy."

" _I do not like being told what to do by a man. Especially in such an assertive, forceful tone like Nigel's. If he was kinder and calmer about it, maybe I would be okay with it, but... hmph, he struck a nerve with me. I do not agree with Maxwell going home; he deserves to be here, unlike some people here." - Zoe_

As they spoke, Maxwell approached the duo with his hands behind his back, "Hey girls, mind if we have a quick talk?"

"I'm all ears, darling, don't mind my tone." muttered Zoe, looking over at Maxwell.

"I know you two aren't entirely fond of Marge or Meloetta, but I think it's better to keep them around, and get rid of Nigel tonight," explained Maxwell, "He's a smart guy, a good leader, and could be tough to beat once we merge."

" _I do feel on the outside of the Cortex tribe, and really I feel like my fate rests in my hands. I have to do my best to convince Mangle and Zoe, or at least one of them, to vote off Nigel. Zoe didn't look entirely happy, and I noticed she was speaking with the boys earlier, so maybe I have a shot." - Maxwell_

"You make quite a good point," noted Mangle, "What's in it for us?"

"Well uhh... hmm. I think I can promise you a Final 6 alliance between the three of us, Pikachu, Marge, and Meloetta? That's the best I can offer you." offered Maxwell.

"Give us some time to think about it darling. I might actually take you up on that offer just to send Nigel home tonight." huffed Zoe.

Maxwell nodded, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, uh, alright then. Thanks girls!" Then he left the area.

Mangle looked over at Zoe, "What are you doing tonight?"

Zoe sighed softly, shaking her head, "I have no idea, darling. I want to teach Nigel a lesson, but I don't want to make Yuki upset at me for breaking my word."

" _I'm voting for Maxwell tonight, because I want to be loyal to my word. Zoe's a more emotional player, and that concerns me greatly. If she votes Nigel off tonight, I have no idea if I'll be dragged into it despite keeping my word, since we're assoicated together. I just hope Zoe votes with me." - Mangle_

– – – – –

The Cortex tribe arrived at tribal council.

"Cortex has seemingly dipped into a small downward spiral since Brio regained their confidence, and it's not looking good at all. Mangle, what do you think happened? Was it more Cortex's fault or Brio just getting stronger?" asked Jeff.

"I think it has more to do with Brio getting stronger and gaining confidence and morale after Jason attacked them. I know we're a strong tribe, but we've been unable to show that since the beginning of the swap." replied Mangle.

"Yuki, what do you think Cortex needs to do tonight to catch up to the Brio tribe?" asked Jeff.

"We need a stronger tribe, and that's mostly based on physical strength. But we also are thinking about a merge situation. It's Day 17, and a merge can happen soon." replied Yuki.

Nigel nodded his head.

"Marge, are you guys really thinking about a merge?" asked Jeff.

Marge nodded a little.

"Well, most merges happen around Day 18, Day 19, so... yeah, I think after tonight we'll be merging with the Brio tribe. Didn't think I would make it this far, but I would be proud to make the merge if I did." replied Marge.

Mangle nodded, looking over at Marge.

"Zoe, is tonight an easy vote?" asked Jeff.

Zoe sighed a little.

"Yes. Easily, darling." replied Zoe.

Mangle looked a little worried, while Maxwell got his hopes up.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Mangle, you're up."

– – –

Maxwell's Vote: I respect you a lot, and that's why you gotta go tonight. Sorry! (Nigel)

Nigel's Vote: You're a good kid, and I want you to stay. Sadly, I want to win this game. (Maxwell)

Zoe's Vote: Sorry, but my mind is made up. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Maxwell. (He nodded, folding his arms over his knees.)

…

Maxwell. Two votes Maxwell.

…

…

Nigel. One vote Nigel, two votes Maxwell. (He raised an eyebrow, not too surprised.)

…

Nigel. Tied two votes Nigel, two votes Maxwell.

…

Nigel. That's three votes Nigel, two votes Maxwell. (Maxwell nodded, looking at Mangle and Zoe.)

…

…

…

Maxwell. Tied again three votes Maxwell, three votes Nigel, one vote left. (Maxwell sighed, while Mangle looked at Zoe.)

Ninth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon...

…

…

…

…

...is Maxwell. You need to hand me your torch.

Maxwell shook his head, giving Marge a hug as he brought his torch up to Jeff, "Oh well, good luck guys!"

"Maxwell, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Maxwell nodded, waving goodbye to his tribe as he walked out. Before he left, he pulled out his notebook, drew himself a bi-plane, which spawned into the world. He jumped in and flew off home.

"A nice exit from a nice boy like Maxwell. Clearly he wasn't ready to go home, but he left with his head held up high. You guys are suspecting a merge any day, and we'll soon find out if you're right, or if you are wrong. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Maxwell's Final Words**

"Darn, I thought I was going to be fine, but I guess my efforts weren't enough to save me. Guess we're not gonna see what this big advantage was for the completed Chosen One's Alliance, but I wish the cowboy and Dr. Mario all the luck in the world. As well as Marge, Meloetta, and Pikachu. Bye!"

VOTES

Maxwell – Mangle, Zoe, Yuki, and Nigel

Nigel – Meloetta, Marge, and Maxwell

So as you can see, there is no large advantage coming for the remaining Chosen One Players aside from the small one they would win if only two survived.

If Maxwell survived, the three guys would earn a special hidden immunity idol that acted as a normal special idol, but with the power to protect ALL THREE OF THEM before the vote. The trick is that it's an idol kept in Jeff's possession, and only saying a key phrase at tribal council to Jeff will play it.

Since I had no idea if it would be well liked by you guys, I decided to send Maxwell home to prevent it from happening. Don't worry, you'll see what advantage Erron and Dr. Mario win instead in Episode 8!

Oh yeah, the Pirate Lagoon cast list will be up as well today! Come join Jeff Probst and special guest Balloon Boy as they crack down on the 20? players this season!

 **Ani Mani: Jet, Littlefoot, Mawile, Minerva, Roxanne, Sticks, and Wolf**

 **Humaria: Laurent, Leela, Ness, Penner, Ryu, Spinelli, and Tanya**

 **Robotok: Arcee, Bender, Cyrax, Jenny, Monita, Springtrap**

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	9. Episode 8 The Alliance Meatshield

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Henry gone, there were some players happy, and some upset. Marge was worried that she, Meloetta, and Maxwell were at the bottom of the pecking order, and with Henry gone their fates were sealed. Meanwhile, A Final 6 alliance was in the making between Zoe, Yuki, Nigel, Mangle, and planned to include Inkling and Dark Pit._

 _Over at Brio, Dark Pit did his work to try and convince Dr. Mario to flip over onto their side. He warned Dr. Mario that he would lose to Pikachu and Erron Black easily, but be able to beat himself and Shinnok. Dr. Mario had a lot to think about. Meanwhile, Erron Black and Pikachu bonded a little bit._

 _At the reward challenge, while Cortex put up a good fight, Brio's players did their best and won a breakfast barbeque cooked by Dingodile for their reward._

 _During the reward, the tribe savored their victory. During the reward, Dark Pit took note of Dr. Mario and his low tolerance to beer, and smuggled a beer to take back to camp in order to get Dr. Mario drunk._

 _Back with the Cortex tribe, Maxwell put forward a decent plan to blindside Nigel before the merge. He saw him as the biggest threat to go far if they didn't do anything about him. Both Marge and Meloetta agreed with his idea, but were worried neither Zoe or Mangle would vote with them. Meanwhile, Mangle told Zoe she wasn't going to rely on her facial recognition when they merged._

 _At the immunity challenge, Cortex took an early lead, but Brio managed to catch back up after a rather good mistake made by Dr. Mario in the challenge. With Brio safe from the vote, someone from Cortex was going home._

 _Before tribal council, despite Mangle and Zoe wanting Meloetta out first, Nigel made a good point about how Meloetta will likely throw challenges to make itself look weaker. His assertiveness irritated Zoe, and made her consider voting Nigel out. Especially when Maxwell approached the women about voting Nigel off. While Mangle was going to honor Nigel's word, Zoe was in the middle._

 _At tribal council, Zoe stuck with Mangle in the vote, sending home Maxwell in a 4-3 vote, thus fracturing the Chosen One's Alliance for the men, and leaving only Erron Black and Dr. Mario by themselves. 12 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Brio: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Inkling, Pikachu, and Shinnok**

 **Cortex: Mangle, Marge, Meloetta, Nigel, Yuki, and Zoe**

– – – – –

Cortex Day 18

Upon returning from tribal council, both Marge and Meloetta felt a little uneasy, knowing full well that their strong alliance of six was broken. Not to mention, the men's Chosen One's Alliance was broken down to two left.

Both of them sat around the fire, and Marge sighed, "Oh dear, I feel so horrible for not trying to save Maxwell.."

"There's nothing we could have done differently," replied Meloetta, "Even if you offered yourself up, he would still go home."

" _As a parent, it does feel awful when you let your kids down. In a sense, Maxwell was quite a resemblance to my own son. So when I didn't try to step in and offer myself up instead, I just didn't feel right coming back to camp. Especially now that our alliance is down to five." - Marge_

"But now what do we do? We don't have many options available to us." reminded Marge.

Meloetta thought about it, "Well, just know this; alliances don't tend to last long. Especially the big ones. If you bide your time, you should be able to find cracks."

Marge nodded, "Well, you and I both know that there's a good chance that Mangle and Zoe are together, and quite possibly that Inkling is in with them. If those two are with Yuki and Nigel, that's five. No sense in wondering where Dark Pit and Shinnok are."

" _Meloetta and I have a good idea that there's a five person alliance potentially between Mangle, Zoe, Inkling, Yuki, and Nigel. The votes last night prove that, and we've always suspected Inkling from the beginning. It's just a matter of knowing what will happen once we are to merge." - Marge_

"Try to win individual immunity," reminded Meloetta, "I won't be trying to win them. Allow me to be the alliance meatshield, if I may call it."

"Oh, Meloetta, please don't. We need you here with our team. That's really sweet of you, but if you're not here, we may not last long." worried Marge.

Meloetta giggled, "I want you and Pikachu to do well. Should I win immunity, one of you might become the target, and that will certainly not settle well with me."

" _I really don't have a desire to win anyway. Being a legendary pokemon, the chances of myself making it to Day 39 are all but fiction. If I can put myself forward as a target over someone like Pikachu who can win this game, then I will feel like I have won the game." - Meloetta_

Meanwhile, Yuki and Zoe were sitting down by the oasis having a small conversation.

"I'm glad the both of you came through last night," commented Yuki, "I was a little surprised to see that they voted for Nigel."

Zoe sniffed snootily, "Well to be honest dear, I almost made the decision of voting him off. But I decided that I would lose your trust, and that would certainly never do."

" _Nigel better appreciate me after what I did for him last night. I saved his hind by not voting him out last night, and I could have done it, darling. But I knew Yuki wouldn't be happy with me, and I wanted him on my side and to trust our alliance. He's just lucky that he's good looking, is all." - Zoe_

Yuki nodded, crossing his legs, and looking over at her, "Keep this between us, but Nigel neglected to let you in on a seventh player. Shinnok. He's involved in the alliance, but pay him no mind. He's merely just an extra vote."

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Figured he was hiding something.. but no matter dear. I'll take your word for it. We do need the extra vote, after all."

"Exactly. If we were to throw it away, we might as well quit now. Leave Shinnok to us, you girls just ignore him and not let him get to you. He can be a control freak, according to Nigel, but he's not controlling #%#%." replied Yuki.

" _It's been apparent since I entered the game that Zoe has had a crush on me. I can't blame her, as most women do crush on me for my good looks and smooth charm. Unfortunately for them, my heart belongs to a pink haired brat. But I suppose there's no harm in using it to my advantage." - Yuki_

– – – – –

Brio Day 18

Shinnok and Inkling were sitting down in the shelter, merely laying around and waiting for something to happen. A few moments later, Dark Pit crawled into the shelter, and sat by Shinnok.

"Shinnok, mind doing me a favor," asked Dark Pit, reaching into his bag and pulling out the smuggled bottle of beer from the reward, handing it over to Shinnok, "Keep this thing cold and frosty with your hellish powers or whatever."

Inkling snorted, "Hah! That's an idiom if I ever heard one, but seriously, what's with the beer?"

Dark Pit smirked, "To intoxicate that fool of a doctor."

" _I never watched Survivor before, but let me tell you this; has anyone ever tried to influence the game by getting somebody drunk off their ass? Dr. Mario even laid it out thick that he has low tolerance! Perfect, because one chug of this and you'll spill out all the secrets. Heh.." - Dark Pit_

Shinnok raised an eyebrow, "...I certainly find this hard to believe, Dark Pit. Do Earthrealmers really let loose all of their secrets when intoxicated?"

Dark Pit smirked, "You'd be surprised what humans are able to do when drunk, Shinnok."

"That's such a dick move, Dark Pit!" giggled Inkling, "But hey man, if it works, it works! Nothing better than that, huh?"

" _Listen dude, the merge is coming real soon. It's Day 18, and we're down to 12 players after Cortex votes off their latest person. So really, now we need to start talking about the first move we need to make! I got my girls on the other side, so the Zim Invaders are totally on board!" - Inkling_

Inkling continued to talk, "So like... what are we doing for the merge. It's coming soon."

"Well, all I can bring over is Nigel," replied Shinnok, "As Jason is gone and Henry was a no-show. I don't suppose you have something to offer, miss?"

Inkling nodded, "You got it! Zoe and Mangle. Dude, they're totally on my side, so like, all we gotta do is just get their loyalty, and we're a strong group of six!"

" _As I've stated before, Dark Pit chose his allies well. Inkling is able to bring over two of the women from the other tribe, and I can bring Nigel over. That's six votes, and from what I can see. It'll depend on who was voted out the previous night. Yuki may very well be our swing vote." - Shinnok_

Dark Pit laid down in the shelter and closed his eyes, "If those three are still in the game, we'll just need to work on Yuki. That will make seven, and this game is done."

"It will be done the minute we gain control of this game," grinned Shinnok, "And send that legendary pokemon out first. I've been eyeing that one for the last 18 days, and it's got to go first."

"Couldn't agree more. Had all that drama on old Brio never happened, it would have been sent home first or second." replied Inkling.

" _Meloetta is quite the powerful pokemon. Legendary as they call it. I know it'll be tough to take down one way or another, and once it's vulnerable, I will be the one to silence it. All I can do for now is pray our alliance holds true, and Inkling's two girls join us as she predicts." - Shinnok_

Meanwhile, Dr. Mario, Pikachu, and Erron Black were talking.

"So Dark Pit is trying to get you to flip?" asked Pikachu.

Dr. Mario nodded, "Of course he is! He thinks I would be likely to flip and send him home, but of course, I would never do such a thing." He was referring to Erron Black.

" _I'm not dumb. I know if I flip, there's no way in hell that I'm going to win anyway. Dark Pit merely thinks that he can use my ego against me, but hah! I like to differ! I have my alliance set in stone, and once we can get our seventh vote, we'll be home free!" - Dr. Mario_

"I'm pretty sure Maxwell, Marge, and Meloetta are all safe," noted Pikachu, "So like... I think it's between Mangle or Zoe. One of them is definitely gone."

Dr. Mario nodded, "That's what I think too. I'm hoping it's Nigel, but I don't think they're smart enough to send Nigel home this early."

" _I don't trust Dr. Mario in the slightest, but I am rather glad he's not going to flip. Doesn't mean he won't later in the game. I'm keeping my options open. Our Chosen One's Alliance will be over in my mind the minute we pick up our advantage. Then this game will truly begin." - Erron Black_

Erron kicked back a little, leaning against a rocky wall, "Listen Doc, keep talking with Dark Pit. See if you can get any information out of that punk. The more information we have, the better we'll do."

Dr. Mario smirked, nodding his head, "Already planning on it!"

All three players shook hands with one another.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Brio, getting your first look at the new Cortex tribe; Maxwell voted off at the last tribal council."

Dr. Mario, Erron Black, and Pikachu were all shocked to see Maxwell gone. Shinnok nodded, satisfied to see Maxwell leave.

"Well guys, it's Day 18, and it's time to change the game up one more time. Drop your buffs, you are merged!"

Everyone cheered happily as orange and red buffs hit the dusty sand. Jeff tossed out yellow buffs to each player.

"Congratulations on making it to the Final 12, and from here on out, you will be playing individual challenges, as well as deciding the future of this game. From here on out, players voted off will become members of the jury."

Everyone nodded, most people happy to have made it to the jury phase.

"Tomorrow will be your first individual immunity challenge, and it will be a big one. For now, you can head back to camp, and from what I suspect will be the Cortex camp, and there you will live for the remaining 21 days of the game. Have fun and I'll see you all tomorrow!"

 **Final 12: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Inkling, Mangle, Marge, Meloetta, Nigel, Pikachu, Shinnok, Yuki, and Zoe**

– – – – –

Merged Tribe Day 18

Upon returning to the old Cortex camp, everyone cheered loudly as they were presented with a large buffet table of food, wine, and desert.

"Congratulations on making it all the way here! Yahoo!" cheered Inkling, high fiving everyone in sight.

" _It was a breath of fresh air to have finally make it to the merge. My Freddy bear told me that this is where the true game starts, and where you need to be on track with everyone. However, I am not going to scan the remaining men from new Brio. I just don't see the point, since we need them." - Mangle_

Everyone gathered around the picnic table, and started to feast on anything and everything possible. Some ate more than others, but everyone was involved one way or another. They were also introducing themselves to the players they never met before.

"Yes, my name is Meloetta," smiled Meloetta, "I am a legendary pokemon, and... that's about it for me. I can't really say much more."

Dark Pit smirked at it, "Well that just makes us want to learn more about ya. Anyway, sup, I'm Dark Pit. Don't call me Pittoo and uh... that's it. Don't need to know me."

"Well now you're contradicting yourself," smiled Marge, "You want to learn more about Meloetta, yet you give us little about yourself."

" _Dark Pit already strikes me as an arrogant person in general. I don't think he's going to be fun to be around, and that's the kind of person I want to see out first. But I don't know if my alliance wants him out first, so I'll speak my concerns, and go with the majority. I can't take it personally." - Marge_

"I'm Dr. Mario," greeted Dr. Mario, "I'm a certified doctor from the Mushroom Kingdom, and the smartest Mario clone you may ever meet! I've got a PhD to prove it."

Erron Black rolled his eyes, "Trust me, you'll be hearing that ten times a day. As for me, I'm Erron Black. Mercenary from Outworld. Please, call me by name. I'm getting sick of being called a cowboy. Do I look like a cowboy to you?"

"Could of told us that from Day 1, but I will respect your wishes." replied Nigel.

" _I'm sitting in a perfect spot right now. I have my alliance set, I have my Final 4 set, and I have a secret Final 2 going with Dark Pit. Nobody, I repeat, nobody has a better shot to win this game like I do. But I cannot get cocky now. If this first vote goes my way, then I'll gloat about it to myself." - Nigel_

A few minutes later, Pikachu noticed something in the basket of supplies, "Hey guys, there's a note in here!"

She reached in and pulled out the note, "There is a hidden immunity idol hidden out there at your camp. This is not a special idol; just an ordinary idol. Here's the first clue." She then read it out to the other eleven players.

" _I know I should have kept this information to myself, but I know I wouldn't be able to get away with it. Someone would have spotted me sneak it, so I just told everyone. With Maxwell gone, we desperately need this immunity idol. It's not looking too good for us right now..." - Pikachu_

"You think this will turn into a great idol hunt like in Battle Royale?" asked Inkling.

Yuki shook his head, "I doubt it. It's just one idol. Not like we have a whole lot of information about it."

"Guess you're right," replied Inkling, "Anyway, Dark Pit, didn't you say before we arrived you had a merge name planned out?"

Dark Pit nodded, "Yep. Electroshock. It's the name of one of my weapons, and since we're yellow, I think we need something to fit the color, eh?"

"I'm okay with it! Pika! After all, I do have such abilities being an electric type!" giggled Pikachu.

Everyone then agreed to name the tribe Electroshock.

" _This game is about to get down and dirty. First phase of the game, I was lazy, letting Shinnok do all the work. Then Jason and Larry left, and I knew I needed to step in and do some work myself. Clearly letting Shinnok do all the work wasn't helping. Now it's my turn to run the show." - Dark Pit_

– – – – –

Electroshock Night 18

Late in the night, Dr. Mario and Erron Black walked out to tree mail for a secret message.

"Was it worth getting up this late for treemail?" muttered Dr. Mario.

Erron shushed him quietly, "If you don't want anyone to catch us, you better keep your mouth shut."

" _Erron woke me up to go get tree mail. Clearly it was regarding the Chosen One's Alliance. I had completely forgotten about our advantage. Even though Maxwell is gone, we still earn a little prize for our hard earned work. Good riddance I say, because now I can do whatever I want." - Dr. Mario_

Dr. Mario yawned as Erron Black opened the letter that was inside treemail waiting for them. He read out loud quietly, "Congratulations for making it to the merge. Despite losing a member, you still held strong at two members each. You both earn two free immunity challenge advantages to be used at any time. No deadlines."

Dr. Mario was a little more awake now, "Holy crap. Free advantages! Jeez, I wonder what the first advantage would have been had Maxwell survived!"

Erron nodded, "Listen, if you want my advice, don't use it yet. Meloetta is clearly whom they're targeting first. It has to win immunity more than we do. With Maxwell gone, our chances of survival are futile."

" _With Maxwell gone, I don't see the point in remaining with the losing team. If I make my move subtly, they'll never notice I flipped. That edenian prince got away with it, so I don't see how I can't. It'll have to be at the right time, and the right moment before I flip, however." - Erron Black_

"I'll work on Yuki to ensure we're 6-6, or whatever the numbers may be," explained Erron, "You... you just keep getting information from Dark Pit. Got that?"

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes, "I know that, jeez! Don't need to remind me every fifteen minutes!"

" _That cowboy thinks he's all just a hotshot and nothing else. Now that we're no longer bound together by a stupid forced alliance, it's my time to take him out once we're in a good position worth taking him out! For now, we may all be on the oust, so I need to swallow my pride, and deal with it." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 19

The newly formed alliance between Marge, Meloetta, Pikachu, Dr. Mario, and Erron Black were discussing a few things inside the cave.

"We've gone through a lot of bad luck in the game," noted Pikachu, "Rayman gets hurt, I get hurt, and Maxwell got blindsided. Are you sure we're not good at all right now?"

Marge shook her head, "Our best bet is Yuki or that alliance not holding together. I think it's looking pretty meek right now."

" _It's not looking too good for us right now. I think it's very possible that it's the five of us out the door next 15 or so days. I won't stand for it, but there's very little we can do about it. But I do not want to stand around and watch it happen, quite frankly." - Marge_

"Best bet is to get that rock drawn," noted Erron, "So I will talk with Yuki sometime soon. Think I can build a good relationship with him. I say first to go has to be Shinnok."

"Shinnok's definitely the one pulling all the strings," noted Dr. Mario, "Him or Inkling at any rate. Maybe Nigel, but Erron and I both suspect it to be Shinnok since he's got that villainous vibe about him."

"Two of you need to win immunity," explained Meloetta, "Then the chances of us pulling a rock are far lower."

" _This next challenge appears to be an endurance competition. Two of us will win immunity, and I know that to be a fact." (It giggles) "I won't try very hard, because I would prefer their votes go onto me as opposed to Pikachu, Erron or even Marge. If it works, I will be safe from the rock draw." - Meloetta_

"Two of us?" asked Dr. Mario.

Meloetta nodded, "Yes. Two. The next immunity challenge will be endurance. One man, and one woman will win it."

Pikachu giggled, "Well at least we know what to expect moving forward! Pika! Oh yeah! Dr. Mario, Erron, did you guys get your advantage?"

Erron Black nodded, "It's two immunity challenge advantages. I don't want to use them yet. With two of us potentially being safe, the odds are far greater without them."

" _I could care less if Dr. Mario uses his advantage today. I'm not, because I don't see myself going out in the next tribal council. Meloetta is trying to ensure it's the one in danger over the rest of us, so I'm feeling safe. I'll try to win immunity without it, but I don't think I'll need it." - Erron Black_

Meanwhile, Inkling, Zoe, and Mangle were talking down by the oasis, discussing the new plan.

"Oh my God!" grinned Inkling, "This is perfect!" She had been told by her allies about the Final 6 alliance, and she was very giddy.

"I know, darling!" giggled Zoe, "I can't believe this worked out so perfectly! You have Dark Pit in your back pocket, and he's in Shinnok's back pocket! Nigel and Yuki are with us, and that's seven! I could just faint from the excitement."

" _Having the numbers this early in the merge is quite a good thing, darling. Think about it; five easy votes, and nothing to worry about! I don't even care about Shinnok or Nigel at this point, because I know Inkling, Mangle, and Yuki all have my back!" (She squeals.) "I'm so excited!" - Zoe_

Inkling nodded, turning to Mangle, "Have you scanned anyone yet? Just curious and all."

Mangle shook her head, "I'm not going to. I don't see the point in scanning the remaining guys. You clearly trust Dark Pit, and Shinnok is being led on. I just don't think we need that potential paranoia."

"Especially after the Sunset debacle," reminded Zoe, "So it's just better that we don't bother with that silly device any longer."

" _I can't trust anybody in the game. I've only given my word to Inkling and Zoe, but that's it. That being said, Inkling clearly has Dark Pit, and Zoe has Yuki. I really don't have a side alliance like them, so I do feel alone on that. Then again, I can't really think of anyone I can trust to have one..." - Mangle_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you guys."

Pikachu did so.

"Tribal immunity is no more. You will be playing for individual immunity. For today's challenge, you will each stand on a narrow platform. On that platform you will be holding up a sword with two pegs, attempting to hold the sword in place. If the sword drops, you are out of the game. To make it a little more interesting, the first man and the first woman to win today's challenge will both win immunity. Meloetta, since you were with the women on Day 1, if you win, you win it for the women's side. Losers have a date with me at tribal council where you will vote out the first member of the jury. Lets get started."

Everyone got situated on their platforms, holding their swords up.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

Most of the women were doing decent to start off. Marge and Mangle were steady, and Meloetta was doing fine as well. Nigel and Shinnok were the best looking men so far in the competition, holding strong and steady.

Zoe and Pikachu, being short and not so balanced, were wobbling just a little bit. Erron Black was contemplating throwing the immunity challenge, since neither he or Dr. Mario used their advantage.

Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Yuki, and Inkling were looking okay.

"Remember, this is a shot at a million dollars. If you let go, that may be the last challenge you ever face in Survivor." warned Jeff.

– 20 minutes in... –

Two players dropped out quickly.

…

…

"Zoe and Pikachu are the first two players out of the game. Down to four on the women's side."

Neither one seemed upset to have lost, though. Back in the challenge, Mangle and Marge were doing very well, probably the best ones thus far. Nigel was beginning to lose his footing a little bit, but kept his balance. Also struggling was Yuki, although most of Yuki's struggles appeared to be partly of the throwing kind.

Eventually, Yuki dropped his sword.

"And the first man drops out. Yuki is out, leaving five men to fight for individual immunity."

Yuki nodded, alright with losing immunity. Meloetta and Inkling were wobbling a little. Meloetta, like Erron Black, was considering throwing the challenge to keep herself in danger. Dark Pit was looking steadier than before. He was now the best looking man right now, as Shinnok and Dr. Mario haven't moved an inch.

– 30 minutes in... –

One more player dropped out...

…

…

"Inkling drops out! We're down to three on the women's side fighting to stay alive!"

Inkling shook her head as she sat down with the others. A few moments later, Shinnok dropped out as well, despite looking good.

"And then out of nowhere, Shinnok drops out, leaving us with four men."

Shinnok smirked, sitting down with the others. Mangle and Marge were still looking good, surprising many. Nigel and Erron Black were looking ready to drop out any minute. Meloetta was still waiting on a good time to drop out. Meanwhile, it seemed like for the men, either Dr. Mario or Dark Pit would win it.

– 40 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped out.

…

…

"Nigel and Erron Black drop out of the challenge! It comes down to Dark Pit and Dr. Mario for individual immunity!"

Erron nodded to himself, while Nigel appeared a little annoyed that he couldn't win. Dark Pit stretched his neck out a little, and took a peek at Dr. Mario's performance. While Dark Pit wanted to win, he also wanted his plan to go correctly. So he dropped his sword to give Dr. Mario immunity.

"And just like that, Dark Pit drops out of the challenge! DR. MARIO WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE MEN!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dr. Mario.

"Now it comes down to the three remaining players on the women's side; Marge, Mangle, and Meloetta."

Meloetta took a deep breath, and kept on holding strong. While she was not going to win it, she wanted to extend her wait until the right moment.

– 50 minutes in... –

One more player dropped out.

…

"Meloetta drops out! We're down to Mangle and Marge! Toy animatronic vs housewife!"

Meloetta smiled softly as it floated back to sit with the others, watching Marge with hopes that she would win over Mangle.

Marge really looked ready to give up. She had been standing out there for over 50 minutes, and looked very tired. Mangle on the other hand looked ready to go for a long time. After all, she was a robot, and had more energy to last compared to Marge.

– 1 hour in... –

Marge was barely hanging in there, and with Meloetta and Pikachu giving her support from the bench, that's what kept her going, but it didn't seem to be working.

Mangle meanwhile was merely biding her time to wait for Marge to fall off. However, she misjudged how much force she was giving the sword with her pegs.

…

…

….and with that, Mangle lost the sword as it fell to the ground. Merely lost concentration.

"Mangle drops out, just the slightest bit of distraction and you've lost. That means MARGE WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE WOMEN!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Marge.

"Congratulations to both Dr. Mario and Marge! Both of you are safe tonight at the vote and cannot be voted off after 20 days of playing this game. As for the rest of you, somebody will be spending their last day in the game, and will join the jury as its first member. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 20

With tribal council looming, there was tons of scrambling going on in order to ensure safety going into the vote. Especially in the hands of Dr. Mario, Erron Black, Pikachu, Marge, and Meloetta.

Meloetta was speaking with Dr. Mario and Erron briefly to the side.

"Congratulations on your win today, Dr. Mario," smiled Meloetta, "I'm just glad Marge and you are safe tonight."

Erron shrugged, "Leave it to us, alright? We'll keep you safe going into tonight's vote."

" _I am glad Marge won today's challenge, as well as Dr. Mario. With both of them safe, and likely my name being written down tonight, I am sure that if we draw rocks, there is a higher probability of Pikachu and Erron Black staying safe as well. I can only hope our work pays off." - Meloetta_

"I'm off to go see what Dark Pit and the others are planning. I'm assuming our vote is going to Shinnok?" asked Dr. Mario.

Erron nodded, "That sounds about right. We should keep him vulnerable, but eh.. let him lose his mind when we outwit him tonight. As for me, I'm going to see if Yuki's willing to make a deal. If he's in, we have six."

Meloetta smiled softly, "Well, I hope everything works out in your favor, Erron. Do be careful."

" _I have no regrets in allowing myself to be voted out tonight. I believe I played a good game, and for someone like me to make it to the merge is beyond amazing in its own right. Y'know, I was thinking about using the Relic Song right around now but... I don't think there's a need for it." - Meloetta_

A few moments later, Erron Black and Yuki were having a conversation behind some rocks.

"We were planning on voting for Shinnok tonight," explained Erron Black, "I know him personally from my world, and I know he's not to be trusted. You are an outsider to the main game. If you think you know what's going on, you don't."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Trust me, I've done my talking, and I believe I know what's going on thank you."

" _The first time I met Erron Black, I knew he was someone to put trust in. He's a mercenary but I think he's someone who weighs out his options before he makes a deal. If I can offer him a greater deal, perhaps we'll be better off in the near future of this game." - Yuki_

Erron Black nodded, "Very well, I was just making sure. So, are you in?"

"I'll give it some thought. You have five votes right? Well, maybe I can make it seven with Nigel's vote." suggested Yuki.

"I wouldn't trust Nigel if I were you." warned Erron.

Yuki shook his head, "Maybe I shouldn't, but that's my own risk. But if he votes Shinnok, that's seven. No need to draw rocks."

" _Yuki trusts Nigel which brings up a red flag for me. Nigel has shown himself to be loyal to Shinnok since we were on the old Cortex tribe. Nigel tried to associate himself with the rest of us, but I saw right through it. I only wonder if Yuki is making the right choice in aligning with him." - Erron Black_

"Very well. Before I leave, I want to leave you with an offer of mine," explained Erron Black, "I am opening myself to a deal. I am not in good standing with my alliance, especially as we're in the minority. If there's no hope for us, I will remain loyal to you whenever you need me."

Yuki nodded, "I'll keep that offer in mind, Erron."

Erron nodded, and then left the area.

" _It's quite the offer Erron offered me. On one hand, he's willing to join a new alliance, but he's also abandoning the old alliance, which might make him look untrustworthy. However, it's on a sinking ship if Nigel and I don't resurface them, so... we'll see what we do tonight, huh?" - Yuki_

Down by the oasis, Dark Pit and Dr. Mario were talking. Dark Pit was given back the cold beer he had Shinnok look after.

"Listen Dr. Mario, that was a great performance today," smirked Dark Pit, pulling out the bottle of beer, "So to celebrate, let's have a cold one, eh? All for you, man."

Dr. Mario's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, "Oh my God! You actually smuggled Dingodile's beer! Hah! This is awesome, thanks Dark Pit!"

" _I've got Dr. Mario where I want him. Now we just gotta wait for the fireworks to begin. Tribal council is in a few hours, and I can't wait for Dr. Mario to just let it all out into the open. What do they call it on the internet? Changing the meta?" (He shrugs) "Whatever, I'm just playing the game." - Dark Pit_

It didn't take long for Dr. Mario to down that entire bottle of beer. It was two liters, so Dark Pit was amazed to see Dr. Mario down the whole thing within twenty or so minutes.

Dark Pit shook his head, "Well uhh... okay listen. We're planning to vote for either Meloetta or Erron Black tonight. Probably Meloetta since Shinnok wants it gone. Inferiority complex and all, y'know?"

Dr. Mario laughed loudly, nodding his head, "You suuuuure got that right! Hahahaha!"

"But yeah... just stick to the plan, and we should be fine moving forward. The plan may change, but for now it's Meloetta. Keep that in mind." reminded Dark Pit, "Here, I'll even tell you who to vote for at tribal council. Just keep an eye on me."

Dr. Mario burped out loud, before nodding his head rather dumbly.

" _Jeez... it's a large change of character for the doctor when he's intoxicated. I didn't expect him to lose his sense of mind this early. Then again, if this is what I'm seeing now... only the goddess knows what he'll do tonight. Damn it, I wish I had popcorn, because this is going to be awesome." - Dark Pit_

After leaving Dr. Mario alone, Dark Pit went off to go find his allies. He eventually ran into Shinnok and Nigel with a big smirk on his face.

"Got him. He's totally on board with the plan." grinned Dark Pit.

"Dr. Mario? Well, that was easy." noted Nigel, surprised, unaware of what Dark Pit was planning.

Shinnok smirked, "Nevermind him, Nigel. Just remember the plan, Dark Pit. Meloetta tonight. Should anything come loose out of Dr. Mario's lips we will change our votes to ensure Erron Black leaves instead, as we cannot go for him. You are at fault for that."

Dark Pit shrugged, "So what if he has immunity. We're getting a big threat out of here anyway."

" _Yeah, I threw the challenge to make sure Dr. Mario was safe tonight. But hey, if he wasn't safe, he might very well get voted out for whatever he might say tonight, and I couldn't have that happen. He's going to screw somebody over tonight. I can feel it. I'll be shocked if I'm wrong.." - Dark Pit_

"Are the girls aware of what you're planning? I haven't told Yuki anything yet." asked Nigel, looking up at Shinnok.

"I have spoken with Inkling just a few minutes ago. She, Zoe, and Mangle are going to vote the way we are," replied Shinnok, "I do not see a situation in which we lose tonight."

Nigel smirked, and shook Shinnok's hand, "Awesome, man. Let's keep it that way for the next 19 days."

" _The game is finally in the palm of my hand. I cannot think of a greater way to begin this merge than with complete control over what happens. This is how I run my daily life in the Netherrealm. Whatever I say, goes. You see, Quan Chi, this is how you control an alliance. This is how it's done." - Shinnok_

Moments before tribal council, Nigel and Yuki were speaking in the cave about all the possibilities going into the vote. Yuki had just told Nigel what Erron Black offered them.

"Do we honestly need Shinnok around?" asked Yuki, "It'll make Zoe happy, gain her trust, and potentially still have the votes to take out the other five."

Nigel shook his head, "But we lose Dark Pit's trust. I will not sacrifice Dark Pit's trust. Not at this stage of the game."

" _While I think we do not need Shinnok around for much longer, I am not willing to put myself in a position where Dark Pit is coming after me. He definitely has Inkling's trust, who leads those two girls around like sheep. Yuki may think he has Zoe, but I do not think he does." - Nigel_

"Well think about this, Dark Pit already got Dr. Mario to flip apparently," warned Nigel, "So if we flip, we'll merely just cause the rocks anyway."

Yuki muttered a little under his breath, "Damn it... then I guess we don't have a choice."

Nigel shrugged, "Though I suppose there is something you could do if you want to make Shinnok's head spin. I won't get involved, though." He then whispered his idea to Yuki.

" _I am the wild card going into the merge, being the Veteran's Island winner. I suppose that does make me a threat, but right now I don't think my name has come up once or at all since I entered the game. Right now, Nigel has a pretty clever idea, and I might just do it tonight. Still have to be careful." - Yuki_

– – – – –

The Electroshock tribe arrived at tribal council.

"I got to say I'm really looking forward to this tribal council, as I normally do with most first merge votes. Yuki, where do you stand in this game, because being the Veteran's Island winner makes it interesting for you?" asked Jeff.

Yuki nodded.

"Of course it's hard to predict where I stand. I believe I was in a good spot over on Cortex, and I think I'm in a good spot now. Of course I don't want to be too cocky about my position." replied Yuki.

Dr. Mario sniggered a little bit.

"Dr. Mario, why did you find that funny?" asked Jeff.

Dr. Mario laughed a little bit harder.

"Hahaha... I don't know what you mean funny! Like... I'm just trying to get by this big... this big... errr... horsie... errmm... trying to get... the votes?" replied Dr. Mario.

Dark Pit smirked from where he sat, while most of the tribe had a laugh at a confused look on Jeff's face.

"Err.. okay then. Mangle, the gender lines are clearly split down the middle. Six men, and five women plus Meloetta. Is the Gender War going to continue with this merge, or did the swap shut it down completely?" asked Jeff.

"I firmly believe the Gender War is done for now. I think the men and women remaining in this game can come together and work together without having to be divided by gender. If there's still a Gender War, then I'm unaware of it." replied Mangle.

"There's always a Gender War!" shouted Dr. Mario, slurring his speech as he swayed from side to side, "The Great Gender War of 1987...! With all the purples... the plushies... the traps... hahahaha!"

Dark Pit was clearly getting a kick out of Dr. Mario's intoxicated nature. Shinnok, however, was getting a little annoyed at it.

"Pikachu, are you feeling in danger tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well Jeff, I sort of do. I know that I'm in the minority group, just based on the last couple of days, and it's not a good feeling to be aware of your impending elimination. All I can do is just fight and win challenges." replied Pikachu.

"Fight the goood fight maaaaann! The fighting food fight... wooooo!" cheered Dr. Mario before he fell off of his stump. Marge helped him back up onto his stump.

"Zoe, how do you vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Well darling, I think we should base our votes on who's the strongest person. Certainly I can't win any immunity challenges if there's a bigger threat left in the game winning them all. So I must vote the strong out." replied Zoe.

Dr. Mario snorted, "Hah! Voting the strong out... for what... for... for you to become the biggest threat... pssshhahahahha!" He laughed out loud. This really appeared to annoy Jeff, Shinnok, and Zoe alike.

"...Inkling, did today's immunity challenge change the vote at all tonight?" asked Jeff.

Inkling shook her head.

"Nope, no, not at all man. I'm happy for both Dr. Mario and Marge winning the challenge, but I don't really think they needed it tonight." replied Inkling.

Dr. Mario continued to laugh out loud, forcing both Jeff and Inkling to speak louder to make sure they were heard. At this point Jeff was pissed.

"Okay, okay, before we get to the vote, what's wrong with you Dr. Mario. Why do you insist on having the last laugh? Are you okay?" asked Jeff.

"Am I okay..? Am I okay? Hah!" laughed Dr. Mario, still slurring, "I'm very fine Mr. Jeffrey Probst the Twenty Seventh..! I haves nothings to worry about... I have this... this Chosen One's Alliance goin' on with Erron and Maxwell and Pikachu and that balloon kid of yours... got two challenge advantages... I'm certainly A-OKAY!" He snorted out.

Erron and Pikachu were beyond shocked that Dr. Mario blurted out the name of the Chosen One's Alliance. Dark Pit smirked as did Shinnok. This was exactly what they were waiting for.

Jeff sighed, watching Dr. Mario wobble around on his seat, trying to keep himself steady.

"Are you sure?" asked Jeff.

Shinnok smirked, "Please Jeff, I believe the poor lad's said enough for one night. After all... the game begins now."

Dark Pit nodded in agreement, patting Erron Black on the shoulder. He looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, to which Dark Pit shrugged. There were a few whispers going on after this was said. Dr. Mario was still laughing, however.

"Well then... let's just get this vote out of the way. It's time to vote, Pikachu, you're up."

– – –

Dark Pit's Vote: It's my time to play. I'm done being lazy. Get outta here. (?)

Dr. Mario's Vote: (He wobbles up to cast his vote, but has no idea what he's writing.) (?)

Erron Black's Vote: I don't know what the #%#% just happened... (Shinnok)

Yuki's Vote: Nigel's idea. Hope it works out the way he expects it to. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shinnok. (He nodded.)

…

Shinnok. Two votes Shinnok.

…

Shinnok. Three votes Shinnok.

…

…

…

Erron Black. One vote Erron, three votes Shinnok. (He shook his head. Meloetta was surprised.)

…

Erron. Two votes Erron, three votes Shinnok.

…

Erron. Tied three votes Erron, three votes Shinnok. (He took off his cowboy hat, sighing.)

…

…

Erron. Four votes Erron Black, three votes Shinnok.

…

Erron. That's five votes Erron, three votes Shinnok. (Yuki took a deep breath. Dr. Mario was still wobbling.)

…

…

Shinnok. Four votes Shinnok, five votes Erron.

…

…

Shinnok. We're tied again, five votes Shinnok, five votes Erron Black. (Shinnok raised an eyebrow, looking around. Dark Pit looked over at Dr. Mario, worried.)

…

…

…

Erron Black. Six votes Erron, five votes Shinnok, one vote left. (Dark Pit clasped his hands together, hoping his plan worked.)

…

…

…

…

"...Dr. Mario, who's this vote casted for?" asked Jeff, holding up the final vote card, which had about several names scratched off the list and nothing absolutely bolded on the list. There were a few drool spots as well.

"...uhhh... what? Why me...?" asked Dr. Mario, confused.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Because you're the only one here who's knocked off their ass who could have written a vote like this. Just give me a name please..."

Dr. Mario looked around the room, coming to a blank on many names, "Uhhhh..."

…

…

…

…

…

"...what's your name again?" asked Dr. Mario, pointing a finger at Erron Black.

Erron Black glared at him, "You cannot be serious right now..."

"Is that who you voted for?" asked Jeff.

Dr. Mario nodded, "I suppose I did. He looks like someone I would vote off. Smug ass little punk! I HATE YOU!" He screeched before falling off his stump again and seemingly falling unconscious.

Then that means the tenth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon and the first member of our jury is you, Erron Black. You need to give me your torch.

Erron Black shook his head as he gathered his things, keeping his hat off of him as he gave his torch up to Jeff.

"Erron Black, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Erron placed his hat back on his head and walked out of tribal council, too angry to say goodbye.

"I don't know what got into Dr. Mario but he was clearly drunk and not in the mood to follow instructions. Haul him back to camp and we'll see how he is in the morning. As for the rest of you, just... wow. What a night. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Erron Black's Final Words**

"I don't know who or what got into that stupid head of his, but Dr. Mario is plain straight up the worst player of Survivor I've ever seen. I don't know what he was doing acting like that, or why he was doing it. Whatever. At least I made it to the jury, so I have that to look forward to instead of going home."

VOTES

Erron Black – Mangle, Zoe, Inkling, Shinnok, Nigel, Dr. Mario, and Dark Pit

Shinnok – Meloetta, Marge, Yuki, Erron Black, and Pikachu

Will this change the meta for future Survivor seasons? Getting people drunk at tribal council? XD

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	10. Episode 9 One God Shall Fall

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _With Maxwell gone, Meloetta and Marge knew their alliance might be in trouble once the merge got underway. Meloetta told Marge that it was willing to throw immunity challenges in order to become that meatshield to protect its alliance. Meanwhile, Yuki told Zoe about Shinnok being involved in the alliance, and told her not to worry about him._

 _Meanwhile at Brio, Dark Pit, Shinnok, and Inkling planned out the future of the game. They had Nigel, Zoe, and Mangle waiting for them on the other tribe, so they believed they had the numbers. Meanwhile, Dr. Mario warned Erron Black and Pikachu that Dark Pit was trying to get him to flip, but told him he would use it to his advantage to gain information._

 _On Day 18, the two tribes finally merged into a single tribe. They would live at the Cortex camp, and become the Electroshock tribe._

 _The new merged tribe learned of a hidden immunity idol hidden back at their camp. It was confirmed to be a classic idol, and not the special idol. Meanwhile, at night, Erron Black and Dr. Mario claimed their Chosen One's Alliance reward; two immunity challenge advantages._

 _Clearly, the alliance between Dr. Mario, Erron, Pikachu, Marge, and Meloetta all felt on the outside of things, and knew that Yuki would be key to get to flip. Meloetta also encouraged its allies to win immunity at the next challenge. Meanwhile, the Zim Invaders were reunited and discussed plans for the future. Zoe and Mangle told Inkling about the Final 6 alliance offered by Nigel and Yuki, and Inkling immediately agreed to it._

 _At the immunity challenge, Dr. Mario and Marge held on the longest in order to win individual immunity. Although both were given their wins after Dark Pit and Meloetta dropped out to give them an edge._

 _Before tribal council, Meloetta told Dr. Mario and Erron Black to work their magic to get information and get allies. Their target was Shinnok, and they hoped to either send him home, or force the purple rock. Erron and Yuki had their talk, and after Yuki agreed to the plan, Erron made a secret deal with him to have an alliance when it was most convenient._

 _Later on, Dark Pit finally managed to get Dr. Mario alone and drunk, telling him all the secrets he needed to know for the time being. He told him that Meloetta was the target, or Erron Black if something changed. After getting his mission done, he told Nigel and Shinnok that they were set for the night. Minutes before tribal council, Yuki and Nigel spoke about Erron Black's offer, and while Nigel wasn't all for it, but gave Yuki an idea to think about._

 _At tribal council, Dr. Mario was totally drunk and let loose so many secrets. He revealed the Chosen One's Alliance, and exposed everyone in it as best as he could. Because of this, Shinnok subtly changed the vote from Meloetta to Erron Black; a player listed in the alliance. With Yuki throwing a hinky vote to Shinnok, and Dr. Mario casting a vote towards Erron, Erron was blindsided in a 7-5 vote, becoming the first member of the jury. 11 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 11: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Inkling, Mangle, Marge, Meloetta, Nigel, Pikachu, Shinnok, Yuki, and Zoe**

 **Jury: Erron Black**

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 21

Meloetta and Pikachu helped bring Dr. Mario back to camp after he passed out at tribal council.

Marge shook his head, "Just leave him there for now.. once he's sober we'll talk some sense into him. I can't believe he did what he did."

" _Last night was just... unbelievable to my eyes. Dr. Mario was not himself, and it just really confused me as to why he was. Maybe that was a side I never knew about him, but right now it's not looking good for us. Erron Black is gone, and we're up a creek without a paddle." - Marge_

"But how did he get drunk?" exclaimed Pikachu, "We never got beer as a reward! I mean.. yeah.. when we went to a breakfast barbeque we got beer but... Dingodile kept it out of our hands."

"Perhaps he stole it behind his back?" wondered Marge.

Meloetta sighed a little, "I know the truth, but I'm going to wait for him to find it for himself. Perhaps once he does, he might feel horrible about what he has done."

" _I'm beyond upset that I wasn't voted off last night. I think I was going home until Dr. Mario revealed the Chosen One's Alliance. Then they voted off Erron instead. What a shame, because he wasn't the biggest threat. I do believe if I'm not voted off next, I'll give them more reason to." - Meloetta_

"What do we do now?" asked Pikachu, frowning a little.

Marge shook her head, "I don't know hun... I just don't know."

"Well, wasn't there a fifth vote for Shinnok last night...? It clearly was not Dr. Mario's vote. Perhaps someone will be in trouble on that other alliance." noted Meloetta quietly.

"Then we'll have to figure out who it was." replied Pikachu.

" _I should already be a threat to everyone here because I am a psychic legendary pokemon. Shouldn't that be enough to make me the biggest threat here? I'm not entirely pleased about that, in all honesty. Although... I do have my Relic Song... and if push comes to shove... I'll use it." - Meloetta_

Meanwhile, instead the cave, the rest of the players were in there, consisting of Shinnok, Dark Pit, Nigel, Yuki, Zoe, Mangle, and Inkling.

Shinnok was pacing back and forth in the shelter, shaking his head, "So if Dr. Mario cast that seventh vote... someone here care to explain who cast that fifth vote for me?"

"Wasn't me darling... that was most complexing to be honest." replied Zoe.

Inkling nodded, "Yeah, I agree dude. That means someone in this group is lying about being loyal right now."

" _So Dr. Mario clearly states that his vote was meant to be cast towards Erron Black. But there was still a fifth vote written down against Shinnok and he wasn't happy about it at all! I know it wasn't me, Zoe, or Mangle. The three of us are going to remain loyal to the end. So if it's not us... then..." - Inkling_

Yuki shook his head, "I'm all new to this thing, so it wasn't me."

Nigel nodded his head, "I can attest to Yuki's claim. He voted for Erron last night."

Shinnok nodded, ignoring them, "Well then... if that person speaks up now.. you will be forgiven, but not forgotten. However... lie about it... and you will be voted out immediately."

" _I want to lead my alliance to the end of this game for as long as I can. However, if there are people who want to play like fools, then they shall end their game like the fools that they are. Nobody wants to step up to tell the truth, so someone is lying right to my face, and it's going to blow up." - Shinnok_

"So wait, you're going on a witch hunt?" asked Yuki, "But... we don't have the numbers to risk one, Shinnok."

"Then I suppose it's not my fault somebody wanted to make a foolish mistake, now is it? I'm playing to protect myself, and the people in my alliance." replied Shinnok, grimly.

"It might put someone's game in jeopardy if you target the wrong player." reminded Yuki.

"That shouldn't be a problem at all, Yuki. For I will not target anyone until I have reasonable evidence. Believe me, I will not miss my target." grinned Shinnok.

" _Shinnok preparing for a witch hunt worries the crap out of me. I know I'm the low man on the totem pole over here, and he's smart enough to sniff me out as the hinky vote. My and Nigel's plan worked out, but now I fear it could backfire on me, if we're not too careful." - Yuki_

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 21

Marge was sitting down inside the cave later that day, next to a sleeping Dr. Mario. He had yet to wake up after his drunken antics the previous night.

Marge looked over at him, and sighed, "It's not your fault Dr. Mario. At least I sure hope it wasn't."

" _Dr. Mario should be more responsible than what we give him credit for. I have no idea how or who gave him beer to drink, but I believe depending on the situation, he may be devastated by what he did. Knowing my husband, I'm sure Dr. Mario will come to his senses just like Homer does." - Marge_

Couple of minutes later, Dr. Mario woke up groggily, wobbling a little, suffering from a hangover, "Ughh... what day is it...?"

"Day 21." replied Marge, looking down at him.

"Whoa wait... what..? Then... then I missed tribal council... or wait... it happened..?" muttered Dr. Mario, trying to keep himself steady.

Marge shook her head, "No, it has happened. Erron was voted off last night. Our plan failed, and it was your fault."

Dr. Mario blinked, "What..? What did I do...?"

"You were drunk last night, and you apparently voted against Erron which was enough to send him home 7-5." explained Marge.

" _I have no idea what happened last night... but Marge was happy to fill me in. Can't believe I got drunk last night... but how? I barely remember anything that happened yesterday or even last night... hell... I forgot I even won immunity. I just hope there's more to this story." - Dr. Mario_

Dr. Mario shook his head, "No... no #%#%... did I really?" When Marge nodded her head, Dr. Mario sighed deeply, "Damn it... I #%#%ed everything up..."

"Do you remember anything yesterday..?" asked Marge, "How did you even get beer?"

Dr. Mario gave it some thought, "Well... I do remember leaving to get information from Dark Pit... Dark Pit... oh #%#%. I remember him... grabbing a bottle of something..."

"Ah, so Dark Pit had beer on him. From what, can you recall?" asked Marge.

"I believe there was some from that... that barbeque we went to for reward... can't believe he was able to smuggle it." replied Dr. Mario.

" _Eventually I was able to learn that Dark Pit had beer on him, and I bet you anything he wanted Dr. Mario to drink it so he could spill out his guts on everything in the game. Well I can tell you that he succeeded, and it was a dirty little trick. Dr. Mario is a victim here, and it's not right." - Marge_

Marge placed a hand on Dr. Mario's shoulders, "You still have your advantages... use them, and teach that Dark Pit a lesson, okay? He's responsible for sending Erron home, and we will get back at him."

Dr. Mario nodded, coughing a little as he rubbed his head, "Right... okay. Thank you Marge... glad you're not pissed off at me."

Marge chuckled, "Well now that I know what happened, I'm not disappointed in you. I'll go clear your name to Meloetta and Pikachu for you. You just lay here and get some rest, okay?"

Marge smiled at him, and left after Dr. Mario nodded softly.

" _Dark Pit took advantage of my low tolerance, and I can't let him get away with it. I'll play coy with him... make him think we're still good... and then he's going to pay for what he did. I really hate being taken advantage of, so Dark Pit, you messed with the wrong doctor." - Dr. Mario_

Meanwhile, Yuki and Zoe were relaxing by the oasis, speaking about the proposed witch hunt that Shinnok started.

"I don't like what Shinnok is doing," said Yuki, "I know he's going to target me first, being the new guy in the alliance."

Zoe nodded, "Maybe so, darling. But you weren't the one that voted for Shinnok were you?"

"I'll be honest with you, yes I was. I wanted him to freak out and lose his footing in the game," explained Yuki, "Clearly wasn't the best idea, but I'll take what I can get."

" _Nigel and Zoe are my best two allies in the game. I do worry that Zoe has more loyalty to the girls rather than myself. However, seeing that she's a romantic and smitten with me... I might be able to bring her over onto my side if I try hard enough. After all, I need her with me." - Yuki_

Zoe nodded, "Well dear, I can give you my word that I will not write your name down, and will convince Mangle and Inkling not to either."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that? You don't think Inkling's found new friends in Shinnok and Dark Pit, being on the Brio tribe?"

"Oh well... uh... maybe? I don't know, darling, I think she'll remain loyal to us." replied Zoe.

"Inkling's smarter than she looks. She knows she'll stand a better chance against those guys, and Mangle is her little pet. Mark my words Zoe. You will get burned if you stay with them." warned Yuki.

" _I trust Yuki a lot. Possibly a lot more than I trust Inkling. True he has turned his back on me during the Yuffie vote, but I know his intentions are genuine. I cannot let Yuki down, nor allow him to be voted off at this point. But... turning on the Zim Invaders... I can't think about that now." - Zoe_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be split into two teams of five. You will be running an obstacle course, passing a torch to reach player as you complete the obstacles. First player will run through a hay stack, grabbing the torch after getting out. Second player will climb up a rope crawl, and pass the torch on. Third player will swing on a rope across a gap to the other side, passing the torch on. Fourth player will have to climb underneath a crawl through, trying to keep the flame going as best as possible. Fifth and final player will have to break down a brick wall, and eventually light the burning man on fire. If your torch goes out, you must start over from the beginning of the obstacle. First team to finish wins reward."

"For your reward, you will get to go hang gliding across Dingo Canyon. Once you land at the end, you will enjoy a barbeque feast and return full of energy and ready to play in the immunity challenge. Let's get started."

TEAM A

In order: Inkling, Nigel, Dark Pit, Mangle, and Dr. Mario

TEAM B

In order: Meloetta, Shinnok, Pikachu, Zoe, and Marge.

"Yuki was not selected to participate in today's reward challenge, and instead will join the tribe he's rooting for on reward should they win. The team he chose is Team A. Survivors ready? GO!"

Inkling and Meloetta barged into the hay stack, and tried to wiggle their way through the heavy load of hay. Meloetta was the first one to get out of it, grabbing the torch on the other end, and passing it on to Shinnok.

Shinnok summoned a bone hand to hold the torch for him as he climbed up the rope net. Once he was up, the bone hand handed the torch back to him as he handed it off to Pikachu. Meanwhile, Inkling made it out of the haystack, grabbing the torch and passing it off to Nigel, hoping for him to make up loss time.

Pikachu swung on the rope, but missed her mark, falling onto the net below, forcing her to start over. Nigel climbed up the rope net, being careful with the torch as he passed the second obstacle, and passed the torch on to Dark Pit.

Dark Pit took only one swing of the rope to get over the gap, while Pikachu failed a few times over and over again. However, Pikachu managed to get the hang of the rope swing, and got over the gap. Mangle and Zoe were the next two up to clear an obstacle.

Luckily for Zoe, she was small enough to go through the crawl through. However, carrying a torch wasn't easy for her, and she kept getting it put out time and time again, forcing her to start over and crawl back out numerous times. Mangle had no trouble with the crawl through, and made it out without losing her flame. Dr. Mario was up next to finish the course.

Because Zoe was losing so much time at the crawl through, the challenge was practically over by this point. Dr. Mario punched through the brick wall easily, and ran through it to light the burning man on fire, clearing the course for Team A.

"It's over! DR. MARIO, DARK PIT, MANGLE, INKLING, AND NIGEL WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"Great job to everyone today! All of you worked pretty hard, and you will be enjoying an amazing reward today! Yuki, since you were rooting for this team, you will get to join them on reward. Hang gliding, barbeque, and more await you. Go on and enjoy! Shinnok, Zoe, Pikachu, Marge, and Meloetta? Got nothing for you, head on back to camp. I will see you all at the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 22

The six reward winners arrived at the hang gliding location. This took place on a pretty steep cliff overlooking Dingo Canyon.

Inkling laughed, "I think we were the best team suited for this reward. Most of the girls on the other team are cowards when it came to this stuff anyway."

" _Dude, I got to hang glide today! Most of my time back home is spent fighting in Turf Wars, and exploring Inkopolis! Something like this makes my blood pump, and my adrenaline flowing! I'm glad we went on this reward, man, because I don't think the other team would have liked this part." - Inkling_

Dark Pit scoffed at the hang gliders off to the side, letting his black wings extend behind him, "Forget that. I'm going to glide on my own." With that said, he jumped off the cliff, and started to glide down towards the location marked on their map.

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath, "Show off..."

Inkling and Dark Pit were already gliding off the cliff, heading down to the barbeque location. Yuki and Mangle decided to share a glider, while Dr. Mario and Nigel went on their own.

" _I'm not fond of heights really, so I decided to go with Yuki so that I wouldn't be entirely alone going down. It was exciting to be honest, but really I wouldn't want to do that no matter how badly my Fredbear wanted to. Let's just say I'm fragile, after all." - Mangle_

Eventually, everyone landed near the barbeque location, and sat down around the table, awaiting the delicious food.

"Now this is what I needed after 22 days!" boasted Dr. Mario, "A big meal, and people to share it with, for the most part."

"Maybe this will get your mind off of all that beer you had." joked Inkling.

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes, "Don't remind me."

" _I don't really have anyone to share this moment with. All my allies are back home eating... well whatever it is we eat on Survivor. Rice, beans, all that boring crap. I don't like Mangle, can't stand Inkling, and I hate Dark Pit even more after what he did to me. So yeah... great reward.." - Dr. Mario_

Dark Pit smirked, "Know what I need after 22 days? Some relaxation. Being around you losers is hard enough."

Inkling laughed, "Oh you secretly love us, Pittoo! Don't even deny it."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "Didn't I tell you not to use that nickname, Juli?"

"Of course not, but," snickered Inkling, before leaning in to kiss Dark Pit on the cheek, "You won't care if I use it from time to time."

Dark Pit grumbled softly with a blush on his cheeks from the kiss.

" _Listen, I hated coming into this game because I knew the social aspect was going to be rough. But you know what... 22 days out here... I think I've seen enough. Time to put up with being a social butterfly and suck up. I need the money anyway, so I better just deal with it, and make it big." - Dark Pit_

Later on, Nigel noticed a note on the table, and grabbed it, "Hey guys, look at this. It's a note. More then that.. it's a clue to the hidden immunity idol."

Yuki noticed it, a little surprised that Nigel showed everyone rather than keep it secret. Nigel then proceeded to show the clue to everyone.

Afterwards, Yuki whispered to Nigel, "The hell? You didn't sneak the clue away?"

"Dr. Mario had his eyes on it all afternoon. I couldn't allow myself to swipe it and get away with it." confessed Nigel.

" _If I can get my hands on the hidden immunity idol, I can prepare myself for Shinnok's inevitable witch hunt against me. I'm pretty sure he's coming after me once the numbers are right, so if I can get the idol, I can protect myself. With Nigel on my side, he can keep me in check and prepared." - Yuki_

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 22

Down by the oasis, Pikachu, Marge, and Meloetta were having a talk about a few things going on.

"So what did Dr. Mario have to say for himself?" asked Pikachu.

Marge smiled warmly, "Well, I can only say that he's completely sorry about what he did, and that it wasn't his fault. Dark Pit got him drunk, from what Dr. Mario could remember."

Pikachu was surprised, "Wait, really? Do you think that's what happened when he left to go talk with him that day? Wow! Pika!"

" _I was mad at Dr. Mario for voting out Erron, but now I feel a little sorry for him. He let his ego get the best of him, and Dark Pit managed to use his low tolerance against him, and I just don't think that's right at all, pika! While Dark Pit deserves to go for that alone, he's not the biggest threat." - Pikachu_

"So he's not going to do anything stupid again?" asked Pikachu.

Marge shrugged, "It's really hard to tell, but I know for sure he's going to vote with us at the next vote. Now we just need to figure out who that fifth vote was."

"I highly suspect it to be Yuki. He does seem like the odd one out of that group of players." suggested Meloetta.

" _You look at the alliance, and you see Shinnok, Dark Pit, and Nigel as a trio. From experience, I know that Inkling, Zoe, and Mangle are together. So, it just seems obvious to me that Yuki is the odd one out. He has his relationships with the others, but he's definitely the most obvious fifth vote." - Meloetta_

"If it was Yuki, we'll have to see if he'll vote against Shinnok a second time at the next vote, pika!" replied Pikachu.

"But that'll still be five votes. Majority will be six." reminded Meloetta.

Marge nodded, "Hmm... well, I think Yuki was pretty close with Nigel, but then again if what we know is true, Nigel might be close with Shinnok, and that's no good."

"We'll just have to see what happens when we all regroup for tomorrow's vote!" smiled Pikachu.

" _I do intend on trying to win individual immunity today. But not for me. I'll be winning it to ensure someone from my alliance is safe should they not be able to win it themselves. Pikachu might be the biggest threat if I'm safe so... if I win today, I'm giving my immunity to her before the vote." - Meloetta_

Meanwhile, sitting down in the cave, Zoe and Shinnok were talking about Shinnok's witch hunt plan.

"So uhh... oh boy... Shinnok?" asked Zoe, a little nervous about approaching him at first.

Shinnok looked down at her, "What is it, pup?"

Zoe rolled her eyes a little, and spoke, "You know darling... have you figured out who might be that fifth vote against you? I can assure you that it wasn't myself.. Inkling... Mangle.. or even Yuki. Perhaps you're just... paranoid."

"You cannot be blind. There were five votes, and I know Nigel and Dark Pit wouldn't put my name down on the parchment. It was clearly one of you." replied Shinnok rather sternly.

Zoe nodded, "Well... what if I told you that it was Nigel, darling...? I wouldn't lie about that."

" _I need to save Yuki from Shinnok's wrath, and since I could care less about that dastard Nigel boy... I threw him under the bus! That will teach the boy a few manners in telling this doggy diva what to do! After all, with Nigel gone, Yuki will have no choice but to trust me the most, and not him." - Zoe_

Shinnok blinked, "Speak, pup."

"Oh well, Nigel was talking about how he wanted to throw some suspicion your way, and make you squirm," grinned Zoe, "Now, that doesn't sound like a loyal ally to me, dear. Who knows if he's really loyal to you or not.."

Shinnok squinted his eyes a little, trying to comprehend what Zoe was telling him, "You really have the nerve to tell me one of my close allies might be coming after me?"

"The nerve? Oh of course not, dear! I wouldn't dare tell you this unless I had a good reason to." smiled Zoe cheerfully.

" _I won't take Zoe's warning seriously unless I have good reason to suspect Nigel of casting a vote against me. From looking at the boy, he doesn't seem like he would be the one to make a move this early in a game like this. If anything, Zoe could be covering her tracks.. or someone else's." - Shinnok_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Yuki, Inkling, Mangle, Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, and Nigel all walked out from behind a few rocks, and onto the yellow mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from both Dr. Mario and Marge."

Both Dr. Mario and Marge did so.

"For today's challenge, I will show you an order of five different cards. Once I've shown the order, I will then ask for a certain card in the order, and you must show it to me. If you're right, you move on. If you get it wrong, you're out. Last one standing will win individual immunity, and be safe from the vote. Losers go to tribal council where the game will end for someone."

Dr. Mario stepped forward, "Hey Jeff, do you mind if I use one of my challenge advantages on this one...?" He reached into his pocket, and handed Jeff one of the tickets he had from the Chosen One's Alliance reward.

Jeff nodded, and took the ticket from him, and didn't explain it's purpose as Dr. Mario revealed everything at tribal council and what he earned from it, "Of course you can. Here's your advantage; if you get a wrong answer, you're still in the game. Get the next one wrong, you're out for good. You have an extra life, whereas everyone else only has one life. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated with their cards, and waited for the first order.

"Okay guys, here's the first order; Pill, Lightning Bolt, Bow, Ribbon, and Book. I want you to give me the third card shown."

…

…

"Everyone's right except for Inkling, Shinnok, Nigel, Yuki, and Zoe. All five of you said Lightning Bolt, but that is wrong. We're down to six."

Inkling, Yuki, and Zoe were the only ones who legitimately got it wrong. Both Nigel and Shinnok were trying to throw it, unconcerned about winning immunity.

"Here's the next order; Sunglasses, Book, Necklace, Lightning Bolt, and Microphone. I want you to give me the fourth card in the order."

…

…

"Dark Pit, Pikachu, and Dr. Mario all got it wrong, because it wasn't the Necklace, it was the Lightning Bolt. Dark Pit and Pikachu are out, but Dr. Mario gets a second shot with his advantage. We're down to four."

Pikachu sighed a little as she sat on the bench with the others. Dark Pit could care less, and stood off to the side.

"Here's the next order; Relic, Necklace, Ribbon, Demon, and Book. Show me the fifth card within that order."

Meloetta and Marge were next to eachother in the challenge, and Meloetta whispered something to Marge. She nodded at whatever she said, and looked at her cards. Mangle was fumbling around a little, while Dr. Mario was confident.

…

…

"Only one of you got it right, surprisingly."

…

…

…

"...and that person is Dr. Mario. That means, DR. MARIO WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dr. Mario.

"You had a pretty bad tribal council, but you know what Dr. Mario, you definitely proved your worth today, and gave the others a reason to remember you're still a competent player in this game. You're safe tonight, and are not going home. As for the other ten of you, someone will be saying goodbye to their hopes and dreams of winning Survivor. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 23

With another big vote coming down in a matter of hours, there was a lot of talk for the minority alliance to figure out a plan.

"I'm 100% on board with voting out Shinnok tonight guys," explained Dr. Mario, looking at his three allies, "Like, I have no reason not to. If it gets me closer to sending Dark Pit to his doom, then that's what I'll do."

Pikachu smiled, "Cool! Pika! We should go talk with Yuki now, and see if he'll join us in the vote again!"

Meloetta nodded in agreement, "Indeed. Although should our plan not work I am prepared to be going home tonight."

" _Dr. Mario won immunity, so I am alright with that. Tonight, I should be expecting my name written down at least five or six times. If I do not get votes, then I am not proving myself to be a threat and the meatshield like I have insisted on being. But..." (it giggles) "I doubt I'll need to any longer." - Meloetta_

"We'll just tell the nice man that we're four votes going to Shinnok, and if he can get another vote we can send that mean demon lord home." said Marge.

"We just gotta be careful though, pika," warned Pikachu, "Cause like, what if we're wrong about Yuki being the one to cast that hinky vote? But I think Meloetta's predictions are very well true."

Marge, Dr. Mario, and Meloetta all nodded in agreement, and split up along with Pikachu to begin their plan.

Meanwhile, the big alliance of seven was talking about the upcoming vote tonight.

"So we're finally going to stick to the plan and vote out Meloetta tonight?" asked Dark Pit.

Inkling nodded, "Yeah dude! I mean, like, we gotta get it out now! We should have done that anyway instead of taking out Erron!"

" _Voting out Erron Black was a mistake, but it's not like it mattered all that much. Meloetta just got like three extra days to lay around and do nothing, y'know? I think Shinnok won't do anything crazy tonight, and we'll just send the legendary pokemon back home where it belongs." - Inkling_

Nigel looked over at Shinnok, "Are you good with that, Shinnok?"

Shinnok nodded grimly, "...of course I am, boy. That legendary pokemon has been the bane of my existence since the game started. At the end of tonight, one God shall fall."

Inkling snickered, "That's the spirit dude! We're seven and they're four! We cannot screw this up!"

Yuki nodded in agreement, keeping quiet the whole time.

" _While I have my suspicions about certain players within my own alliance; such as Zoe, Yuki, and Nigel, I will not act on those suspicions quite yet. There isn't enough evidence, and I will not make a foolish move and betray someone so clear as day. That would be the Quan Chi way." - Shinnok_

"So we're all on board tonight?" asked Mangle.

"Sounds about right, darling." smiled Zoe.

Dark Pit yawned a little, "Cool. Meloetta goes tonight, then we focus on getting the other losers out. Pikachu, Marge, Doc. All in that order. Sure Dr. Mario is a threat, but he's a joke as a player."

" _Not sure if Dr. Mario has figured out what I've done. If he has, so what? We have all the cards and numbers right now, and we'd be morons to throw it all away. So... there's no point in worrying about what Dr. Mario could do to stop me or my alliance. What's the worse that can happen?" - Dark Pit_

After agreeing to the plan to vote out Meloetta, Yuki stayed behind in the cave as he weighed out his options. A few minutes later, Marge and Pikachu approached him.

"Heya Yuki!" smiled Pikachu brightly, "We were wondering if we could talk about stuff."

Yuki leaned up a little, "Well, I'm all ears then. What's going on?"

" _I'm still on the fence of whether or not I should betray Shinnok now, or wait for it. Sure, tonight he's putting Meloetta out of the game. But what comes after? Are we going to pagong the other three? Or will Shinnok blindside me any day after? It's a hard read, but I just have to go with my gut." - Yuki_

"Listen, we were wondering if you would be willing to vote out Shinnok tonight," asked Marge, "He's an awfully bad man, and this game could use a little less villainy, and more good morals."

Pikachu nodded, "Besides, Shinnok doesn't have much use for you. Like, you're a Veteran's Island winner! You'll be gone the minute he doesn't need ya, pika!"

"And you haven't thought I'd be thinking about that already?" asked Yuki.

" _Having spoken with Yuki, it seems like he's on board, or was already on board with voting out Shinnok! This is such a good thing for us, but we still can't be too careful! Because Yuki is still a fifth vote. We need at least six, and I can't think of anyone else who could flip..." - Pikachu_

"Just know this, you have my vote. I'll talk with one of my trusted allies, and we'll get to the bottom of this whole thing." explained Yuki, offering a hand out to shake.

Marge nodded, shaking Yuki's hand, followed by Pikachu, "Very well, Yuki. We're glad you're joining us and helping us from being voting off in record time."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "It's still a game, miss. I haven't made up my mind about working with you. But this little deal could help."

Both Pikachu and Marge agreed with Yuki, and the trio eventually split up.

" _Now that we have Yuki's vote, we just have to remain cautious of what he might do to try and get another vote. I haven't the slightest idea whom he may speak with, but I'm going to guess Nigel, since the two boys were friends on the Cortex tribe. I just don't know if we can trust Nigel yet." - Marge_

Hours before tribal council, Yuki was speaking with both Nigel and Zoe down by the oasis, discussing the plan to vote out Shinnok.

"Listen, you two can make any decision you want tonight," explained Yuki, "But I am voting against Shinnok. He's smart enough to know I'm the one who cast a fifth vote, and I will not let him mess my game up."

"Listen, I get what you're saying, and I won't stop you from doing it." replied Nigel. Zoe nodded in agreement with him.

" _Yuki's definitely paranoid about Shinnok voting him out, but come on, do you not see that we're voting out Meloetta tonight? He's not coming after you, and even if he was, I would find out about it! If he wants to vote against Shinnok again, I won't stop him, but I fear it's not smart." - Nigel_

Yuki sighed, "Listen, both of you think you have trustworthy allies in our alliance. Dark Pit, Inkling, whoever... but do you really think they'll keep you safe? Ever since we've merged, those two have been kissing his ass. Who knows if it was going down over at Brio."

"What do you possibly mean, dear?" asked Zoe.

"Zoe, why do you honestly think Inkling made an alliance with you?" asked Yuki, "Just because you two could be besties as they call it? You two seem like the most polar opposites, it's insane to think you're working together just because of common interest. She's using you as a pawn."

Zoe gave it some thought, never thinking about it like that.

" _Yuki did give me a lot to think about tonight. He brought up something I've never really pondered before in this game. Inkling and I aren't really best friends. We're just... allies brought together by an alliance she made up as the Zim Invaders. Could I really be a pawn in her grand plan?" - Zoe_

Yuki then turned to Nigel, "And you, Nigel. You and Dark Pit might have run the scenes on the old Cortex tribe, but now I'm not so sure you do any longer. Dark Pit knows he can beat Shinnok, but he can't beat you. Once it's down to just us, you're going home first. I guarantee it."

Nigel crossed his arms, "Now wait a damn minute, Yuki, I've spoken with Dark Pit numerous times since we've merged. We're the ones keeping Shinnok under control tonight!"

Zoe looked away from them, before confessing something to Nigel, "...not to make you any angrier, darling, but I did throw you under the bus to protect my darling Yuki.. so I say Yuki's claims are right."

"Why would yo-!" snapped Nigel, before pulling himself together, sighing deeply, "Damn it all Zoe..."

" _Zoe threw my name under a random bus. For what purpose, I haven't the slightest idea why! But she's ruining my good standing within that alliance, and now I might find myself in trouble for something I told Yuki to do! I wasn't planning on making a decision now, but... this changes it." - Nigel_

Yuki looked at Nigel with a sincere look in his eyes, "Trust me, you won't regret it. Just.. let's vote Shinnok tonight, and we'll be good to go. To be honest... Final 3 with the three of us doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

Zoe's eyes glimmered a little, "Oooh! I can get behind that darling!"

Nigel didn't say anything as the three of them agreed to a Final 3 deal, simply shaking both Zoe's paw and Yuki's hand.

" _I still don't know what I'm going to do tonight, and I'm not sure if Nigel is either. While I love the idea of this Final 3, I can hardly stand Nigel with that dastardly, dominating attitude he has. I made my first Final 3 with the Zim Invaders, and I do not intend on backing out yet... but... gosh this is hard!" - Zoe_

– – – – –

The Electroshock tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the first member of the jury,"

"Erron Black, voted out at the last tribal council."

Erron was wearing his cowboy hat, was shirtless, and had dirt covered blue jeans on. His mask was missing, exposing his scruffy face to everyone.

"The last tribal council was... certainly a tribal council this show will never forget. Dr. Mario, are you sober for one night tonight?" asked Jeff.

Dr. Mario laughed a little.

"Hah! I'm fine now, Jeff. I was drunk one night, and now... it's time to crack down, get serious, and fight to the last breath to stay in this game." replied Dr. Mario.

"Nigel, clearly a lot of secrets were revealed at the last tribal council, but which one stuck out the most to you?" asked Jeff.

"Probably the Chosen One's Alliance he spoke about. Never thought about it like that. I suspect that since he was drunk, it could be fake, but I think he was telling the truth." replied Nigel.

Dr. Mario nodded in agreement, as did Pikachu. Neither one was bothering to hide it anymore.

"Yuki, how do you think the vote will go down tonight?" asked Jeff.

Yuki gave the question some thought before he answered.

"I think the vote will show who feels safe in their alliance, and who doesn't feel safe. This is Survivor, so you shouldn't feel safe at all." replied Yuki.

Both Shinnok and Dark Pit eyed him strangely.

"Zoe, last vote seemed to be a free night for the ladies when compared to the men. Will tonight be different?" asked Jeff.

Zoe shrugged a little.

"It's really hard to tell, Jeffrey. I mean, I feel safe, but that's just how I personally feel, darling. I do think that tonight, anyone can be going home. Man, woman, legendary." replied Zoe.

Meloetta nodded, with a slight smile on its face.

"Mangle, the last person voted out appeared to be one of the strongest men left in the game. Do you think tonight will continue the trend of eliminating the threats?" asked Jeff.

Mangle nodded.

"I do believe that to be the case. This is the merge, and anyone who's a physical, mental, or social threat is bound to be nervous at some point." replied Mangle.

"Pikachu, are you nervous tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Of coursed I'm nervous. Although I'm more nervous about things going my way tonight as opposed to being the one voted off. I do not think I'm going home tonight, pika." replied Pikachu.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Yuki, you're up."

– – –

Inkling's Vote: You're one of the strongest beings in this game. I cannot let you stay. (Meloetta)

Nigel's Vote: Damn it all... whatever. (?)

Yuki's Vote: You will find out soon that I was the one who cast the vote. I cannot let you ruin my game. (Shinnok)

Zoe's Vote: I'm terribly sorry darling, but I'm just doing what's best for me in this game. (?)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Shinnok. (He nodded.)

…

Shinnok. Two votes Shinnok.

…

Shinnok. Three votes Shinnok.

…

…

Shinnok. Four votes Shinnok. (He looked around, not surprised, grinning a little.)

…

…

Meloetta. One vote Meloetta, four votes Shinnok. (It smiled, expecting the votes.)

…

Meloetta. Two votes Meloetta, four votes Shinnok.

…

Meloetta. Three votes Meloetta, four votes Shinnok.

…

…

Meloetta. We're tied four votes Meloetta, four votes Shinnok, three votes left. (Marge and Pikachu took deep breaths.)

…

…

…

Meloetta. Five votes Meloetta, four votes Shinnok. (It nodded a little, giving reassuring smiles to its allies.)

…

…

Shinnok. Tied again with five votes for Shinnok, five votes for Meloetta, one vote left. (Yuki looked over at both Nigel and Zoe. Shinnok grumbled a little.)

Eleventh person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, and the second member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Shinnok. You need to bring me your torch.

There was some big shock in the room when the final vote was revealed. Erron was smirking, satisfied. Inkling, Mangle, and Dark Pit looked very shocked. Zoe looked a little guilty while Nigel tried to look as innocent as possible. Yuki nodded as Shinnok angrily grabbed his things and slammed his torch in front of Jeff.

"Shinnok, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Shinnok turned around to face the others, "Now that makes two of you that betrayed me. You'll be fools to trust Eiri Yuki. As for the other, find him or her." He then teleported away, likely to the jury house.

"Now that is what I call a classic Survivor blindside. The ruler of the Netherrealm, fallen Elder God Shinnok has been eliminated from the game. Now what happens after that, I cannot even predict. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Shinnok's Final Words**

"What bastards! I knew that once Yuki spoke those words at tribal council, he was the true culprit, but now there appears to be another traitor in the mix! I know it can either be Zoe or Nigel, and I'm leaning more towards Zoe, for her insistent attitude about Yuki being good on his word. Hmph. What liars.."

VOTES

Meloetta – Mangle, Zoe, Inkling, Shinnok, and Dark Pit

Shinnok – Meloetta, Marge, Yuki, Nigel, Dr. Mario, and Pikachu

Sorry for the long wait, I promise the long waits will stop!

I just had a lot I wanted to do this week. Buying amiibos, going to the county fair, and playing a male file of Fire Emblem Awakening.

I also want to discuss something regarding non canon seasons. I apologize for not updating Hyrule or Mushroom Gorge. In fact, I highly recommend for future and current non canon season writers to update the wiki page for me. I do not have the time I once had to mess around on the wiki in my spare time, so if you writers could update your own wiki pages, that would be great. And hey, you can make your own style in designing the voting table, game table, and contestants table! :D

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	11. Episode 10 Strong Believer In Fate

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Dr. Mario's drunken performance at tribal council, the girls and Meloetta assessed their current situation, and knew that there was a fifth vote against Shinnok. They were not wrong from the truth, as Shinnok was not happy about that fifth vote, and prepared to go on a witch hunt to find that person. This made Yuki feel very uncomfortable._

 _Later that day, Dr. Mario was snapped out of his drunken state, and spoke with Marge about what happened. Dr. Mario was not happy about Dark Pit abusing his low alcohol tolerance against him, and vowed to get revenge. Meanwhile, Yuki came clean to Zoe about voting against Shinnok._

 _At the reward challenge, due to Zoe's slowness in the mud crawl portion of the challenge, the team of Inkling, Nigel, Dark Pit, Mangle, and Dr. Mario managed to win a hang gliding trip around Dingo Canyon. Yuki, having rooted for their team, went on reward as well, being the odd one out._

 _During their reward, there was little game talk going on, as for the most part the winning team wanted to eat and savor their reward. Aside from Inkling and Dark Pit having a small kiss, a clue was found by Nigel for the hidden immunity idol, deciding to share it with the others to avoid suspicion._

 _Back at the Electroshock camp, Pikachu, Marge, and Meloetta came to the conclusion that the fifth vote had to of come from Yuki. They saw him as the ultimate outsider and wild card in the Final 11, and figured they could convince him to vote Shinnok again. Meanwhile, Zoe, trying to keep Yuki safe, threw Nigel under the bus and told Shinnok that it was Nigel who voted against him instead of Yuki._

 _At the immunity challenge, Dr. Mario used his first immunity challenge advantage, and it worked out perfectly for him, earning him individual immunity for the second straight time._

 _Before tribal council, the minority alliance agreed to vote against Shinnok, while the majority alliance agreed that Meloetta was the biggest threat left in the game, and that it needed to be voted off soon. Later that day, Marge and Pikachu approached Yuki with an offer to vote out Shinnok again. Yuki considered it, and agreed to the plan. He then told Nigel and Zoe about the plan, and Zoe let loose to Nigel that she had thrown his name under the bus to Shinnok, much to Nigel's dismay. After Yuki warned both Zoe and Nigel that their alliances were merely using them for numbers or as goats, it seemed like Yuki had it won._

 _At tribal council, Zoe did not flip on the Zim Invaders, but Nigel did, as Zoe throwing his name out to Shinnok made him paranoid, and he cast a vote against Shinnok, sending the Elder God home in a 6-5 decision, flipping the game in a whole new direction. 10 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 10: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Inkling, Mangle, Marge, Meloetta, Nigel, Pikachu, Yuki, and Zoe**

 **Jury: Erron Black and Shinnok**

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 24

When the tribe returned to camp, you could feel like you could cut the tension with a knife. Everyone was on edge, and with Shinnok gone, you'd think the worst to come was nonexistent.

Dark Pit, Inkling, nor Mangle didn't speak up about the betrayal until Nigel did. He stood up after putting his torch to the side, and walked up to everyone.

"Alright, I voted against Shinnok last night," explained Nigel, "But I had no options left. Someone threw my name out to him, and you know what, I can't let someone trying to run a witch hunt come after me."

Dark Pit shrugged, leaning against the cave wall, "Say what you want, but it's still betrayal. But who threw your name to him, and what of it?"

Nigel cleared his throat, "Someone told Shinnok I was the fifth vote. I am not the fifth vote, and whoever did that can tell you themselves. I will not throw them under the bus like they did to me."

Zoe looked both ways, and stayed silent.

" _Zoe left me without any choice last night. I had to write Shinnok's name down before he decided to come after me. Operation S.U.R.V.I.V.O.R has taken a slight hit from this move, but I intend to get myself back on track, and hopefully show Zoe that I can be trusted." - Nigel_

Dr. Mario, Marge, and Pikachu chose to ignore the drama, sitting around the fire, while Meloetta went off alone for a little while. The others were in the cave discussing Nigel and Yuki's betrayal.

"Listen, we made our move, and I don't feel ashamed about it. Shinnok was coming after me, I knew that." explained Yuki.

"But you really damaged the trust we had with you two, ya know. Come on man, you know flippers never win this game." reminded Inkling.

"On the contrary my dear, don't you remember that Jiro and Rai-" started Nigel.

Inkling interrupted, "Oh shut your lips. I'm the superfan here, I was making a point!"

" _Yuki and Nigel voting Shinnok out really puts us in a bad spot. I still have Dark Pit, Mangle, and Zoe's trust, but someone did force Nigel to make the flip. I can't imagine who that was, and maybe we'll never find out. Doesn't matter though, those two guys can't be trusted, and that's final." - Inkling_

Dark Pit looked over at Mangle and Zoe, whom were both being quiet at the time, "You two have anything to say on the matter?"

Zoe shook her head, staying quiet while Mangle replied, "I mean.. it's the game. You took down the Elder God, so good for you, but... you're really damaging trust you had with us. I mean, Zoe and I brought you both into the alliance, and here you go acting out."

Dark Pit shook his head, "Yeah no kidding, and I had your back Nigel. Yuki I expected to flip, but not you, man. Tch... Shinnok took a risk on you, and it was a failed risk."

" _Nigel and I were running this crap from the background, and never once did I suspect he would flip on me like that and literally vote out a large goat like Shinnok. He had nothing to worry about! What the #%#% was he thinking? He knows that I would protect him! Whatever... he's gone." - Dark Pit_

Nigel shook his head, and left the area, with Yuki following close behind to talk on their own.

Meanwhile, Dr. Mario was talking with both Marge and Pikachu as they tended to the fire.

"Well that was a spectacular spectacle. We have the numbers now, don't we?" noted Dr. Mario.

Pikachu shrugged, "Well uhh... I don't wanna sound over-confident, so I'm gonna have to say no for now, pika."

" _Sure we got Shinnok out of here, but are we really in the clear for good? Meloetta is definitely one of the most powerful players in this game, and it's got a large target on its back! Pika! So like... I want to believe we have the numbers now, but if something crazy happens, Meloetta is sure to fall!" - Pikachu_

Marge nodded, "Meloetta got five votes last night, so I wouldn't start saying we're good for the next couple of days. We will need to find the hidden immunity idol before any of them do."

"I think that's what Meloetta is out there doing right now," replied Pikachu, "It's looking for the hidden immunity idol. Say, Dr. Mario, did you pick up a clue from that reward?"

Dr. Mario nodded, "Of course I did, but I didn't get to keep it. I'll try to rely it to you both as best I can."

" _I'm already running on thin ice with this alliance, so right now I have no choice but to prove I am a loyal player. If I wasn't already in the position I was in, then screw them I wouldn't share the idol clue! But unfortunately we're in this together, and I have to work with them to get farther." - Dr. Mario_

After telling them about the clue, Marge smiled, "Thank you for being honest with us, Dr. Mario. You know, I'm glad you've turned it around the last couple of days. I really thought you were just an oaf."

Pikachu nodded, "Yeah no kidding, I think that's how everyone sees him for now Marge. No offense Dr. Mario! Honest!"

Dr. Mario chuckled, "Hah, none taken, ladies."

" _But hey, am I really a threat in this game? Based on what I'm told, I'm the fat useless oaf that got drunk not too long ago! Sure I won two immunity challenges, but only one was legitimate! So hey... I guess I'll have to play up on that weak persona. Even in the brains category, too." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 24

Inside the cave, Inkling, Dark Pit, Mangle, and Zoe were discussing the previous vote, and what was to come in the future.

"Well darlings I do suppose there's really nothing to worry about," smiled Zoe, "Truly we all know Nigel nor Yuki would keep those other four players in the game just to spite us."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "...yeah sure, you can say that, but other than Meloetta who else on that side is a threat to them? None. They'll sweep the floor."

" _Other than Meloetta, who's a threat on the other side? Dr. Mario is a weak player, Marge isn't playing the damn game, and Pikachu's... Pikachu's just there to be the producer's cute screen hog. Hell, if I was in Nigel's shoes, I'd definitely join them knowing my chances of winning go up." - Dark Pit_

"Pikachu's really the only other threat on that side once Meloetta is gone," warned Inkling, "I mean, look at it, man! The cuties always do damn well in this game! Danielle, Isabelle, Flareon... she's absolutely no different from them!"

Dark Pit's face twitched a little, "...if that's the case, why aren't more players afraid of Zoe then? She is a dog after all, like Isabelle and Danielle."

"Yes, seriously, thank you for bringing that up, Dark Pit!" replied Zoe, "I'm far more prettier and cute than that electric rodent. Hmph!"

" _It is a little awkward being in an alliance that I, well, ruined from the outside. Maybe I shouldn't have told Nigel I threw him under the bus, but... I am quite fond of him not doing the same to me. I totally expected him to, and the fact that he didn't... well, let's just say he's earning my respect." - Zoe_

"Speaking of which, since you are already here, Zoe, care to explain what you were talking with Shinnok about while the rest of us were on reward?" asked Dark Pit, "We didn't talk about it much before the vote, but Shinnok said that you were campaigning hard to clear Yuki's name.."

Inkling turned her head to face Zoe, "Wait, what? You were defending him? But it's very clear now he's the one who DID do it!"

Zoe blinked, looking both ways unsure of what to say, "Oh uh... well... you see dear, I already knew Yuki voted against Shinnok, but I did not want him to be voted off, so I tried to clear his name. Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Uh huh," continued Dark Pit, "I still have no idea where Nigel's name came up... but was it in that conversation?"

Zoe shook her head, "...no, never! I swear his name never came up!"

" _I'm beginning to distrust Zoe a little bit. She's definitely got something going with Yuki, and it's been showing ever since we merged. I seriously believe she's the one who got Nigel nervous enough to flip, I mean... she has to be. Shinnok and Zoe never talk one on one... so it has to be her who did it." - Inkling_

Mangle shook her head, "Let's not worry about what happened regarding that. What we need to do is figure out a way to stay alive come next tribal council."

Zoe agreed with her words, while Inkling and Dark Pit were both processing things in their head.

Meanwhile, far away from camp, Yuki was out looking for the hidden immunity idol. Since Nigel was the one who kept the reward clue, he gave it to Yuki so he could go look for it while he napped.

"Alright.. follow the back trail to treemail, and search under the hidden moss rock..." read Yuki to himself, quietly, "...the hell? A moss rock in the middle of a canyon?"

" _Nigel and I need to find the hidden immunity idol. Without one, our backs could be against the wall. Mine more so than his since I am the Veteran Island winner, and better at challenges. So once we have the hidden immunity idol, we can pick and choose our allies from here on out." - Yuki_

Yuki eventually made it to tree mail, and started a thorough search for the hidden moss rock as indicated on the clue. He spent a good ten minutes searching for it.

In the end...

…

…

…

…

...Yuki pushed over a few boulders to find the hidden moss rock, and underneath that was the wrapped immunity idol. He nodded confidently, and placed it into his pocket, choosing not to waste more time.

" _I don't know why the hell there's a moss rock in a canyon like this, but to each their own I guess. Whatever. The idol is ours, and we have a chance to stay alive. We still need to weigh out our options, and right now I'm still undecided, because there are many pros and cons to siding either way." - Yuki_

After Yuki left the area, something floated out from around the corner, carrying another wrapped object. It was Meloetta.

"Hmm, a shame it happened to be Yuki, but fate demanded he would find the idol, and I choose not to tamper with it." confessed Meloetta to itself as it placed the wrapped object in the same place Yuki found the idol.

"I just hope my little fake idol works out to my advantage. I know what it looks like and all, and I was able to make a duplicate." smiled Meloetta softly as it left the area.

" _I am a strong believer in fate. While I could just as easily find and grab the idol for myself, I cannot tamper with fate as it could blow up in my face if I slightly change it. That was the mistake Gallade and Gardevoir made in Season 27. They tried to change their fate, and it failed miserably." - Meloetta_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will be split into two teams of five. You will be given five barrels, and four long planks of wood. Your goal is to work together as a team to cross the finish line. However, you may not touch the sand below. You must cross your entire team across the sand with the barrels and planks. If one person falls, you got to start over from the beginning. You are allowed to take full advantage of your powers should you have any, keep that in mind. Whatever it takes, you must make it to the finish line without touching the sand. First team to get to the finish line wins reward."

"For your reward, you will be taken to the highest mountain in Dingo Canyon to enjoy the breath taking views, and enjoy brownies, pizza, and soft drinks. You will be refreshed, and return at the next immunity challenge. Let's get started."

Team A will consist of Dark Pit, Marge, Meloetta, Pikachu, and Zoe. Team B will consist of Dr. Mario, Inkling, Mangle, Nigel, and Yuki.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Immediately both teams started to devise a plan to make their way across the sand to the finish line. Team A already had the advantage over Team B with two players who could fly or float. Dark Pit used his wings to keep himself afloat from the sand while helping with the barrels and planks. Meloetta did the same, as she was able to float herself, but unlike Dark Pit wouldn't get tired from floating.

Nigel and Dr. Mario were the ones calling the shots for Team B, knowing full well they didn't need special powers to win the reward challenge. Nigel's plan was to make a long line of barrels straight forward, moving barrels and planks forward as each player moved forward. Mangle and Yuki had to remain steady, as they were the tallest and heaviest ones, and both nearly lost their balance.

Half way across the sand, Team A had the lead over Team B by a slight margin. As the team made their way carefully over the sand using the planks and barrels, Meloetta had an idea to make things go faster as Team B was slowly catching up. Meloetta grabbed two planks, handing one over to Dark Pit, and had Zoe and Pikachu, the lightest ones, grab tightly onto the planks as both Meloetta and Dark Pit carried them over. Marge was left alone on a barrel as she was not small enough to come with.

Team B noticed this, and Inkling and Dr. Mario got very frustrated with how hard it was for them as opposed to Team A. Nigel ordered his team to not give up as their strategy was working and no one had fallen off yet. Dr. Mario and Yuki took turns helping Mangle over each plank, being careful that her heavy weight wouldn't break the plank in half. Thankfully it was sturdy for her.

With Zoe and Pikachu across the sand and on the finish line, as well as Dark Pit. Meloetta floated back over to Marge. By this point, the challenge was pretty much over for Team B. They could only sit and watch as Meloetta lifted up the barrel Marge was standing on, and carefully moved it to the finish line, sealing victory.

"It's over! MARGE, MELOETTA, DARK PIT, ZOE, AND PIKACHU WIN REWARD!"

All of Team A hugged and cheered.

"Perhaps the teams were a little stacked, but that was just luck of the draw, and luckily you guys took full advantage of the powers that be in both Meloetta and Dark Pit. Great work guys! You will be enjoying a nice picnic on top of the tallest mountain in Dingo Canyon, and enjoy pizza, soft drinks, and brownies. Have fun! Sadly for the other five of you, got nothing for you. Head on back to camp."

– – – – –

Reward Day 25

The five reward winners walked along the trail that led them up onto the tallest mountain in Dingo Canyon.

"Wow! Look at how far you can see all over! Pika!" called out Pikachu as her eyes grew big and took in the sights before her.

"It truly is an experience of a lifetime as they so call it." admired Marge, looking out with her.

" _Moments like these are what make me miss my girlfriend and boyfriend back home. Plusle and Minun would absolutely love to go hiking with me and enjoy the sights and sounds around us!" (She giggles.) "It's just 14 days until I can see them again... it feels so close, yet so far away too..." - Pikachu_

Dark Pit opened up the picnic basket, while Marge laid out the blanket beneath them, and soon the five reward winners started to indulge in their victory over Team B.

"I felt a little bad for Team B," noted Pikachu, "Like, I know we had the advantage, but we beat them really bad, pika."

Zoe nodded, "As do I, darling, but I cannot complain. After all I am long overdue for a reward like this. The heights don't really bother me when there's food to be eaten."

" _I am enjoying a reward with people I don't really care for or like all that much. But I will deal with them. All I can hope for back home is for Yuki and Nigel to regroup with Inkling and Mangle. I just don't think I can enjoy the next 14 days if these people are who I have to deal with..." - Zoe_

Meloetta was sipping its soft drink, not eating a whole lot as it watched the others. Suddenly, it spoke up, "Oh, in the event anyone is curious, there is a hidden immunity idol clue inside the pizza box."

Everyone looked up at it weirdly, and Dark Pit was the first to open the pizza box back open, only for the immunity idol clue to be revealed written on the inside.

"Oh well, thank you for sharing Meloetta." smiled Marge thankfully as she, Pikachu, Zoe, and Dark Pit all read the clue. Meloetta, on the other hand, did not read it.

" _I suppose it's only fair to begin the hunt for my fake immunity idol. If more players have more clues, then there's a chance it will be found a lot faster, and maybe we can save ourselves some time. As for my game, I am still going to be the meatshield, and it appears I'll need to try even harder." - Meloetta_

"But why exactly tell us, especially since... y'know... Zoe and I aren't exactly on your side." asked Dark Pit, stating the obvious.

Meloetta giggled a little, "I have my reasons, Dark Pit. I suppose it's just that I want to spread the love around. It is a social game after all, just in case you forgot."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "... I know that, don't remind me."

" _Why am I doing this, you ask? I am not a quitter by any stretch of the word. I just don't see a need for the million dollars. I only wanted to make the merge, and then make my target as big as possible so that it was unavoidable. It also protects my friends, and that's how I want to end my game." - Meloetta_

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 25

Down by the oasis, Mangle was watching Inkling swim around in her squid form, enjoying the fresh water of the oasis.

Inkling morphed back into her human form, and looked up at Mangle, "Since Zoe isn't here, we should discuss a matter that she will probably not like; when should we take Yuki out?"

"I've been thinking about that myself," nodded Mangle, "Zoe and Yuki were growing close when we were on the Cortex tribe. She has a major crush on him, and I think based on what we heard... it's possible she threw Nigel under the bus to protect Yuki."

" _Zoe and I did grow closer on the Cortex tribe. However, my loyalty has shifted back to Inkling due to the sheer fact that Zoe is distancing herself away from the Zim Invaders in favor of some silly high school crush. This is not a game to let personal feelings get in the way, and that's a fact." - Mangle_

Inkling nodded a little, "I was thinking that as well. How Nigel managed to figure it out, I don't freaking know. He's probably smart enough to figure it out on his own. Anyway, once we knock out Meloetta and Pikachu... we should make a power shift, and send Yuki home."

"Do you think Zoe will be upset at us for sending him home?" asked Mangle.

Inkling shook her head, "I doubt she will. See, hear me out, Mangle! We send Yuki home, she doesn't have to write his name down, and still earn his vote in the final tribal council! Once Yuki is gone, Zoe's loyalty is to the Zim Invaders, and ours alone!"

" _Do I trust Zoe? With Yuki around, absolutely not, but once he's gone, then yeah, I will, man! I just think Zoe doesn't want to cut Yuki's throat when it's time to vote him out. So like, she can throw a pity vote, and not get in trouble for it! Then her loyalty will be strictly to Mangle and I!" - Inkling_

"Listen," continued Inkling, "We're in a great spot, the three of us! We'll bring Dark Pit to the Final 3, cut him off, and we'll have another female Final 3! You like that idea Mangle? After all, it's 50/50. There's no way in hell Zoe is beating both of us."

Mangle nodded in agreement, "Of course I'll accept your offer, Inkling. I wonder if Dark Pit is aware of his impending failure going to the end with us."

Inkling snickered, "Don't sweat it Mangle. I got him convinced we're going to the end. Boy is he going to be pissed when I cut him off! And hey, he'll still vote for me, because I played a cutthroat game."

Mangle nodded once more, and shook Inkling's hand firmly, "Good plan, then."

" _Did I really just tell Mangle my true intentions, and get away with it? Absolutely. I want the Final 3 to be me, Dark Pit, and Zoe. Why not all women? Because I came here to win a million dollars! Not please the fans! I can beat both Dark Pit and Zoe, but I don't think I can beat Mangle." - Inkling_

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Yuki and Nigel were discussing a few things.

"Okay, so I found the hidden immunity idol, we're set to go moving forward." said Yuki, showing the idol off to Nigel.

Nigel grinned, "Excellent! Good going Yuki, we're on a smooth run!"

" _Once I heard Yuki found the hidden immunity idol, I was satisfied! Now we can figure out our game and sweep through the next couple of days. Right now we need to seriously consider a side. We cannot be flipping back and forth throughout this game, because like Inkling said; flippers never win." - Nigel_

Nigel sat down and leaned against the cave wall, "Alright, what do you think needs to happen Yuki? We're in this together, and we need to pick a side."

Yuki sighed, "Honestly Nigel, I'm undecided. I want to stick with Zoe's group, but I don't trust Dark Pit or Inkling as far as I can throw them. The other side has Meloetta and Dr. Mario... and both need to go at some point. Either way, we cannot stick to one side until the other alliance is eliminated."

"Here's what I think... we talk our way back into Dark Pit's alliance," explained Nigel, "Convince him that the girls will eliminate him at Final 4, and make a Final 3 alliance. Boom. He won't know what will hit him once we take Zoe with us to the Final 3 instead."

" _Right now I think we should stick with the alliance we just betrayed because they have the numbers, and Zoe's with them already. She didn't seem willing to flip at the last vote, so it's smart to return to them, and convince Dark Pit that, hey, we'll be loyal, and we'll prove our loyalty." - Nigel_

Yuki nodded, "I agree, but I'm still undecided. It'll depend on who wins immunity later tomorrow. I think Meloetta has to go if it doesn't win immunity."

Nigel nodded as well, "Absolutely it does. Like I said before, it's trying to make itself seem like less of a threat. Soon, it will begin winning, and it will be unstoppable."

" _Nigel makes a good point, but I don't intend on keeping players like Dark Pit or Inkling around for much longer. They're dangerous, dangerous players, also good competitors in the challenges. At the same time, Meloetta is just as strong as they are, but... we need to stay loyal after the next vote." - Yuki_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in the reward winners, returning from their reward."

Zoe, Dark Pit, Pikachu, Marge, and Meloetta all walked out from behind a few rocks, and onto the yellow mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you again, Dr. Mario."

Dr. Mario did so.

"For today's challenge, you will grab onto a rope, and lean yourselves backward over the oasis waters. If you let go of the rope, you will fall into the oasis, and you're out. Last one left standing will win individual immunity, and be safe from the vote, earning a 1 in 9 shot at a million dollars. Losers will vote out the third member of the jury. Let's get started."

All the players were given a spot, and each one grabbed the rope, and leaned out backward.

"This challenge has begun..."

– 10 minutes in... –

At this point in the challenge, Meloetta began to sing a soft little song, singing in its pokemon tongue. This was soothing the other players with it's melody.

While the song was going on, Meloetta was calm as a mouse, and Nigel was also doing pretty good. Inkling was steady, and pulling nice and tight to keep herself from falling.

On the flip side, Zoe, Marge, and Pikachu were struggling out of the gate, as was Mangle. Mangle was trying her best to find her footing in the challenge. Dark Pit, Yuki, and Dr. Mario were pretty even with little struggle, but not as good as Meloetta, Nigel, or Inkling.

"Some players doing well, some struggling, and Meloetta's singing a soothing tune. If you fall, you risk going home and losing everything. This could be the last challenge you do on Survivor."

After Jeff stopped speaking, a light formed around Meloetta, diverting most of the attention to it.

Dr. Mario nearly let go of the rope, but regained his balance, "Whoa what the %#%#!?" Those close to Meloetta on the dock shut their eyes from the bright light. Meloetta was singing no other than it's Relic Song, a song it had talked about to it's friends for the last 26 days, and now she was performing it live.

After the bright light had gone away, everyone was surprised to see that Meloetta looked a little different. It's long green wave of hair had turned orange, and was wrapped around her forehead like a turban or hat. She had turned into her Pirouette forme, and was no longer a psychic type pokemon, but rather a fighting type pokemon. She now had a physical advantage over the others.

"Oh, don't mind me, everyone. Just adjusting to the challenge." Meloetta giggled softly, as it gripped the rope a little tighter.

– 20 minutes in... –

The first two players dropped out of the challenge.

…

…

"There goes Yuki and Zoe! First two players out of the challenge, and we're down to eight."

Zoe couldn't hold on any longer, and Yuki decided to throw the challenge to begin building up a weak persona and to keep a target off of him.

Dark Pit and Dr. Mario were beginning to struggle just a little bit, while Pikachu looked fit to fall out any minute now.

Marge and Mangle had gotten a little bit better, pulling a little more up on the rope to prevent themselves from falling off so easily. Nigel's hands slipped a little, almost causing him to lose the challenge, but he made a quick save for himself.

Meloetta and Inkling were still doing the best out of everyone left in the game. Most of the remaining players became really intimidated by Meloetta's new physical like form. It didn't seem bothered by the attention, though.

– 30 minutes in... –

Again, two more players dropped out of the challenge.

…

…

"Pikachu and Dark Pit are out of the game, and we're down to six players fighting to stay alive."

Dark Pit wasn't pleased about his performance, but he shook it off as he knew this wouldn't make him stand out like it did the others. Pikachu was a little upset, but she shrugged it off as well.

Nigel had found his groove, and was now back in it to win it. Still, he was having some back pains from straining too hard. Mangle was also doing a lot better, experiencing no pain at all, but having to focus on making sure her weight didn't make her slip off.

Meloetta was humming a soft tune once more, pulling really hard on the ropes to ensure her victory in the challenge. Marge got a little worried when she looked over and noticed the rope looked ready to rip apart due to Meloetta's added strength. She didn't say anything because she figured Meloetta was aware of it.

Dr. Mario and Inkling were also getting weaker and their muscles were ready to soon give out. More so on Dr. Mario's behalf since physically he was more out of shape than Inkling.

– 40 minutes in... –

One person gave out at this point.

…

…

"Nigel is out of the challenge after a strong showing. We're down to five!"

Nigel swam out of the oasis, and flopped down onto the floating platform to relax his muscles as well as his back.

Inkling gripped the rope a lot more, tugging on it to ensure she didn't fall off like the others have before her. Dr. Mario's hands were straining and gripping the rope tightly, almost as tightly as Meloetta's.

Suddenly..

…

…

...Meloetta's rope had snapped due to how much pull force Meloetta had been asserting into the challenge, making her fall into the water without much time to process what just happened.

"Whoa, that was... unexpected. Didn't think the ropes were weak enough to break. Want a redo, Meloetta?" asked Jeff, unsure of what to do, considering the rope breaking wasn't meant to happen.

Meloetta shook it's head, "...no Jeff, thank you though. I will accept my loss as my own fault."

Marge was a little surprised that Meloetta didn't go for a redo, so it was down to her or Dr. Mario to beat Mangle and Inkling for individual immunity. She knew the odds were stacked against them.

– 50 minutes in... –

Two more players dropped out.

…

…

"After a long struggle, both Inkling and Dr. Mario have fallen out of the challenge. It now comes down to Mangle, also known as the toy version of Foxy the Pirate, and Marge Simpson, the lively housewife. This will get interesting."

Mangle had found the right spot for her to be at, and closed her eyes to ride out the rest of the challenge, and waited for Marge to fall.

Marge wasn't ready to give up, and pulled on the rope, surprising many of the others how much the oldest woman left in the game was willing to put up with.

Mangle looked over at her, whispering, "Listen Marge, you're safe. You have nothing to lose if you fall."

Marge didn't respond, which didn't satisfy Mangle for an answer, who simply ignored her after Marge was silent.

– 1 hour in... –

After a full hour of hanging onto a rope over the oasis, the last person finally dropped.

…

…

…

…

"Marge can't hang on any longer. That means MANGLE WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Mangle.

"Great work today Mangle! Didn't think you could pull out an endurance win like this one, but you surprised me as well as others, so great job! As the others, someone will taste elimination tonight. Tribal council tonight, where someone will be voted off. See you all there."

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 26

Dr. Mario, Marge, and Pikachu were discussing the vote, as anything was possible tonight after two blindsides after the other.

"Okay, but are we sure we have Nigel and Yuki on our side tonight?" asked Pikachu, "I mean, if they both voted Shinnok out, I'm sure they have no problem voting out Dark Pit tonight!"

Dr. Mario nodded, "Oh I sure hope so! Tonight is the night we send Dark Pit packing to the jury to taste sweet, sweet revenge!"

" _I'm not voting for any other person tonight other than Dark Pit. I don't care, he's the one responsible for drugging me up, voting Erron Black out, and making me look like the biggest moron on national television. Guess what, it's payback time, and this doctor is ready to pull the cord on him." - Dr. Mario_

A few moments later, Meloetta arrived to talk with it's alliance. It has changed back into it's normal aria forme, smiling warmly at the others.

"Hello everyone. I hope I did my part at the immunity challenge today." smiled Meloetta sweetly.

Pikachu giggled, "I'm sure you did! Pika! Wow, that was an amazing song though! What did it do?"

"You didn't see? It changed my typing into a fighting type, rather than a psychic type," explained Meloetta, "I lose my psychic powers and become a physically strong player. I sung my Relic Song in order to make my target irreplaceable within this group. They no longer have any reason to vote you off, Marge off, or Dr. Mario off."

" _Singing my Relic Song was something I had to do today. While anything can happen tonight with the vote, if it goes south I have no doubt that I will be the one that's going home, and I'm okay with that. I would feel horrified if anyone else went home before me, like they did with Erron Black." - Meloetta_

Dr. Mario smirked, "Heh, this is too good to be true, and it's only getting better! We're sending Dark Pit's ass to the jury tonight, so are you in, Meloetta?"

"Of course I'm in. All the way to the end with you guys." smiled Meloetta, nodding it's head in agreement.

Marge smiled, "Well then. I will go speak with Yuki and Nigel tonight, and make sure they're alright with voting Dark Pit off, okay?"

Everyone agreed to the plan, shaking hands with one another before splitting up.

" _I don't feel comfortable with the vote tonight, because perhaps voting Shinnok out was nothing more than a fluke. While I'm sure Yuki could still vote with us, but I'm still unable to trust Nigel. I only hope those two vote as a pair whether it's against us or with us. I don't want a purple rock.." - Marge_

Later on in the day, Dark Pit and Inkling were talking to one another in the caves, discussing the vote.

"I already told Mangle and Zoe this dude," said Inkling, "But tonight's the night. It has to go. Period. I warned you that Meloetta was going to be dangerous, and it will be if we don't get rid of it."

Dark Pit nodded, crossing his arms, "Yeah, yeah, I know that Juli. Trust me, we'll get back to the plan in short order. Tonight, all that matters is getting that legendary out."

" _After that little stupid stunt Meloetta pulled off today at the immunity challenge, it sealed it's fate almost immediately. You're telling me it can change it's form to be either a mentally strong type or a physically strong type? You've got to be kidding me... it's gone tonight. It better be..." - Dark Pit_

Both Dark Pit and Inkling shook hands, and Inkling left the area. Dark Pit was about to as well, but was stopped when Nigel came running up to talk to him.

"Yo, Dark Pit, do you mind if we have a quick chat?" asked Nigel.

Dark Pit shrugged, leaning back against the cave, looking away from him and crossing his arms, "...fine, what is it?"

"Good! Glad you can give me the time to explain myself," said Nigel, "Listen, Yuki and I have no power left once we pick our side. We'll go out fifth and sixth no matter who we align with. However... think about it, man! Do you expect those girls to take you to the Final 3?"

" _It's time to plant the seed in Dark Pit's mind that he stands no chance to make it to the Final 3 with Inkling, Zoe, and Mangle. If we can lead him into a Final 3 alliance, it's going to make it smooth and relaxing for the next...10 or so days until the Final 6. Boring run until then, but no regrets." - Nigel_

Dark Pit smirked, "Well of course. You know I've got Inkling in my back pocket."

"But do you think she has Mangle and Zoe in her back pocket?" wondered Nigel.

"Well of course but... ...fine, I suppose you got me there." muttered Dark Pit.

" _Inkling and I did make a Final 2 deal, and I expect she will keep it. I don't think she wants to risk any other scenario anyway. But Nigel makes a good point, surprisingly. Those three girls have been allies from the beginning, so it'd make sense for them to vote me out at the Final 4.." - Dark Pit_

Dark Pit sighed, looking him in the eyes, "...alright fine, Nigel. What do you want in return?"

Nigel shook his head, "Oh, nothing at all. I just want the six of us to remain on the same side until we reach the Final 6. Hell, I'll even vote out whomever you want if you want me to prove my loyalty."

Dark Pit remained silent for a little bit, before giving a name, "Meloetta. Vote it out."

Nigel blinked, "Well uhh... gotta say I was expecting a challenge with that response."

"I would challenge you, but there's no way in hell I'm keeping Meloetta around after what it did. It's gotta go tonight, and that's final." replied Dark Pit, gruffly.

" _Personally this would be the time to see if Nigel is willing to vote out Yuki, but I am not going to be that moron that allows the biggest threat to slip by because of 'other variables'. Screw that. Tonight, Meloetta goes home, and if it does, then maybe our alliance may hold strong after all." - Dark Pit_

Dark Pit and Nigel shook hands, "Don't be bull#%#%ing me, Nigel."

Nigel shook his head, "Absolutely not, Dark Pit. We were the ones in control of the game back on Cortex, and I intend to keep that the same!"

" _My plan might actually work, and it's surprising me by the minute! Now I just have to convince Yuki it's the right move to vote Meloetta off tonight so we can make our alliance with them a reality. We are back on track, boys and girls! Operation S.U.R.V.I.V.O.R will fall through as planned!" - Nigel_

On the way to tribal council, more scrambling had taken place. With Marge talking to Yuki about voting Dark Pit out, and Yuki and Nigel sharing information. This was enough to give the pair a concrete decision on what to do moving forward.

" _Even if Nigel made a good deal with Dark Pit, I know I wasn't involved in it. I know I'm still on the low end of the totem pole no matter what. If tonight has to be where I make a big move, then maybe I will. I have the immunity idol after all, so if I force the rocks, I won't have to pull them..." - Yuki_

– – – – –

The Electroshock tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Erron Black,"

Erron was still shirtless, but forgot his cowboy hat, wore blue jeans, and had his mask on.

"And Shinnok, voted out at the last tribal council."

Shinnok wore green and red robes, and had a ghastly look on his face, bitter as can be that he was sitting on the jury.

"Two blindsides in a row. I gotta say the game picked up to quite an extent since the merge started. Zoe, after two blindsides where do you stand right now in the game?" asked Jeff.

"I do believe I'm sitting in a fairly good spot right now. I'm a threat to hardly anyone in the game, and I know I can be quite the charming one, after all. Heehee!" replied Zoe.

Both Erron and Shinnok rolled their eyes.

"Marge, you hung in the immunity challenge for quite some time. Are you worried that's going to paint a target on your back?" asked Jeff.

Marge shook her head.

"No, no I don't think so. Sometimes I just get lucky in these challenges. Maybe there's a chance some of these stronger men are throwing them and making me look good by coincidence." replied Marge.

Yuki's expression twitched a little, since he did indeed throw the challenge.

"Dark Pit, clearly you weren't on the side of the numbers, so would you be surprised if you were sent home tonight?" asked Jeff.

"First time I felt any sort of worry in Survivor, Jeff. First 23 days I sat on my rear end and just rode it out. Now? I could be the one going home, but at least I'm prepared for it. I just hope my alliance holds strong." replied Dark Pit.

Dr. Mario smirked, nodding his head.

"Inkling, has there been any talk about the hidden immunity idol hidden back at camp?" asked Jeff.

"Of course, man. With the idol hidden, anyone here can have it! It's been several days since we've merged, so I wouldn't be surprised if someone found it by now." replied Inkling.

"Meloetta, I gotta ask, do you feel more vulnerable now than ever after what you did at the immunity challenge?" asked Jeff.

Meloetta giggled a little.

"Well Jeff, that was every part of my intention. I want the others to be reminded that I will become even more dangerous if I am kept in this game, and I will protect my friends should I win individual immunity in the near future." replied Meloetta.

"Very well then, it is time to vote, Nigel, you're up."

– – –

Dark Pit's Vote: You're nothing compared to Palutena, so just get out of here. (Meloetta)

Dr. Mario's Vote: Screw you, and go to hell where you belong. (Dark Pit)

Yuki's Vote: I apologize, but I came here to play Survivor, and right now, it's time to make a move. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Meloetta. (It nodded, placing its hands on its lap.)

…

Dark Pit. One vote Dark Pit, one vote Meloetta.

…

Meloetta. Two votes Meloetta, one vote Dark Pit.

…

…

Meloetta. Three votes Meloetta, one vote Dark Pit.

…

Dark Pit. Two votes Dark Pit, three votes Meloetta. (He crossed his arms, not worried yet.)

…

…

Dark Pit. We're tied, three votes Dark Pit, three votes Meloetta.

…

…

Dark Pit. That's four votes for Dark Pit, three votes for Meloetta. (Nigel nodded, keeping his shades close over his eyes to avoid eye contact.)

…

Meloetta. Tied again, four votes Meloetta, four votes Dark Pit. Two votes left. (Dark Pit looked over at Nigel and Yuki, hoping for the best.)

…

…

…

Meloetta. That's five votes for Meloetta, four votes Dark Pit, one vote left. (Meloetta smiled, while neither Marge or Pikachu were happy. Dr. Mario was upset.)

…

…

Twelfth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, and the third member of the jury, Meloetta. That's six, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Meloetta nodded, hugging goodbye to all three of its allies, "Good luck friends, may fate bring you good fortune moving forward." It then brought it's torch up to Jeff.

"Meloetta, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out it's torch.

"Time for you to go."

Meloetta nodded, turning to face everyone, "And good luck to all of you. And... advice to my friends... don't go out looking for the immunity idol. I do believe someone has it... so long." It then left the area with everyone questioning what it meant.

"The genderless pokemon has left the game, but not before it drops one more question for everyone to ponder. We shall see what this means for the rest of the game. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Meloetta's Final Words**

"This is exactly what I wanted to have happen tonight. I had a feeling that I was going home, and I knew that there was no hope for my survival. I threw one last little comment out to everyone, and hopefully my friends do not go out looking for my fake idol I forgot to tell them about... whoops."

VOTES

Dark Pit – Meloetta, Marge, Dr. Mario, and Pikachu

Meloetta – Mangle, Zoe, Inkling, Yuki, Nigel, and Dark Pit

Stay tuned to the next episode of this season! I'll be posting more new information regarding Pirate Lagoon, and what will await the 20 castaways in Episode 1 of the season, I decided to change the opening up a little bit... why? Hehe.. secrets, my friends and readers... just secrets.

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	12. Episode 11 Large And In Charge!

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Nigel and Yuki exposed themselves as the two flippers to send Shinnok out the door. This didn't make Dark Pit, Inkling, nor Mangle comfortable moving forward in the game, knowing full well that their days were definitely numbered. Zoe, on the other hand, felt a little guilty in knowing there was a flip, but didn't warn the Zim Invaders._

 _But she later seemingly made a mistake when Dark Pit exposed her as the one who tried to defend Yuki as the flipper, and Inkling and Mangle later made the connection that she likely also threw Nigel under the bus. Meanwhile, Yuki managed to find the hidden immunity idol. After he found it and left, Meloetta planted a fake idol right in it's location._

 _At the reward challenge, due to the advantages of Meloetta and Dark Pit, they were able to lead themselves, Pikachu, Marge, and Zoe to victory. They won a nice trip to the top of the highest mountain in Dingo Canyon._

 _As the winners enjoyed their reward, Meloetta found the hidden immunity idol clue, and shared it with the other reward winners. It chose to do this so that the chances of it's fake idol being found increased with each clue found._

 _Back at camp, Inkling and Mangle plotted to vote out Yuki to bring Zoe closer to them, and keep him out of the picture so that they could get back to the plan was. Mangle was only slightly concerned about how Zoe might react to such a plan. Meanwhile, Yuki and Nigel weighed out their options. While Nigel wanted to return to the original alliance, Yuki couldn't trust them at all._

 _At the immunity challenge, Meloetta performed it's Relic Song move, transforming into it's Pirouette Forme, and became a fighting type. However, this change did not help it much as it lost immunity to Mangle, whom outlasted Marge to win the challenge._

 _Before tribal council, Dr. Mario, Pikachu, Meloetta, and Marge targeted Dark Pit, mostly targeting him to please Dr. Mario, as he wouldn't vote anyone else out before him. Meloetta secretly hoped it's move at the challenge would make itself the permanent target if the plan didn't go their way. Later, Dark Pit and Nigel reformed their alliance when Nigel warned Dark Pit that the three girls could align and take him out at Final 4. Their target was Meloetta, and it would come down to Yuki's trust with Dark Pit._

 _At tribal council, Yuki stuck by Nigel's decision, and voted against Meloetta, finally sending the legendary pokemon out the door in a 6-4 decision. But it left with a strange message to the remaining players, warning them that the idol may or may not have been already found. 9 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 9: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Inkling, Mangle, Marge, Nigel, Pikachu, Yuki, and Zoe**

 **Jury: Erron Black, Shinnok, and Meloetta**

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 27

As the tribe returned to camp, there were some happy faces, some sad faces, and some confused faces.

"Well, that's that. I'm sad that Meloetta left, but I'm glad it did what it came out to do." smiled Pikachu, sighing a little.

Marge nodded in agreement, "Oh absolutely. It wanted to go home before us, and that's what it did."

" _I'm not pleased with the tribe right now. You know what, I'm not willing to sit back on my tushy and wait to be voted off. I already know I'm being saved for last, and I don't want to wait for that! Pikachu and Dr. Mario deserve it ten times more than I do, so why even bother at this point?" - Marge_

Dr. Mario approached the two, shaking his head, "Yuki and Nigel flipped right back over to them. I hope it was just to get rid of Meloetta, because that is bull#%#%."

"I think Meloetta might be hinting something to us," noted Pikachu, "Maybe it was trying to throw suspicion into the air about who has the immunity idol.. but at the same time, is lying about it! It wants to make sure we find it before anyone else! Pika!"

"That's very well a possibility. If I had to suspect someone of having it, it's Yuki," said Marge, "I highly suspect he's throwing immunity challenges. I mean, how is it that you, Dr. Mario, are able to be the last guy standing in an endurance competition?"

Dr. Mario nodded, "You know what, it's not just Yuki. It could be all three of them. They want to paint the picture that I am a physical threat out of the men! Could be a false theory, but believable!"

" _Yuki won on Veteran's Island! How are we ignoring the fact that he won both a physical and an endurance competition against Ness! I know the kid from the Melee Tournaments! He's not just some kid y'know! So Yuki has to be throwing challenges to make him seem like less of a threat." - Dr. Mario_

"I think that would be awesome if we can find the idol, or even flip the script against Yuki and Nigel! They messed with the wrong alliance! Pika!" encouraged Pikachu.

Marge nodded, "Absolutely they did. And I'm not about to wait until I go home, I'm going to ensure that both of you are safe. I'll become large and in charge!"

" _Meloetta and I do have similar goals. While Meloetta had no reason to win and wanted it's friends to win, I don't want to be the selfish old hag that votes out her allies in order to win for her kids and family. So if I need to sacrifice myself for Pikachu and Dr. Mario, that's what will happen." - Marge_

Inside the cave, Dark Pit was talking with Inkling, Zoe, and Mangle about what Meloetta said at the last tribal council as it left.

"I think last night was definitely an eye opener if I ever saw one." noted Dark Pit.

Inkling nodded, "Yeah, Meloetta is full of surprises, and I think it left with the biggest one yet, man."

" _I don't know what the hell is going on right now! Meloetta just threw the biggest curve ball out there that somebody has the hidden immunity idol! I don't think it would expose it's allies, so it has to be someone in our group! Who specifically? Yuki! That's who! He's the biggest wild card!" - Inkling_

Dark Pit shrugged, "So what? Yuki probably has the hidden immunity idol? Should have seen it coming anyway. Also, what Marge said really opened up my eyes to something I didn't consider; throwing challenges."

Mangle nodded, "It's no wonder why Marge and I are usually the last two standing. Yuki and probably Nigel are throwing the challenges to appear as lesser threats. However, why would Yuki think that would work? He won challenges in Veteran's Island."

Zoe stayed quiet during the conversation, while Inkling replied, "Yeah exactly! I mean, I didn't really try in the challenge either, but I didn't feel like I need immunity, but I still try to win if I can. I don't just give up."

"See Zoe, this is why he has to go soon," explained Mangle, looking over at Zoe, "He only cares about himself and Nigel. I mean, if Yuki and you were friends, why didn't he tell you about voting out Shinnok?"

" _This is the best way to convince Zoe to turn against Yuki and send him home in a matter of days. Expose Yuki for being a liar, sneak, and untrustworthy, and then vote him out without Zoe retaliating. It's worked for other high school crushes on Survivor, so why not here?" - Dark Pit_

"He might be trying to do something... not entirely sure, darling." sighed Zoe.

"Well then, that about sums it all up. Question is, when do we make the move?" asked Dark Pit.

"I think either the next vote, or the vote after. Pikachu is going to slip by everyone if we keep her around in the game. I've been on the fence between her and Yuki for a while now." replied Inkling.

Dark Pit nodded, "We'll just keep Nigel and Yuki at bay for now. We'll make our move when we're ready. Marge and Dr. Mario aren't threatening aside from Dr. Mario's one challenge advantage. One's an old mother, the other is a fat oaf. Just Pikachu we have to worry about."

Zoe nodded in agreement, but she was turning the wheels in her head about everything going on.

" _Oh no, this is no good, dear. Not good at all! I know everything that's going on, I knew Shinnok was going home, and I did basically turn Nigel against him as well. I'm the mole, and I think I'm about to be exposed if I'm not careful! Oh dear me.. what is a doggy diva like myself supposed to do!" - Zoe_

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 27

Zoe and Yuki were down by the oasis having a small little chat.

"I don't know if it's instinct or just my PTSD kicking in, but I just have this feeling that our alliance is ready to send me out the door." noted Yuki, rather calmly.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah... darling you better watch yourself. I don't know if I can hold them off any longer."

"So... they are coming after me?" replied Yuki.

"It's still up in the air right now between you and Pikachu. Not only do they think you have the idol, but they also believe you to be throwing all the immunity challenges!" warned Zoe.

" _I knew when I entered this game I wouldn't have much of a target on my back until the merge. I have shown my cards in this game, and now I need to watch my back at all times. Zoe is good at giving me information, but it's only a matter of time before they cut her loose to weaken me." - Yuki_

Yuki nodded gently, "Well they got one thing right. I do have the immunity idol. Only you and Nigel know that. I don't want to use it though. It's too early."

"Well good for that. Listen, we need to turn the tide against Pikachu! It's still up in the air, darling, you can definitely make it!" exclaimed Zoe.

Yuki nodded once more, "And what I need you to do is keep your distance. I don't want you having an association with me. I believe we're on the verge of them losing your trust and keeping information from you."

Zoe nodded, "Oh yes! Absolutely! Trust me, Yuki, I am zipping my lips whenever possible!"

" _I have no idea where my true loyalties will lie. All I know is that I want to trust Yuki with everything I have! I do not trust Inkling or Nigel at all, but Yuki and slightly Mangle are two I can trust... but with Mangle it's hard as she might tell Inkling anything private I tell her... and it could backfire." - Zoe_

Meanwhile, Pikachu was on the hunt for the hidden immunity idol, searching on her own.

Pikachu was following the directions from the clues she had known about from Meloetta and Dr. Mario the past couple of days.

"Okay... gotta follow the trail to tree mail, and then search for the moss rock!" said Pikachu to herself as she followed the trail.

" _Finding the hidden immunity idol is everything right now. I truly think Meloetta attempted to make it seem like it was already found, but secretly, I think it's still out there, and now it's my turn to find the immunity idol! Once we have it, we will be able to save ourselves whenever we need to!" - Pikachu_

When Pikachu made it to tree mail, she searched around for the moss rock, but couldn't find it anywhere, "Hmm... but it said it was around tree mail... could it be hidden behind a large boulder? There are plenty of loose boulders around."

Pikachu ran over to the nearest boulder, and attempted to push it out of the way, using her signature physical move Iron Tail. Once the boulder was out of the way, she found the moss rock.

She squeed happily as she ran over to flip it over to find Meloetta's fake immunity idol, but of course, Meloetta failed to rely the information to it's allies before it was voted off.

"Oh my goodness! I found it! Yahoo! PIKA PI!" giggled Pikachu as she grabbed the idol, and stashed it away in her bag.

" _I can't believe I found the hidden immunity idol! I'm so excited right now I can literally shoot down a lightning bolt!" (She giggles happily) "Now we have a way to save ourselves if we can't find a way out of the mess we're in right now, and I want to make myself useful to my alliance! Pika!" - Pikachu_

After Pikachu placed the moss rock and boulder back in it's proper place, she looked in tree mail to check for anything new. She found nine envelopes for the Survivor Auction. She was happy to see the money, but also surprised.

"Woo hoo! The Survivor Auction!" smiled Pikachu, cutely, "I've been waiting for one of these... but wait... something's missing. Where's the cute little Balloon Boy? Shouldn't he be here?" She looked around trying to find him, but to no avail.

Pikachu shrugged, and simply walked back to camp to surprise them with the money envelopes.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The survivors entered the challenge area.

"Welcome to the Survivor Auction. If you see something you like, you may take it!"

Everyone nodded excitedly. Just like Pikachu noticed, Balloon Boy was nowhere to be seen compared to the last two auctions in Lake Hylia and Battle Royale.

"I'm sure most of you have noticed that Balloon Boy couldn't be here today. He has important business to attend to over at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Yes, we bought him, but he still has friends over there, and he wanted to be there to celebrate the re-opening of the Pizzeria this summer."

Mangle raised an eyebrow, very surprised and suspicious they would re-open the pizzeria without her around to aid them, and questioned why Balloon Boy would come at all when he literally had no friends over there aside from the Puppet.

"Now, shall we get to the auction?"

Everyone nodded excitedly.

"Each of you have $500 bucks. You may not share food at all, nor may you give money to another survivor unless I give you permission. Always keep in mind to save your money. You'll never know when you'll need to use it. Let's get started!"

Jeff pulled out a covered item.

"It'll remain covered." noted Jeff.

"Alright Jeff, I just want to get this one out of the way. Like everyone and their mothers, I'm bidding first and you're going to give that to me." grinned Inkling.

Jeff raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? What's the price?"

Inkling smirked, "300 dollars!"

"Wow! You really want this item huh?" remarked Jeff.

Inkling nodded, laughing a little, "What are the odds this item will be bad anyway?"

Seeing how that was one of the first few items, no one bothered really to bid against Ion.

"Very well, sold to Inkling for 300 bucks."

Jeff lifted the lid, and it was a big plate of ravioli with mozzarella cheese coated on top.

Inkling cheered on the spot, and shook Jeff's hand, "Aha! Thank you so much Probst! This will hit the spot perfectly, dude!" She took the plate and returned to her seat to eat.

Jeff then revealed another hidden item.

"Next item!"

"120!" called Pikachu.

"140!" called Zoe.

"160!" called Pikachu.

"180!" called Zoe.

"180 dollars to Zoe. Any other takers?" asked Jeff.

"220!" called Dr. Mario, raising his wallet up.

Nobody decided to challenge Dr. Mario for another bid.

"Once, twice, sold to Dr. Mario for 220 bucks."

Jeff revealed what it was; a chicken and cheese sandwich with a cold beer.

Dr. Mario's eyes widened happily as he looked over the dish, "Oh hell yeah! This will hit the spot! Thanks Jeff!"

Just as he left, Jeff snatched the beer from Dr. Mario, "We're not having another one of those episodes again, Dr. Mario, sorry, but I'm keeping this from you."

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes, but chose not to complain or fight about it.

Jeff then revealed the next item.

"Covered up, again. Always fun, don't you agree?" chuckled Jeff.

"180!" called Zoe.

Pikachu raised her hand calmly, "200."

Zoe called once again, "240 then."

Nigel raised up his wallet, "280 dollars."

"Nigel bids at 280 bucks. Does anyone else want to jump in?"

Nobody else did anything. Pikachu really wanted to buy it, but she knew that while the idol was good, an advantage would be even better for her. Marge also whispered to her not to take it.

"Okay then. Once, twice, sold to Nigel for 280 bucks."

Nigel smirked, running up to give Jeff his money as Jeff removed the top of the bin. Underneath the bin was scrambled eggs with coffee.

"I risked the odds and got something good. Keep the coffee though." thanked Nigel as he took the food back to his seat.

Dr. Mario raised his hand, "Since sissy boy Probst won't give me beer, can I have your coffee for the drink?"

After Jeff rolled his eyes and nodded his head, Dr. Mario ran up to get the left behind coffee. He also left behind a 20 dollar bill to pay for it.

Jeff revealed the next item for everyone to see, "Right here, we have a beautifully made pepperoni and sausage pizza. Balloon Boy was meant to serve this, but since he's not here, we're serving it without him. You have to split money with another Survivor. Since there are nine of you, one person will be left out."

Zoe raised her paw, "Yuki and I will split for 240 dollars, Jeffrey!" Yuki didn't seem to respond to her call, but got money out of his wallet, meaning he was okay with it.

"240 being split between Zoe and Yuki. Is there anything higher?"

"Let's bid together, Inkling, just for fun," offered Mangle, to which Inkling nodded with a smirk. Mangle then called out, "280!"

"320." called Zoe for her and Yuki. Strangely, the only other pair trying to outbid the others was Dr. Mario and Pikachu. Nigel, Marge, and Dark Pit were not interested in the pepperoni pizza.

After some whispering between Inkling and Mangle, Mangle nodded, and spoke up with another bid, "We're going to close the deal, and say 400 dollars!"

"From 280 to 400 dollars split between Inkling and Mangle. Dr. Mario and Pikachu, Zoe and Yuki, if you bid higher, you keep it going. Otherwise, it's bought by Inkling and Mangle." offered Jeff.

Yuki whispered over to Zoe that he wanted to save his money, so Zoe respected his wishes, and chose not to bid anymore. Dr. Mario didn't have money to spend, and Pikachu was thankful to keep a hold of her cash.

"Very well, then. Sold to Inkling and Mangle for 400 dollars. Enjoy your pizza, guys!"

Both of them handed 200 bucks to Jeff and took the pizza back to their seat. Zoe watched as Mangle basically ate none of the pizza, since she was an animatronic. She pretty much paid money for Inkling to eat. This didn't settle well with Zoe.

Jeff revealed the next item.

"This is an advantage in this game," explained Jeff, holding up a note in his hands, "This is a tribal council pass. You might remember this from Survivor Battle Royale. If you buy this pass, you can use it to skip any tribal council you want one time. This is what I meant by saving your money. This is worth 500 dollars, which only five of you have. Dark Pit, Marge, Pikachu, Yuki, and Zoe. Come on up you four."

Zoe, Dark Pit, Marge, Pikachu, and Yuki all walked up with their wallets.

"If you want this item, please drop your wallets on the table." explained Jeff.

Dark Pit dropped his wallet on the table, as did Marge. Yuki took a moment to think about it, before he dropped the wallet on the table as well. Zoe decided not to go for the advantage, and returned to her seat. Pikachu heavily considered it, but she just didn't want to risk all of her money and lose it all to chance. So she returned to her seat, leaving Marge a little disappointed.

"Okay, we're going to draw rocks to determine who gets the advantage, since three of you want it." Jeff reached down under the table to pull out a bag of rocks. He then reached it out, "Please draw a rock, don't look at it."

All three players did so.

"Okay on the count of three, show me your rock. If it's black, you win the pass. If it's white, you get nothing. 3, 2, 1, reveal."

…

…

…

…

…

The one with the black rock was Yuki, whom simply nodded at the prospect of winning the advantage. Dark Pit threw the rock onto the ground, while Marge was sad, but not too upset at Yuki winning the tribal council pass.

"Congratulations Yuki, you've earned a tribal council pass. From the next tribal council to the Final 6 tribal council you can skip any tribal council you wish. It's one time use, so use it wisely."

Yuki placed the pass in his pocket. Nigel high fived him on winning the prize.

"Time for something nice," smiled Jeff, pulling out his iPhone S6 cell phone, "This is the iPhone S6. If you win this item; the final item, you will get to make one phone call to the loved one of your choice. Only five of you have any money left over, so only Dr. Mario, Mangle, Nigel, Pikachu, and Zoe can buy a phone call home."

Immediately Pikachu was dire to hear some love from her lovers back home, so she immediately raised her hand in the air, "300 dollars, I'm so sorry but please... I really, really, really wanna hear from my family...!"

Both Dr. Mario and Nigel understood Pikachu's reasoning, and since they didn't have any money to outbid her, they chose not to bid further. Zoe was a little peeved, but also didn't bother bidding more. Mangle was still thinking about what was going on back at the Pizzeria.

"300 as well. Let her buy it for 300, and I'll buy a phone call as well." called Mangle, thinking Jeff would allow that to happen.

Jeff nodded, "Well, I'll be okay with that, as you're the only one left with 300 dollars to be close with Pikachu. Once, twice, sold to Pikachu for 300 dollars, and Mangle for 300 dollars."

Everyone clapped for the duo as both Pikachu and Mangle passed up 300 dollars to Jeff for the phone call.

"I will give you this iPhone now. It has numbers to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for you Mangle, and Pikachu's home phone number. You can decide who calls first, and who calls second, and I'll leave that up to you."

Both of them nodded, and returned to their seats.

"That's it. The auction is over! You all can head back to camp. I'll see you all tomorrow for the immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 28

Mangle was chosen first to have a phone call, as she seemed desperate to hear what's going on back home.

She dialed the number to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and waited for someone to pick up.

" _Ho ho ho! You've reached the phone line for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! This is the jolly bear himself, Freddy Fazbear!_ " said a very familiar voice on the other line.

Mangle smiled brightly, "Freddybear! It's me, Mangle! Oh, it's so good to hear your voice on the other line!"

Freddy laughed, " _Ho ho ho! It's good to s-s-s-see you too Mangle! How are you- are you doing on S-S-Survivor?_ " His voice had returned to it's glitchy, possessed state after realizing it was Mangle talking to him, and not a potential customer.

"Pretty good, I'm using everything you've taught me out here," smiled Mangle, "But uhh... something strange happened at the Auction. Balloon Boy didn't show up, and Jeff said it was because you were re-opening the pizzeria. What's going on?"

" _Hmm? Why w-w-would we re-open the pizzeria without our fav-fav-favorite side act!_ " laughed Freddy, " _Balloon Boy did show up for a v-v-visit, but he left not too long ago._ "

"Okay, well, that's just strange. It's just good to hear your voice Freddy. What's been going on back at the pizzeria anyway?" asked Mangle.

" _Ho ho ho! We've been cl-cl-cleaning up around the place to prepare for the op-opening of course! It's in 11 days, after you r-r-return Mangle! I'm currently searching for Chica right now! She's been m-m-missing for a while lately._ " explained Freddy.

"Well that's surely strange... are you sure she didn't lock herself up in the kitchen or the safe room getting repaired?" asked Mangle.

" _I don't recall Ch-Ch-Chica being broken, Mangle,_ " remarked Freddy, " _She wasn't in the st-state you were, though! Hmm... oh! H-hello Puppet! What's up?_ "

Mangle raised an eyebrow, but figured that Freddy ran into the Puppet and was speaking to him for a minute.

" _... what do you m-m-mean he's gone? What about Golden Fr-Fr-Freddy?_ " asked Freddy, which only made Mangle a lot more worried, " _...ho ho ho! Sorry Mangle, I've got to go now! The Puppet re-re-requires my-hesescaped-attention now!_ "

Mangle noticed that Freddy's voice sounded a little more concerned and rushed, "Freddybear, what's going on? Who's gone? Is it... is it Spr-"

Freddy cut her off, " _Don't you worry a th-th-thing-hekilledusall-Mangle! Ho ho ho! We'll t-take of it from here! You just w-w-worry about your cute foxy butt out there playing the game! Follow the rules, and remember to sm-sm-smile! Goodbye Mangle!_ " He then hung up without giving Mangle a chance to reply.

Mangle blinked, having no idea of how to respond to what Freddy was doing or what was going on at the pizzeria.

" _I can't really imagine what's going on over at the pizzeria right now. Not only does it sound like that... that horrid creature escaped, but where is he right now? He was locked up with Golden Freddy and... oh I hope he's not related to Chica's disappearance. But... where does Balloon Boy fit...?" - Mangle_

After Mangle was done with the phone call, she passed it on to Pikachu with a concerned look on her face. She slumped off back to camp as Pikachu was a little concerned for Mangle.

"I sure hope she's okay..." sighed Pikachu as she sat down on the stump, dialing her home phone number on the iPhone.

Sooner than later, the phone call picked up, " _Hellooooo? This is Plusle speaking!_ " came a feminine like voice.

Pikachu was already tearing up and was so excited to hear that voice, "Plusle! Plusle it's me, Pikachu! Is Minun there?"

Plusle on the other line squeeed with excitement, " _Yes, yes he is! He's coming over right now! Minun! It's Pikapi!_ "

A few minutes later, a boyish voice came out from the other line, " _Pikapi! It's so good to hear your voice, sweetums! Plusle and I have been really worried about you_!"

Pikachu sniffed a little. She had gone 28 days without seeing either one of her partners, and it didn't take a lot to make her break down out of happiness to hear their voices, letting the tears flow, "I know you both have... I'm doing fine, and I'm in the home stretch of the game... I won the phone call home and I couldn't pass down the chance to speak to both of you."

" _Well Pikapi, I'm glad you did!_ " grinned Plusle, " _Minun and I have been rooting for you back home almost every single day, hoping for your safety. Pichu as well is very proud of you!_ "

Minun nodded, replying, " _It's been fun just the two of us, but three's a crowd. We're not complete without our darling Pikapi._ "

"I know.. and I'm not complete without my two best friends in the entire world," smiled Pikachu, crying tears of joy, "I'll be home soon... and once I'm home, we'll have an entire date dedicated to the three of us... no one else.. just three lovers enjoying themselves."

" _Sounds like a plan, Pikapi!_ " smiled Plusle, " _Minun will definitely enjoy himself out there. Two pretty electric types showing him a good time around Hoenn? He's bound to be excited!_ "

Minun blushed, his blue cheeks conducting a little bit of electricity. He had to move away from the phone to prevent it from cutting out, calling out, " _Hey now, you know what happens when I blush Plusle!_ "

Plusle giggled, " _Oh shush, you know you like it! Although that said it's never fun when you cut our power out when Pikapi and I endlessly flirt with you!_ "

Pikachu giggled as well through her happy tears, "I love you Minun... I love you Plusle... I'll be home soon.. you two have fun and I'll be home in 11 days..." She then blew a kiss into the phone, making sure it was heard by her lovers.

" _We love you too, Pikapi!_ " replied Plusle, speaking for Minun as well, " _Have fun, and bring home the money!_ "

Pikachu hung up soon after that, and sat on the stump near treemail as she regained her courage to return to camp without tears or sniffles. She didn't want to appear vulnerable.

" _Polygamy isn't common in the world, but I felt the happiest I've ever felt with both Plusle, and Minun. And they also feel happy with eachother. We complete eachother like a trio; an electric trio of lovers." (She wiped her face of tears) "Okay... back to the game. I need to finish out these 11 days." - Pikachu_

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 28

Outside of the cave, Dark Pit and Inkling were speaking to one another. Mangle had just walked in to lay down and rest for a bit.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Dark Pit.

Inkling shrugged, "Who knows. She says that something's going on at the pizzeria. I think she'll be back up on her feet in no time."

" _Mangle's the odd one out of her animatronic group. She's not possessed like the others are, as her toy friends were destroyed, and now she has their parts. Still, they value her as a member of the group and I think that's just awesome in a sense! Myself? I'd like to have a splat clan someday..." - Inkling_

Dark Pit shrugged, changing the subject, "Anyway... are we still good on our Final 3 deal?"

Inkling blinked, before nodding her head, "Well, yeah man, of course! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because Nigel came up to me a few days ago, and tried to tell me that you, Mangle, and Zoe were tight, and are going to vote me out at Final 4, blah blah blah." mocked Dark Pit.

Inkling laughed a little, "Hah! That's delicious. Like we discussed, the only way you're going home at Final 4 is if Mangle wins that final challenge, dude. So we're fine!"

"Maybe. Still, Mangle might end up becoming a threat as more and more players get voted off." warned Dark Pit.

" _I would say screw Zoe, but we need her because there's no chance in hell she's winning this game. Mangle can win, and we don't want that. If it comes down to it, I may need to take her out before the Final 4 so that she has no shot of ruining our Final 3 plan. Just part of the game.." - Dark Pit_

"Also, uh, start keeping an eye on Zoe, would you?" asked Dark Pit, "The fact that Yuki went for and won that tribal council pass makes me paranoid that she told him everything."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about that myself, man. Zoe's smart though. She wouldn't betray us just for Yuki. She knows where her loyalty lies!" reassured Inkling.

Dark Pit's face twitched a little, "...somehow I find that hard to believe."

" _Right now, one of two people is going home tomorrow night; Yuki or Pikachu. If Yuki decides not to use that pass, we'll probably send him home immediately. If he does use it, then Zoe will have some explaining to do, because she ratted out our plans to him. No other possible explanation." - Dark Pit_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Pikachu was talking with both Marge and Dr. Mario.

"How was the phone call?" asked Marge, giving Pikachu a soft smile.

Pikachu smiled brightly, "So wonderfully! Pika! Nice getting to talk to my darlings again! I think that's the motivation I need to continue in this game!"

" _We're down to the Final 9, and it's not looking good for us. Erron and Meloetta have fallen, and I have a feeling either myself or Dr. Mario will be next on the chopping block! I think if we try hard enough, we could turn the tables against Yuki and Nigel, and vote out the wild cards!" - Pikachu_

"Glad to hear it!" grinned Dr. Mario, placing a hand on his hip, "Listen up. We're voting out Yuki at the next vote. If he's safe or uses that damn pass, we vote Nigel. We have better luck if Yuki's vulnerable honestly."

Marge nodded, "I agree with you, but Nigel's a sneaky player himself, and I know if we try hard enough we can get the votes to turn on him if we have to."

"I don't see him using the tribal council pass this early though. That makes it extremely easy to vote him out!" remarked Pikachu.

" _I have respect for Yuki since he did survive Veteran's Island, but it's just like how it was for Chun-Li when she entered the game; he entered the game on Day 9, while the rest of us entered the game on Day 1. He got nine free days of safety, and we didn't. That's just how the chips fall." - Dr. Mario_

Marge smiled, "Well, if I win today's immunity challenge, I'm giving it up to you Pikachu. I believe if anyone's going to be targeted, it's you or Dr. Mario, and I have a feeling it'll be you."

Pikachu shook her head, "Oh no, don't worry about me Marge! I found the hidden immunity idol! Meloetta was just bluffing the others!" She pulled it out of her bag, and showed it off to both Marge and Dr. Mario.

"Well, I'm proud of you Pikachu!" smiled Marge, rubbing Pikachu's head a little, "That gives us just a little more ammunition moving forward."

" _Right now, I don't know what the best move for me is right now. There's a part of me that wants to take the fall like Meloetta did, but we're so close to flipping the table again. However, if I find out that we can't get anything done, then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands." - Marge_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Mangle."

Mangle did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be connected to a long line of rope, and that rope is wrapped around, under, and over the hitching rail. You'll have to get yourself through, under, and over the hitching rail to release as much rope as you can. Once you think you have enough, make a beeline to the finish line. The first four to finish will move on to the final round. In the final round you will solve a coin block puzzle, a very difficult puzzle to figure out. First person to solve the puzzle correctly with all the colors in place wins immunity. Guaranteed a spot in the Final 8, and guarantees two days of safety. Losers head to tribal council, where the game will end for someone. Let's get started."

Everyone got attached to their own individual ropes, and waited for the word go.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Every player started to flip themselves up, over, and around the hitching rail. Nigel and Inkling were the ones going the fastest, and the most nimblest. While Zoe and Pikachu were also fast and nimble, they were pretty small and had trouble climbing over and around the hitching rails.

Once again, Yuki was throwing the challenge, as he had a plan up his sleeve, so immunity to him wasn't important at all. Dr. Mario was going slow, choosing not to use the advantage here, and instead was sluggish climbing around the hitching rail.

Quickly came Nigel and Inkling who had a lot of rope left over. They were the first two to move on to the final round. Mangle, Marge, and Dark Pit were all neck and neck for the most part. Dark Pit ran out to see if he had enough rope left over... but he didn't! He had to go back and get a little more.

In the end...

…

…

...Dark Pit was a little too late in catching up to Marge and Mangle, allowing the two girls to move on to the final round with Nigel and Inkling.

"Moving on to the final round we have Inkling, Marge, Nigel, and Mangle! The other five of you can sit on the bench and wait for the winner to be crowned after the final round!"

Dark Pit shook his head, a little irritated, but he noticed that Yuki was still slow and failing the challenge. He immediately took it as him throwing the challenge. Pikachu, Dr. Mario, and Zoe didn't seem all upset at losing.

Nigel, Inkling, Mangle, and Marge all got ready to compete.

"For the final round you will put together a coin block puzzle. Make sure the colors are accurate and not mixed around. First person to get the puzzle complete wins immunity and earns a 1 out of 8 shot at winning this game. Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players started to work on the puzzle as quickly as possible, and thinking about their work as they went along. Nigel, Mangle, and Marge took an early lead as they got a small amount done on the puzzle. Inkling had less brains, and was working a little slow compared to them.

Nigel worked a little too far ahead, and realized he was misplacing pieces, so he had to backtrack a little bit in order to get back on track. While Inkling at least caught up to Nigel, once again Mangle and Marge were doing the best out of anyone in the challenge currently, and nobody was even trying to throw the challenge! Both had half of the puzzle done.

Nigel finally got back on track, and he noticed both Mangle and Marge leading the pack over anyone right now. Inkling was really the only one out of the challenge right now without any chances of winning immunity. Mangle and Marge extended their lead. Mangle was using the skills she was built with, while Marge was doing her best to win immunity for her alliance.

In the end, one person finished first...

…

…

…

…

"Alright! Jeff I'm done." called Mangle, minutes before Marge finished hers.

Jeff ran over to confirm victory for Mangle.

"Correct! MANGLE WINS IMMUNITY FOR THE SECOND STRAIGHT TIME!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Mangle.

"Another good challenge performance from you, Mangle! Definitely putting on a good challenge record out of your band group back home. Foxy and Bonnie never won immunity, Freddy won one time, and you set the record at 2. We'll see if that record continues. For the rest of you, tribal council tonight. Somebody going home after 29 days. See you all then."

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 29

With another vote looming down the corner, there was a lot of tension arising back at camp regarding who should go, and who should go home.

Pikachu, Marge, and Dr. Mario were talking briefly to one another down by the oasis.

"So we're sticking to the plan Dr. Mario came up with, right?" asked Pikachu, "Vote for Yuki tonight. If he doesn't attend the vote, we vote out Nigel?"

Marge nodded, "Absolutely. As long as one of two of those men go home, I believe we'll be fine for a little while longer."

" _I'm a little nervous tonight. I do think I'm the biggest threat out of the three of us, and without Meloetta around, I am definitely feeling the heat, pika! Marge has said she would try to protect me, but I feel like there's little she can do tonight if I'm slated to go home tonight." - Pikachu_

"I wish we were going to idol out Dark Pit tonight... but I suppose that will have to wait." sighed Dr. Mario, gruffly.

"Oh, and Pikachu, don't you dare use the idol tonight," warned Marge, "Because if we don't get the votes, I am going to put myself in the line of fire for you. You need to save that idol for the future."

Pikachu nodded, a little somberly, but understood what Marge was getting at.

" _I did notice Yuki was throwing the immunity challenge again. Even after everything he's done since the merge he's still under the illusion he can hide for a long time? I find that hard to believe, and that's why I am sure that we can get him voted out tonight if he attends the vote." - Marge_

Meanwhile, behind a few boulders talking were Nigel and Yuki discussing the vote. Zoe was on her way over to talk with them, but wasn't there quite yet.

"I'm not going to tribal council tonight," explained Yuki, "Zoe said the vote is split between myself and Pikachu. Therefore, if I don't go tonight, they'll just vote Pikachu out by default."

Nigel placed a hand to his chin, "Hmm... a probable conclusion. You might be onto something there. Can we trust Zoe's information?"

Yuki nodded, "Even if she didn't say a word, I have a feeling everything I've done thus far since we've merged from voting Shinnok, to flipping from side to side, I know for a fact I may be in trouble tonight."

" _It's certainly a risk to not go to tribal council tonight. For all I know they could just vote Nigel off if they really wanted to take a shot at me. However, I think they won't go after Nigel, because he only joined the cause against the alliance because of Zoe." (He shrugs) "It only makes sense." - Yuki_

A few minutes later, Zoe showed up to talk with the two boys, "Anything going on back here, boys?"

Yuki shook his head, "Nothing important. All I know is that I'm staying here tonight. Pretty sure that will tip the scales in favor of Pikachu going home tonight. I'm not giving either of you the idol. I don't suspect they'll come for either one of you unless they're desperate."

Zoe nodded, smiling, "Oh yes, and by the sounds of it, they hardly sound desperate to take you out, darling."

"I'll have a quick talk with Dark Pit just to make sure we're all on the same page. I'll cover for you, Yuki, don't you worry." replied Nigel.

Yuki nodded in confirmation, watching as Nigel left the area to find Dark Pit.

" _It does seem like we will have to make our move sooner than expected. Dark Pit and his gang want to blindside Yuki, and break our fake Final 3 deal. Once we vote Pikachu out tonight, we will bring in Marge and Dr. Mario, and become five against three. We will become unstoppable!" - Nigel_

A few minutes later, Nigel and Dark Pit were speaking to one another within the cave.

"What's the plan tonight? Have you spoken to the girls on any ideas?" asked Nigel.

Dark Pit shrugged, "Pikachu. What else is there to say? Voting out the doofus doctor oaf? Voting out the weak mom? What a joke... we're voting out Pikachu, and I think that's universally agreed on."

" _I'm telling Nigel that we're voting out Pikachu, but that's hardly the deal tonight. I don't care if it breaks our little Final 3 deal, because quite frankly, they were too little too late. Tonight, Yuki is going home, and I swear... he uses that pass tonight... someone will not be happy he did that..." - Dark Pit_

"Okay good. Trust me, Yuki is a little nervous, but we're good on our word. Yes, we betrayed Shinnok, but you know me, I had no choice." reminded Nigel.

Dark Pit nodded, "I know, I know. Blame Zoe for being a dummy. Look, keep Yuki in check. Inkling and Mangle are really starting to suspect him of having the immunity idol now.."

"Oh really? That's odd to hear. I wouldn't suspect he would have it." lied Nigel professionally, "If anything, I think Dr. Mario or Pikachu have it."

"Well, if it's not Yuki, it's definitely one of them." shrugged Dark Pit, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

" _Of course I lied to him! He's not my main ally anymore! I've noticed more respect, trust, and honesty with Yuki than I ever had with Dark Pit. The game is about to reach the last nine days, and Operation S.U.R.V.I.V.O.R promises to begin playing hard and strong to finish out Survivor!" - Nigel_

Both Nigel and Dark Pit shook hands firmly before they split up.

Hours before tribal council, Marge approached Inkling and Mangle about the vote tonight.

"Hello ladies," greeted Marge, "I'm just here to ask you if you had any plans about voting out Yuki tonight? Or even Nigel if it came down to it?"

Inkling shrugged, "Sure, it's crossed my mind, but I haven't really thought about it very much."

" _Marge and I have never spoken game one time in 29 days, so it's like... what the hell are you doing talking to me now when it matters, dude? We're not even going to tell you anything, man! If we tell you, you'll probably just tell Yuki our plan! So whatever, leaving them out of the loop is fine." - Inkling_

"Well then, I just want to say we have three votes going to eliminate Yuki tonight," explained Marge, "If we could have two more, that would just be pleasant to hear."

Inkling yawned a little, "I don't know Marge. Like... it's a good move, but you got to understand. We just got the majority. Why would we be stupid to just throw it away?"

Marge blinked a little, "Well but..."

"Exactly. Maybe we'll consider a move like that next round, but for this round, I'm sorry man, but we gotta improve our odds so that a big move doesn't backfire, y'know?" finished Inkling, laying down with another yawn.

Mangle didn't really speak at all during that time. She had other things on the mind, but she didn't really like how Inkling wasn't just telling Marge she and her allies were safe.

Marge sighed, shaking her head as she left both Inkling and Mangle alone.

" _Things do not look easy tonight. Inkling and Mangle weren't budging, and they made it sound like Pikachu was going home tonight. I mean, that would be the obvious option in my eyes. It doesn't make me happy in the slightest, so whatever it takes, I will make sure she's safe no matter what!" - Marge_

As the tribe left for tribal council, Yuki did not grab his torch, meaning he was staying behind at camp and using his tribal council pass. This really irritated Dark Pit, and shook his head, whispering something to Inkling on the way over.

– – – – –

The Electroshock tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Erron Black,"

Erron wore a black jacket, white shirt, and brown slacks. He wore a cowboy hat, but didn't wear his mask.

"Shinnok,"

Shinnok was wearing all black for this tribal council, including a black crest on his head, rather than red. He still looked bitter.

"And Meloetta, voted out at the last tribal council."

Meloetta looked no different from before, and simply looked a little cleaner than she did before.

"From what I can see, Yuki did not show up for tonight's tribal council and used up his pass. He is now safe from the vote and cannot vote or be voted off. I have to say this merge has been very intense, and I seriously can't predict anything tonight! Marge, you don't normally look this upset before. What's on your mind tonight?" asked Jeff.

Marge cleared her throat.

"Well Jeff, I'm just sick of being left out of the loop on so many things. I mean, I'm a mother for crying out loud, I keep track of everything at one time, so it's hard for me to sit on the outside and have no knowledge of what's going on. But what I do know is that voting Pikachu out tonight is not the move you need to make." replied Marge.

Dark Pit shrugged, "So what? We're playing our game, and you're playing your game. Why care about what we're doing?"

"Because you got someone like Nigel who nobody should trust after what he did to Shinnok six days ago!" snapped Marge.

Nigel chuckled a little, "Really Marge? You're going to use that against me? That wasn't my fault, per se. I had no choice but to vote against Shinnok, and I swear that's the truth."

Zoe nodded softly, but nobody noticed. Shinnok still rolled his eyes.

Marge didn't stop there, "So what? You flipped, and then you flipped right back, and they're all willing to trust you again? I call hogwash on that! I cannot believe everyone here is just so blind to that!"

"You know Marge, you're not making a good case for yourself, or your alliance." warned Dark Pit.

"Well you know what? I don't care. In fact, I'll even make a suggestion for you all," continued Marge, "Write my name down tonight if you don't see it my way. Vote Nigel, or vote me out. If you keep me here and vote Pikachu out? Trust me, you will be dealing with an angry mom! Nobody likes angry moms!"

"So go ahead," taunted Dark Pit, "Quit. Give your torch to Jeff. Might as well, right?"

Marge shook her head, "Well I'm not a quitter. I want it to be official! Vote me or Nigel out, or I swear will make you wish you did!"

Both Dr. Mario and Pikachu were quite giddy at Marge's outburst to create attention towards her. Dark Pit didn't seem to budge at all.

"Okay then... Dark Pit, what would you accomplish by Marge quitting the game instead of you voting her out?" asked Jeff.

Dark Pit shrugged.

"If she wants to quit stick a fork in her Jeff. She might as well. Anyone who asks to be voted out might as well be classified as a quitter. Applejack is a quitter, right? Well, so is Marge." replied Dark Pit.

Marge rolled her eyes.

"Nigel, she also had a lot to say about you? Do you feel threatened by what she said?" asked Jeff.

Nigel shook his head.

"Not really. This tribe knows where I stand, and why I made the decisions that I made. Anyone asks me anything, I will be honest with them. Just because I flipped doesn't make me the devil." replied Nigel.

"Pikachu, do you think Marge will get her way tonight? Or do you think the tribe here will ignore her request and vote you out tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly, I find it really sweet of Marge to throw in the towel for me. I mean, it did work for Applejack a few seasons ago to save Maria, so I think it'll work again. I don't think the group of players here are heartless anyway to ignore a request like this." replied Pikachu.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Dr. Mario, you're up."

– – –

Dark Pit's Vote: Someone sealed your fate for you. Hate to do this now, but I have no choice. (?)

Marge's Vote: It's either you or me tonight, Nigel. If it's Pikachu, I won't be happy. (Nigel)

Nigel's Vote: Marge is a crazy woman when she's cornered, but I won't back down. (Pikachu)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Nigel. (He nodded, crossing his arms.)

…

Nigel. Two votes Nigel.

…

Nigel. Three votes Nigel. (Marge clasped her hands together, hoping for the best.)

…

…

…

Pikachu. One vote Pikachu, three votes Nigel. (Marge sighed, while Pikachu patted her leg.)

…

…

Pikachu. Two votes Pikachu, three votes Nigel. (Pikachu smiled, whispering, "You did your best.")

…

…

…

Nigel. That's four votes Nigel, two votes Pikachu. (Nigel perked up, shocked at the fourth vote. Zoe was also surprised, as well as Marge and Pikachu. Dark Pit closed his eyes.)

…

Thirteenth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, and the fourth member of our jury, Nigel. That's five, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Nigel was utterly shocked at the vote, grabbing his things and his torch, "Holy crap... uhh... wow. Good job on getting a blindside out of Numbuh 1." He shook Dark Pit's hand as he gave his torch up.

"Nigel, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Nigel nodded, giving a peace sign to the others as he left the tribal council area.

"Four times in a row since the merge, we've seen yet another blindside come into effect this season. Nigel did not see that one coming at all, and I think the game changes yet again. Before I send you all back to camp, Marge, you did talk about quitting the game tonight and asking to be voted off. Since you were not, are you still going to quit this game?"

Marge was silent for a little while, before shaking her head, "For the time being, no, I will remain in the game. After all, I accomplished my goal."

"Very well then. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Nigel's Final Words**

"Blast! I did not expect this to happen at all! Marge was throwing all sorts of slander at me, but I did not think it would work in her favor, but it did! I suspect Yuki using the pass put a large target on me, and thus I was stabbed in the back. Clever move they made, however, so I can't complain about that!"

VOTES

Nigel – Mangle, Marge, Inkling, Dr. Mario, Dark Pit, and Pikachu

Pikachu – Zoe and Nigel

Okay! Time to explain the opening twist of Survivor Pirate Lagoon!

It's called Pirate's Court. In this opening twist, each tribe will have to select a representative for their tribe. It must be a 6-1 or a 7-0 decision, otherwise rocks will be drawn to select the representative. The main purpose of this twist is taking risks, and that's exactly what it does.

The three representatives will duel against eachother in a 1v1v1 challenge. The winner will earn his or her tribe an extra boost in food and water.

Then he/she, as well as their own tribe, will then have to vote off one of the two losers at Pirate's Court. Example; Penner wins the challenge, so he and the rest of Humaria have to vote off either the Ani Mani rep, or the Robotok rep, and that person will leave Day 2. That said... it is pirate themed after all... so what can we take from Survivor Pearl Islands to make Pirate Lagoon a _savage_ season?

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	13. Episode 12 The Moron Brigade

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _Marge wanted to take Yuki out of the game, seeing him as a large triple threat, especially after he flipped on the alliance to vote out Meloetta along with Nigel. Meanwhile, Dark Pit, Inkling, and Mangle were also planning on voting Yuki out, and hoped by exposing him that Zoe would understand the reasoning._

 _However, Zoe did not understand and warned Yuki about the plan to blindside him. Yuki knew he was going to be in trouble, and warned Zoe to keep her distance from him to avoid losing trust with the Zim Invaders. Meanwhile, Pikachu went out looking for the hidden immunity idol, and ended up finding Meloetta's fake idol, but had no idea about it being fake._

 _At the Survivor auction, the Tribal Council Pass was sold to Yuki after he spent all 500 dollars on it. In addition, Mangle and Pikachu won phone calls from home._

 _During the phone calls, Pikachu was very happy to hear from both of her lovers in Minun and Plusle. On the flip side, Mangle's call was very confusing and left her sort of depressed in a way._

 _Later on in the day, Inkling and Dark Pit solidified their Final 3 alliance with Zoe, but also questioned her trust after Yuki won the tribal council pass. Dark Pit feared that Zoe had told Yuki about the blindside plan, hence why he went to buy the pass to begin with. Meanwhile, Marge, Dr. Mario, and Pikachu all planned to vote against Yuki or Nigel depending on immunity and if Yuki played his pass._

 _At the immunity challenge, Mangle once again beat Marge out to win her second straight individual immunity challenge._

 _Before tribal council, Yuki told both Zoe and Nigel that he was going to not attend tribal council and after hearing what Zoe had to say about the vote being split between Yuki and Pikachu. He figured he could tip the scales in eliminating Pikachu if he wasn't there. Meanwhile, the plan was to send Yuki home on both alliance sides, and Zoe was left out of the plan. However, Dark Pit had a back up plan just in case Yuki did not attend the vote..._

 _At tribal council, Marge went off on the tribe, as she was not convinced the alliance was going to flip to vote out Nigel, as Yuki had indeed used his pass. She even requested to be voted off instead of Pikachu, and if she wasn't, she would wreck hell on the others like a pissed off mother._

 _When the votes were read, Pikachu got votes, but Marge was shocked when Pikachu was spared, and Nigel was even more shocked when he was blindsided in a 6-2 vote, leaving Zoe also shocked and alone. Tonight, two players are leaving the game! 8 are left, who'll be voted out tonight?_

 **Final 8: Dark Pit, Dr. Mario, Inkling, Mangle, Marge, Pikachu, Yuki, and Zoe**

 **Jury: Erron Black, Shinnok, Meloetta, and Nigel**

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 30

As the tribe returned from tribal council, Yuki was looking through all the heads as they walked into view. He was absolutely upset to see Nigel no longer in the game.

" _I feel 100% responsible about Nigel leaving, because I could have given him my idol, and it's not a good feeling to know that I could have done something, but I didn't. Now it's just me and Zoe, and I'm target number one. Time to go into battle." - Yuki_

Not only was Yuki upset, but Zoe was upset as well, and she was barking mad at Inkling and Mangle for not informing her about the vote prior to tribal council.

"What in the hell were you thinking!" shrieked Zoe, looking up angrily at Mangle and Inkling in the cave, "Why didn't you tell me about the vote! I would have voted Nigel out!"

Inkling shrugged, "Just a misplay, that's all. Sorry Zoe! Besides, I have a question of my own, why did Yuki stay behind, huh?"

" _Zoe's really gotten fishy ever since we merged, man! She's been schmoozing and hanging around Yuki a lot more than she hangs out with the Zim Invaders, and it really pisses me off! We're her allies, and Yuki is the biggest threat left in the game! We're trying to help her get as far as she can!" - Inkling_

"Perhaps he knew he was going home! At least this clears up the immunity idol rumor," muttered Zoe, "If he really had it, he would have given it up to Nigel!"

"Or he's saving it for a rainy day," reminded Inkling, "Just remember this Zoe, Yuki is a dead man walking in this game. If you go with him, he's going home, and you'll just follow him out the door!"

"Is that a threat, darling? You betrayed me before I ever betrayed you!" shouted Zoe.

Inkling was about to shout back, but Mangle held her back, and shook her head.

" _The Zim Invaders left me out of the loop last night, and it really made my decision to choose a side easier. Yuki has never lied to me one time in this game, and yet here Inkling and Mangle are trying to be goody two-shoes and look like the good guys! Hmph! I'm done with them..." - Zoe_

Inkling sighed, "Yuki's time is coming Zoe. You better prepare for it. And then set your priorities before it happens."

Zoe nodded, ignoring Inkling as she left the cave to do her own thing.

" _I'm not going to drop Zoe from the Final 3. In fact, this whole thing is going to make me and Dark Pit look really good! Zoe's going around and lying to everyone in the game, and we caught her paw in the cookie jar! Hah! Now we'll just drag Zoe to the end, and that's all we need to win this game!" - Inkling_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Pikachu, Dr. Mario, and Marge are discussing the next move.

"Wow Marge, you really showed them what for!" giggled Pikachu.

Marge smiled proudly, "Well thank you, Pikachu. I won't stand down for a fight if I can't help it. Nigel had to go, and I think my argument last night worked!"

" _Would I quit this game, of course not! But I came into this game wanting to play an honest and loyal game. Most older mothers come on this show and get torn apart because they didn't play the 'Mom' of the season. Lady is my inspiration for this gameplay, and I think she played it well." - Marge_

Dr. Mario crossed his arms, "Well I'll tell you this. That trio of girls are fighting as we speak. I think we need to pull Zoe and Yuki into the alliance, and take Dark Pit, Inkling, and Mangle all out."

Marge nodded, "I know, Dr. Mario, but Yuki is very dangerous. He may not have the idol, since it's in our possession, but he's a physical threat, and a mental threat!"

"It doesn't matter really. Yuki has nowhere to run. If he doesn't win immunity, he's a goner." shrugged Dr. Mario.

" _This is the right move to make moving forward right now. Yuki is all alone in the game, and has a target waiting for him with his name on it. Zoe seems to be on the outskirts of that female trio, so rope them into our group, and vote out Dark Pit and the moron brigade!" - Dr. Mario_

"I agree with Marge right now, Dr. Mario, but like... who knows what could happen. Maybe it's good if Yuki goes first, and then bring Zoe as a fourth vote?" suggested Pikachu.

Dr. Mario shrugged, "Yuki's ready to vote them out now since Nigel was his ally. Zoe, not so much. She might turn out to be a coward unlike Yuki. But whatever, whatever's good for the alliance."

Marge frowned, "I'm sorry, Dr. Mario, but we need to make the right move moving forward. We all want to make it to the end, right?"

Dr. Mario looked over at her, and nodded a little.

" _I liked Marge after we merged, but now I'm not so sure she has a good interest in what I have to say. Surely she cares about Pikachu, but not me, and I'm in this too, y'know! Pikachu doesn't bother me because she's nice and caring to everyone. But Marge... I think Marge plays favorites." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 30

Later on in the day, down by the oasis, Yuki and Zoe were discussing plans for the future.

"Yuki, listen to me, you have 100% of my loyalty now. Inkling and Mangle lost all of it last night when they left me out of the vote." said Zoe.

"It just pisses me off they had to take a shot at Nigel since they couldn't get to me." muttered Yuki.

Zoe nodded, "Especially since he was no threat! Pikachu was more of a threat than he was! She should be on the jury, not him!"

" _The Zim Invaders may very well be without their Z moving forward, because I will become a new dog once I vote them off in the coming days. They messed with the wrong doggy diva, and I will feel glorious as I rub it in Inkling's face. Shouldn't have shown your cards too early, dear!" - Zoe_

"We have to go to Dr. Mario and the girls before the next vote," explained Yuki, "We have more options if we go with them."

Zoe frowned, "Sadly dear, Marge was throwing your name under the bus quite a bit last night... I think you might be in their line of fire."

Yuki tensed his expression a little, "If they're smart they would keep to the plan and vote one of them out next."

" _Pikachu, Dr. Mario, and Marge are our only options right now for a new alliance. It's either them, or use the idol if I fail to win individual immunity. I don't see them voting out Zoe, so if I win immunity we might stand a chance of gaining their loyalty as opposed to not getting any of it." - Yuki_

Yuki looked down at Zoe, "I'm going to try to win individual immunity. I doubt they would do you wrong like they did Nigel."

Zoe nodded, "Oh I would certainly hope not, darling!"

Yuki nodded, and soon the pair split up from the oasis.

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Dark Pit, Mangle, and Inkling were discussing Zoe's loyalty as well as the alliance.

"Here me out, Dark Pit!" explained Inkling, "We need Zoe as a goat in the game. Nobody else can really function as a goat for us."

Dark Pit shrugged, "If Zoe's pissed off enough she'll just flip from us to them after Yuki's out."

" _Honestly, after Zoe's blow up at Inkling and Mangle, I think it's time we just drop her and find another goat to drag to the end. While I like Inkling's idea, Zoe could flip on us and not allow us to drag her to the end. You know, I did do Dr. Mario wrong, and now it's time for him to make a move." - Dark Pit_

"Okay, then how about this," explained Inkling, "We keep Yuki for one more vote, vote out Pikachu or Marge, and then blindside Yuki at the Final 7? Zoe will then have to vote with us to avoid a tiebreaker."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes, "Oooh a tiebreaker! One where she doesn't have to worry about going home that night? Please Inkling... we need a new goat."

Mangle nodded, "Sadly, Dark Pit is speaking reality at this point. Zoe is a loose cannon right now. Us not telling her about voting out Nigel was the turning point for her."

" _I did make a good friend out of Zoe back on the Cortex tribe, and I was always afraid of Zoe and Yuki becoming too close. As I expected, I was correct in my suspicions. I think she has flipped to his side, and is no longer interested in the Zim Invaders and the alliance in general." - Mangle_

Inkling rolled her eyes, "Then give it to me straight Pittoo! Who are you thinking would make a better goat than Zoe?"

"Dr. Mario, and that's not my name," corrected Dark Pit, "Sure I did him wrong, but listen, once he betrays Marge and Pikachu thinking he can give himself a better chance to win... he only loses their votes. Convince him that in order to be the best Mario clone, he needs to eliminate them."

"That's honestly not a bad idea," agreed Mangle, "But we'll have to see what happens after the immunity challenge."

"And I'll leave him to you. He's your mess after all you did to him, dude." shrugged Inkling.

" _Dark Pit wants to take control, and that's fine with me dude! We need to think this whole thing out because there's still no way we're taking Mangle to the end! All she's thinking right now is picking out a goat to bring to the Final 4 as an 'Angel'. Someone who can't win if they mistakenly win the Final Immunity!" - Inkling_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you once again, Mangle."

Mangle did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be split up into two teams of four. One at a time you will transport a large doll across a series of obstacles. Once you clear through a section of obstacles, you will then pass it on to the second player, who will have their own obstacles to clear, and so on and so forth. Obstacles include a dirt crawl, up and over a wall, through hitching posts, and finally a breakable wall. First team to get their doll to the finish line and on the table wins immunity, and reward."

"The winning team will not only win reward, but be safe from the vote. That means tonight, only four of you will go to tribal council, and one of the four will be voted out and become the fifth member of the jury. The only advantage the losing team gets is the ability to steal someone from reward, and force them to go to tribal council as well. However, that person will be safe with individual immunity."

Everyone nodded, understanding the situation.

"For your reward, you will return to camp with a large feast waiting for the three players who get to stay for the reward. Hot dogs, cheeseburgers, soft drinks, chips and salsa, and much, much more. In order to get it, you must win today's challenge. A lot at stake. Let's get started."

Team A

In order: Mangle, Inkling, Zoe, and Yuki

Team B

In order: Pikachu, Marge, Dark Pit, and Dr. Mario

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Mangle and Pikachu were the first two runners for each team, and they dragged the large doll into the mud crawl. Pikachu was going closer than Mangle, mostly due to her size and small form. Mangle was having trouble as well, but not nearly as much trouble as Pikachu, as she cleared herself out of the mud, and passed the doll on to Inkling.

Inkling easily found the tall wall barely a challenge at all. She was athletic enough to scale the wall, and bring the large doll up with her. While she nearly extended Team A's lead, Pikachu was just getting out of the rough mud, and got out. Both of the dolls were passed onto Zoe and onto Marge.

Climbing through the hitching posts, or climbing up and over a wall were no easy tasks for either Zoe or for Marge. Zoe was not athletic enough to get herself through each of the obstacles. It took a long time for either one of them to finish, but interestingly it was Marge who cleared the wall before Zoe could finish the hitching posts! Marge passed the doll onto Dark Pit, leaving the two teams even.

Zoe was just reaching the end of the hitching posts, and she was exhausted from all the jumping and crawling she had the to. Especially with the large doll she had to carry with her. Dark Pit hardly broke a sweat as he caught up to Zoe in the hitching post section, and both Teams were moving onto the breakable wall for one final sprint to the finish.

Dr. Mario and Yuki raced up to the breakable wall, and started to push, break, shove their way through it anyway they knew how. Dr. Mario had more girth than Yuki, but Yuki was thinking more logically than just brute strength on the wall.

In the end, one player broke through first, and made it to the end...

…

…

…

…

...and it was Dr. Mario, who got to the finish mere seconds before Yuki did.

"WHAT A CLOSE FINISH! DR. MARIO'S FIRST! DR. MARIO, MARGE, PIKACHU, AND DARK PIT WIN REWARD AND IMMUNITY!"

All of Team B hugged and cheered.

"What a close finish for both teams, but in the end, Team B won in the final sprint to the finish, and to that I say congratulations. However, sadly, only three of you will get to enjoy the picnic you have won. Inkling, Yuki, Zoe, Mangle? One of you will be voted out tonight, and become the fifth member of the jury. Before you leave, you must select a member of the winning tribe to join you to tribal council. They will have individual immunity and cannot be voted out."

After a long discussion...

…

…

…

"...okay, we choose Marge, Jeff." confirmed Yuki.

Marge looked a little worried as she took an immunity necklace from Jeff, walking over to join the four players going to tribal council.

"Okay, Marge will attend tribal council tonight, and she cannot be voted off. The five of you will not return to camp with the others. You will instead head over to the former Brio camp to strategize and plan for the upcoming vote. As for Pikachu, Dark Pit, and Dr. Mario? You have a picnic waiting for you! I'll see you all tonight."

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 31

The three reward winners arrived back at camp, and waiting for them there was the picnic they won as reward.

"Woohoo! The camp all to ourselves and food! Pika!" cheered Pikachu giddily as she ran over alongside Dr. Mario to the big set of food and drinks.

Dark Pit didn't rush on ahead, shaking his head, "God I'm not looking forward to this tribal council... they better make the right move."

" _So I'm safe tonight, but I'm a little bit nervous about what could happen tonight. Yuki should be the one voted out, but if he's not voted out, I'll be in a bad position tomorrow morning. I wish I could have gone, but oh well.. not a big deal. Yuki better be gone when I wake up tomorrow.." - Dark Pit_

Dark Pit sat down with Dr. Mario and Pikachu, and ate alongside them, not really talking as much as they were.

"Tribal council is going to be intense tonight!" grinned Dr. Mario.

Pikachu nodded, "Mhm! No one on our side is going home! Sorry for gloating Dark Pit, but like... we needed a break!"

Dark Pit shrugged, "Not my problem.."

" _Marge is safe, and Dr. Mario and I are safe! That means either Yuki or one of those three girls are going home tonight! It'll probably be Yuki, but if he plays the idol, then a big threat is leaving the game tonight! I really hope it's Inkling, because she's the glue that holds them together." - Pikachu_

"I suppose this is where we will find out if Yuki has an idol or not," said Dr. Mario, "If he stays, he definitely played it. If it's gone, then he never had it."

Dark Pit laughed, "He'll play it. He has to have it..."

Dr. Mario smirked, leaning back in his seat as he ate.

" _We have the hidden immunity idol, so there's no way in hell Yuki has it. But hey, good for us if they think Yuki has it. Makes him a large target and not us. I just hope Marge makes the right decision tonight, and sends him home. That, or breaks up Inkling and Mangle." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Brio Camp Day 31

Inkling, Mangle, and Zoe were hanging out by the old Brio shelter, and discussed the vote.

"Well, well, well Zoe... here we are," remarked Inkling, "It's the Zim Invaders and Yuki left as the only vulnerable ones of the night. This is where we have to make our move, or you have to betray us."

Zoe shrugged, "Girls, how can you expect me to trust you after you kept me out of the loop?"

"That was just a mistake Zoe! We were going to, but we had to go to tribal council, there was no time to change the vote from Yuki to Nigel!" quickly replied Inkling.

" _There's no way I'm voting Yuki off tonight. I'm also not going to give them the satisfaction of flushing the idol out. We will get Marge on our side tonight to split the pair up tonight, and I will make sure of it with every last breath. Yuki will stay in the game, keep the idol, and stay all within one night." - Zoe_

"Sorry girls, but you don't give me a choice. You'll just have to hope Marge likes you better. I'm sure she wants Yuki out far more than me." snubbed Zoe.

Inkling blinked, while Mangle was trying to remain quiet, "Are you freaking serious right now Zoe? You're just going to outright betray us? After all we've done for you? Like, what the freak!?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Darling, this isn't easy for me either. But you made my decision to pick a side a lot easier. It's your own fault, and perhaps you need to pay for your mistakes." She turned away from them, and walked away snootily.

" _Okay, Zoe has crossed the line with me. We gave her life in this game! She was going home Day 5 of this freaking game! But she stayed because I gave her my word! She's just going to abandon the Zim Invaders to play the freaking Bachelor? Okay, I'm officially pissed off now. I am beyond livid!" - Inkling_

After Zoe left, Inkling was fuming, "Mangle... gah! What the freak was that about!?"

Mangle shook her head, "I have no idea. But we made a mistake, she's correct in that assessment."

"Who the freak cares right now about what we did!" shouted Inkling, "I'm just pissed off that she cares more about a boy that's freaking dating another man and has zero interest in her, and leaving us after we carried her into this game single handedly!"

Mangle nodded, "I'm disappointed in her as well, Inkling. Listen, she's going to tell Yuki he's going home tonight, and if he has the idol... you or I will be going home."

" _Zoe wants to leave the Zim Invaders, and Inkling is not happy about it at all. I think it's a little excessive, but I feel like this is our time to flush out the hidden immunity idol. Yuki knows he's going home tonight. So if he has the idol, Inkling or I are going home. So we need to change it up." - Mangle_

Inkling grinned, "You mean vote Zoe's diva doggy butt out of here tonight? Take up Dark Pit's offer, drag Dr. Mario in? I'm all for it. Anything to teach Zoe a lesson, and to get rid of a potential idol!"

Mangle nodded, and high fived Inkling after confirming the vote switch.

" _Voting out Zoe isn't the smartest move, but to avoid a potential immunity idol, it's the only safe move we can make, since Marge is safe with immunity. We just need to get into Marge's head and get her word to eliminate Zoe tonight, and that shouldn't be that difficult to deal with." - Mangle_

A few minutes later, Marge arrived to speak with both Inkling and Mangle. The two girls explained the plan to eliminate Zoe in the event Yuki plays an immunity idol.

"Oh my... well that certainly changes the game up a lot, doesn't it? I always figured you three were tight." said a surprised Marge.

Inkling nodded with a grin, "Well of course! But it's between life or death, and Zoe showed her cards too early. Just like Nigel before her, she's going home for the sole reason she got too close to the enemy."

" _If I can get Zoe out of this game, that just proves a point that you never mess with Julianna Inkson in Survivor! Sunset paid the price for betraying me, and so will Zoe. It's a shame too, because Zoe could have won me a million dollars... oh well. Maybe Dr. Mario will prove useful to us!" - Inkling_

"Well, I'll give it some thought. I mean, Yuki is the biggest threat, and getting rid of a hidden immunity idol is always good for us, right?" smiled Marge.

Mangle nodded, "Of course it is. Thank you for considering us, Marge."

Marge nodded, shaking their hands before leaving the area.

" _Pikachu has the idol, not Yuki, but I'm not going to tell them that. It should be easy to just vote Yuki off tonight, but if I say that, then I might land our alliance in trouble, and I don't want that. Zoe isn't the most pleasant one around camp anyway, so with her gone, it might be more peaceful." - Marge_

Meanwhile, Yuki and Zoe were discussing the vote.

"Don't play your idol tonight darling," convinced Zoe, "I have total faith that Marge will vote with us tonight. She has to see that Inkling and Mangle are more threatening as a pair!"

Yuki blinked, "...I'm not convinced though. Marge is after me, isn't she?"

Zoe shrugged, "Does it matter? If you end up going home, the idol isn't gone, you just have to sneak it over to me, dear!"

" _Yuki won't need to play the immunity idol tonight, because Marge will vote with us tonight. I know I sound arrogant darling, but I know Marge is smart enough to know who the real threats are in the game. Yuki and I could be quite the asset to her alliance compared to Inkling or Mangle." - Zoe_

Yuki sighed, shaking his head before changing the subject, "So who are we voting out tonight?"

"Inkling's a threat, but Mangle has been winning the challenges, and not her. So as much as it breaks my heart, we're voting Mangle off tonight." replied Zoe with a soft sigh.

"Very well.. I trust that you'll do the right thing tonight." replied Yuki, looking down at Zoe.

"Of course I will darling! I will not let you down!" giggled Zoe like a schoolgirl.

" _For all I know, Zoe is leading me into a trap, and I'm going home with the idol in my pocket. If I'm voted out tonight, I'm not giving her the idol, so I just hope she gets Marge on board to eliminate Mangle tonight. The idol needs to be saved for a better use, and that time is not now." - Yuki_

Throughout the rest of the day, Marge was approached by every angle to vote off Zoe or Mangle. She was straight down in the middle, and had no idea which way to swing, even as she made her way to tribal council.

" _Zoe made a very good plea to vote Mangle off, and... I actually do believe Zoe and Yuki could become good allies for my alliance of three. Dark Pit, Inkling, and Mangle are a tight threesome. But on the flip side, Yuki's the most dangerous player left in the game, and Zoe will follow him no matter what. I have no idea what I need to do tonight, and I could regret it..." - Marge_

– – – – –

The Electroshock tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Erron Black,"

Erron was shirtless, hatless, and maskless for tonight. He only wore blue jeans and black boots.

"Shinnok,"

Shinnok was wearing a white robe, and his red crest was on his head compared to the black one.

"Meloetta,"

Meloetta looked no different from before.

"And Nigel, voted out at the last tribal council."

Nigel was wearing a black sweater, blue jeans, and a top hat. He was interested to see only five players instead of eight.

"Tonight, there is very little wiggle room, since for everyone but Marge, you have a 25% chance of leaving the game tonight. Zoe, how tough is this vote tonight?" asked Jeff.

Zoe sighed.

"Very tough Jeff. Everyone here that's vulnerable is someone I spent a good long time with in the game. No matter who is voted out, I won't be happy about it." replied Zoe.

Inkling rolled her eyes. Marge closed her eyes.

"Yuki, definitely in a weird position right now. You're the only guy vulnerable, and the Veteran's Island winner. Do you feel safe tonight?" asked Jeff.

Yuki shook his head.

"Not at all. If I go home tonight, I won't be surprised." replied Yuki.

"Marge, you have nothing to worry about tonight, but are you concerned about who to vote off tonight?" asked Jeff.

Marge nodded.

"Oh absolutely. This vote, Jeff, is probably the hardest vote yet in the game." replied Marge.

Zoe and Inkling both looked over at her nervously.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Inkling, you're up."

– – –

Inkling's Vote: Bitch. Karma's definitely one not to mess with. (Zoe)

Marge's Vote: Right now... this is the best move right now to help my alliance. (?)

Zoe's Vote: You were a great friend, but you've gotten too close to Inkling. Sorry.. (Mangle)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything. Yuki considered playing the idol, but kept himself from playing it under Zoe's request. Inkling was surprised to not see him play it.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Mangle. (She nodded, looking over at Zoe and Yuki.)

…

…

Mangle. Two votes Mangle.

…

…

Zoe. One vote Zoe, two votes Mangle. (Zoe's eyes widened, as did Yuki's. Nigel was shocked.)

…

Zoe. We're tied two votes Zoe. Two votes Mangle, one vote left. (Marge took a deep breath. Everyone's hearts were beating.)

Fourteenth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, and the fifth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...Mangle. You need to bring me your torch.

Inkling covered her mouth in shock, totally caught off guard. Mangle nodded, shaking her head as she gave up her torch to Jeff.

"Mangle, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Mangle nodded, waving goodbye to the others as she left, somewhat in total shock.

"Yet another blindside to hit the covers of the game. This may be one of the most interesting merge games I've ever seen in 29 seasons of Survivor. Maybe not since... I say Blood vs. Water have we had a merge this intense. We'll see what happens after tonight. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Mangle's Final Words**

"Honestly, after how we pretty much angered Marge right before we voted Nigel off, I'm not that surprised that she chose to align with Zoe and Yuki over Inkling and myself. Zoe, I expected so much more out of her, but I understand she's playing a game. I had fun, and I hope Freddy's proud of me."

VOTES

Mangle – Marge, Zoe, and Yuki

Zoe – Mangle and Inkling

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 32

As soon as the four returning players returned from tribal council, there was a big reaction from Dr. Mario, Pikachu, and Dark Pit. None of them ever expected Mangle to be voted out.

"Oh my pika! Mangle's gone?!" said a very surprised Pikachu.

Dark Pit grumbled under his breath, very upset that seemingly they had been defeated. Inkling was even more angry than he was.

" _I mean, what the hell just happened last night?! We had all the numbers in the world! Yuki was going to go home, and that was final! But no! Zoe decided to turn on us after we made one small error the last vote, and now Mangle's gone, and Pittoo and I are at the bottom with nowhere to go." - Inkling_

Yuki kept quiet for most of the morning, sighing of relief he didn't play his idol. This gave him hope that the others would figure out he didn't have it.

" _Zoe risked my game as well as hers to turn on her alliance. What a noble little pup, I'll give her that. She reminds me a lot of Shuichi. Outspoken, insistent, but knows how to make me a happy man. Too bad she's out of my league. Oh well.. the game's not over. I don't think I'm out of the clear yet." - Yuki_

While the others discussed the vote, Dark Pit and Inkling walked into the cave to rant and complain about the last vote.

"So you're telling me we lost Zoe completely? Like what the #%#%?! This is total garbage!" growled Dark Pit.

Inkling shook her head, "I know right?! I saved her! I #%#%ing saved her Day 1! This is how she wants to return the favor? She totally deserves to lose now!"

" _Can't say I don't blame Marge for voting out Mangle, but c'mon... Yuki's a bigger threat. How the hell did he slip by the scene again? Since Inkling said no idol was played, I can safely assume he doesn't have it. That means he's a free target if he doesn't win immunity, and it'll be a home run." - Dark Pit_

Inkling continued to rant, "Listen Dark Pit, you need to get Dr. Mario to flip! He's our only chance! We cannot trust Zoe any longer. We need Yuki to go home soon, and maybe, just maybe, Zoe will return to us! She's jealous of Pikachu, and doesn't even like Marge!"

Dark Pit shrugged, "At this point Juli I could care less if we keep Zoe in or not. I don't want to award betrayal."

"It's the only plan I have right now, Dark Pit!" sighed Inkling, frustrated, "Gah, I can't believe Mangle's gone. At least we don't have to vote her out later but like... damn it! It's too early for that!"

" _At this point, Dark Pit is the only person I trust right now. Zoe betrayed me, and the Zim Invaders. In fact, I'm the only true Invader left. Mangle's gone, and Zoe was nothing but a fraud. She doesn't even deserve to be the Gir of this alliance anymore! Gir had more brains than that bitch!" - Inkling_

Meanwhile, sitting around the fire were Dr. Mario, Marge, and Pikachu. All of them were pleased with how the vote went; especially Dr. Mario.

"I'm glad you made the right choice Marge," grinned Dr. Mario, "At first I was like... why is Yuki still here.. but then I'm like... perfect! Yuki and Zoe are fourth and fifth. We're totally set!"

Marge nodded, "I know what you mean, Dr. Mario, but I'm not settled on that plan yet."

" _I chose to vote Mangle out over Zoe because I felt that Zoe had already left the girls alliance, and Mangle and Inkling were still a pair. So I took the liberty in destroying what was left of the glue holding them together. Still, we need to play it safe. Yuki's still the largest threat right now." - Marge_

Dr. Mario looked a little dumbfounded, while Pikachu nodded, "Mhm! Zoe's a little prissy, and we both know she has never really liked us that well. Plus, Yuki needs to go before he goes on an immunity run. With Mangle gone, he very well could!"

Marge nodded in agreement, "Oh yes, completely! Zoe has no reason to return to Inkling or Dark Pit, so voting out Yuki isn't that big of a deal. If it was, I'd say we keep Yuki."

Dr. Mario shook his head, a little upset that once again he was being ignored.

" _Yuki and Zoe are on our side, and you, Marge, gave them reason to trust us! Why the hell would we back right out and decide to just vote Yuki out thinking Zoe will trust us no matter what? And of course Pikachu agrees with her. It's like they don't even take my advice, and it really irks me..." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 32

Later on within the day, Dark Pit and Dr. Mario were talking to one another about a few things.

Dark Pit crossed his arms, "Listen, we really need to talk. I know it's been a while since I... y'know... did what I did."

Dr. Mario nodded, rolling his eyes.

"But hear me out, 'kay?" shrugged Dark Pit, "It's time to make a big move. Marge and Pikachu are a tight pair right now. Even if you're the brains behind the operation, everyone loves them and doesn't like you."

"You don't think I know that?" asked Dr. Mario, annoyed.

" _Dr. Mario is gullible as hell, despite being so smart. He needs to understand that he can't win against Pikachu or Marge. Especially Pikachu, who's actually trying to win the game, while Marge is just the Lady to her Danielle. Listen, Dr. Mario needs to make a move, and needs to make it soon." - Dark Pit_

"So hear me out... get Yuki and Zoe on board to blindside one of the two, doesn't matter which," explained Dark Pit, "And I promise you Inkling and I will bring you into the Top 3. Nobody will vote for me, and Inkling will rub people the wrong way... who else can they vote for?"

Dr. Mario gave it some thought, "Hmm... exactly... they'd have to vote for me."

"Now you're seeing it my way." grinned Dark Pit.

" _This is exactly how Shinnok got some of our allies on board. By basically telling them that they're on good terms and can win against them. In reality?" (He laughs) "Dr. Mario will not only embarrass himself on live television, but he'll lose by a large margin! He's a dumbass if he flips!" - Dark Pit_

"This better not be a trap, Dark Pit... you already fooled me one time in this game. I won't let you do it a second time." warned Dr. Mario.

Dark Pit grinned, "Listen... from a clone to another clone... you got my word if you make this move, we're going to the end. As a soldier of Viridi, you have my word."

Dr. Mario grimaced a little, before shaking Dark Pit's hand, "...fine, alright. But you better make good on your promise."

" _Am I going to flip? Not yet! I want Dark Pit out before I make a big move, got that? Dark Pit's the biggest punk in this whole game, and there's no way I'm going to reward him for getting me drunk on purpose! He's more of an issue than splitting up Marge and Pikachu in my eyes." - Dr. Mario_

Meanwhile, Pikachu, Marge, Yuki, and Zoe were having a small chat down by the oasis.

"So are we settled for a good Final 5 deal?" asked Pikachu with a bright smile, looking at Yuki and Zoe.

Yuki nodded, "Seems like that would work. I trust this group will not turn on eachother until both Inkling and Dark Pit are gone."

"Well of course not! I think it's in our best interest to work together." smiled Marge.

" _I decided that it would be fair to try Dr. Mario's idea, and bring in both Yuki and Zoe. I also have a feeling Zoe would be absolutely upset at us for voting Yuki out anyway, so I believe Dr. Mario has the right idea. After all, we have the idol, and a Final 3 in place, so keeping Yuki isn't a big deal." - Marge_

"I suppose we'll need reassurance darlings. I'm still not keen about this alliance." noted Zoe quietly.

Pikachu's eyes lit up, "Oh! I know what I can do to get you to trust us! Marge told me this would be okay for me to do..." She reached into her bag nearby and pulled out the immunity idol she found, "Tada! We have the idol! If you trust us, we'll be safe!"

Both Yuki and Zoe were speechless to see the immunity idol in her paw. Not only an immunity idol, but nearly the same exact one.

" _When Pikachu pulled out her immunity idol, I was surprised to see or even hear that she had one. Not only that, but it looked nearly identical to the one I have. Someone's playing us for a fool, because we were only told about one idol. One of them is fake, and crap, I think I know who has what." - Yuki_

"Speechless?" giggled Pikachu, "I kinda figured, but I want you both to trust me, and this is proof that I can trust you! Marge will trust you, and I think Dr. Mario will too!"

Yuki and Zoe looked at eachother, still in disbelief, before Yuki cleared his throat, "Well... I appreciate the trust, Pikachu. I believe, err... Zoe and I have your trust now."

"Good to hear," smiled Marge, shaking Yuki's hand, "Good to see one alliance make it to the end of the game without betraying eachother." She chuckled.

" _Oh dear me... who did it? Was it Shinnok? Was it Meloetta? Who could have planted a fake idol!? Ughh, no matter who did it, I guarantee you Yuki has the fake. Both of them were against him, and not Pikachu. This really irritates me darling. Once again, Pikachu has to one up us. Ugh.." - Zoe_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Marge."

Marge did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be getting a second chance at some of your favorite past challenges. For the first round, you will dive into a haystack to find a ball. Once you have the ball, you will attempt to land it on the barrel. First four to finish move on. For the second round, you will do the same thing again, but you must use sandbags, and you must land four of them on each barrel. First two to finish move on to the final round. For the final round you will toss rings onto a post. First player to get all three rings onto each post wins immunity, and is safe from the vote. Losers will go to tribal council tonight where the game will be over for one person. Let's get started."

Everyone got situated for the challenge's first part.

"For the first round you must go through the haystack to find a ball, and attempt to land that ball on a barrel. First four to finish move on. Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone dove into their own individual haystacks to begin searching for the ball. Pikachu and Zoe were the first two to find the ball, and made their way to begin tossing the ball. A few minutes later Yuki, Dark Pit, and Inkling found their balls and ran over to begin tossing. Dr. Mario and Marge were having no luck so far into the competition.

Zoe and Pikachu were the first two to land their balls onto the barrel, moving on to the next round. A few minutes later, Dr. Mario found his ball and ran over to begin tossing. Yuki was soon the third person to land the ball, moving on to the next round. It would come down to Dark Pit and Inkling...

…

…

…

"Inkling is moving on! Yuki, Inkling, Zoe, and Pikachu are moving on to the second round!"

Dark Pit shook his head, a little upset at losing, while both Marge and Dr. Mario shrugged it off.

"For the second round, you will do the same thing again, but you must use sandbags, and you must land four of them on each barrel. First two to finish move on to the final round. Survivors ready? GO!"

All four players started to toss their sandbags onto each barrel to the best of their abilities. Zoe nor Inkling were having much luck out of the gate. Yuki was landing sandbag after sandbag on each barrel. He quickly managed to get all four barrels, making him the first to move on.

Pikachu was having trouble at first, but soon got the hang of it, and was eventually neck and neck with Zoe for the second and final spot in the final round. Inkling was at zero sandbags, and her frustration wasn't helping. Meanwhile Zoe had gotten the hang of the tossing, and was tied at three with Pikachu.

In the end...

…

…

…

...Pikachu landed the final sandbag while Zoe missed hers.

"Pikachu and Yuki are moving onto the final round!"

Inkling was beyond frustrated that she couldn't win a challenge, while Zoe wasn't too upset, hoping Yuki could win immunity.

"For the final round you will toss rings onto a post. First player to get all three rings onto each post wins immunity, and is safe from the vote. Survivors ready? GO!"

Pikachu used what she learned from the last round, and started out pretty strong in the competition. She landed two rings perfectly, but the final ring was giving her a little bit of trouble. She wanted to win her first individual immunity challenge, and was determined to beat Yuki as she once did back during the pinball game.

Yuki was doing very well as well. He was concentrated on winning, since he wasn't entirely certain if his new alliance was going to keep their word or not if he wasn't immune. He figured if he could win immunity, they would be safe, and either Dark Pit or Inkling could be voted out that night. He landed two rings nicely, and was trying to get the third on.

In the end...

…

…

…

...it was Yuki who managed to get the third ring before Pikachu.

"Yuki lands it! YUKI WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Yuki.

"Great job today Yuki! You came into this challenge ready to compete, and you did not walk away disappointed. You are safe tonight, and now have a 1 in 6 shot at winning this game. Great job. As for the others, tribal council tonight. Someone will be voted out. See you all then."

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 33

With the main target immune, and likely one or the other going home, both Dark Pit and Inkling were hoping for a miracle tonight.

"It's probably going to be me tonight, Juli," smirked Dark Pit, "Trust me. I would be shocked if I'm spared."

Inkling laughed, "Please! I'm stronger physically, they have to be getting rid of me tonight!"

"Well, if we're lucky, then neither of us are going home tonight." grinned Dark Pit.

" _Dr. Mario said he was going to flip tonight, and while the target has changed, I suppose we can go ahead and honor Marge's wish tonight, and vote for her tonight. Even if she doesn't go home, I'm not letting the nice old mom go all season without seeing her name. Only fair, right?" - Dark Pit_

A few moments later, Dr. Mario was called over by the duo to discuss the vote tonight.

"Okay Dr. Mario, tonight's where you got to make your move," explained Dark Pit, "We're voting Marge off tonight. I'm feeling in a sympathetic mood, so... if she wants to go she'll go."

Dr. Mario laughed, "As if! Listen, I appreciate the offer Dark Pit, but I'm not flipping this game up on its head yet!"

Dark Pit blinked, while Inkling grumbled a little. Dark Pit spoke up, "...excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm not voting for Marge tonight. Maybe later I will, but tonight, I'm going to make sure you go home tonight." declared Dr. Mario.

" _Is there any harm in telling Dark Pit he's going home? Of course not! He might as well know so he's not blindsided. Listen, I plan to flip, but I'm not going to do it at Dark Pit's expense and survival. He #%#%ed me over at the merge, so I'm just returning the favor on a silver platter." - Dr. Mario_

"What the hell Dr. Mario!" shouted Inkling, "We're trying to help you in the game! You can't win against Pikachu or Marge!"

Dr. Mario shook his head, "I'm sorry Inkling, but we should talk once this punk is out of here. Sorry, but there's nothing you can do tonight." He pointed over at Dark Pit at the word 'punk'.

Dark Pit smirked, "...I bet you I can. I suppose you don't mind me telling everyone you were going to flip. Or even admitted to wanting to flip?"

Dr. Mario widened his eyes, "What?! Whatever, do your worst! Who are they going to believe? Some clone punk, or a doctor who's proven to be loyal and trustworthy!"

Inkling rolled her eyes, annoyed at the way Dr. Mario was boasting, "You're such an ass you know that? Arrogant, delusional asshole! That's what you are! You're insane if you truly believe what you're saying!"

" _Dr. Mario is by far one of the worst players I've seen play this game, and trust me as a superfan that's saying a lot! Harry Solomon has nothing on this self-proclaimed PhD owning doctor! He's delusional, and takes pride in thinking it's only okay if he's the one doing it! Just... gah! I hate him!" - Inkling_

Dr. Mario shrugged, ignoring Inkling's rant, "I'm sorry, I'm just playing a game. We'll talk later, okay? Pack your bags, Dark Pit, because you won't get any more nights."

Dr. Mario left the pair to themselves, but Dark Pit was still smirking, nodding his head, "Oh we'll see about that, Doc... we'll see who's laughing tonight."

" _Dr. Mario just made the biggest mistake in the game thus far. He goes on to even say he wants to vote Marge out, but won't do it because he wants me out so badly. Well then, may karma favor the foolish. Once he's exposed, he'll be the one saying goodbye to even making it to Day 39." - Dark Pit_

A few minutes later, Dr. Mario approached Marge and Pikachu about the vote.

"We're voting Dark Pit tonight, alright? Do we have Yuki and Zoe on board tonight?" asked Dr. Mario.

Pikachu nodded, with a smile, "Mhm! Marge just spoke with Yuki and we've got five votes going for Dark Pit!"

Dr. Mario smirked, "Good. This is just too good to be true, guys. I mean, he's been trying to flip me over to their side! Is he even serious!"

Marge chuckled, "Sounds like he's desperate for the votes, huh?"

" _Tonight we're voting out Dark Pit over Inkling because Dr. Mario has been wanting him out for the last 12 days, and I want to honor his wishes honestly! Pika! I do think Inkling is stronger, but that's okay if she wins immunity next, because I have my alliance ready to save ourselves!" - Pikachu_

"It's really only a matter of time girls, so just relax, and we'll come back to camp with little negativity and no grumpy angel." smiled Dr. Mario.

"Yeah! Good riddance!" giggled Pikachu.

" _I've got everything under control tonight. Yes, Dark Pit's right, I have to flip, but tonight's not that night! Once he's gone, then the game begins. Yuki and Zoe will want to be more than just fifth and fourth, and I think I stand the best chances against them over Marge or Pikachu, frankly." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

The Electroshock tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Erron Black,"

Erron was wearing his normal outfit without his cowboy hat. He brought along a rifle to clean up during the tribal council discussion.

"Shinnok,"

Shinnok was wearing a black robe, and had a black crest on his head opposed to red.

"Meloetta,"

Meloetta looked no different from before.

"Nigel,"

Nigel was wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"And Mangle, voted out at the last tribal council."

Mangle looked far cleaner than before. She had a metallic pink bow on her right ear.

"We're five for five tonight on blindsides, and tonight I wonder if we'll be able to make it six for six. Inkling, how crazy has this merge been compared to other seasons of the show?" asked Jeff.

"Jeff, crazy isn't the word to call this merge. I'd say it's bat#%#% insane! Drunken antics, flips, betrayals, and much more that few people have heard about!" replied Inkling.

"Zoe, do you think tonight will be another blindside, or will we finally have a normal night tonight?" asked Jeff.

"Jeffrey, I think tonight's the night we will put an end to the blindsides. I think we should just take a breather, darling. Too many, and I'll just have a heart attack soon, and that's no good for a doggy diva." replied Zoe.

Inkling rolled her eyes.

"Dark Pit, you got a big grin on your face tonight. Why do you look so happy tonight?" asked Jeff.

Dark Pit chuckled.

"Well, because I think it's funny that I'm going home tonight, yet there's someone here who's considered flipping and even confirmed he would. But later turned out to be a big liar." replied Dark Pit.

Dr. Mario shook his head.

"Y'know, Dr. Mario just told me he was ready to make a move once I'm out the door. He's ready to turn on you and once I'm gone, you better believe that Inkling here will be glad to align with him." continued Dark Pit.

Inkling nodded in confirmation.

"Oh shut your mouth, Dark Pit! You always have to have the last word, don't you! Just because I may have thought about it doesn't make it true!" snapped Dr. Mario.

He chose his words poorly as both Pikachu and Marge grew a little worried, and whispered something to one another.

"Oh really? That's what I wanted to hear, and now everyone knows." chuckled Dark Pit.

"Who are they going to believe?! Me, who's been loyal? Or you, who's been anti-social?" grumbled Dr. Mario.

"Guess we'll find out, huh?" replied Dark Pit.

"Marge, what do you make of this whole thing between Dr. Mario and Dark Pit?" asked Jeff.

Marge shook her head.

"It's another crazy night, what can you expect?" replied Marge.

"Okay then, it's time to vote, Dark Pit, you're up."

– – –

Dark Pit's Vote: Thank you for making an ass out of yourself. (Dr. Mario)

Dr. Mario's Vote: #%#% you. (Dark Pit)

Marge's Vote: Well um... I don't know what to make of what just happened, but it worries me. (?)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Dark Pit. (He nodded, crossing his arms.)

…

Dr. Mario. One vote Dr. Mario, one vote Dark Pit.

…

…

Dr. Mario. Two votes Dr. Mario, one vote Dark Pit. (He glared at both Dark Pit and Inkling.)

…

…

…

Dark Pit. Tied two votes Dark Pit, two votes Dr. Mario.

…

…

Dark Pit. Three votes Dark Pit, two votes Dr. Mario. (He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.)

…

Fifteenth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, and the sixth member of our jury, Dark Pit. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Dark Pit nodded, grabbing his things and his torch as he gave it up to Jeff.

"Dark Pit, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Dark Pit extended his wings, and flew out of the tribal council area without much else to say.

"Well, that really wasn't much of a blindside, but I think a lot of information was let out into the open. Dark Pit isn't quite known for speaking his mind, but I suppose Survivor brings out new things about you. We'll see how it shakes things up. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Dark Pit's Final Words**

"What a bunch of morons I played with. Even Day 1 I was like... these are some really stupid people I'm with. At this point, I only want Inkling to win, because at least she's kicking some ass when ass needs to be kicked. Dr. Mario is my second choice, because these people are morons for keeping him."

VOTES

Dark Pit – Marge, Zoe, Yuki, Dr. Mario, and Pikachu

Dr. Mario – Inkling and Dark Pit

Only two more episodes to go!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	14. Episode 13 Going To Get Ugly Fast

_Previously on, Survivor,_

 _After Nigel was blindsided, both Yuki and Zoe felt on the outs with the tribe. Zoe especially felt betrayed by the Zim Invaders whom failed to tell Zoe about Nigel going home. This made Zoe consider betraying her old alliance. Meanwhile, Dr. Mario started to feel a little isolated from his alliance feeling as though Marge and Pikachu ignored him._

 _With their backs against the wall, both Yuki and Zoe agreed to join up with Dr. Mario and the girls, and go after Dark Pit, Inkling, and Mangle. However, Zoe was still worried about them as they did see Yuki as a threat. Meanwhile, Dark Pit suggested to Inkling and Mangle to pull in Dr. Mario as a goat instead of Zoe, thinking they could manipulate him into betraying the girls._

 _At the team immunity challenge, it was a large battle between both teams, but in the end Pikachu, Marge, Dr. Mario, and Dark Pit came out on top. The team of Mangle, Zoe, Yuki, and Inkling would be the only ones attending tribal council, and Marge was selected to join them as an immune fifth vote._

 _Before tribal council, Zoe straight up told Inkling and Mangle that she was not going to vote against Yuki. That seriously ticked off Inkling, and told Mangle to target Zoe instead of Yuki to bait out the immunity idol they suspected Yuki to have. It would come down to Marge's decision, as she was stuck in the middle._

 _At tribal council, Yuki shocked both women by not playing his immunity idol, and Inkling and Mangle were even further shocked when Marge voted against Mangle and sent her to the jury in a 3-2 decision, leaving Inkling furious and upset._

 _When the tribe returned to camp, Dark Pit and Inkling discussed their next move moving forward, and they needed to get Dr. Mario to flip against the girls, hoping they could tip the scales in their favor. Meanwhile, Dr. Mario suggested to Marge and Pikachu about bringing in Yuki and Zoe as fourth and fifth votes. However, Marge wasn't so sure as Yuki was one of the biggest threats left to win._

 _Later that day, Dark Pit and Dr. Mario spoke about the Final 3, and Dark Pit made a good point about Dr. Mario unable to beat either Pikachu or Marge in a final vote. Dr. Mario told Dark Pit he would consider flipping, but secretly while he wanted to flip, he did not want to have it benefit Dark Pit. Meanwhile, Marge and Pikachu actually took Dr. Mario's advice, and brought in Zoe and Yuki into the alliance._

 _At the immunity challenge, Yuki stopped throwing challenges, and managed to finally win the immunity challenge, earning himself a spot in the Final 6._

 _Before tribal council, Dr. Mario told Dark Pit that he wasn't going to flip and outright told him he was going home. Despite Inkling and Dark Pit trying to convince him not to, it was not worth it. Dark Pit instead planned to expose him at tribal council._

 _At tribal council, Dark Pit got Dr. Mario to throw out all of his dirty laundry into the open. Dr. Mario accidentally let loose that he was planning to flip but hadn't decided when to flip. Dark Pit had thought he got Dr. Mario where he wanted him. However, it wasn't enough as nobody flipped, and Dark Pit was voted out in a 5-2 vote. 6 are left, tonight, one more will go..._

 **Final 6: Dr. Mario, Inkling, Marge, Pikachu, Yuki, and Zoe**

 **Jury: Erron Black, Shinnok, Meloetta, Nigel, Mangle, and Dark Pit**

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 34

Upon returning to camp, it was a little quieter and most of the bad energy had left with Dark Pit. Inkling even kept her distance from the others, knowing that either she was going home, or she was about to make a bold move.

" _Dark Pit and Mangle are both gone, and it totally sucks dude. I had this game in the palm of my hand, and I let it slip out of my hand like a slippery squid!" (She groans a little) "All I can do now is win challenges, and hope there's a back door to sneak through. I'm not out of it quite yet, after all." - Inkling_

Because Dr. Mario had said a few things that made even Marge and Pikachu suspicious of his true intentions. Both girls took Dr. Mario to the side, and asked him about what happened at tribal council.

"Dr. Mario, would it be any trouble to tell us what happened last night?" asked Marge, a little concerned.

Dr. Mario nodded hastily, "Absolutely! You deserve to know the truth. Listen, I told Dark Pit I was going to flip over to his side, but I was bluffing him. You both know I hated Dark Pit's guts, so why would I flip to benefit his game?"

" _Dark Pit is so #%#%ing cocky. I mean, it's absolutely absurd to how cocky the jerk was in his final moments in the game. Am I really going to flip, well, it's going to depend on the game as it's played. Inkling is a good number, but I have no idea if Yuki and Zoe want to keep her around." - Dr. Mario_

"It's just that you said you've been thinking about flipping for awhile now... you just gave us quite a scare." worried Marge. Pikachu was keeping quiet, listening carefully.

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Dark Pit was getting me so flustered last night, anything can slip from my mouth when I'm flustered. You saw how easy it was to get me drunk, right? Same thing."

Pikachu nodded, "Yeah, I can believe that. As long as you're staying by us to the Final 3, right?"

Dr. Mario nodded, grinning, "Yes! Yes! I'm staying loyal to the Final 3! We have the idol, and no way we can lose this! Inkling's going next, then Yuki and finally Zoe. We're very close to the end!"

" _I completely trust Dr. Mario. Yes, he makes mistakes, but I believe he's totally innocent. Dark Pit is quite the jerk, so I can imagine that he can get Dr. Mario to say something he never meant to say or even a few lies here and there. We have the idol, and six days to get through, we're so close!" - Pikachu_

Pikachu smiled brightly, "Yahoo! Oh my gosh, it's so very surreal at this point, y'know? Final 3 is in our sights!"

All three of them shook hands with one another, agreeing to the Final 3. Marge didn't say anymore regarding Dr. Mario's loyalty. She was still questioning it.

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Yuki and Zoe were having a conversation.

"Listen, I've been giving this some thought. Especially after what that moron blurted out last night." began Yuki.

Zoe raised an eyebrow, "Hmm? Whatever do you mean, darling?"

"If Dr. Mario's willing to work with Inkling and make a big move, why don't we join them and make it 4 against 2?" suggested Yuki.

" _After learning that Pikachu has an immunity idol exactly like my own, it really made me second guess the true nature of the idols. Looking back on castaways that did have magic powers, I suspect I'm the one who has the fake idol. If that's true, then Zoe and I stand no chance once Inkling's gone." - Yuki_

"Wait, what? You want to join Inkling? Like... that's completely absurd, dear. She hates my guts after I betrayed her and Mangle." worried Zoe, not liking this idea at all.

"It's the best play moving forward," explained Yuki, "If Inkling goes home next, and Dr. Mario doesn't flip, you and I go home at fourth and fifth. That is plainly obvious. Inkling wants to stay in the game, and even though you betrayed her, she'll do anything to stay in the game."

"I just don't think it's worth our time, darling. Inkling has votes on the jury, and she's really strong... keeping her around only gives her more time to win challenges." warned Zoe.

" _If we keep Inkling around, she has the best chances of making it to the end and winning the game. The better idea would be to send her home tonight, and then get Dr. Mario on our side. While I suppose it wouldn't hurt to be a leg up on Pikachu, I rather not put myself or Yuki in a bad spot." - Zoe_

"Just keep it in mind, Zoe. I know you don't like it, but once you see it my way, I believe you will like it better. I just want to bring the two of us to the Final 3. Dr. Mario won't win this game after he betrays Marge and Pikachu in cold blood." reminded Yuki.

Zoe nodded, "True, but they may not seem like the bitter types. You know how goody two-shoes Pikachu is, right darling?"

"True enough.." replied Yuki.

" _Zoe is a little uneasy about this, which surprises me. Dr. Mario has made it very clear he wants to flip, or at least has been considering it for the last couple of days. If we don't take the chance now, we may never get one. While Zoe may not like it, she has to understand it's the right move." - Yuki_

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 34

A few hours later into the day, Yuki and Zoe decided to place their plan into action. Zoe was off speaking with Dr. Mario, and Yuki was off speaking with Inkling.

Yuki and Inkling were taking a stroll towards tree mail.

"Must be rough being at the bottom of the pecking order." commented Yuki.

Inkling shrugged, crossing her arms, "It's whatever, man. You're just gonna have to beat me if you want to make it to the Top 5."

" _I've got three days to work my magic. Dr. Mario is a loose cannon, so who knows what the hell could go down with him. Yuki and Zoe could be other options to ensure a 3-3 tie if Dr. Mario refuses to flip just yet. I'm all for immediate results, not waiting anxiously for a move to be made." - Inkling_

Yuki nodded softly, "I know that feeling. Even though I do not expect you to back down from the challenges, I do believe we can make a deal here to make sure you see beyond Day 36."

Inkling's eyes brightened up a little, looking straight up at Yuki, "Dude, if you can pull that off... we'd be in it for the long run!"

"All it would require are the two of us, Zoe, and perhaps Dr. Mario. Even without him, we're 3-3. You'll just have to brush up on fire making skills." reminded Yuki.

" _Making an alliance with Inkling is critical at this stage of the game. I know she and Zoe are on loose terms after her betrayal, but I believe I can bring them back together to benefit us all. Inkling just needs to practice her fire making skills, because I haven't seen her make a single one." - Yuki_

"I know it seems like Dr. Mario and I are on bad terms after he straight up stabbed Dark Pit in the back and lied to him," explained Inkling, "But like... I was never against him to be honest. I'll work with him if it means we can finally break up that duo."

"Zoe is still worried, since she doesn't trust you still," noted Yuki, "But she shares the same goal as you, so maybe that'll be worth putting aside some differences."

" _From Day 1 of this game, I pegged Pikachu as the first one to be voted out! But of course, we had other plans, and she somehow ended up here. Marge included, because she wouldn't of made it here without that insane amount of luck she had. Period. It's time for them to go now." - Inkling_

Inkling nodded a little, "She should. I mean... I think you'll agree with me in saying that she has absolutely no shot to win this game. I mean, she's been lazy around camp... phony and cruel to everyone except for us and Mangle... she's going to lose. The least she can do is work with us to Final 3 to claim that 50 grand, right?"

Yuki nodded, shrugging a little, "I suppose that's a good way of putting it, yes. I trust Zoe will make the right decision moving forward. That or I'll make her see it my way."

Inkling grinned, shaking Yuki's hand, "You've got yourself a deal, dude! Let's make this work."

" _Booyah! Hahaha! Yuki and Zoe are on my side, and now all that stands is getting that doctor to join us! Being a smart man he shouldn't be blind to the obvious win coming for Pikachu, or Marge if Pikachu isn't there in the end! He's not that blind... is he? This will be the ultimate test." - Inkling_

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Zoe and Dr. Mario were talking about the same thing as Yuki and Inkling; becoming a group of four against Marge and Pikachu.

"So yeah, that's the long and short of it, darling," said Zoe, having just finished her explanation, "You, me, Inkling, and Yuki teaming up to the Final 4. Perhaps even Final 3 with you, me, and Yuki?"

Dr. Mario thought about it long and hard. He was analyzing what he could use to his advantage, as well as against them, "Hmm... doesn't sound like a bad idea really. I do think Yuki is more of a threat to win over Inkling."

Zoe shook her head, "Well I'm not voting Yuki off this island, so if you want that to happen you best do it yourself."

" _Talking to Dr. Mario was a little odd to say the least... thankfully he sat and listened more then speak his mind. That does concern me that he's acting strangely compared to what I would have imagined. Regardless I do believe he's willing to make a move and join us in the Final 4." - Zoe_

"Fair enough I'd say, and I think it's about time that duo got a taste of it's own medicine, if I may so myself." chuckled Dr. Mario.

Zoe giggled, "Oh yes, that much is for certain! After voting off Mangle, Dark Pit, and even Sunset and Yuffie back in the pre merge I think justice can finally be served to that rodent and the housewife."

Dr. Mario grinned, "Oh I sure do agree with that."

" _Haha! This is excellent! Now I have reason to make even more of a move! Not only can I sell out Yuki and Zoe and knock Yuki out of the game, but I become the hero of my alliance and get Marge and Pikachu to trust me again! Then it's only a smooth road from there to the money." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, you will dive into the water to collect two bags of puzzle pieces on the other end. You must get each one one at a time. Once you have both, take both bags back to the start, open them, and begin to solve the puzzle. First person to solve the puzzle wins reward."

"For your reward, after 35 days, there is nothing you miss than the love from home. Today, you will be competing to earn a chance to see your loved ones, and even spend some time with them. Bring them out!"

All six players looked out into the distance, and all cheered in excitement, happiness, and delight to see their loved ones enter from around the corner. The loved ones included Dr. Mario's brother Dr. Luigi, Inkling's ex-boyfriend Rusty, Marge's husband Homer, Pikachu's boyfriend Minun, Yuki's boyfriend Shuichi, and Zoe's friend Russell.

"You need to win today's challenge in order to gain some love and support from your loved ones... and they must help you win in return. Because once you collect both puzzle piece bags... your loved ones will be in charge of solving the puzzle. First loved one to finish the puzzle will win their Survivor reward."

"For your reward, you will get to spend the entire day on a cruise ship on the outskirts of Dingo Canyon. You will enjoy meals, beverages, and the love you need from home. You will also get to bring two people and their loved ones with you... as well as allow someone to have a loved one back at camp. Two people will get absolutely nothing, and all of those choices will be dependent on the winner. Let's get started."

All the Survivors got ready by the water, while the loved ones waited by the puzzle board.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

Everyone dove into the water on the word 'Go', and immediately started to swim their way towards the other side to collect the first bag of puzzle pieces. All the loved ones were cheering for their Survivors. Marge was the only one having a little bit of trouble as Zoe, Pikachu, Yuki, Inkling, and Dr. Mario all made it to the other end, collected their first bag of puzzle pieces, and brought them back to the start.

The fatigue immediately set in for Dr. Mario as he failed to get more momentum. Inkling as well was sort of falling behind despite being a good swimmer. This was a challenge she really didn't want to have to win since it could lose her jury votes. Yuki, Zoe, and Pikachu all did fairly well, and the water was actually safe for Pikachu as long as she didn't use electricity.

All three of those players made it back to the starting line, and passed both bags of puzzle pieces to Minun, Shuichi, and Russell, and soon all three of the loved ones started work on the puzzle. Eventually Inkling was able to make it to the other side, collect her second bag of pieces, and returned to the start to allow the black-ink inkling Rusty to begin work on his puzzle. Shuichi had an early lead due to Yuki giving him advice, which the Survivors were allowed to do, and compared to Pikachu or Zoe, Yuki was good on puzzles.

Dr. Mario and Marge were still struggled and slow in the water, not giving Dr. Luigi or Homer much luck in winning the reward challenge today. Both Russell and Minun did well without much assistance from their loved ones, being creative minds in their own right. Shuichi was a bumbling fool and sometimes misunderstood Yuki from time to time. This gave Minun and Russell time to catch up to Shuichi.

Rusty was doing some good work on his puzzle, working well with Inkling's commands and suggestions. Marge finally was able to collect her first bag of puzzle pieces, with a cheering Homer foolishly cheering for her despite the three other loved ones coming closer and closer to finishing their puzzle.

In the end, one of Minun, Shuichi, and Russell finished first...

…

…

…

"I got it!" called Minun, stepping back from his puzzle. Pikachu was jumping up and down in excitement.

Jeff ran over to confirm victory for the electric pokemon.

"He's got it! PIKACHU WINS REWARD THANKS TO MINUN!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Pikachu. Both she and Minun embraced tightly and kissed happily.

"Great job lovebirds! Bet Plusle would be proud if she got to come as well! Now, Pikachu, you have a really, really tough decision to make. You must select two people to join you on reward. They will also get to bring their loved ones."

Pikachu didn't waste any time in choosing her options.

"I have to bring the two people that have been with me since the merge! Marge and Dr. Mario!" cheered Pikachu, smiling happily at them.

Both Marge and Dr. Mario were satisfied with the option, embracing their loved ones and joining Pikachu and Minun beside Jeff.

"Now for a difficult choice... choose one Survivor to have their loved one back at camp. The other two get nothing at all."

Pikachu frowned a little, but knew the choice already.

"Oh gosh, this is so hard... all three of you worked so hard to win this reward, so... I gotta go with Yuki and Shuichi. Yuki, you and I have something in common, so I believe you deserve to be with the one you love most. Sorry Zoe and Inkling..."

Yuki simply nodded at Pikachu's decision, and allowed a super excited Shuichi to cling onto him like a leach. Zoe was very agitated, while Inkling didn't seem to care, expecting not to see Rusty at all.

"Heh, guess we'll have to wait until you get back home, huh Juli?" smirked Rusty, crossing his arms.

Inkling nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Not surprised though."

"Everyone back at the Pet Shop is happy you made it this far, Zoe!" smiled Russell, "Pepper wasn't expecting you to make it to the Top 6!"

Zoe snickered, trying to hide how upset she really was, "Well there's a first for everything, huh? Tell them I'm looking forward to coming home and getting groomed."

Russell snickered, and left off with Rusty around a corner.

"Okay then! Pikachu, Marge, Dr. Mario? All of you will get to enjoy a nice little trip around Dingo Canyon on a boat, so I hope that's enough for some memories! Yuki, you get to have Shuichi around camp, and give him more time on Survivor, given that his time was cut short. Inkling, Zoe, sadly, got nothing for you. You all can head on out, and I'll see you all for the important immunity challenge."

– – – – –

Reward Day 35

Pikachu, Minun, Dr. Mario, Dr. Luigi, Marge, and Homer all walked onto the boat designated on the map, and soon they were off on their little boat trip around Dingo Canyon's outskirts.

" _I am beyond happy that Pikachu won today's reward challenge! Not only did she give me a chance to spend time with my brother, she also gave me a chance to potentially earn trust back by exposing Yuki and Zoe. Once we have both pairs against eachother, it's smooth sailing from there." - Dr. Mario_

Once getting on the boat, the first person to speak was Homer, who was just delighted to be welcomed with a feast.

"Oooh! Look at all this food! And here I thought I wasn't gonna get to eat it!" smiled Homer, eyeing all the food with his hungry eyes.

Marge giggled, "Now Homie, save some for the rest of us. It's our reward too!"

" _There's a lot more to Homer than what meets the eye, I say. We're both fans of Survivor believe it or not, and Homer went to apply. Sadly, they didn't have room for him, but needed another woman. So he dropped my name in, and here I am! I owe him a lot for allowing me to come out." - Marge_

Pikachu and Minun were still embraced and hugging eachother, staying close to one another. For the polyamorous couple, the trio of electric mice have never really been away from eachother for so long. For Pikachu, she was just delighted to see at least one of her lovers.

"I'm so happy you came for me Minny..." smiled Pikachu warmly, tears in her eyes as she cuddled into Minun's hug.

"I'm honored to be here in the first place Pikapi," smiled Minun, "Plusle would have come instead, but she had other things planned for the day. I say it was already nerve wrecking coming out into a strange land.."

" _People don't get the concept of polygamy, and it's not a big deal. If you love more than one person and they feel just the same... go for it! All three of us love eachother very much and I don't know where I'd be without either one by my side! Day 35 will go down as my favorite day out here!" - Pikachu_

Eventually, everyone was gathered around the table, and eating the food and drinking the drinks provided for them. There was cheeseburgers, roast beef, mashed potatoes, soup, salad, beer, coca cola, orange juice, and milk.

Of course, this was when the strategy talk started.

"I'm glad we got this time away from the others," began Dr. Mario, "Because if you need further proof that you have my loyalty... I'm not the one who's thinking about really flipping."

Marge raised an eyebrow, "Then who is?"

"Zoe and Yuki. Zoe approached me, and told me that she wants the Final 4 to be her, Inkling, Yuki, and myself. Taking you two out is her agenda, and I assume Yuki's as well." explained Dr. Mario.

" _I wasn't really willing to trust Dr. Mario again after he fumbled at tribal council the other night. However, he's really shown that he can be loyal to an extent, and even isn't the one we should be concerned about. We could be walking into a 3-3 vote if we're not careful..." - Marge_

Marge sighed, eating softly, "Well, guess it could be a good time to take out Yuki now when we have a chance, right?"

"Yuki's definitely more dangerous than Inkling!" replied Pikachu, "He's got a good social game, a good physical game, and a good mental game! He's a triple threat! Pika!"

Dr. Mario smirked, "And I believe I can get Inkling on my side anyway. So we just use her to make it four against two, and then we're home free. We don't even need to use the idol."

"That's the best part too!" giggled Pikachu.

" _I wasn't hoping to use my idol, honestly. I think it would make for a great present to bring home to Plusle and Minun! It's just such a beautiful looking idol." (She pulls it out) "It even has a little musical note symbol at the bottom. It looks like Meloetta's a little... but yeah, it's very pretty!" - Pikachu_

Dr. Luigi chuckled, looking over at Homer as the Survivors discussed the game, "That's my bro for you. Already strategizing and pulling the strings."

Homer wasn't listening, getting a fourth cheeseburger and another swing of beer, "You sure got that right!"

A few minutes later, one of the sailors on board the boat, noticed the beer on the table, and looked over at Dr. Mario. Being a member of production disguised as a sailor, he immediately ran over to the remaining bottles of beer, and chucked them out into the water, surprising everyone.

"On orders of Mr. Probst, no beer is to be consumed." expressed the sailor, before returning to his duties.

Both Homer and Dr. Mario slumped a little, especially Dr. Mario who hadn't even had a single beer.

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 35

Yuki, Zoe, and Inkling were returning to camp, and Shuichi had not stopped talking and babbling since they had left the challenge area.

"Yuuuuukiiiiii!" sang Shuichi, dancing around like a little kid, acting completely out of his age, "How are you loving Survivor, huh? You made it this far! Wow! I only made it to Day 8 on my season!"

Yuki rubbed his forehead a little, "Yes, yes I know that, you damn brat. You won't let me forget that since you returned from Singapore."

" _Shuichi was a contestant on the 24th season of this show, and ever since then he's been constantly nagging me to go play the game. I had no interest in Survivor anyway aside from winning the money. He's a good kid, good singer, but when he gets into certain moods, he will never stop talking.." - Yuki_

Inkling was already annoyed by the annoying Shuichi, and made her way to the oasis to soak and relax.

Zoe was still fuming from Pikachu's decision, and turned to look at Yuki, "Well darlings, have fun! The ladies will go have fun in the oasis while you two spend time together!" She giggled like a schoolgirl and dashed off to the oasis.

" _Yuki's around his boyfriend, so I just have to back off and not be my flirty self around him. Shuichi seems very clingy... pssh. I don't care for the clingy types. Whenever a male dog tries to be clingy to me, I just brush him off... guess Yuki's far more patient to deal with a man like Shuichi." - Zoe_

Shuichi giggled as well, "Well! It's just us now Yuki! Wow! Final 6... how'd you do it!?"

Yuki sighed, "By using common sense, logic, and careful planning. Unlike you who just wimped out and did nothing to save yourself from getting voted off."

"Hey! Come on, I wanted to play the loyal role! What's wrong with that?" complained Shuichi.

"You were a fool to trust those you did," said Yuki, coldly, "This is a game where you need to backstab, betray, and play your cards carefully. Take now for example. I'm about to betray my current alliance with Pikachu and Marge. The threats need to go."

"Aww, but they look so nice!" frowned Shuichi.

"That's not the point, brat. You need to take the nice people out in order to win the respect of the jury." reminded Yuki.

" _Shuichi could never win Survivor. He's far too annoying, goody two shoes to even make it to Day 39. He doesn't have it in him to stab people in the back and lie in order to win one million dollars. I guess you can say that's why I'm out here; to show him exactly how it's done." - Yuki_

Shuichi pouted a little. Yuki eventually stood up, and grabbed Shuichi by the cuff of his shirt, "Cave. Now. We have all day to ourselves. The girls will be too busy talking."

"Ohhh okay! Weeeeee!" giggled Shuichi as he was dragged into the cave by Yuki.

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Zoe and Inkling were having quite a tense talk. It was a little awkward, but neither one was attempting to argue.

"So uhm... this is how we meet again, huh darling?" remarked Zoe, trying to find something to talk about.

Inkling nodded her head, "As long as things sail smoothly from here, we can regroup and forget Mangle's boot never happened, eh?"

" _Do I trust Zoe moving forward? Absolutely not! The only person in this game that I trust right now is myself, and myself alone! Listen, I need to get some information out of her since I've spoken with Yuki. Then Dr. Mario and I can finally get some alone time to discuss what needs to be done!" - Inkling_

Inkling continued to talk, "But Yuki told me what you two are planning, so I suppose as long as Dr. Mario can get on board, we're set."

Zoe nodded, "Indeed so, but my worry is that Marge and Pikachu are pulling him back into their little trio, and soon it could be a 3-3 vote. We may even be losers at this point if that's true."

Inkling chuckled, "Aw c'mon Zoe, it's not that big of a deal! We're 3-3, it's not over yet."

"Yeah, but... the thing is that they have a hidden immunity idol... and Yuki has one too," explained Zoe, "And darling, I truly believe Yuki has the fake right now.."

Inkling's eyes widened, caught off guard by Zoe's explanation, shaking her head.

" _This changes everything now. Two idols? One in Pikachu's hands, and the other in Yuki's hands. Dang, this is going to get ugly fast, and even though Zoe says Yuki might have the fake, I'm not going to take any chances. If I don't win today's immunity challenge, I may be in for some hurt soon." - Inkling_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"We'll now bring in Dr. Mario, Marge, and Pikachu, returning from their reward."

All three players came from around a corner, and joined up with Inkling, Zoe, and Yuki on the yellow mat.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Yuki."

Yuki did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be blindfolded. Using your sense of touch, you must feel up a shield puzzle that has been completed, and then slowly back your way down a straight path to your own shield puzzle that you must complete. Using your sense of touch you must put the shield puzzle together using the pieces provided. Be careful, as some pieces are decoys. First player to get the shield puzzle correct wins immunity, and has a spot waiting for them in the Final 5. Nothing more important then that at this stage of the game."

Dr. Mario was standing still, thinking about if this was the challenge he needed to win immunity. With the decision behind him, he stepped forward.

"Jeff, I would like to use my second challenge advantage for today's immunity challenge." declared Dr. Mario, handing his second advantage ticket to Jeff.

Jeff nodded, taking the ticket from him, "Very well then, Dr. Mario. Your advantage for the challenge today is that you will have no decoys at your station. This should make it easier to solve the puzzle without worrying about decoys. Let's get started."

All six players got situated for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All six players started to press their hands or paws up against the shield puzzle, feeling up the individual pieces one by one. Dr. Mario, Marge, and Yuki were analyzing each piece carefully, while Inkling was rushing a little bit. Pikachu and Zoe weren't having the best of luck so far in the competition. Dr. Mario was the first person to leave the shield puzzle, slowly making his way to his own puzzle station.

A few minutes later, Marge left the shield puzzle, walking at a slower pace than Dr. Mario as she didn't want to hurt herself while blindfolded. Yuki and Inkling were studying the pieces carefully before they left. They didn't want to make many trips, and Inkling was hell determined to win immunity. Dr. Mario was the first one to his station, and he wasted no time in putting puzzle pieces together. Luckily for all the players, the puzzle pieces were not bagged up and were waiting for them at their station.

Zoe was making more progress than Pikachu was at this point, as Pikachu wasn't the best puzzle girl in the game right now. Marge eventually made it to her station, and tried her best to remember the shield puzzle she memorized with her fingers. Dr. Mario was ways ahead of her, and he had no decoys to worry about, so that made things a little easier for him, especially with the memory he had.

Yuki was still studying the puzzle, although his instincts told him that he should leave so he would have time to catch up with Marge and Dr. Mario. Inkling was the third person to leave the shield puzzle, making her way to her station albeit a little rushed. Marge was making good progress on her puzzle, keeping similar pieces together so that if she was wrong, she could swap out.

But ultimately, Dr. Mario's advantage and his good memory were too much for Marge to catch up to.

"Jeff! I got it!" called Dr. Mario stepping back from his puzzle.

Jeff ran over to check and soon confirm his victory.

"And he's right! DR. MARIO WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 5!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dr. Mario.

"Another advantage used at the right time! Great job Dr. Mario, you have earned yourself a spot in the Final 5, and cannot go home tonight. Inkling, Zoe, Yuki, Marge, Pikachu, after 36 days, the game will end for one of you. After all, the Final 5 can only take four more players. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 36

A few minutes after everyone had returned to camp, Inkling and Dr. Mario went off by themselves to go talk strategy. It was almost immediately after they had returned.

" _Of course, not a second later Inkling grabs me and pulls me aside to begin talking up strategy. Of course, we don't have the best relationship right now, but she even said that she would work with me if it meant getting farther in the game so... I'll let her talk and blab off for now." - Dr. Mario_

"I know you probably don't like me," explained Inkling, "But I think you know you need me right now. If you want to flip, I'm your girl, dude."

Dr. Mario nodded, "Oh of course I know that. Yuki and Zoe want to flip on Pikachu and Marge, improve their chances. I say... let's play both sides of the fence. Benefit us both."

Inkling grinned, "I love the sound of that, man!"

" _Dr. Mario is an arrogant, cocky, incompetent human being, but I do suppose he succeeds in certain areas. Dude, I need him sitting next to me in the Final 4. Same goes for Zoe. I need both with me if I want to win this game. Marge, Yuki, Pikachu? All three of them need to get their asses out!" - Inkling_

"I just leaked all the information to the two of them while on reward," explained Dr. Mario, "That way, our options are open to more than just Pikachu or Marge, y'know?"

"Not only that, but don't they have an idol?" asked Inkling, to which Dr. Mario nodded his head, "Well here's the kicker to that; Zoe and Yuki have an idol, and it looks identical to theirs."

Dr. Mario's eyes widened, "Holy #%#%, are you serious? Great... great... absolutely great."

" _The game plan has been totally changed. Yuki and Zoe have an idol that's pretty identical to the one Pikachu has, so who knows which one is fake, and which one is not. But you know what? I'm a smart guy, and I've earned their loyalties... so I'm just going to figure it all out on my own!" - Dr. Mario_

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Listen just... leave it all to me. You just stay out of the limelight just in case the targets change. For all we know, the target can flip back to you instead of playing both sides."

Inkling nodded, heeding Dr. Mario's warning as the pair split off.

A few minutes later, Dr. Mario was talking with Marge and Pikachu about the upcoming vote.

"Just so that the two of you are aware," explained Dr. Mario, "I am feeding them false information, but what I am telling you is 100% the truth."

Pikachu nodded with a bright smile, "Good to know Dr. Mario! Pika! Do you have any suggestions? Marge, any as well?"

" _I feel totally safe tonight! I have the hidden immunity idol, I have Dr. Mario and Marge watching my back, and I know for a fact that we can still turn the tide in our favor! We just need Inkling's vote, or we have to use the hidden immunity idol to settle the score between us!" - Pikachu_

Marge looked over at Dr. Mario, "I suppose it's fair to vote for Yuki tonight... don't you think?"

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Does it matter who we vote out between Yuki or Zoe? Both need to go at some point anyway, and we have the potential to beat both in challenges. I say we vote for the most annoying tonight; Zoe."

Marge and Pikachu both blinked, confused at this. Marge spoke up, "But Yuki's more dangerous... he could go on an immunity run for all we know."

Dr. Mario sighed, shaking his head, "...oh how do I put this... Inkling's going to be hard to convert. She's definitely thinking about Yuki and Zoe more than the two of you. I'm saying Zoe because... unless you want to use the idol, you need an easy opponent. Zoe does #%%# all around camp, while Yuki does a lot."

" _Dr. Mario dropped the bomb on us by saying that Inkling is probably on Yuki and Zoe's side, meaning we have to either use the hidden immunity idol, or vote Zoe and have either myself or Pikachu defeat her in a fire making challenge. It wasn't the news I had hoped for, but it's not over yet." - Marge_

"Who do you think they'll be voting for?" asked Pikachu, pulling out her hidden immunity idol, looking it over.

Dr. Mario quickly snatched it from her, "Sorry, but I just want a closer look at it... oh, and I believe Marge is who they'll target tonight. Makes sense, considering she would rather leave before Pikachu, right?" He then returned the idol back to Pikachu after making careful examinations, leaving both confused.

Marge nodded, scratching her head, "Well... okay then. I'm thankful for that, anyway. We just need to decide if we want to use the idol or not. Pikachu, we'll leave it up to you!"

Pikachu giggled, smiling brightly, "I'll think about it long and hard! Pika!"

" _On one hand, I know I can make fire easily to defeat Zoe, but at the same time... it's still nerve wrecking! I could still lose out of nervousness or more! Pika! Maybe using the idol just to ensure Marge's safety would be enough, right? I mean, it's better than nothing!" - Pikachu_

Meanwhile, Inkling was speaking with both Yuki and Zoe about the vote. They were awaiting Dr. Mario, whom was still busy with Marge and Pikachu.

"I swear I believe he's in with them, I wouldn't trust him moving forward." warned Zoe.

Inkling rolled her eyes, "Please, Zoe, man, get yourself together. If you don't trust him, then we can simply just bow out of this whole thing and vote one of you out tonight. We're doing this to save ya!"

Zoe muttered a little, just in time for Dr. Mario to arrive after finishing his conversation with Marge and Pikachu.

"Finally, took your sweet ass time, dude," muttered Inkling, "What's the call tonight? Pikachu or Marge?"

Dr. Mario shrugged, "Do you really have to ask me that? We're voting Pikachu out tonight, because she's more of a threat. However... if that idol is real, it could cause some problems for us. Thankfully, I stirred them in the wrong direction."

" _Dr. Mario's more clever than I took him credit for. I thought he was a bumbling buffoon that got drunk and spoke about having a PhD every five minutes. Turns out he has that PhD and puts it to good use. I wasn't afraid to take him to the end, but now I'm a little concerned he could beat me." - Yuki_

"So it doesn't matter who they vote for then," replied Yuki, "So if it's a fake, we've got the real one. I don't expect those results, however, as I'm pretty sure I have the dud."

Dr. Mario shrugged, "Hey, if it turns out it's fake, use it on yourself, okay?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "Why would I use an idol if I know it's real after the fact?"

Zoe shook her head, "Yuki darling... listen to the man, after all he could be playing us." She made no attempt to whisper that, which annoyed Dr. Mario.

" _I don't trust what Dr. Mario is telling us, so I want Yuki to use the idol on himself, because for all I know, he and Inkling could be playing us! Inkling already betrayed me once, so she'll do it again in a heartbeat, darling! Anything to keep my darling Yuki safe, I will strongly recommend!" - Zoe_

"May I see your idol?" asked Dr. Mario, holding his hand out. Yuki shrugged, and gave Dr. Mario the idol he found days ago. Dr. Mario examined it carefully before handing it back to Yuki.

"Hmm... very well then. I think we're set tonight." nodded Dr. Mario with a grin on his face.

Zoe grew a little worried, "Ugh... I don't like the look of his grin, darlings..."

The four players eventually agreed to the plan they had set in motion, and split up to do chores until tribal council.

The rest of the day was mostly just Dr. Mario and Inkling talking about who to vote off, and who Dr. Mario thought had the fake idol. After agreeing to a target, they left with the others to tribal council.

" _Listen, I came here to win a million dollars, and there's five people left in my way! I can't let any of them take this well deserved money from me! I've been playing this game hard, and aside from the drunk incident, I have been the best player! Tonight will be the night I prove it!" - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

The Electroshock tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Erron Black,"

Erron was shirtless, but wore a cowboy hat, and his mask. He was not happy to see Dr. Mario wearing immunity.

"Shinnok,"

Shinnok was wearing his classic red and green robes, as well as his red crest on his head.

"Meloetta,"

Meloetta looked no different from before, but she did have a guilty look on her face.

"Nigel,"

Nigel was wearing a blue sweater, black jeans, but didn't wear his sunglasses, exposing his eyes to everyone.

"Mangle,"

Mangle had a metallic red bow on her right ear. She also sported a hook hand for the time being.

"And Dark Pit, voted out at the last tribal council."

Dark Pit wore a purple outfit with a dark purple crest around his head. He looked grumpy, but rather interested.

"Tonight, one more person will be sent home, and then we'll be in the home stretch. Pikachu, are you surprised to have made it this far into Survivor?" asked Jeff.

Pikachu nodded with a big grin on her face.

"Oh yes! Jeff, this has been one fantastic journey! I got to spent it with Minun of all people! Just to make the family visit is worth a million dollars to me already Jeff, but I know I can do better, and it's so close!" replied Pikachu.

"Marge, did seeing Homer give you more reason to push yourself into trying harder to win the game?" asked Jeff.

"He knows me very well, and he wants me to win for our small little family. I just don't want to make enemies, that's been my biggest fear out here. All the other mothers get criticized for not living up to the motherly role, and I don't want to give that impression." replied Marge.

Nigel sniffed a little, not really caring.

"Zoe, with the end of the game only four days away, are you thinking about the jury and who you want to put on the jury?" asked Jeff.

"Honestly darling that thought has gone through all of our minds at one point. We may think we have the votes, but then we make one mistake and then... our chances are gone. Caput, zilch, and the million dollars seems nothing but fantasy." replied Zoe.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Inkling, you're up."

– – –

Dr. Mario's Vote: Sorry, but I figured out everything. If I'm wrong... I quit. (?)

Pikachu's Vote: I'm still undecided at this point, but... I want to stay safe no matter what. Sorry! (Zoe)

Yuki's Vote: Marge wants to go before you do, but I feel as though that's pointless. No offense. (Pikachu)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

Nobody did anything.

…

…

…but then Pikachu stood up, took a deep breath, and approached Jeff with her immunity idol, "Here you go Jeff. I want to play this on Marge tonight."

Marge smiled warmly, while Dr. Mario clasped his hands. Yuki looked on as he had his own hand in his bag, waiting to see what happened.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home."

…

…

"...this is NOT a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Marge will count."

Jeff then tossed the idol into the fire. Pikachu and Marge were completely shocked at this, having had no idea about the idol being a fake. Dr. Mario tried to act shocked as well, but he was doing a back flip in his head. Meloetta looked incredibly guilty.

Yuki smiled a little, before stepping up, "Then that means... if that's fake... then this is real." He handed the other immunity idol over to Jeff.

"The rules of Survivor state, that if someone plays the hidden immunity idol, all votes cast against the person will not count, and the person with the second most votes will go home. This is indeed a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast against Yuki, will not count."

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...

…

…

...Pikachu. One vote Pikachu. (She was shocked to see her name instead of Marge's. Both of them were confused at this point.)

…

Pikachu. Two votes Pikachu. (She looked upset a little, and Dr. Mario was shaking his head, trying his best to act.)

…

…

…

Zoe. One vote Zoe, two votes Pikachu. (Now it was Yuki and Zoe's turn to be surprised. They were not expecting Zoe's name to come up.)

…

Zoe. Tied two votes Zoe, two votes Pikachu.

…

…

…

Pikachu. Three votes Pikachu, two votes Zoe. (She sighed, hoping that at least it was going to be a tie.)

…

…

…

Sixteenth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, Pikachu. That's four, that's enough, you need to hand me your torch.

Pikachu shook her head, not happy at all as she tried to hold back tears. She hugged Marge, before giving her torch up to Jeff.

"Pikachu, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

She shook her head, waving goodbye sadly as she left the tribal council area.

"Now that was one interesting vote, with tons of idols being used tonight, but after the chaos ensued, only five of you remain. Over the next three days, you will compete in two more challenges, attend three more tribal councils, and at the end of the day... one winner will be crowned. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Pikachu's Final Words**

"I just don't know what went wrong... how could Dr. Mario play us like that, and I know he did. He flipped on us, and he told us all lies and stories to get us to screw up. Did he even make the fake idol? He probably did didn't he... I'll have to ask Meloetta, since it'll know. Marge, please win this! Please!"

VOTES

Pikachu – Zoe, Inkling, Yuki, and Dr. Mario

Zoe – Marge and Pikachu

Sorry for the delay! I was having a hard time figuring out a good ending to not only this episode but also the finale! I should be back on schedule soon!

Who will be crowned the winner of Survivor Dingo Canyon? The sweet, caring mother Marge? The doggy diva Zoe? The tough and rough groupie Inkling? The cold author Yuki? Or the cocky intelligent Dr. Mario? Find out in the finale of Survivor Dingo Canyon!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	15. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 1

_36 days ago, 20 players were stranded in the middle of Dingo Canyon, and separated by genders. The men became the red Cortex tribe, while the women became the orange Brio tribe._

 _On Day 1, the two tribes had to make an important decision as to who was the strongest, the smartest, and the nicest players based on first impressions. The men chose Erron Black, Dr. Mario, and Maxwell, while the women chose Mileena, Quistis, and Pikachu._

 _These two groups of three later became a Chosen One's Alliance for each tribe. If each group of three managed to get to the merge without losing one or two members, they would gain a special advantage. While some players liked this idea, like Maxwell and Pikachu, others weren't so keen about it, like Quistis and Erron Black._

 _In the first eight days, the men were ahead of the women by a long shot. They were mostly led by the Netherrealm ruler Lord Shinnok. He conducted a strong villains alliance with Henry, Larry, Jason Voorhees, and Dark Pit. He would later pull in Nigel, and even though Larry was the first person voted off, Shinnok was able to bide his time as he threw Henry, the defector, under the bus._

 _The Brio tribe was not doing so well early on, as Mileena's leadership was not well received, and a new power trio was formed. Inkling brought in Mangle and Zoe to form the Zim Invaders, and managed to gain Quistis and Yuffie's loyalty and trust, and Quistis made the move to betray the Chosen One's Alliance, voting off Mileena. Three days later, Quistis was blindsided for being too much of a threat._

 _On Day 9, the castaways learned about the return of Veteran's Island, and the winner entered the game. That player was Eiri Yuki, who defeated Ness in the final duel. Moments later, the two tribes were mixed up into two new tribes. For the most part, Cortex was ruled by women, and Brio was ruled by men. The only men on Cortex were Maxwell, Yuki, Nigel, and Henry, while the only women on Brio were Sunset, Pikachu, and Inkling._

 _The Cortex tribe had less drama than they did before the swap, but there was still a game being played. Being away from the villains, Nigel paired up with Yuki, forming a secret alliance. Yuki also gained an admirer in Zoe Trent, who tried to get Mangle involved in a new alliance between them, Yuki, and Nigel. Despite attempts by Marge and Meloetta to flip the game back in their favor, they did not have much luck. The next three votes saw Yuffie, Henry, and Maxwell all voted out from the game._

 _The Brio tribe had a huge amount of drama. Inkling was able to sweet talk her way into the villains alliance, and worked well alongside Dark Pit and Shinnok. Sunset, however, did not like the idea nor trusted Inkling and the villains. At the next vote, she flipped on Inkling, and voted out Jason Voorhees, a choice that would later make things worse for not only the tribe, but also for Sunset. She paid the price the very next nice, being voted off._

 _Voting out Jason was enough to anger his mother, who ordered Jason to return to camp to kill all the people who voted him off. He made his attack carefully, and managed to injure both Pikachu and Rayman before being restrained. Only Rayman had close to fatal injuries, and he had to be immediately pulled from the game to recover, while Pikachu's were minor and only a scar would remain on her face._

 _On Day 18, the 12 remaining players merged into a single tribe, becoming the yellow Electroshock tribe. This would also be the time where Erron Black and Dr. Mario, whom met the requirements for the advantage offered by the Chosen One's Alliance, won their advantage. It was two immunity challenge advantages to be used whenever they wanted._

 _The tribe was split into two sides; the good side and the bad side. Pikachu, Erron Black, Dr. Mario, Meloetta, and Marge made up the good side of the numbers, while the others were part of the bad side. Their goal was to flip Yuki over to their side, seeing him as the wild card. Meanwhile, Dark Pit was planning out his own move to get information out of Dr. Mario. At tribal council, he was successful as he managed to get Dr. Mario drunk on stolen beer, and he laid out a bunch of secrets, and even voted out Erron Black in a 7-5 vote, shocking him and the rest of their alliance._

 _However, Yuki had flipped during this time to give Shinnok some reason to be paranoid about where he stood in the game. Despite Dr. Mario's drunken antics, he was quickly forgiven when Marge figured out what exactly happened between him and Dark Pit. When Shinnok announced he was going on a witch hunt to figure out who the traitor was, he scared Yuki into making a bold move. Getting Nigel on board with him, the duo flipped over once again, and Shinnok was blindsided. They would later return back to the bad side to vote off the legendary pokemon Meloetta._

 _Before being voted off, Meloetta had planted a fake immunity idol which looked exactly like the other idol. The real idol was picked up by Yuki, while the fake one was found by Pikachu. Meloetta had neglected to tell its alliance about the fake idol. Not trusting Yuki one big, Dark Pit got his alliance to prepare for a blindside, especially after Zoe was making him and the Zim Invaders nervous about her giving Yuki private information._

 _After Yuki won a tribal council pass, he wasted no time in using the pass to save himself from using his idol or being blindsided. Marge put up a big fight to either get herself or Nigel voted off instead of Pikachu, and it seemed like her plea worked, as since Yuki was gone, Dark Pit and the Zim Invaders turned the tables on Nigel, his closest ally. Zoe was left out of the decision, and she was not happy about it._

 _When the Final 8 was split apart for the next tribal council, Zoe outright told Inkling and Mangle that she was not going to vote off Yuki, and was going to vote one of them out. This angered Inkling to her core, and she and Mangle were trying everything in their power to swing Marge over in their favor to vote out Zoe and bait Yuki's idol. In the end, Marge decided to keep Zoe, and vote out Mangle, seeing her as a more dangerous foe. Later, despite attempts by Dark Pit to sway Dr. Mario over to his side, and later expose him as a liar and flipper, it wasn't enough, and Dark Pit was finally voted out._

 _Last episode, Yuki and Zoe were ready to make a move, knowing that there was a chance they had a fake idol after Pikachu had shown hers to them. They got both Inkling and Dr. Mario on board, but Dr. Mario had a different idea in mind._

 _When Pikachu won reward, and took Marge and Dr. Mario with her on reward, Dr. Mario threw Yuki and Zoe under the bus, and exposed them as the real flippers in the tribe. Back at camp, Zoe told Inkling about Pikachu having an idol, and Yuki having an idol. This only made Inkling rethink her strategy._

 _At the immunity challenge, Dr. Mario used his final advantage, and won immunity, guaranteeing himself a spot in the Final 5._

 _Before tribal council, Dr. Mario pulled out all the stumps to figure out who had the fake idol, and who had the real idol. Not only did he give false information to both Marge and Pikachu, and Yuki and Zoe, but he also tried to get both sides to use the idol. While Yuki was suspicious, Zoe was not sure Dr. Mario was telling the truth, and urged Yuki to play the idol if it turned out to be real._

 _At tribal council, Dr. Mario's work paid off when both Pikachu and Yuki played their idols. As it turned out, Pikachu's idol was fake, and Yuki's idol was real. However, more surprises were made when Yuki wasted the idol on himself, with Zoe getting two votes. But ultimately, Dr. Mario and Inkling voted against Pikachu, sending her home in tears and shock._

 _Now, only 5 remain!_

 _Marge._

 _Zoe._

 _Inkling._

 _Yuki._

 _And Dr. Mario._

 _Tonight, they will compete in their final immunity challenges. Three will move on to face the jury, but only one will outlast all the rest and become the Sole Survivor!_

 **Final 5: Dr. Mario, Inkling, Marge, Yuki, and Zoe**

 **Jury: Erron Black, Shinnok, Meloetta, Nigel, Mangle, Dark Pit, and Pikachu**

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 37

Last night's tribal council ended up being one of the more interesting nights of the whole season. Both the real and fake idols were played, and Dr. Mario managed to play every one of them like puppets. This did put a bad taste in both Marge and Yuki's mouths.

" _Pikachu's gone, and I feel like the blame falls on me for not standing up to protect her far enough. Dr. Mario made a good move, but I believe he put himself in a really bad spot to win the game. Now for me personally, it's now or never. Time to become Large Marge again, and finally try to win." - Marge_

" _This is exactly why I knew Dr. Mario is more clever than he appears to be. The man successfully tricked Zoe and myself into falsely playing my idol. While Pikachu is gone, we no longer have an idol, so it really comes down to how well we can fight our way to the Final 3, moving forward." - Yuki_

Down by the oasis, Dr. Mario and Inkling were celebrating and talking about how well they played the previous night.

"I can't believe it! You actually figured it out!" smirked Inkling, unable to hide her excitement as she high fived Dr. Mario, "Dude, I'm horribly sorry if I ever said I doubted you!"

Dr. Mario grinned sheepishly, "They put their trust in the wrong person, and quite frankly you and I made the right decision in sending home Pikachu."

" _The difference I spotted between the two idols was that one had a musical note at the bottom of the idol, and the other did not. I knew immediately that it was likely made by Meloetta, and I'm surprised it landed in Pikachu's possession. Yuki's idol is gone, and that means he's going home next!" - Dr. Mario_

"Think Marge is going to be pissed off that you flipped and voted Pikachu off?" asked Inkling.

Dr. Mario shrugged, "Who cares if she does or not. If Yuki doesn't win immunity, he's going home, and she would be a dumbass if she didn't join us in doing so. Then it's just smooth sailing from there to win the final immunity challenge, and vote Marge off. Final 3 you, me, and Zoe."

Inkling smirked, and shook Dr. Mario's hand firmly, "I'm holding you to that. Absolutely nothing wrong can come from this, man!"

" _Dr. Mario pulled off an amazing move by figuring out the legitimacy of the immunity idols, and right away I get a little concerned that he could beat me in the end. However, those concerns were put to rest because I know that he's going to blow it. His social game is terrible for a strategist, dude!" - Inkling_

"Do you think Yuki or Zoe know we screwed them over by wasting their idol?" asked Inkling.

Dr. Mario shrugged, "Who cares? Yuki's going home next, and Zoe's being dragged to the end. At this point, all I care about is making it to the end, and he and Marge are the two biggest threats out of the three."

"Things can't get even better for us, can't they?" boasted Inkling, a cocky grin on her face.

" _I want Inkling and Zoe in the Final 3 with me, because let's face it; they're both going to lose in a jury vote. Inkling does have some votes for her, but it's only three votes! I've got everyone else! She's rubbed people the wrong way, and I know the people I screwed over will get over it." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 37

Talking about last night in the cave were Marge, Yuki, and Zoe. None of them were far too happy with the way Dr. Mario and Inkling tricked them all.

"I told you! I knew it was going to happen!" complained Zoe, "I knew they were up to no good, and no one was listening to me."

Yuki rolled his eyes, "Zoe, I wouldn't of played the idol if you hadn't said anything about it."

"Still, I knew it was coming, and you were oblivious to it!" muttered Zoe.

" _Dr. Mario and Inkling are disgusting, rotten players, and while I applaud them for finally ridding us of that cutesy pandering rodent, they did us wrong just as much as her! I don't know about you, darling, but it's time prepared some of our own medicine for payback, and take them both out!" - Zoe_

Marge shook her head, "I'm just amazed at how much I didn't know about. Your idol, the fact there was a fake idol out there. Is there anything else I'm out of the loop on?"

Yuki shook his head, "Not from us. If there is anything else, go ask Dr. Mario. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to boast about it."

Marge shook her head once more, "It just boggles my mind how much he was able to trick us into believing his lies. I didn't trust him after the Dark Pit tribal council... and then I trusted him again after he said you two were flipping."

" _I won't discredit Dr. Mario for the moves he made last night, but it really hurt my feelings as well as Pikachu's. This is why I wanted to play Survivor the honest and truthful way. People's feelings can be hurt, and nobody really knows just how badly they do hurt, because they're heartless." - Marge_

Zoe nodded, "To be fair darling, we were thinking about flipping anyway, but the way Dr. Mario played last night, I no longer want to be assoicated with that man, or even Inkling."

Marge blinked a little, "Well, I suppose there's no harm done."

Yuki shook his head, "We just need to make this work. We lost the idol, and Dr. Mario has played a game I wouldn't of imagined would be considered good."

" _Marge has had our backs before during the Mangle vote, so I think she'll vote with us again to vote out Dr. Mario and Inkling. Our first target is Dr. Mario, given that he has proven to be more of a threat in challenges over Inkling, even without the advantages he won. Inkling will then be next." - Yuki_

"Oh darlings, I can't believe that we'll all make it to the Final 3!" giggled Zoe like a fangirl, "Even winning fifty thousand dollars will be enough for me!"

Marge smiled a little, but she was still thinking about what she needed to do.

" _Dr. Mario still betray me, but I don't know if it's right to return the favor. I mean, it doesn't make me look any better, right? Also, I know Yuki and Zoe are more close than Inkling and Dr. Mario. If I took them to the Final 4, and Inkling won immunity... then I would be the one going home." - Marge_

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Dr. Mario."

Dr. Mario did so.

"For today's challenge, you will be answering questions based on the history of Dingo Canyon, and the worlds surrounding it. Having been on rewards, I hope you've learned something. If you get a question right, you'll get a bag of puzzle pieces. However, if you're wrong, the puzzle pieces will be black, and you must answer the question again to get the right pieces. Once you have all three correct bags, you must then solve the puzzle. First person to solve the puzzle wins immunity, and earns themselves a spot in the Final 4. Nothing more important than that right now. Nobody wants to go home fifth, right? That's what I thought. Let's get started."

All five players got situated for the challenge.

"Survivors ready? GO!"

All five players raced forward to read the first question. The first question asked about the role of Dingodile in the world of Crash Bandicoot. With the answer of either Hero or Villain. Marge and Zoe answered Villain, while Yuki, Inkling, and Dr. Mario answered Hero.

The second question ended up being about the purpose of Dingo Canyon. The answer would be either Race Track or Home of Dingos. Only Yuki answered Race Track, while the others answered Home of Dingos.

The final question asked the Survivors about the native fruit of the land. Wumpa Fruit or None. Zoe and Yuki said None, while Marge, Inkling, and Dr. Mario answered Wumpa Fruit.

When the players returned to the puzzle sections, only Yuki and Zoe missed one question, Marge missed one, and Dr. Mario and Inkling got all three wrong. So all five players had to backtrack to re-answer the questions they got wrong. Since the bags were not numbered, they had to guess which ones they got wrong. Zoe was the first one to find the question she got wrong, and swapped bags to get the real bag of puzzle pieces. She got to work on her puzzle immediately.

Inkling grabbed one of the puzzle piece bags, and ran back to her station, as she could only return one bag at a time according to the rules. Yuki eventually found the missing answer, and swapped the bags around, catching up to Zoe to begin working on the puzzle. Dr. Mario was totally out of it, while Marge was not having luck.

But soon, Marge found the first of two wrong answers, and brought the bag of puzzle pieces back to her station, but ultimately, she was too late, as one of Zoe or Yuki finished their puzzle first...

…

…

…

"...I think I got it! Oh my goodness!" called Zoe, stepping back.

Jeff ran over to confirm Zoe's puzzle, just as Yuki placed in the final piece.

…

…

"...and she's got it! ZOE WINS IMMUNITY! GUARANTEED FINAL 4!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Zoe.

"Great effort Zoe! You definitely pulled through in the challenge, and finally clocked in your first individual immunity win of the season. Good job. As for the rest of you, one of you will be sent home tonight after 37 days. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 37

With another night of tribal council slowly on it's way, there was plenty of talk about who needed to be sent home.

Yuki, Zoe, and Marge were discussing the vote inside the cave.

"I think it's a foregone conclusion that Dr. Mario is going home, right?" asked Yuki.

Zoe nodded, "Oh most certainly so! I trust you both to write his name down, so no harm, no foul, darling!"

" _I won my first immunity challenge today! Eeee! I'm so excited, because I never thought I could ever win a single challenge out here. I was considering giving this to Yuki, since he was close, but I feel there's no need for him to have it tonight. I trust Marge will vote with us tonight." - Zoe_

"No more discussion needed then?" asked Yuki, looking at both Zoe and Marge.

Zoe shook her head, while Marge replied, "Well, I don't suppose so. We have the plan, we might as well finish the job, right?"

"Indeed." agreed Yuki.

" _I do feel a little nervous going into the vote tonight. I don't have the idol, and I don't exactly trust Marge. She could turn around and vote me out if she really wanted to. It would be in her best interest. But.. I don't think she will. She's been a passive player all season long, she'll continue to be so." - Yuki_

Meanwhile, down by the oasis once more, Inkling and Dr. Mario were having a quick chat before splitting up.

"We need to work Marge back over to our side," explained Inkling, "I'm just so happy Yuki didn't win immunity today, but I'm worried Zoe may give him immunity like the sheep that she is!"

Dr. Mario laughed, "Hah! If she does that then Marge pays the price."

"How will she? If Yuki gets that necklace, one of us is going home!" exclaimed Inkling.

" _Zoe winning immunity is both good and bad. Good because Yuki's vulnerable. Bad because Zoe could give Yuki the necklace if she felt concerned he was going home. She's been following him literally like a puppy dog since the day they met, so if he wants it, he'll get it. If it happens, we're screwed." - Inkling_

Dr. Mario blinked, before crossing his arms, "Damn, you may have a point. Well, here comes Marge now, so let's do this." He quickly noted to her as he saw Marge approaching them from afar.

Inkling waved a hand over in Marge's direction to have her come over for a talk. Marge spoke up, "Do you guys need anything?"

Dr. Mario nodded, standing up from his crouching position, "Yes, yes we do. We need your vote to send Yuki home tonight. He's the biggest threat, and if he goes it'll be a smooth ride."

" _Getting Marge back on our side for this vote is valuable. She needs to see that Yuki and Zoe will never turn on her, and that I'm willing to turn on Inkling if the chance comes up. Now that would be bull#%##, but she doesn't have to know that." (He laughs) "She's smarter than she looks." - Dr. Mario_

Marge gave him a stern look, "Now why should I do that after you betrayed Pikachu?"

Inkling rolled her eyes, "Look Marge, we have nothing to hide. Nothing! No idols, no manipulation, so all we can offer is perhaps a chance to be in the Final 3! If you vote one of us out tonight, and the other wins immunity, you're going home! Yuki and Zoe will never turn on eachother!"

"But aren't you two just as close as of right now?" asked Marge, suspicious.

Dr. Mario laughed, "What? Me and her? Please! I'd turn on her in a minute if it meant life or death! Yuki and Zoe? Not a chance in hell! Come on Marge, it's the best move you can make!"

Inkling nodded hastily at his comment, although she did take note of how sure Dr. Mario was when he made that remark.

"...I'll think about it. But just so you know, it's going to be hard to trust you both again." reminded Marge as she left the oasis area.

" _Dr. Mario and Yuki are both smart, intelligent men, and between the two I respect Yuki a lot. Dr. Mario has proven to be both a good man, and a liar at different points. However, there's one thing I do know; I need to play the game. I can't make a personal move. It needs to be the right one." - Marge_

– – – – –

The Electroshock tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Erron Black,"

"Shinnok,"

"Meloetta,"

"Nigel,"

"Mangle,"

"Dark Pit,"

"And Pikachu, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Well it's been a great 37 days full of blindsides, big moves, and a crazy season. Yet tonight, for one of you, it will be the last night. Yuki, you spent 9 of your 37 days on Veteran's Island. Do you believe you have an advantage or a disadvantage going into the end game?" asked Jeff.

"I believe it can be seen as both. I've fought hard to make it here, and proved myself to be a worthy competitor. But at the same time the jury can see that as I didn't play all 39 days, and that I only played 30 days. It'll depend on how the jury ultimately perceives it." replied Yuki.

Each jury member's expression was different from nodding, displeasement, and non-caring.

"Marge, I think you've proven many players wrong in making it all the way here. What will you tell your family after this whole thing is over?" asked Jeff.

Marge smiled.

"Well, I will tell my children that you have to challenge yourself to be the best you can. No matter when I'm voted off or if I win or lose in the end, I think my family will be proud." replied Marge.

Both Meloetta and Pikachu smiled warmly.

"Inkling, feel nervous about tonight?" asked Jeff.

Inkling nodded.

"I've been nervous every night, Jeff! Like, I haven't won a single immunity challenge despite being athletic and nimble, and I can't hide my competitive nature. If I'm the one going home tonight, I wouldn't be surprised." replied Inkling.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Dr. Mario, you're up."

– – –

Inkling's Vote: You are responsible for ruining the Zim Invaders. Tonight, revenge will be served. (Yuki)

Marge's Vote: I'm terribly sorry, but I'm ready to play my own game now. I have nothing to hide. (?)

Yuki's Vote: I misread you. You are a clever doctor, and the PhD isn't just for show. Bye. (Dr. Mario)

– – –

"If somebody has the hidden immunity idol, and you would like to play it, tonight is the last time you can do so."

Nobody did anything.

"Okay, once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Dr. Mario. (He nodded, crossing his arms.)

…

Dr. Mario. Two votes Dr. Mario.

…

…

Yuki. One vote Yuki, two votes Dr. Mario. (He nodded, looking over at the others.)

…

Yuki. We're tied. Two votes Yuki, two votes Dr. Mario, one vote left. (Marge closed her eyes.)

Seventeenth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, and the eighth member of our jury...

…

…

…

…

…

…

...is Yuki. You need to bring me your torch.

Zoe's mouth dropped when she saw the final vote. Marge ignored her glares as Yuki patted Zoe's head, before giving up his torch.

"Yuki, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Yuki nodded, leaving the area without saying anything more.

"Another good blindside, and with that out of the way, you've made it to the Final 4. Tomorrow you will compete in one more immunity challenge, and soon you will be down to only three. Get some sleep, you're going to need it. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Yuki's Final Words**

"I should be a little surprised, but really, I'm not. I think it was a smart move on Marge's part to send me home, but I think she's entering the Final 4 with no one willing to take her to the Final 3. I would be surprised if she made it there, after all this. You know what, this game was fun. The brat was right."

VOTES

Dr. Mario – Zoe and Yuki

Yuki – Marge, Inkling, and Dr. Mario

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 38

The four remaining players returned to camp, and Zoe was utterly upset, horrified, and pissed off at what just happened at the last vote.

"Wow! By the gods, darlings, what just happened!" shouted Zoe, angrily.

Inkling smirked, crossing her arms, "Looks like we got rid of your little boy toy. I don't feel bad about it because he ruined our alliance, dude."

" _Last night was one of the most horrible nights of this entire game. My darling Yuki was voted out of this game, and I feel responsible for not saving him when I could have." (She shakes her head, sniffling.) "Damn Marge, damn Inkling, and damn Dr. Mario. They all are rotten people.." - Zoe_

Zoe shook her head, "He ruined absolutely nothing! You ruined everything for me, Inkling! I was nothing but a pawn in your plan! At least Yuki treated me like a princess!"

Inkling rolled her eyes, "Zoe, I've been nothing but nice to you all game up until you turned on us. Don't give me that bull#%##. Besides, you should be pissed at Marge."

"Oh, now don't bring me into this." grumbled Marge.

" _I decided to vote out Yuki over Dr. Mario because I know Yuki had a strong chance to win this game, and I do not believe either Inkling or Dr. Mario can win if I'm up against them. I believe Zoe's little outburst has set herself up to be the next one voted off, and I have no problem with that." - Marge_

Dr. Mario shook his head, chuckling, "Zoe, it's just a game. Yuki was competition, and he had to go. Why be so worried? You're guaranteed his vote and a spot in the Final 3. 50 thousand dollars ain't so bad, right?"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Doesn't seem all that worth it now. Hmph, whatever darlings. I'll just wing it out the last two days."

Marge nodded, taking note of what Dr. Mario just said.

" _Voting out Yuki was very critical at this stage in the game. Inkling and I are perfectly set up to enter the Final Tribal Council. We just need to beat Marge, and that shouldn't be that big of a deal. Zoe's guaranteed a spot in the end, so if Marge wins immunity.. Inkling better pack her bags." - Dr. Mario_

A few moments later, Jeff Probst arrived at the Electroshock camp.

"I heard some shouting, hope I didn't walk in on anything." remarked Jeff as he walked in.

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Nah, I think the yelling has stopped, right guys?"

Marge and Inkling both nodded their heads, while Zoe pouted a little, huffing.

Jeff chuckled, "Well, I'm glad to hear that, because I'm sure you all know what we're about to do, right?"

Marge nodded with a smile, "Oh yes, give us the information, Jeff."

Jeff nodded at Marge's words, "Alright then, let's get to the Rites of Passage. You will go down the trail, and find the 17 torches of the 17 people voted out. Remember them, and all that good stuff. I'll be waiting for you down by the challenge area, where we'll start the final immunity challenge."

" _When I first stepped onto the beach, I promised to play an honest, trustful game. I wouldn't lie, cheat, or steal to play Survivor. I know other older mothers don't do well in this game because they're expected to play the 'Mom' role. I believe I've done well making it here, and now that I'm so close to the end, I need to win this final challenge to guarantee a shot at the million dollar grand prize." - Marge_

" _What a mistake I made aligning myself with Inkling and Mangle, darling. I thought I was doing a good job, and I saw the real light. I was nothing but a pawn to their plan. Yuki was far better at treating me nicely, and giving me a sense of trust and safety. Dr. Mario says I'm guaranteed a spot in the end, but I know I can't trust anything out of his mouth, so I have to win this challenge." - Zoe_

" _I've been a superfan of Survivor for so many years, dude, and it's a dream come true to make it to the Final 4! All I need to do is win this final immunity challenge, and Inkopolis will be meeting the new winner of Survivor Dingo Canyon! Booyah baby! Still, it comes down to one challenge, and we cannot let Marge win this challenge. Not like that will be a problem, really. I know I can beat her." - Inkling_

" _I'm so close to the money, I can hardly contain myself! Just like the other Mario clone, I made it to the Final 4! How come clones are just so better than the real counterpart, huh? I played the best game this season. After Dark Pit got me drunk, and humiliated me in front of millions, I needed to redeem myself, and I did! I figured out the fake idol, I made big moves, the money should be mine!." - Dr. Mario_

– – – – –

Rites Of Passage

They arrived at the first torch, Larry Koopa's.

"Even though I'm not the real Mario, I still won the battle!" grinned Dr. Mario.

Inkling smirked, "I think Larry going out first wasn't too surprising from the female's side."

They came across Mileena's torch.

"Goodness, she was hard to live with, darlings. I'm so happy she left when she did." remarked Zoe.

Marge nodded her head, "Oh yes. I didn't vote for her, but I was a little pleased she left."

They came across Quistis' torch.

"She got a little too comfortable after she betrayed Mileena," noted Marge, "I think that was her downfall."

"I heard of the comparisons to Raine Sage, and I'm just glad I didn't have to deal with her in the merge." remarked Dr. Mario.

They came to Jason Voorhees' torch.

Marge shook her head, "I have to question how they even casted a man like him for Survivor."

"Jason was just creepy to live with, but damn I would be lying if I said he wasn't the strongest player in the season." replied Inkling.

They came to Yuffie's torch.

"Yuffie was just an amazing gal," grinned Inkling, "I sort of wished I had her in the Zim Invaders honestly. Such a shame."

"Oh come on Inkling. You know I'm standing right here. Anyway, Yuffie was annoying. Plain and simple, dears." grumbled Zoe.

They came to Sunset's torch.

"I really respected Sunset Shimmer," smiled Marge, "I do think she started playing a little too late, in my opinion."

"Sunset had a good future moving forward, but she chose to be too untrustworthy." said Dr. Mario.

They came to Rayman's torch, still lit.

"Damn, that was just horrifying to witness in person," said Dr. Mario, looking over at Marge and Zoe, "Jason turned into a monster."

Inkling nodded, choosing not to blow out Rayman's lit torch, "Yeah, it's a total shame, man. Even though... nah I won't say it out of respect."

Next was Henry's torch.

"Henry was honestly a very nice man. A little insane, but very endearing." said Marge.

Inkling shrugged, "I dunno, Marge. Shinnok and Dark Pit made him sound like a deranged maniac. Glad I never had to deal with him, man."

They came to Maxwell's torch.

Inkling shook her head, "That vote really surprised me, but it did give us the upper hand for a little bit."

"Sadly, I believe Maxwell left a little too early. I really wanted to see more of his drawings." smiled Marge.

Then came Erron Black's torch.

"The mercenary cowboy. I really liked Erron Black, but he was very stiff competition. He was the right first boot of the merge." said Inkling.

"I still blame Dark Pit for his elimination, damn it. I didn't like Erron Black, but I had no real intentions of cutting him that early." said Dr. Mario.

They came to Shinnok's torch.

"Ugh, Shinnok gave me goosebumps nearly anytime he was around. He was just so creepy." huffed Zoe.

Marge nodded a little, "I do think Lord Shinnok played a better game than Quan Chi, and that says a lot, despite being a villain."

Meloetta's torch came next.

"Meloetta was a very clever pokemon, but I solved its riddle, and I'm proud of that." smirked Dr. Mario.

Marge raised an eyebrow, "What riddle would that be? Oh well... I loved its spirit and kindness."

Then came Nigel's torch.

"Nigel, man... he had a lot of swag out here. He definitely played a good game, and I knew it was the right time to send him packing." said Inkling.

"He was a little rude from time to time, but I had to do what I needed to do to save my alliance." replied Marge.

Mangle's torch came next.

"Compared to you, Inkling, Mangle had at least some amount of self respect!" remarked Zoe.

"Mangle definitely opened my eyes to the world of Freddy Fazbear's. Maybe it's not so bad after all." said Dr. Mario.

Soon came Dark Pit's torch.

Marge smiled warmly, "I'm happy that Dark Pit was voted out when he was. He was a very devious, anti-social player."

"Dark Pit was just so rude and condescending to anyone that wasn't his alliance. If you ask me, darling, he was just out there to be a jerk." remarked Zoe.

They came across Pikachu's torch.

"I think I made the right decision. I know I made her cry, but... it's a game. I won't back down from playing it to win." said Dr. Mario, with a hint of remorse in his voice.

Inkling nodded in agreement, "She was just so full of energy but... I gotta say she did grow a little annoying after awhile, man."

Last, but not least, came Yuki's torch.

Dr. Mario grinned, "Yuki was definitely competition in the game. I just feel like he let his guard down when it really mattered."

"I've never met a man as handsome as him. I just hope there's a handsome dog just like him one day. Oh I'll be in his paws the instant I meet him." giggled Zoe, blushing brightly as she day dreamed.

The Final 4 then arrived at the final challenge.

– – – – –

"Come on in guys!"

The remaining players arrived at the challenge area.

"Guys ready for your final immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"I'll take immunity back from you, Zoe."

Zoe did so.

"For your final immunity challenge, you will balance coins on top of a pole. Every few seconds I will ask you to place a certain coin on the flat end of the pole. You will keep stacking coins until your stack tips over. If it does, you're out of the challenge. The last person left standing wins immunity, guaranteed a spot at the final tribal council, where you will get a chance to plead your case to the jury. Let's get started."

All four players got situated for the challenge.

"This challenge has begun, and I will like you guys to begin with putting the big gold coin on first."

– 10 minutes later... –

So far, five coins have been placed on each player's pole, so far, it hasn't been that bad for many of them.

Marge, Dr. Mario, and Inkling were sharp and steady, while Zoe wasn't so steady right out of the gate. She knew she wasn't going to have an easy time winning this challenge.

Marge looked over at both Dr. Mario and Inkling, and remembered Dr. Mario's words to Zoe that she was guaranteed third place. She had a bad feeling she needed to win immunity, or else she was going home.

"38 days of Survivor... you need to win one more challenge to guarantee you have a chance to speak to the jury."

– 20 minutes later... –

So far, ten coins have been placed on each player's pole, so far.

And after the tenth coin had been placed, one player dropped out.

…

…

"And after 20 minutes, Zoe falls short of winning immunity. We're down to three."

Zoe shook her head, and slumped over to the seats behind Jeff, watching the three remaining players compete.

Inkling's hands were starting to twitch a little. She was concentrating hard, and she was hoping Marge would fall so that she could drop out immediately after to give Dr. Mario the easy win.

Dr. Mario and Marge seemed to be doing pretty well. Dr. Mario looked over at Marge, and gave a concerned look, since he was seeing Marge not struggling in the slightest so far.

– 30 minutes in... –

So far, fifteen coins have been placed on each player's pole, so far.

This was where the challenge started to get a little harder. With fifteen coins stacked, one wrong move could ruin the entire stack.

This was true for one unsuspecting player...

…

…

…

"And Inkling comes just short of winning immunity. The stack dropped out of nowhere. She's out of the game, and it comes down to Dr. Mario and Marge for the final win of the season."

Inkling shook her head, a little irritated she couldn't win one single individual immunity challenge throughout the season.

Marge was starting to struggle a little now, keeping her eyes on her stack, praying for it not to fall on her now.

Dr. Mario was doing pretty good himself, but he was debating a few things in his head, looking over at Marge, and then over at Inkling. He was wondering if he could beat Inkling, or if he could beat Marge. It was down to the wire, and with a lot of things on his mind, he was starting to doubt a win against Inkling.

– 40 minutes in... –

So far, twenty coins have been placed on each player's pole, so far.

Dr. Mario was still debating on his head, keeping his concentration on the stack, while thinking about the next move, and really the final move he needed to make.

Marge looked over at Dr. Mario, and it looked like he was doing very well, and Marge didn't know if she had the energy to last hours competing against Dr. Mario. Just like Dr. Mario, she was also considering giving up.

However, only one person would make the move first.

…

…

…

…

...and it was Dr. Mario. This shocked Inkling and Zoe.

"Dr. Mario, out of nowhere, drops out of the game. That means MARGE WINS THE FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for Marge.

"I don't think many people expected to see this. Marge, you are safe tonight at the vote, and tomorrow night you will get a chance to plead your case to the jury as to why you deserve the million dollars and the title of Sole Survivor. Inkling, Zoe, Dr. Mario, after 38 days, tonight will be the final night for one of you, as one of you will become the final member of the jury. See you all tonight."

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 38

As the tribe returned from the immunity challenge, already plans were being made for the upcoming tribal council. Dr. Mario felt good about the decision he had made.

" _The more I thought about it, I think about who I can beat at the end. But also take someone out, and gain their jury votes. On Inkling's side, she has Mangle, Dark Pit, and Shinnok. Including her, that's already four jury votes. With Marge, I don't know if it can be done. I have no choice now." - Dr. Mario_

Dr. Mario pulled Inkling over to the side to create a big plan for the night, trying to get her to do the same thing he was doing.

"Okay, so here's what I was thinking," explained Dr. Mario, "Marge won immunity, and we both need Zoe in the Final 3. Wouldn't it make more sense for us to vote for one another? Let the rocks decide? I know Zoe is voting for you, and I think Marge is voting for me."

Inkling blinked, "Wait... well, yeah that does make sense. But are you sure Marge is voting for you? That sounds a little strange to me, dude."

" _My main goal is to get Inkling to write my name down. I know I'm risking a lot with this move, but I cannot betray Inkling without letting her know what's going on. If I stab her in cold blood, I don't get her jury votes, or even her allies' jury votes. We need to be on the same page." - Dr. Mario_

Inkling continued, "I just feel, like, Marge will vote for Zoe or something, and then I go home. Dude, you're putting me in grave danger!"

Dr. Mario shook his head, "Marge isn't stupid. She won't vote Zoe out, knowing that's a free ticket to a literal Final 2 showdown. She'll have to vote for one of us, and that will likely become me."

"I don't know Dr. Mario... this is just frustrating me. I mean, like, I know Zoe is easy to beat, but I feel so nervous now." muttered Inkling.

" _Dr. Mario has a way of making things more complicated than they appear. I mean the dude was so close to actually beating Marge, and then he throws it all away. He's got something planned... I know it. I think he's slowly losing his mind out here. He's coming up with some insane plans..." - Inkling_

Inkling sighed, and simply agreed to the plan, seeing that Dr. Mario's mind had been made up by now.

Meanwhile, down by the oasis, Zoe was relaxing by herself, sniffling a little. She knew what she was going to do, and could care less about what the other three players did.

" _Yuki's gone, and I blame it all on that bitch Inkling. She ruined my game, so I have no choice but to write her name down, and make her feel my pain and anguish. She and that doctor are probably writing my name down anyway, so it's all on Marge to save me, or leave me to rot in the sands." - Zoe_

A few moments later, Marge walked down to the oasis to have a chat with Zoe.

"I just wanted to apologize for voting Yuki out, and I can promise you that I will not write your name down," confessed Marge, "I am going to write Dr. Mario's name down tonight."

Zoe shook her head, "Sorry darling, but I cannot ignore Inkling for much longer. The slimy bitch must pay for ruining my game out here." She growled a little, trying to avoid crying.

Marge backed off a little, "Aren't you... taking this a little too far? Over a man that's dating somebody already?"

Zoe sighed, allowing the tears to fall, but didn't sob, "...no, it's just... Yuki was a friend out here. Unlike Inkling he treated me with respect and kindness. Well... even in his way of 'kindness'. He treated me like I wasn't a pawn in his plan. I don't like being used as fodder, darling.."

Marge frowned a little, "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, dear. I made the move I made to further myself to win the money for my family. I have nobody else to play for but myself."

"Just... leave me be. If you have the slightest amount of empathy for me, vote for Inkling tonight, and let the rocks decide the fate of this game." sighed Zoe.

Marge didn't give her a nod or a shake of her head, but simply left her by herself to silently sniff and cry out of loneliness.

" _I really feel bad for Zoe. Nobody deserves to be treated like fodder, not even someone like her. She's been rude and disrespectful out here, but I know even those people need to be given some love and compassion. But at the same time... keeping Dr. Mario around might be a mistake. It's tough." - Marge_

– – – – –

The Electroshock tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in the members of the jury,"

"Erron Black,"

"Shinnok,"

"Meloetta,"

"Nigel,"

"Mangle,"

"Dark Pit,"

"Pikachu,"

"And Yuki, voted out at the last tribal council."

"So many blindsides in the last couple of nights, but tonight is the last time somebody is being voted out of the season, so you better make it count. Dr. Mario, is tonight's vote critical? Are you thinking about the jury?" asked Jeff.

Dr. Mario nodded.

"Well duh, aren't we all? I mean, I already know some jury members are going to hate my guts, but I've played a great game. I deserve all the credit in the world. Hell, I brought my things tonight, because I could be going home." replied Dr. Mario.

"Inkling, being a large superfan of the show, how much would it suck to be voted out now with only one more day to go?" asked Jeff.

"That would suck so much. I came into this game wanting to play a strong game, and I feel like lately I haven't had the chance because of the power being out of my hands! Once again, it's out of my hands, and it's not a good feeling!" replied Inkling.

"Okay, it's time to vote, Inkling, you're up."

– – –

Inkling's Vote: This is one of your strangest moves, but hey... I need to win the money. (Dr. Mario)

Marge's Vote: I just hope I'm making the right decision by putting your name down... (?)

Zoe's Vote: You are a disgraceful, despicable person. I hope I never see you again after this. (Inkling)

– – –

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out must leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote, Inkling. (She nodded, crossing her arms.)

…

…

Inkling. Two votes Inkling.

…

…

Dr. Mario. One vote Dr. Mario, two votes Inkling, one vote left. (Zoe raised an eyebrow, surprised not to see her name.)

…

…

…

…

Eighteenth person voted out of Survivor Dingo Canyon, and the ninth and final member of our jury, Inkling. That's three, that's enough. You need to hand me your torch.

Inkling shook her head, grumbling a little, "Well, wasn't expecting that. Good luck Doc." She gave her torch over to Jeff.

"Inkling, the tribe has spoken."

He snuffed out her torch.

"Time for you to go."

Inkling nodded, running out of tribal council without saying many goodbyes to the others.

"Well Marge, Dr. Mario, Zoe, congratulations on making it as far as you can go in this game. The power now shifts over to the jury. 9 people that you had a hand in voting out now control your fate in their hands. Tomorrow is your last night in Dingo Canyon. Get a good night's sleep, and we'll see you back here tomorrow night for the final tribal council. Grab your torches, and head on back. Good night."

– – – – –

 **Inkling's Final Words**

"I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised about what happened last night. I knew that once Marge won, that I was probably on the chopping block and going home. While I think Dr. Mario has gone completely insane out here, I think he's the most worthy out of the three remaining, man. Peace out!"

VOTES

Dr. Mario – Inkling

Inkling – Marge, Zoe, and Dr. Mario

– – – – –

Electroshock Day 39

The Final 3 players arrived back at camp, and with the last vote of the season finished, there was some celebration. Mostly between Dr. Mario and Marge, as Zoe still wasn't up for celebrating.

"Yahoo! We've worked so hard to make it here, and we did it!" cheered Dr. Mario.

Marge nodded with a big smile on her face, "We've gone through many blindsides, yet here we are, still here after 39 days."

" _I never would have imagined I'd make it to Day 39 of Survivor. I never had to make one move where I betrayed somebody I was aligned with. Sure I may have hurt some feelings here and there, but I never hurt somebody who trusted me. To me, that's a fitting end to finish the season, and my game." - Marge_

Zoe looked over at Marge, "Thank you for keeping me here, and giving me a chance, Marge. You as well, Dr. Mario, even if it sounded completely insane to vote Inkling off."

Dr. Mario shrugged, "Well, what could have I done? Competition has to go, so I did the best thing for my game!"

"Clearly that was what she was trying to do as well. If anything I am glad you are here, and not her." smiled Zoe.

" _Unlike some snooty white unicorn that my friends thought I would turn out to be, I actually enjoyed playing Survivor, darling. Would I play again? It would depend on the situation at hand. I do believe going into this final tribal council, I have to show the jury that I deserve the money." - Zoe_

Marge started to gather everyone's things, choosing not to burn down the shelter despite Dr. Mario's request.

"Okay, I believe I got everyone's belongings," explained Marge, "Are we all set to leave for tribal council yet?"

Zoe nodded, "I do suppose we're ready. I would apply some makeup to make myself look stunning and gorgeous before the jury speaks, but I suppose it's out of my control."

"Hah! Don't even bother, because you're going to need more than makeup to impress the jury," gloated Dr. Mario, "I mean, no offense guys, but you two are just my cattle, my sheep. I clearly played the best game of the season, and the jury always recognizes that!"

"Not if you've been an obnoxious douchebag." reminded Zoe, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, wasn't the last guy who won an obnoxious douchebag? I think the jury we're facing will be a strategic awarding jury! That's more common than a bitter social jury." grinned Dr. Mario.

" _Do you see the dollar signs in my eyes? Because you're blind if you don't! I played the best game out here by far, and I think if somebody as douchey as Steven Hyde can win Survivor, then I know I can win it too! Marge and Zoe rode coattails all the way here, so it's painfully easy that I win." - Dr. Mario_

After shaking hands and wishing eachother good luck, the final three castaways made their way towards tribal council.

– – – – –

The Electroshock tribe arrived at tribal council.

"We'll now bring in your jury..."

"Erron Black,"

"Shinnok,"

"Meloetta,"

"Nigel,"

"Mangle,"

"Dark Pit,"

"Pikachu,"

"Yuki,"

"And Inkling, voted out at the last tribal council."

"Welcome to your final tribal council, in which your jury will vote for one of you to be the Sole Survivor, and win 1 million dollars. We'll start out with opening statements. Say what you want, and then the jury will ask you questions or give statements. Dr. Mario, you can go first." explained Jeff.

"What's up jury! I just have to say, this has been an amazing game, and I loved all the blindsides regardless if I was involved in them or not. I deserve to win this game because after Dark Pit made me look like an idiot all drunk and stupid, I fought hard! I made big moves! I figured out the legitimacy of a fake immunity idol! Zoe did nothing but complain all day. As for Marge, I'll give her credit for being a nice motherly figure, but those types never win. I hope I've earned your votes." pleaded Dr. Mario.

"Zoe, you're up next."

"Hmph, well ignoring what Dr. Mario said, I just want to start out by apologizing for being such a mean old bitch. Yes, it's in my nature as such being a dog, but I'm out of my element here. After I started suspecting I was nothing more but a tool for Inkling and Mangle, I paved my own path to the end with Yuki. I deserve to win this game because unlike some other players I adapted to change, and I found new ways to stay in the game when it got rough! Thank you for your time." pleaded Zoe.

"Marge, close us up."

"Hello jury members! Uhmm, when I entered this game, I wanted to play an honest, truthful, non-deceiving game. I wanted to prove that you can play and win Survivor in that fashion. Yes, I know I did try to get myself voted out at one point, but at that point, I wasn't willing to begin playing my own game. I couldn't betray Pikachu, or Meloetta. Even though they would beat me in the end. Now that it comes down to just me, I need your votes. I understand if you do not vote for me." pleaded Marge.

"Thank you, finalists. In a minute jury, you'll go up and talk to Marge, Zoe, and Dr. Mario. Think about it for a while."

– – – – –

"Alright jury, it's now time to address the Final 3. We'll start with you, Meloetta."

Meloetta smiled, floating on up to speak to the finalists.

"Congratulations on making it all the way here, friends," smiled Meloetta, proudly, "I do want to start off by apologizing, actually. The immunity idol that Pikachu had was my own fake. I forgot to warn you about it, so I hope you can accept my apology, Marge."

Marge nodded, with a soft smile, "That's quite alright, Meloetta. No damage done."

Meloetta smiled back, "Thank you. Dr. Mario, you deserve a lot more credit than what I am seeing going into this tribal council. Arguably played the best game out of the three of you sitting there."

Dr. Mario smirked, nodding his head.

"That's why I plead to the jury tonight to not take the game so personally," explained Meloetta, looking out towards the jury members, "Vote for the person that played the best game. Not just because they're your friend, or not because you don't like this person so you'll never vote for them. Is that clear?"

Most of the jury nodded in Meloetta's direction, while Marge was a little surprised at Meloetta, as she thought she had it's vote.

"No matter who wins, I will be satisfied with the results. Thank you." smiled Meloetta, before returning to it's seat.

"Mangle."

Mangle nodded, clanking her way up from her seat to speak to the finalists.

"I just want to start out by asking all three of you which two people on the jury you would give a million dollars to, and which two people you wouldn't give a million dollars to." began Mangle.

Marge started first, "I would give a million dollars to Pikachu and Meloetta. I would take a million dollars away from Shinnok and Dark Pit."

"Obviously I would give a million dollars to Yuki and Nigel, darling," smiled Zoe, "And... huh... take away the million from Inkling and Shinnok."

"Give a million dollars to Pikachu and Yuki, and don't give it to Shinnok or Dark Pit." replied Dr. Mario.

Mangle nodded, "Very well then. That does give me something to think about carefully, but as my Freddy bear once said, the person who wins should be the one who followed the rules. Thank you."

She sat back down at her seat.

"Inkling."

Inkling smirked, hopping out of her seat, placing her hands on her hips, facing the finalists.

"Let me start off by saying that Zoe? You don't deserve to win the money, and I would personally quit watching this show if you won. Just saying," remarked Inkling, prompting an eye roll from Zoe, "As for the other two. Marge, I need to know from you what your biggest move of the game was. Because from my stand point... you didn't start playing the game until Day 37. Am I wrong?"

Marge shook her head, "Well that's not true at all, Inkling. I believe I made a big move when I tried to get everyone against Nigel when he was voted off. Yes, I was advocating for myself to be voted off, but I also threw his name out as Yuki wasn't around to be voted off, so he was the next big thing."

Inkling nodded, "Right well... guess what. You didn't do #%#%, Marge. Nigel was already going home that night. So if you think you were special then, you weren't."

"Ohh.." sighed Marge.

"That said I will congratulate you on making it to Day 39. I wasn't expecting you to do it from Day 1," remarked Inkling, "But obviously, being a superfan of the show, I have to give my vote to the person that played the best game. Good luck to all three of you."

She then sat back down with the others.

"Yuki."

He nodded, placing his hands behind his back as he walked up to talk.

"I'm not that good at interrogating others, if you want my total honesty," explained Yuki, "But I'm sure you already know my vote is going to Zoe. Zoe, if you want me to be honest, I don't think you can win this game. But you deserve at least one vote, so you have mine for sure."

Zoe smiled warmly, giggling, "Oh why thank you very much Yuki! I'm flattered."

Yuki nodded, still not smiling as he returned to his seat.

"Erron Black."

Erron placed his hands in his belt, holding it like a cowboy as he walked up to talk.

"Alright, most of my focus is going to be set straight on you, Doc," began Erron Black, "I have heard about what really happened that night. Do I feel sorry for what Dark Pit to you? No. I only pity you."

Dr. Mario raised an eyebrow.

"You think you've played the best game, but as each jury member is voted out, and they tell us about what happened," continued Erron, "I begin to see you slowly slipping into insanity. Yes, you did redeem yourself, but you started to crank out big move after big move. Some of them without rhyme or reason. I started to notice all of this when Dark Pit and Pikachu were both voted out of the game."

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes, "What you're seeing isn't insanity, Black, it's just me playing the game. That, or you're looking at me with hate-filled goggles, because you can't tell me that I don't deserve to win this game over these two!"

Erron Black smirked underneath his mask, "Sorry Doc, it's not hate-filled goggles that I'm using. It's common sense. Congratulations Mrs. Simpson."

Marge smiled warmly at Erron as he sat back down in his seat, leaving Dr. Mario shocked and his eyes twitchy a little.

"Shinnok."

Shinnok placed his hands behind his back, and menacingly walked up to talk.

"Greetings. It has been quite a while since we've spoken," began Shinnok, "But I must give credit to where credit is due. You were smart to vote out Inkling, because she was the one to beat. I do not see a single person in this Final 3 that deserves the money. But alas, I must swallow my pride and vote for one of you.

Everyone looked a little nervous.

"Dr. Mario," continued Shinnok, "You were nothing but a bumbling fool. Yet you did play a good game. The real question is, should I award the bumbling fool? A fool like you wouldn't have made it here, after all."

Dr. Mario nodded confidently.

"Zoe! You were quite the annoyance around camp. You were merely nothing but a pawn for Yuki's game. Yes, he did treat you better, but in my eyes the thing you wanted to avoid being was exactly what you were to Yuki. A mere pawn." said Shinnok.

Zoe shook her head, "That's not true! Yuki and I were a team!"

"Yet here you are completely delusional of the truth. You must be afraid to admit it." grinned Shinnok, before Zoe growled at him. Shinnok ignored her as he spoke, "Marge, like Zoe before you were nothing but a pawn in the game. However unlike Zoe I believe you did more to deserve your spot in the Final 3. The question is, does that make you the deserving player over the bumbling fool? We'll find out shortly."

Marge nodded softly, watching Shinnok return to his seat.

"Nigel."

Nigel quickly ran up in front of the finalists, and started to talk.

"I am beyond impressed with all three of you," explained Nigel, "You all exceeded my expectations of what I expected in a Final 3. However, this vote is crucial, because like Meloetta said, I cannot just vote for the person I liked the best. That means Zoe, as much as you redeemed yourself in my eyes, I cannot give you my vote. I am terribly sorry."

Zoe frowned a little, shaking her head.

"Marge. I just don't know if you've ever had an ounce of respect for me during the course of the game," explained Nigel, "In my last moments, you were going on and on about how I needed to be voted off because my ally wasn't around to be the one voted off. Am I wrong on that?"

Marge shook her head, "You know Nigel, I did respect you, but you have to understand when it gets down to the nitty gritty, I cannot be passive and I need to become Large Marge, and be the mama bear."

Nigel nodded, "Fair enough. As for you, Dr. Mario, I slowly gained your respect when you started making bold moves to further yourself in the game. At first I saw you as an idiot, and only boasting about your PhD. But now, I believe you have earned yourself that PhD. Still though... I think Erron's right about you. You need a sanity check."

Dr. Mario rolled his eyes a little.

Nigel shrugged, and took his seat.

"Dark Pit."

Dark Pit extended his wings, and flew himself the short distance over to stand in front of the finalists.

"'Sup. I must admit this has been one crazy season. Partly in due to someone like me," said Dark Pit, "Dr. Mario, I got you drunk, and you know what... I think you earned my respect. I told you you needed to prove that you are more than just a clone. That you are better than the original. Guess what, I believe you've done just that."

Dr. Mario smirked, "I was just doing what needed to be done. I got rid of you because you did me wrong, and now I'm willing to look past all that if I win this money."

Dark Pit snickered, "Keep up the performance tonight, and you just very well might."

He then returned to his seat.

"And finally, Pikachu! Finish us off."

Pikachu smiled happily, looking a lot more happy than she did when she was voted off. She faced the finalists as she spoke.

"Wow! Pika! I'm just so proud of all three of you!" congratulated Pikachu, "All three of you deserve to be here, but I cannot sit back down without making a few comments."

All three of them nodded.

"So I'll start with Dr. Mario," started Pikachu, "I think there's a few people in here that see you as the best player of the three. But I don't really see it. You boast way too much, Dr. Mario, and after that really bizarre and hurtful tribal council where you lied to pretty much everyone in that vote? I think it's far from the truth."

Dr. Mario shook his head, "I had to do what I needed to do, Pikachu. Can't you just see it my way?"

Pikachu shook her head, "I don't think I can since you don't seem to think about my feelings. Oh well... as for you Zoe, I heard about some of the things you said about me behind my back, and I'm just... really hurt by them. What did you have against me?"

Zoe really didn't want to comment on this topic, avoiding eye contact with Pikachu.

"You know... saying stuff like I'm ugly, or pretending to be all cutesy on purpose to get more camera time?" said Pikachu, speaking for Zoe, "I know you were jealous of me, and I think you could have gone without the talking behind my back thing."

Inkling whispered from the jury side, "Karma, bitch."

"Anyway... good luck to all three of you!" cheered Pikachu as she returned to her seat.

"Okay, jury. You'll get to vote. You're voting for the person you want to win, not to lose. Time to vote, Erron Black, you're up."

– – – – –

After the votes were casted.

"Thank you for being here with us. Now I'm gonna return to the states and read these out loud. See you there."

– – – – –

And with that, Survivor Dingo Canyon is all said and done for! We will have a new winner soon! How will the votes be shown? I will release the Final Votes one hour after the finale is released! Around 7:30 to 8 AM EST! :D

Survivor Pirate Lagoon is next! So be ready for that coming... maybe in a week or so, who knows. It could come sooner if my hype is too much to wait for writing. XD The cast list is already out and available to read, so check it out if you want to! Also yes... the rumors are true about Contestant #21.

Please read the end notes after the winner is decided, please, tons of information you would need to know!

If you enjoyed what you read, why not follow me, or write up a review about the episode or predictions about what might happen next? Every review helps me learn who is well liked, who is hated, and what the general consensus is. I try my best to update regularly, so if you enjoy my Survivor series, follow me for more adventures.


	16. Episode 14 The Finale Pt 2

Jeff soon arrived back in the states, in a city we call Chicago. Dr. Mario, Marge, Zoe, and the jury were sitting on a mock up stage of the tribal council set, waiting for Jeff with the votes.

Jeff soon arrived and greeted the survivors.

"What's up guys? Glad to see you all here tonight!"

All of the contestants cheered.

"It's good to see some excitement on Finale night! Anyway, it's time to read the votes. Before I read them, here's whats at stake. One million dollar prize, and the title of Sole Survivor. After 39 days, we will find out who will be the winner! Tonight, you want to see your name. It takes at least 4 or 5 votes to win. I'll read the votes."

"GOOOOO DOC! GOOOOO DOC! YAHOO!"

"WE ARE ROOTING FOR THE SIMPSON FAMILY! GO MARGE!"

"WOOF WOOF! TEAM ZOE ALL THE WAY!"

First vote,

…

…

Marge.

…

…

Dr. Mario. One vote Dr. Mario, one vote Marge.

…

…

Zoe. Tied one vote each now.

…

…

Marge. Two votes Marge, one vote Dr. Mario, one vote Zoe.

…

…

…

Dr. Mario. That's two votes Dr. Mario, two votes Marge, one vote Zoe.

…

…

Marge. That's three votes Marge, two votes Dr. Mario, one vote Zoe.

…

…

Dr. Mario. That's three votes Dr. Mario, three votes Marge, one vote Zoe.

…

…

Marge. That's four votes Marge, three votes Dr. Mario, one vote Zoe. One vote left.

…

…

…

…

…

The winner of Survivor Dingo Canyon is MARGE!

Cheers erupted throughout the whole audience, with Marge smiling brightly, and thanking the jury for her win before going to celebrate with her family. Dr. Mario and Zoe congratulated her on the win. Soon the jury came over to the Final 3 and started to congratulate them. Then afterwards the first 9 contestants booted, Larry, Mileena, Quistis, Yuffie, Sunset, Rayman, Henry, and Maxwell, soon joined them. Jason Voorhees, as expected, was not invited to the finale.

"She said from the beginning that she wanted to play the most honest game of the season! She came into the game as the oldest woman and a mother of three, and now here she sits as the winner of Survivor! She played a good social game, and won challenges when she needed to. Great job to Marge Simpson!" cheered Jeff.

– – – – –

Thank you for reading my twenty-ninth season of Survivor! ^^

So this was a difficult endgame to plan out and picking a winner took a lot of time and effort. From Marge, Dr. Mario, Inkling, Yuki, Pikachu, Nigel, Mangle as all potential winners, it came down to the simple fact that a Marge win seemed the most plausible ending for the season.

I know there was a TON of praise for Dr. Mario in the finale jury speeches, especially from Meloetta. However, Meloetta was meant to be the 'Reed' of the jury. If you watched San Juan del Sur, I think you know what I mean by Reed. But since voting for Doc would result in a tie, Meloetta voted for Marge.

Following this season is Survivor Pirate Lagoon! 21 new players will be coming out to play Survivor in the beautiful location of Pirate Lagoon! From the brand new Pirate's Court twist, to the return of the leadership twist, this will be a season that will have you saying 'Hello' all season long!

 **Ani Mani: Jet, Littlefoot, Mawile, Minerva, Roxanne, Sticks, and Wolf**

 **Humaria: Laurent, Leela, Ness, Penner, Ryu, Spinelli, and Tanya**

 **Robotok: Arcee, Balloon Boy, Bender, Cyrax, Jenny, Monita, and Springtrap**

Check out the cast list!

There will be a slight delay for Pirate Lagoon, but ultimately, I think the wait will be worth it! :D


End file.
